Bad Seed
by Angstosaur
Summary: A tiny seed falls through the Rift, but it grows into a dangerous problem. Things aren't helped by the fact that some members of the Cardiff Police Force have developed a hatred and distrust of Torchwood. Follows on from Fragmented, but you don't need to have read that. Teamfic with plenty of Janto. Rating changed from M to T - some violence, homophobia, swearing and adult scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The seed drifted down like thistledown, feathery and light, just like a dandelion parachute seed, except that it was a vivid purple. It settled on a shabby rooftop in a street of rundown shops, takeaway restaurants and a seedy looking nightclub to the north east of the city. It lodged against a chipped slate tile and stayed there until a downpour washed it down and into the gutter.

The grey, plastic channel was clogged up with moss, dead leaves and scraps of litter carried there from the street by gulls and south westerly winds. The seed settled in the nutrient rich detritus and imbibing the slightly acidified rain water it began to swell. A day later and fibrous roots had penetrated the material blocking the drain, holding it firmly in place as a pale blue shoot arched up, coiled tight like an umbrella yet to be unfurled.

Thin, spiny leaves gradually opened up, blue from pigments designed to absorb red and green wavelengths of light, having evolved under a different sun than the one the plant now found itself dependent on for energy. Fortunately for it, there was nothing shading it high up on the rooftop and it was able to extract sufficient hydrocarbons from the polluted air for its own version of photosynthesis. Its fellow travellers that had fallen to the street had not been so lucky and had shrivelled up and died soon after germinating.

Nobody saw the strange seedling flourishing high up above the street. It was tiny, barely more than an inch high, its delicate frond like leaves buffeted in the strong breeze, but it was a survivor.

The men chasing the creature into the nightclub below were completely oblivious to the presence of another rift traveller in their midst. Even if they had spotted it, chances were that they wouldn't have considered it anywhere near as dangerous as the sharp-toothed, boiler-suited extraterrestrial they were pursuing, but then again it had only just germinated.

"Ianto – you go in there, check out the club – I'll meet you round the back!"

"Why me? Do I look like I'm going to blend in with the regulars?" Ianto raised his eyebrows and gestured dramatically at the particularly sharp pin-striped suit he was wearing. He sometimes wondered if Jack had any idea about dressing for the location. When he'd been invited out for an evening of 'weevil-hunting' this hadn't exactly been the first thing that came to mind. He blamed Jack for the fact that he was no longer able to distinguish euphemism from reality.

"Excuse me – military great coat?" Jack shouted back, raising his eyebrows higher than Ianto's. His protestations meant nothing to Ianto as he knew that Jack wore that coat everywhere. Not that Ianto always minded, it had usefully doubled up as a blanket and kept him from catching a chill on numerous occasions.

"Bloody hell, if I get the crap beaten out of me, you're paying for a private room at the hospital – got it?" Ianto scowled at Jack as he reluctantly agreed to follow orders.

"I'll even buy you grapes – now hurry up and get your ass in there before that weevil starts tucking into the 'all you can eat' buffet on display!"

Ianto shook his head, cursing under his breath as he pushed his way through a throng of scantily clad young women to get to the door. They were probably underage, but Jack had a point, they were definitely flashing enough flesh to tempt even an overfed weevil. He was beginning to doubt Jack's motives for taking the outside of the club.

Trying to dodge a particularly persistent young woman who thrust her bosom at him and then grabbed hold of his elbow trying to use him to get into the club, Ianto found himself blocked by the less attractive, but more formidable, chest of one of the bouncers. If the large man hadn't been wearing a suit, poorly fitting and thinning at the elbows, Ianto could have easily mistaken him for a weevil in the dark.

Although tempted to shove his gun in the man's face and flash his Torchwood ID, it was easier to hand over a tenner and have a paper band taped around his wrist. He managed to shake off his shadow by taking the stairs two at a time, that was until he was further delayed by a plastic bowl of condoms being waved in his face by a surly looking man with a lot of facial hair. Attempts to politely decline the offer of a free GI Johnny condom proved futile so he grabbed a handful and shoved them in his jacket pocket. He swore that Jack would pay for this and he didn't just mean the ten pounds entrance fee.

The band inside weren't bad, thought Ianto as he scanned around the dimly lit bar area for a figure in a blue boiler suit. The strobe lighting that flickered across from the stage made it hard to detect anything out of the ordinary – or more to the point, anything not strange. Standing near the electric fan on the bar, which seemed to be the only source of moving air in the entire building, Ianto felt the drum beat throbbing in the air and the bass booming at such a low pitch that it made his stomach ache. The badly balanced speakers and poorly mixed sound made it difficult to hear what was being yelled at him from behind. A large hand slapped on his shoulder drew his attention to the barman who sported a Mohican and was apparently asking if he wanted a drink. Ianto shook his head and started to make his way through another cluster of giggling girls towards the stairway that led onto a balcony. He grimaced as the soles of his shoes stuck to the tacky floor that seemed to be coated with a veneer of sticky beer.

Suddenly an ear splitting screech rent the air and Ianto pulled his gun from his pocket, convinced that an innocent victim must have been attacked by the weevil that he was seeking. Before he knew what was happening, he was shoved unceremoniously to the floor, the air forced out of his lungs by a heavy mass that pinned him to the ground and then he became acutely aware of a sharp pain as his arm was bent behind his back.

* * *

PC Andy Davidson couldn't resist a smug smile as he took Captain Jack Harkness behind the counter to the cells to collect his sidekick.

"Where did you get to then? According to Gwen you two are inseparable – like Cardiff's very own dynamic duo, but without the flashy capes."

"Busy," grunted Jack miserably.

Jack had found the weevil in the rubbish skips at the back of the club, searching for food and he'd been really annoyed that Ianto hadn't replied to his call for assistance. He figured he was sulking. It was after he'd restrained the weevil and dumped it in the back of the SUV, parked a way down the street, that he saw the police car drive off. He wondered if there had been more than one weevil, but not being able to get Ianto to answer his calls, Jack had been forced to ask a taxi driver standing at the edge of the crowd of bystanders what had happened. He gleefully told Jack about 'some bloke in a suit' who had pulled a gun inside the club. According to Jack's willing informant, the bouncers had disarmed him and called the police in.

He really hoped they hadn't hurt Ianto too much.

"He's not happy with you – just warning, that's all."

"He's not happy with _me_?" Jack was incredulous.

"Kept muttering something about 'fucking-Jack-fucking-Harkness' and grapes…" Andy frowned. "Honestly, what were the two of you thinking? Wandering about in Albany Road, with guns, is just asking for trouble. Your mate was lucky there was a patrol car in the vicinity. Could've got nasty if we'd not pulled him in."

Jack winced as he imagined the tongue lashing he was in for, knowing that it wasn't going to be the sort he enjoyed either.

Andy took a large bundle of keys and made a scene of locating the right key to open the door to Ianto's cell. As he opened the door Jack caught a glimpse of Ianto sitting on the bench, head in his hands, as if unable to face him.

"Ianto?"

"Don't talk to me."

"Do you want me to get you outta here or not?" Jack spoke quietly, not wanting PC Davidson to witness them falling out. He wouldn't rule out a dose of retcon if it helped Ianto forgive him any more quickly.

"Yes." Ianto said in a low voice.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, sir."

"I was looking for 'yes please', but that's good. Come on – let's get you home."

Jack's grin slipped from his face as Ianto lifted his head and stood up. "What the hell happened to you?"

Ianto's white shirt was soiled with a variety of unsavoury looking stains, his tie was missing and his face was littered with small cuts and bruises.

"Given the choice I would have aimed to miss the floor, but eighteen stone of bouncer took that decision out of my hands. As it was my fall was cushioned by a carpet of broken bottles and stale beer, fortunately I think it was too early for the puddles of vomit."

"Oh." Jack grimaced as he held out a hand cautiously; he wasn't surprised when Ianto refused the offer of assistance.

By the time they reached the front desk, Andy could barely contain himself. He gleefully held out a clear plastic bag containing the items they'd removed from Ianto before locking him up. He made sure he held it up high enough for Jack Harkness to see each and every item.

"You'll be wanting these back I take it? If you'd just like to check each item and sign for them." Andy looked from Ianto to Jack, a mischievous grin on his face as he waited for a reaction from either of them.

The second Jack's eyes had latched onto the contents of the bag was precisely the moment when Ianto wished the ground would open up and swallow him. Along with his firearm, stun gun, wallet, Bluetooth, car keys and rolled up tie, were half a dozen condom packets.

"Ianto Jones! You really were prepared for anything tonight, weren't you?"

"Fuck," mouthed Ianto.

"What was that?" Jack leaned around and picked up one of the brightly coloured packets for closer inspection.

"You owe me ten quid…" Ianto muttered between clenched teeth. "And grapes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Ianto is not amused**

"You shoulda told them you were Torchwood," Jack grumbled as he turned the key in the ignition. Ianto refused to look at him. He just sat staring out of the passenger window of the SUV.

"I tried." Ianto shut his eyes as he remembered shouting it out, repeatedly, trying to be heard above the din of the band. The big man pinning him down had just laughed and if anything had put even more pressure on his arm. "It was too loud. They couldn't hear me."

Jack gripped hold of the steering wheel tightly before asking the next question, hoping that he might pry the truth out of Ianto. He was holding back on something and experience told Jack that it wasn't just because he was angry with him.

"What about showing your ID?" Jack found that flashing his Torchwood ID usually did the trick in awkward situations.

"Not so easy with my arm twisted behind me, or indeed with my hands cuffed when I got thrown into the back of a squad car." The heavy sarcasm was enough to make Jack wince.

"Oh."

"'Oh?' That's all you have to say?" Ianto shifted around in his seat to glare at Jack. "You sent me in there - even when I expressed reservations about the wisdom of your orders. Then, as a result of trying to protect a member of the public who I thought was being attacked, I get assaulted and arrested! And all you can say is 'oh'-"

"What? Someone was attacked? There's another weevil back there?" Jack exclaimed, quickly working out the fastest route back to the club and wondering if he could manage a U-turn without hitting the No.6 bendy-bus that was heading towards them in the other lane.

"No!" Ianto clung on tightly to the edge of Jack's seat as the SUV swung out in a wide arc.

"What was it then?" Jack demanded impatiently, swerving back into the lane he'd originally been in and then slamming on the brakes as the lights turned red. He considered it probably wasn't a good idea to flaunt traffic regulations on a night when the police seemed extra keen on locking up Torchwood personnel. He turned to glare at Ianto. "Come on, Ianto, explain yourself- what the hell possessed you to pull out your gun in the middle of a crowded club?

"There was a scream," Ianto admitted quietly as he focused on the traffic lights, willing them to change to green so that Jack would have to return his attention to the road.

"A scream?"

"Yes, well… I thought it was a scream."

"And?" Jack was torn between demanding a full report and actually giving Ianto the time to get the facts out at his own pace. A beeping horn alerted him to the fact that the lights had changed colour and, resisting the urge to floor the accelerator, he drove off slowly. That way he could keep an eye on Ianto who was fiddling awkwardly with his seatbelt, looking as if he wanted to escape from the passenger seat.

"It was the singer… vocalist, whatever… skinny kid, barely out of school… sounded like his vocal cords were being torn out of his throat."

Ianto shrugged and was then painfully aware of the increased blood flow to his face; he could feel the heat as the flush of embarrassment spread across his cheeks and over his ears. Even after he'd been thrown to the ground, the screaming had continued and it was only as he was dragged out of the bar that he'd caught sight of the kid leaping around on stage, so out of his head that he was oblivious to the drama on the dance floor.

Jack tried hard to suppress a laugh and failed. The chuckle escaped, even though he was biting his lip, and then he guffawed loudly, shaking his head as he clutched the steering wheel and wrenched it quickly to the right to avoid going up on the kerb.

"I'm sorry – but you have to admit it – it's funny." A sidelong glance revealed that Ianto wasn't in the least amused. Even though Jack couldn't see Ianto's face, as he'd turned to look out of the side window, he could see that the tips of his ears were a delicate shade of pink, which he thought was adorable, but had the good sense not to say so out loud.

"Nope, not even a little bit."

Ianto bashed his forehead against the reinforced glass and contemplated just how much it would take to knock himself out. The thought of losing consciousness appealed to him as being preferable to the prospect of facing yet another onslaught of ridicule for what had been a genuine mistake. He was sure Jack's reactions would have been exactly the same in the circumstances. Although he'd have probably ended up shooting someone, perhaps that bouncer, thought Ianto vindictively.

"One thing puzzles me - why didn't the cops let you go once you got to the station?" Jack leaned over to tap Ianto on the knee to make sure he had his attention. "Why insist on calling me in?"

"Oooh, let's think – maybe it has something to do with the fact that Cardiff Police hate Torchwood with a vengeance," Ianto offered, as if it was something entirely novel to Jack. Then he sighed as he broached a subject he'd rather have avoided. "Gwen's mate – Andy – said that they're operating under strict procedural rules, everything by the book, until they get permanent replacements for the men they lost earlier this year. Something to do with internal enquiries and interim management."

Ianto didn't want to spell it out to Jack that there were elements of the police force in Cardiff that held Torchwood directly responsible for the deaths of their most senior and respected officers. To say that relationships had been strained between Torchwood and the police since Jack's brother, Gray, had unleashed his campaign of terror, would be like saying that there was friendly rivalry between the Welsh and English rugby teams. Ianto knew he'd promised not to keep secrets from Jack, but he had no qualms about keeping Jack in the dark about some of the less than pleasant encounters he'd had with some of Cardiff's finest in the weeks following Gray's quest for revenge.

Jack went quiet as he considered Ianto's observations as well as what he'd left unsaid. It was going to take a while to re-establish good working relationships with the Cardiff police, but co-operation between them and the emergency services was essential to the containment of any threat that came through the Rift. He wondered if there was any chance of getting Gwen to work on her police liaison role once more. Jack's thoughts were interrupted by Ianto coughing to get his attention.

"You can drop me off there, at the bus stop. I'll cut through the alleyway to my street." Ianto was pointing at a bus shelter in a lay by. He'd had enough for one night and the adrenaline that had earlier fuelled his anger was waning, leaving him tired and despondent. This really hadn't been the sort of 'weevil-hunting' evening he'd been anticipating. He really shouldn't trust that grin, he'd been mesmerised by the unnaturally white teeth.

"I'm not taking you home and if I was, I'd take you to the door – what do you take me for?" Jack sighed, knowing he'd screwed up badly if Ianto was asking to be dropped off at the roadside rather than spend a moment longer in his company. "We're going back to the Hub."

"Why? You're not expecting me to write up a report on this now are you?" Ianto stared at Jack in disbelief; he wasn't looking forward to producing a formal record of the evening's events and had been hoping that Jack's customary relaxed attitude to paperwork would let him off the hook for the time being. "Can't it wait until the morning?"

"No, of course that can wait. However you do need to have someone see to those cuts on your face – seriously, Ianto, they could get infected." Jack frowned as he caught another glimpse of the nasty looking grazes revealed by headlights from passing traffic.

"I've got antiseptic wipes and ointment at home. I'll clean them up there. No way am I facing Owen like this." Ianto looked down at his stained clothes, noting with dismay that there were tears in his trousers which were beyond mending.

"I was going to send him home and look after you myself, if you'd let me. I owe you that much at least. Please?" Jack knew he was halfway to begging, but he wanted to do something to make his peace with Ianto before the night was through.

"I seem to remember putting in a request for a private room and grapes…" Ianto pouted as he caught Jack's eye. He could see that he was trying to make amends and if he was honest with himself, he'd rather make up with Jack than spend the night alone. His experiences at the club and the police station had left a nasty taste in his mouth. He needed something to take his mind off them – and Jack Harkness was the best distraction he'd ever known.

"Compromise? My room – to yourself if you don't want my company."

Jack quickly reached out to take hold of Ianto's hand and was gratified to find his grip returned. He knew full well that Ianto's dignity took a lot longer to heal once wounded than any physical injuries he sustained and it had taken a hell of a battering. Jack took a risk and lifted Ianto's hand to his lips to press a kiss to the bruised knuckles.

"And the grapes?"

"Whatever you want." Jack smiled, knowing he'd been forgiven, yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Jack is even less amused than Ianto**

Ianto insisted that Jack go and buy the grapes as they approached the Tourist Office entrance – he also took advantage of the rarity of the offer to give Jack a list of other things he could pick up from Tesco's whilst he was there, including something for breakfast- cold pizza and coffee wasn't the healthiest way to start the day. Not only was he reluctant to waste an opportunity to get Jack to go shopping for him, he was also keen on buying time to get showered quickly and alone. The last thing he needed was for Jack to offer to 'scrub his back'.

When Jack returned to the Hub, he rapidly unpacked a full-to-bursting carrier bag of groceries, and as he had no idea where most of the items went, he shoved them all into the fridge. Owen had dashed up from the autopsy bay, startled by the noise and surprised to see Jack actually unloading a bag of shopping.

"OK, that does it. Ianto sneaks in quieter than usual and just disappears into your office without a bloody word and then you come in having done the fucking shopping." Owen glared at Jack, who was looking decidedly guilty. "What the fuck have you done now?"

"None of your damn business… but if you must know I'm attempting to put it right."

"With grapes?" Owen had to look twice, to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. "Don't tell me – I really don't want to know."

"Trust me, you don't. Now, why don't you go home, or go bother Tosh? I take it the latest inmate has settled down now?"

"Weevil Anastasia is sleeping off her trauma and will be ready to rip your throat out in the morning. Why couldn't you deal with her anyway?"

"Unfinished business to deal with, like I said– and I had to pick up Ianto."

"You didn't forget to bring him back did you?" Owen scrunched his face up, desperately trying to figure out what the hell had been going on. "Fucking hell Harkness, what's your problem? You brought home a weevil and left your boyfriend out on the street? No wonder he's not talking to you – I'm surprised he bothered waiting for you at all, bloody stupid idiot –"

"It would really help me if you went home now." Jack gritted his teeth, holding back from telling Owen about Ianto having been arrested. Until he knew the full details, he wasn't going to tell the rest of the team.

"Good luck mate, you're going to need it." Owen smirked. He'd seen Ianto when he was pissed off with Jack and he'd been taken aback at how frightening the kid could be when riled. "I'll come in late tomorrow then, yeah?"

"Take the whole morning off if you like, just go now!"

Jack didn't wait to see Owen leave the Hub, he just grabbed the grapes and took the stairs to his office two at a time. Once there he flung his coat on the coat rack and then slid down the ladder into his quarters, only to be disappointed to discover Ianto already rubbing his hair dry.

His suspicions were roused immediately – Ianto never showered that quickly, even when he wasn't with him, and what was it with all the towels? He was hiding something and the only thing that Jack could think of was that he'd been injured in some way and was hiding the evidence.

"Showered already?" Jack tossed the grapes down on the bed and leant on the ladder, making sure that Ianto couldn't make a bolt for it. "Either you're really keen to get into bed – not that I'm complaining - or there's something you don't want me to see. Come on, 'fess up before I have to rip those towels off you and find out for myself."

"Perhaps I just wanted to get rid of the stink of stale beer?" Ianto suggested hesitantly.

"All you had to do was get undressed for that." Jack pointed at the heap of discarded clothing that looked as if it had been kicked to one side. He took one step towards Ianto and reached out as if to grab hold of the towel that Ianto had gripped hold of even more tightly. "Come on – don't make me do it."

Ianto realised that using the Captain's shower had been a mistake as he was effectively trapped. He'd been hoping to get under the sheets before Jack got back, maybe even feigning sleep.

"Ianto…?" Jack advanced closer still, his brow furrowed as he noted the way Ianto swallowed hard and looked almost afraid.

"It's nothing really-" Ianto shrugged, knowing he'd been caught out.

"Let me be the judge of that – off with those towels. Now." Jack's voice was deadly serious now. His imagination was filling in the gaps for him and it was very creative.

Reluctantly, Ianto removed the towel that he'd draped around his shoulders, revealing several bruises across his shoulders and on his chest from where he'd been shoved to the ground in the club.

"Turn around."

As Ianto slowly turned in the small space, the light filtering down from the office above showed up the dark ring of bruising on his right arm and redness about his wrists from where he'd been restrained – with more force than necessary, Jack thought grimly. Someone would answer for this.

"Now drop the other one." Jack held his breath as Ianto untucked the towel he'd wrapped around his hips. If there was any damage below the waist, Jack swore he wouldn't be giving a damn about fostering good relationships with anyone at the police station for a very long time.

Ianto dropped the towel to the floor, and Jack let out a sigh of relief as there were no apparent injuries visible on his lower back, buttocks or thighs.

"Face me again."

"This is getting a bit kinky – even for you."

"Bear with me – or should I say bare for me?" Jack was beginning to feel reassured that there was nothing to see beyond the signs of rough handling when Ianto had been apprehended and then arrested.

"Please- I'll do anything you ask as long as you stop trying to make a play on words – that's my job." Ianto rolled his eyes and turned to face Jack. He licked his lips slowly, hoping to keep Jack's eyes fixed on his face.

He failed.

"What the hell happened there?" Jack pointed at the dark bruising on the tops of Ianto's thighs and on his shins. His knees also looked slightly swollen and grazed. Jack's imagination had shot into hyperdrive and he had difficulty keeping his voice steady.

"I slipped… slipped on the stairs… c-couldn't break my fall… not with my hands cuffed." _The moment his ankle collided with the heavy boot he knew he wasn't going to be able to keep his balance. It was only by landing heavily onto his legs that he'd managed to save his head from hitting the steps. _

"And nobody grabbed hold of you to keep you from hurting yourself?" Jack's voice was low and he spoke slowly, making sure that Ianto understood exactly what he was asking. He regretted laughing at Ianto earlier and not actually asking him if he was alright; he'd just assumed that it was only his dignity that had taken a bruising.

"Happened too fast I s'pose." Ianto shrugged slightly, wrapping the towel back around his waist as he tried to avoid looking at Jack directly. _The cruel laughter still rang in his ears. They'd found it hilarious that the pain had made his eyes water and that the tears were running down his cheeks for all to see. One of them had called him 'the Captain's bitch' and spat on him as he'd been dragged back to his feet._

"Where were these stairs?" Jack's eyes were narrowed, his chin jutted forward and his arms were folded across his chest. He could tell by Ianto's evasiveness that the full truth was likely to make him furious, and therefore he was likely to try to keep it from him. But the location where he'd 'fallen over' would tell Jack all he needed to know.

"The police station," Ianto whispered. He couldn't help wincing as he pictured the steps clearly in his mind's eye – cold, grey concrete, with rough edges where the surface had been chipped away over time exposing the strips of steel that were embedded within. They were hard and unforgiving. Like the men who'd arrested him.

Jack saw the way that Ianto shuddered and knew better than to ask for any more details, he just reached out and enfolded Ianto in his arms, hugging him close. There would be no way it could be proved, but he bet those bastards had deliberately tripped Ianto with every intention of hurting him. There was no question in his mind now, he would make someone pay for this. What had happened to those senior police officers had been tragic, but Ianto wasn't the person responsible for that, he was.

"I'm sorry." Jack pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Ianto's head. He was sorry, sorry that the ripples radiating out from his actions as a child were still catching up with people he cared for and hurting them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - **Jack helps Ianto release the tension he's been feeling since his arrest ... involves grapes and a naked Ianto. Not so much a warning as an alert ... definitely an adult chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Jack takes care of Ianto**

"Hey - did you remember the grapes?" Ianto whispered into Jack's ear, as he snaked his arms around the man's waist.

"Yeah –" Jack smiled into Ianto's damp hair, recognising one of his lover's standard ploys to lift him out of his sombre moods. "I wasn't sure which ones to get so I got some of those huge green ones and those little red ones as well. They're on the bed."

"Perfect. Now what was that you said about helping me clean up these cuts?"

"Sit down – I'll fetch the first aid kit from the bathroom."

Even though it had been a long time since Jack had needed to use a first aid kit for himself, he'd taken to keeping one, well stocked, in his own private bathroom for treating any minor injuries that Ianto suffered. The man was often too bloody stubborn to admit he needed medical attention unless he was on the point of collapse and, even then, Jack was sure if he asked him for coffee he'd probably drag himself to the coffee machine first and then pass out. This way Jack could treat any cuts and abrasions in privacy with the minimum of resistance. He was proud of the fact that he could actually get Ianto to accept that he needed looking after occasionally. Now was one of those times.

Ianto sat down on the bed and opened the bag containing the green grapes and selecting one he slowly slid it between his teeth, biting down slowly to release the cool, sweet juice. He wondered what had happened to spoil their evening. It had all gone to ruin the moment he'd stepped foot in that damn club. He'd had a bad feeling about that place.

He was also worried about the open animosity displayed by the police force towards Torchwood – with the exception of Andy Davidson, who'd thankfully taken care of the custody admin. It was something he could foresee putting lives in danger if it wasn't remedied sooner rather than later. However, the look on Jack's face put paid to any speedy reconciliation on that front. He wondered if it would have been better if he'd insisted on going back to his own place after all.

"Stop brooding. I'd have found out sooner or later. Did you really think you could hide those legs from me until the bruises faded?" Jack leered as he pushed a heap of clothing to one side to get closer to Ianto. He frowned as he noted the state of what had been one of his favourite suits. "Can any of that be salvaged or is it completely ruined?"

"Trousers are torn – which makes the jacket and waistcoat redundant, although I could keep the waistcoat and wear it with jeans." Ianto sighed, also regretting the demise of the Armani pin stripe. "I can probably get the stains out of the shirt."

"Throw them all out and buy replacements, and give me the bill."

"You don't need to do that-"

"Yes I do. Don't argue and please stop doing obscene things with those grapes or I'll never get round to treating those cuts."

Ianto deliberately sucked a grape into his mouth whole and then bit into it hard enough to let juice trickle down his chin. Jack dipped his head forward to capture the stray drips with his tongue, before sharing the taste with Ianto.

"I swear you're worse than me and the others think butter wouldn't melt in your mouth."

"They're convinced you corrupted me," Ianto smirked.

"Don't I know it," growled Jack, shaking his head regretfully as he fought to resist the wicked twinkle in Ianto's eyes. "Right then, I'll clean those cuts first and then get some witch hazel on the bruising."

Jack carefully wiped clean each small cut and graze that littered Ianto's face, making sure there were no slivers of glass trapped beneath the surface. Then he smoothed on antiseptic cream. After that he dabbed cotton wool balls, soaked in witch hazel, on each set of bruising on Ianto's fair skin, silently fuming at the circumstances that had caused them in the first place.

Whilst focusing on Ianto's face, he also made the most of the opportunity to look Ianto in the eye and seek out what he'd not put into words. Under Jack's unwavering gaze, the mask slowly slipped away to reveal a more soulful expression, one that admitted to feelings of fear and abandonment. Without thinking Ianto had chewed on a thumb nail while Jack had been treating a graze on his forehead and in that fleeting moment Jack caught sight of a young man that needed comfort far more than he was prepared to admit.

In response to the request that Ianto wouldn't make, Jack set aside the first aid kit and kneeling at the side of the bed, he cupped Ianto's face in his hands and kissed him, slowly at first, waiting for his lips to part in invitation and then gently swiping his tongue across his lower lip, Jack deepened the kiss, plundering Ianto's mouth with his tongue.

Ianto was still naked from his shower, the towel at his waist falling open as Jack leaned forward between his legs. It didn't matter to Jack that he was still dressed in shirt and trousers; he was only concerned with tending to Ianto. Kissing his way down the soft hair of his lover's chest, Jack followed the fuzzy trail down his abdomen and lower, licking and nibbling as he worked his way down until he was nuzzling the denser hair about Ianto's cock, which was responding to the attention Jack was giving it.

A soft sigh as Ianto exhaled was all the encouragement to continue that Jack required, so he gently tipped him backwards onto the mattress and went down on him before he had chance to protest. He felt Ianto's hands squeezing his shoulders, holding him in place as he tried in vain to thrust into Jack's mouth, lacking much in the way of leverage. Jack took charge, eliciting moans of pleasure from Ianto as he gradually increased the friction.

Then, taking advantage of the way Ianto's legs fell apart, he embarked on a two pronged assault, sucking two of his own fingers in his mouth, alongside Ianto's cock, he liberally coated them with saliva. As Jack eased his fingers past the tight ring of muscle he heard Ianto groan and then he felt the muscles clench tight before slowly relaxing, letting him push in slowly, teasing and tormenting his lover as he thrust in and out in a steady rhythm, brushing that most sensitive spot repeatedly. Jack was relentless in his sensual assault and kept teasing until he felt Ianto uncontrollably bucking up off the mattress. That's when he took him back into his warm mouth, deeper down the back of his throat, taking control once more and used his tongue in ways that he knew Ianto couldn't withstand for long.

Taking care not to press on any of the bruises, Jack held Ianto down firmly on the bed as he came, shuddering and trembling, the release letting loose all the pent up tension, fear and anger. Jack smiled to himself as he heard Ianto shout out his name, along with a string of expletives that only he ever got to hear. He figured that he'd managed to make sure Ianto would get at least a few hours untroubled sleep.

Later on, after carefully tucking a soft blanket around Ianto's bare shoulders, Jack quietly climbed up the ladder back into his office. He had some research to do before Ianto woke up; he needed the names of the men who'd dared to hurt a member of his team. Although it would be foolish to act in haste, Jack had all the time in the world and then some.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A week had passed and although Ianto's bruises had faded, Owen still made the most of any opportunity to ensure the incident stayed fresh everyone's minds. That was everyone except Jack, who given him a stony-faced glare the first time he'd brought up the subject. Owen just assumed that was because he was still in the dog house for having let Ianto get arrested in the first place and made sure he wasn't in earshot the next time he mentioned 'trigger-happy teaboys'. Maybe he'd have been more sympathetic if Ianto had allowed Jack to tell the team the full story, but he'd asked him not to. Ridicule was one thing, pity another.

Despite having become a more amenable colleague since his death, Owen still delighted in winding up his workmates, especially Ianto. He took it as a challenge and justified it on the grounds that he needed some form of entertainment to compensate for an indeterminate future, devoid of booze, sex and food. Ianto was an ideal target, even more so now that he was back to wearing his trademark, impractical suits. Lying in wait on the sofa, as Ianto returned from delivering coffee to Jack's office, Owen was about to launch into yet another attack when Tosh intercepted him by calling for his attention.

"Owen, leave Ianto alone for a moment. There's something here from the hospital that might be of interest."

"What's that, Tosh? What could possibly be more interesting than teasing Ianto about getting thrown into a cell for nearly shooting a bloke because he screamed like a girl?"

"If you'd have heard him I bet you'd have shot first and asked questions later." Ianto slammed the empty tray down on the counter and then pouring a large cup of steaming hot, aromatic coffee, he inhaled deeply before turning to the doctor. "Coffee, Owen? Oops no, you can't hold your liquor any more without it going straight through you … sorry."

"Bastard – that's discriminatory!"

"Torchwood doesn't do employee rights – trust me." Ianto smiled wryly as he recalled late night discussions concerning what did and did not constitute sexual harassment, all of which seemed to end up with him in some state of undress and Jack grinning smugly. Taking another sip of his coffee, he licked his lips slowly before smiling as he decided it was his turn to push one of Owen's buttons for a change. "And are there unions for un-dead employees? Or is more politically correct to refer your status as 'life-challenged'?"

"That's ripe coming from the bloke who's shagging a body that's come back from the dead more times than I've done autopsies!"

"At least he can still get it -"

Before Ianto said something that would have inevitably led to violence, Tosh interrupted by stepping in front of Owen as he leapt from the sofa and thrusting a stack of print outs into his chest. In order to keep the paperwork from falling to the ground, Owen was forced to unclench his fists to take hold of it. However, he gave Ianto a glare over the top of Tosh's head that promised continued hostilities once he'd dealt with Tosh's request. Ianto just smirked back at him, safe in the knowledge that he was more than capable of holding his own against Owen's onslaught of sarcasm.

"Eight cases of severe anaphylactic shock in the last twenty four hours," Tosh stated.

"Happens all the bloody time these days – nut allergies," Owen scoffed dismissively. "No matter how many epi-pens the NHS doles out, there's always someone stupid enough not to watch what they eat. It's bugger all to do with us. Not a case for Torchwood."

"He's got a point, Tosh, my sister was moaning about not being able to have kids' birthday parties any more because of the risk of food allergies." Ianto shrugged as he felt slightly uncomfortable siding with Owen against Tosh. "She said all it would take would be a stray smear of peanut butter and she'd lose her childminder's licence."

"What on earth would possess anyone to take in other people's larvae?" Owen looked disgusted at the mere thought.

"Milk of human kindness, Owen. That would be one of the rare bodily fluids you've had less experience with," Ianto snorted. Then thinking about the estate his sister lived on he added: "That and the extra cash comes in handy." Ianto bit his lip gently as he recalled what had happened when he'd once offered to help out financially, his hope on seeing the hand written envelope with his sister's handwriting dashed as he shook out the torn fragments of the cheque he'd sent to her.

"It's not nut allergies." Tosh interjected. She'd been content to let the two men stray off topic briefly, as it seemed to have displaced the earlier animosity. "None of those suffering have any history of allergies, including nut or shellfish. The reason this was flagged up on my system is that the hospital have appealed for outside assistance in detecting the cause - three of the eight are now critical, requiring intubation and admission to ICU."

"Bloody hell, Tosh. You win, I'm bored." Owen started leafing through the pages of print outs. "What've we got?"

"Whatever it is, the symptoms are similar enough that the doctors at the hospital suspect a common cause. That and the fact that all eight were brought in within a two hour time period, suggesting exposure to the same causative agent."

"So they think it was the same allergen that they all reacted to?" Owen frowned, leafing through the print outs quickly. "If that's the case I think we can rule out anything ingested. A homeless bloke is unlikely to have the same dietary intake as a teenage girl. Skin contact also unlikely, which leaves airborne allergens."

"Perhaps a chemical was released into the air?" suggested Ianto walking across to join Owen on the sofa.

"If that was the case there would be probably be more than eight people affected." Tosh countered. "What's more, according to the information here, they were all in different places throughout the city."

"Could it be a delayed reaction from a common exposure?" Ianto put his question directly to Owen. "That would account for the number of cases and the distribution of victims."

"OK, that's feasible… I suppose." Owen sighed, sounding far from convinced. "Airborne allergens could include mould spores if it was indoors, or pollen if it happened outdoors-"

"It's the wrong time of year for pollen," Ianto shook his head. "Not exactly the weather for pollen either."

"If you ask me, it's never the weather for pollen in Cardiff," Owen pointed out sarcastically. "But, if you're talking damp, mouldy buildings, with peeling wallpaper and spore-filled air, then the city's full of them- so that doesn't help either."

"What made you think it's something Rift related, Tosh?" Ianto looked over at Tosh quizzically, wondering if she'd just set them this puzzle as a distraction. He wouldn't put it past her to throw them a red herring just to keep them quiet so she could work on something genuinely important.

"The hospital sent off a request for urgent assistance in isolating the allergen to the Health Protection Agency… with an authorisation to alert UNIT if anything showed up under their remit."

"Oh, fuck," Ianto swore under his breath as the implications sunk in. He had his own reasons for not wanting UNIT in Cardiff and knew just how Jack would react if he heard about this.

"What the hell's got into them? Are they going to get hysterical whenever anything out of the ordinary crops up?" Owen's voice shook with outrage, but before he could continue his diatribe against the medical services of Cardiff he was stopped in his tracks by a well aimed glare from Tosh.

"You can't blame them, Owen. Last year they had to deal with weevils and an outbreak of bubonic plague. This year there was the patient whose last breath filled the ward with a swarm of flying alien insects, then there was that Hoix in the basement and … oh yes... you had a fight with the Grim Reaper who took out a dozen patients before he could be stopped."

"The recollections of all having been erased with liberal doses of retcon – fuck knows how Ianto tracked them all down, but he did. Good job, mate."

"Thanks, Owen."

"That coould explains their reaction." Tosh looked thoughtful. "The after effects of retcon do incur a certain level of paranoia and seeing as a large percentage of the hospital employees have now been exposed to it, it's hardly surprising that they're alarmed when more than one person goes down with anything in the least bit unusual."

Tosh was gratified to see that both Ianto and Owen looked as if her point was getting through. They all remembered just how bad the effects of Suzie's extravagant use of retcon had been.

"Why UNIT and not us?" Ianto blurted out, he was affronted that the local services hadn't asked for their assistance.

"That's something for Jack to deal with." Tosh had also wondered why the hospital had asked for UNIT to be informed, but not Torchwood. "Do you think we should tell him?"

"Damned if we do and damned if we don't," Ianto grimaced as he pictured Jack's outrage. "Maybe let it go for now and hope it's all totally unrelated to aliens or the Rift."

"What have they given as their reason for asking HPA for assistance?" asked Owen.

"They've been unable to establish the cause and consequently want to take precautions in case of a potentially city-wide biohazard. Blood samples have been sent off to Porton Down, by courier, for DNA profiling. They're hoping the scientists there can identify the specific antigens that are responsible."

"Biohazard? Or alien life form?" prompted Ianto.

"Could be non-organic for that matter." Owen shrugged. "In which case DNA sampling is going to be a waste of time."

"Either way, it could take time – pity they haven't called us in, we've got equipment that would've speeded the process up."

"Can we hack into their findings?" Owen asked.

"I hope that was a rhetorical question." Tosh growled in response. She thought he'd have known her well enough by now to know better. "I'm onto it already."

"Right then, next thing is to check out the victims. I take it these are the rundowns on the patients." Owen shuffled the sheets of paper and handed several to Ianto. "Here, take those and I'll look through the others."

Tosh smiled to herself as the two men sat next to each other on the scruffy sofa and started leafing through the details she could have easily checked through without their assistance. It was in the lulls between periods of rift activity that they all got on each other's nerves. She was just pleased that Gwen was busily occupied with a project of Jack's, otherwise she'd have contributed to the friction. And there was something about this that bothered her; she'd been working with Jack long enough not to trust in coincidences. There was definitely something odd about this spate of collapses and if they could work out the cause now, it could save lives later on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"OK, I've got students, homeless bloke and a barmaid…" Owen threw his hands up in the air. "I've got it! There's something in the beer!"

"Not so sure about that, Owen," Ianto smiled slightly. "I've got two sixteen year old girls here -"

"Don't tell Jack, you'll make him jealous."

"Jealous of what, Owen?" Jack grinned as he appeared on the walkway outside his office. Seeing his team busy working on something, he quickly joined them. He sat on the arm of the sofa next to Ianto, deliberately ruffling his hair just to get the fierce glare in response. "What's going on – plotting without me?"

"Tosh thinks there's some significance in cluster of anaphylactic shock cases." Ianto brushed a hand across the top of his head to undo the damage done by Jack and then waved the sheaf of papers in the air.

"Eight cases within the space of two hours, three critical. The hospital is consulting HPA –" Tosh bit her tongue as Ianto glared at her, willing her not to mention UNIT. "And if there's any chance at all that it's an alien pathogen triggering this-"

"Do you still have contacts at Porton Down, Tosh?"

"Yes – I'm been liaising with them on the ongoing research into the weevil 'flu. But that's had to take a back seat for now since the whole swine 'flu pandemic. If it wasn't for the fact that it originated in Mexico, we'd have been blamed for that as well."

"Get onto them, Tosh." Jack managed a half smile in encouragement. Memories of the hybridised weevil 'flu virus that had nearly killed Ianto had him worried. If this was something similar that had been unleashed, he didn't dare think who could be responsible.

"We need to know what these victims have in common – where might they have all been?" Jack reiterated what Ianto and Owen had already decided, but neither of them bothered telling him they were already onto it. "Any clues?"

"Nothing seems to tie them together." Tosh referred to her screen to read out the list. "Four adult males, two adult females and two adolescent females. Scattered across Cardiff, no obvious links between all eight, apart from the fact that the two girls attend the same school and two of the victims are at the university."

"Let's start with the school girls – Ianto?" Jack raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Convent school girls," Ianto placed the emphasis on the first word. "Year 11, both collapsed at school –"

"Mass hysteria?" proffered Jack, deliberately playing devil's advocate. "School girls are renowned for winding each other up."

"Two doesn't exactly qualify as a mass of people." Ianto rolled his eyes. "Anyway according to these triage reports they were in different classes, in separate buildings at the time of their collapse, one girl fell ill about fifteen minutes before the other one apparently. The school nurse was treating one and had called for an ambulance just as the second girl fainted. She'd used an epipen on both of them – according to the paramedics she probably saved their lives."

"OK, that does sound like more than a coincidence." Jack brow furrowed. This was more serious than he'd thought. "What about the students then?"

Owen pulled out two sheets of paper, scanning to look for similarities.

"One female, studying music, collapsed in her practice room, was found by another student who heard her stop playing and thought she was finished. The other is a young lad, just started at the medical school, keeled over in a lecture, they thought to begin with he'd got squeamish, flushed complexion and fainting. It was the swelling around his throat that gave it away – luckily for him the lecturer got to him before the other students. From what I can see here, the only thing they seemed to have in common was high blood alcohol levels still in their veins from the night before. Not a rare condition for the student population of Cardiff, more like a prerequisite."

"Ianto?" Jack reached an hand out to rest on Ianto's shoulder, desperate from some sort of lead. If they could just pinpoint a common part of the city, they'd have something to investigate.

"The shopkeeper runs one of those open-all-hours groceries in Roath. He collapsed at the cash and carry, and was spotted on the CCTV. And then there's the taxi driver, had a seizure in his cab after picking up a fare outside the train station, crashed into the traffic lights. Police at the scene called in an ambulance, he's in ICU."

"That leaves two – where were they when they collapsed?"

"Homeless guy found sheltering in the doorway of a kebab shop on Albany Road, found by a copper on the beat. By the time the ambulance arrived he was in a critical condition, probably not in the best of health to start with." Owen sighed and shook his head, wondering if the poor bloke had been hanging around for hand outs or discarded doner kebabs. "That leaves a young woman in her twenties, taken ill at work over in the Gourmet Burger Kitchen, just round the corner from here. She needed two shots of adrenaline and is yet to recover consciousness."

"Not seeing a pattern here at all …" Jack rubbed his face, perplexed as to how there could be any connection between these eight individuals.

Owen picked up the pieces of paper that Ianto had put on the floor, an address having caught his eye.

"Hang on – the shopkeeper, Majid Hussein, his shop's on Albany Road, not far from where the homeless guy was found and they're two of the worst affected."

"Albany Road?" Jack scowled.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ianto looked far from happy.

"Owen – I need you to get to the hospital and monitor what's going on there. Do whatever you have to, but I want to know what those eight people have in common. There's got to be something."

"You coming with me?" Owen gathered up all of the details and turned to look at Jack who was still sitting on the edge of the sofa next to Ianto.

"Nope – take Tosh with you. I'm taking a drive up to Albany Road… Ianto, you're with me."

"Can't you take Gwen with you instead?" Ianto asked hesitantly, his heart sinking at the prospect of going anywhere near the scene of his recent humiliation.

"What?" Jack was confused; he never thought he'd hear Ianto suggest he take Gwen with him in his place. "No – she's busy."

"But this is more Gwen's speciality. It's basically police work – can't you get her to do it?"

"No, she's working on something for me." Jack gave Ianto a glare that made it clear he had no intention of changing his mind. As for Gwen's special project, he'd made her swear not to breathe a word of it to anyone else on the team – especially not to Ianto.

"Jack?"

"Trust me, Ianto."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

"So, do you know what Gwen's special project is?" Tosh asked Owen as he pulled into a visiting consultant's parking space.

"Nope. More to the point, neither does Ianto and that's really pissing him off." Owen grinned as he selected an authentic looking parking permit to place in the windscreen of his car. He was feeling generous and didn't want to create Ianto extra work dealing with parking fines incurred just because he was too lazy.

"How do you know that?" Tosh demanded, feeling put out at the thought that Ianto hadn't confided in her first. "What has he said to you?"

"He didn't need to say a word – I've seen that look on his face." Owen winked at Tosh as he got out of the car. He chose not to tell Tosh that his teasing of Ianto was, in no small part, deliberately planned to distract him from worrying over Jack's tête-à-têtes with Gwen.

"What? When?" Tosh was going to get answers and she was determined to get them before they reached the front entrance to the hospital. She was having to walk fast to keep up with Owen's longer strides, but she was sure he knew more than he was letting on.

"Last two mornings, just before you got in," Owen was amused at the way Tosh shook her head, but then again he always used to be the last one in. Since he'd dispensed with the need for sleep, Owen had taken to looking after the night shifts when the rift was more active and needed monitoring. Sitting quietly in the early hours of the day, unnoticed, he'd become more aware of what went on in the Hub than he'd ever been when he was still alive. "Jack's been having regular meetings with Gwen, in his office- behind closed doors. This morning he shut the door on Ianto after asking for coffee for him and her royal Cooper-ness."

"What?" Tosh stopped in her tracks, picturing the scene and wanting to turn around, find Jack and thump him. No wonder Ianto had been in such a snarky mood with Owen. "But … has Jack got any idea what that looks like to the rest of us? To Ianto?"

"Captain Bleeding Oblivious? 'Course not – although the watered down coffee might eventually percolate through to his conscience." Owen was pretty sure it wasn't as bad as it looked, although he couldn't imagine what Jack could be working on that he'd want to exclude Ianto from quite so blatantly. Unless there was something amiss with Ianto himself. Owen shook his head, not wanting to contemplate that option, because if there was something wrong with Ianto, and Jack hadn't asked for his input, then there'd be hell to pay.

"If that doesn't work, I'll have words with him myself." Tosh was envisaging a chat punctuated with a well aimed heel to the instep, or maybe a knee to the groin. "With only five of us, secrets are dangerous, they divide us. Make us vulnerable."

Owen didn't say a word, but had the grace to look contrite as he thought back to secrets he'd shared with Gwen, and could see how badly they'd affected Tosh. Of course, Ianto was the past master at keeping secrets, both his own and Jack's.

"As soon as we get back I'm going to ask him what the hell he's playing at." Tosh took a deep breath and then pointed in the direction of the main entrance to the hospital. "Meanwhile, we've got patients to interview, Dr Harper."

"Yep – I was thinking we should start with the waitress."

"Why?" Tosh scowled at Owen suspiciously. His chauvinism had apparently survived his death intact. It occurred to her that the girl was probably blonde and had legs up to her armpits.

"Because she works at GBK. In Mermaid Quay. On our doorstep." Owen painstakingly went over the details, as if Tosh was stupid, then frowned as he realised what she was thinking. "If there's something in the Bay area causing this, I want to find out sooner rather than later. Can't have you getting sick on me – who else would put up with my foul moods?"

Tosh frowned as his words sunk in and then smiled shyly before looking around to find the reception.

"We'd better get a move on then."

* * *

Jack stifled a yawn as he pulled up onto the kerb, ignoring the double yellow lines. He wasn't going to give Ianto the satisfaction of letting him know that he realised he'd been given diluted coffee, again. If the price to pay for avenging Ianto's mistreatment was to be a few mornings of weak, insipid coffee he could live with it.

"What are we looking for, Jack?" Ianto asked as he stood, hands on hips, scanning the buildings on Albany Road as if expecting an ambush at any moment.

"Relax, Ianto. We're just carrying out a quick recce – checking for traces of radiation, non-indigenous organic chemicals, rift energy, the usual." Jack handed Ianto a scanner and raised an eyebrow as he caught the distinctly unimpressed expression on Ianto's face. "If we split up we'll get this done quicker – kebab shop or convenience store? Any preference?"

"I'll take the shop as long as you promise not to buy a kebab," Ianto glared at Jack, who responded by putting on his best 'who me?' face. Shaking his head at him, in the way a doting parent would to a wayward child, Ianto smiled and pointed at Jack's chest. "You always get chilli sauce on your shirt."

Jack grinned at Ianto, and turned sharply on his heel to head in the direction of McDoner's, its red signs advertising kebabs, burgers and pizzas. Ianto shuddered as he watched Jack push the doors open as if he was a sheriff bursting into a saloon bar. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with the lingering odour of onions and lamb grease in the fine fabric of his suit. He also knew, from experiences good and bad, that Jack's coat seemed to have remarkable properties when it came to dispelling both stains and odours.

Ianto then frowned as he realised that the Albany Road Convenience Store was right next door to the kebab shop. That was more than a coincidence. Between the two there was an alleyway and half way down he could make out a pile of flattened cardboard boxes and folded newspapers, which quite probably represented the remnants of a feeble refuge that their homeless victim had taken shelter in. Ianto shivered, recalling past fears that Jack would retcon him and then dump him on the streets. It wasn't that long ago, not really and he wondered, not for the first time, how long he'd have survived if Jack had chosen that means of punishing him for his transgressions.

Shaking off the ghosts of what might have been, Ianto straightened his jacket and walked into the convenience store.

* * *

Owen grumbled as he was forced to leave the ward by hospital security. The staff nurse in charge had warned him not to bother any of her patients and it was only Tosh's distractions that had allowed Owen access to the young blonde woman. Tosh had just known she'd be blonde. There had been an argument about Torchwood needing to call ahead to request authorisation to interview patients and then Owen had sworn at the nurse in charge. That's what had precipitated the calling in of security.

Apparently there were new regulations in place restricting the previously unquestioned freedom of access that Torchwood had to all departments in the local hospitals. Owen glowered as he sensed the red tape of bureaucracy being used to trip them up and prevent them from carrying out their jobs effectively.

"What the fuck is their problem?" Owen yelled as he stormed out of the building and turned to wait for Tosh as she ran to catch up with him.

"Jack can sort this out – can't he?" Tosh asked angrily, feeling as irritated as Owen looked. This had never been an issue in the past. Owen could just walk into any ward, any department and gain access to medical notes, samples and patients. _What the hell was going on?_

"I fucking hope so, or we're screwed." Owen rubbed his bandaged hand across his face and resisted the urge to scream. "I need to call him anyway. I managed to find out something before getting chucked out – it's going to really piss off Ianto."

* * *

"What have you got then, apart from a portion of chips?" Ianto rolled his eyes as he took in the sight of Jack leaning against the side of the SUV nonchalantly, a guilty look on his face as he bit into a fat, greasy chip.

"Nothing much," Jack chewed as he spoke. "The guy opening up this morning went to ask Bob to shift his ass out of the doorway and he just started to convulse, clutching his throat as if he couldn't breathe. Mr McDoner called for an ambulance and that was it. No sign of anything particularly odd. Bob – well that's what they call him- spends most nights in their doorway, never a problem. I guess it's warmer there. Chip?"

Ianto resisted the dubious temptation of the chips, even though the bar of dark chocolate he'd bought for Myfanwy was weighing heavy in his pocket and he'd not had much for breakfast. He was feeling uneasy and couldn't put his finger on the reason. He just knew he'd feel happier once they were on their way back to the Hub.

"No thanks." Ianto shook his head and clamped his mouth shut fast as Jack waved a chip in his direction. He wouldn't put it past Jack to hand feed him chips in the middle of the day in a street in Roath.

"So, what did you find out? Manage to charm anything out of the shopkeepers other than a discounted bar of Bournville?"

"How did you know?" Ianto rested a hand on his hip annoyed at the thought that Jack had followed him into the shop secretly.

Jack pointed at the dark red wrapper that was poking out of the side of his pocket and grinned.

"Majid Hussein, the boss, was behind the counter last night. I got them to show me the CCTV – nothing odd. Usual drifters wandering in from the club to buy snacks and cheap booze to smuggle back in with them." Ianto nodded in the vague direction of the club that he refused to look at directly. "A few underage girls tried to buy vodka, but their fake ID didn't wash with Mr Hussein, he told them to piss off and not to come back. Anyway, our victim was here all night apart from a couple of times when he popped out front for a smoke when it was quieter. Left just after midnight."

"Scans pick anything up?" Jack looked hopeful as he picked up another chip and raised it to his lips.

"Nothing. You?"

Jack shook his head and before he had the chance to reply his mobile began to ring.

"Owen?... What? … You sure?... Yeah … I know… What? Who the hell do these people think they are? As soon as I've finished here, I'll go back with you… See you back at the Hub… right."

Ianto watched as Jack's face contorted through a range of expressions from surprise to worry and then to outrage within the space of a few minutes.

"Want to give me the abridged version?"

"OK … the hospital won't let Owen see any patients without relevant authorisation-"

"Since when? Torchwood doesn't need any further authorisation – never has!"

"I know, but for some reason, things have changed. The other thing isn't going to make you any happier."

"What is it, Jack? Spit it out." The nervous look on Jack's face only made Ianto more worried than he already was.

"Before getting thrown out by security, Owen got to see the waitress."

"The one that worked at the GBK?"

"Yeah … seems like she had a night job as well … barmaid work."

"Oh no-" Ianto blanched as he could see from the way Jack's eyes were flickering from him to the building behind them where this was going.

"Sorry. We're going to have to go check the club as well."

"We?"

"Come on, let's get this over with." Jack threw the remains of his chips, now tepid and no longer so appealing, into the nearest bin. Then he took Ianto's arm and steered him towards the place he had no desire to ever see the inside of again.

* * *

High above the street, flourishing in the sediments in the blocked guttering, a pale blue plant twisted in the breeze, its petals scattering as they were dislodged by a sudden gust. Their purpose was finished, they no longer had to protect the fragile nectaries, as the few insects that had been attracted to the strange scent had swiftly succumbed to the toxins in the nectar and had long since been broken down by enzymes. Their amino acids had fed the growing ovules and now the spiky carpel was swelling with fertilised seeds, crammed in tightly, their feathery projections growing at a rapid rate. The higher levels of light had accelerated the plant's life cycle and its leaves were already beginning to wither, having supplied the next generation with more than enough nutrients to begin all over again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ianto resisted the tug on his arm briefly before taking his place at Jack's side, shaking his head as it struck him that loyally following wherever the indestructible Captain Harkness went was going to get him killed one day. Whilst Jack hammered on the door, Ianto glanced at the billboards in the doorway and really hoped he wasn't due to meet his death in a venue for tribute acts and big screen viewings of international rugby games.

Jack nudged him in the side making sure he's also heard the sound of someone running down the stairs inside and yelling at them to go away. That just encouraged Jack to bash on the door even harder than before. He only stopped when the door creaked open slightly and that was all it took for him to wedge his foot inside and shove it open. He grinned at the surly looking man who was muttering quickly into his mobile, before terminating the call abruptly and shoving the phone back into his pocket.

"Good of you to let us in. We need to talk to the manager." Jack was quite confident that the heavily built individual was security and not management.

"Who the fuck d'you think you are?" The hired muscle glowered at Jack, looking him up and down with growing disapproval. He hated blokes that dressed in military gear unless they were actual squaddies and he couldn't stand men that looked that well groomed. As far as he was concerned the overall look could only mean one thing and that just made his stomach turn.

"Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood," Jack slowly took out his wallet and flashed his ID, not breaking eye contact.

"We're shut." The man folded his arms in front of his puffed out chest and positioned himself so that he was effectively blocking the stairs. "If it's about a booking for a private party you can call the secretary, otherwise piss off and come back later, opening times are on the board out front."

Jack turned to Ianto and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think this is the right venue for our Christmas Do after all, what'd'ya think?"

"No, sir. I don't think it's quite classy enough for Janet."

As Jack shifted position, it allowed Ianto to get a good look at the man blocking their entry for the first time. Even though he was standing on the stair above them, he was still a good inch or two taller than either himself or Jack, and definitely thicker about the waist, there was a definite paunch there, if not an actual beer belly.

Ianto swore to himself as he recognised the thinning brown hair and bloodshot brown eyes. If he was in any doubt, the tattooed knuckles that spelt out H-A-T-E on both meaty, clenched fists were unforgettable. It was the bouncer who had tackled him to the ground and nearly broken his arm for him, before hauling him out of the club and handing him over to someone that could have been his twin brother in uniform. Ianto shuffled nervously and tried to calculate the chances of the ground opening up and swallowing him any time soon.

"You!" Any hope of remaining incognito disappeared as the bouncer pointed at Ianto and moved down off the step as if determined to forcibly evict him. He barrelled past Jack and grabbed hold of Ianto's jacket, a glint of malice in his eyes as he pushed him towards the doors. "Get the fuck out of here!"

"Hey there – no need for that." Jack intervened quickly, eager to avert any further violence. He could see that Ianto was biting his lower lip and suppressing the urge to show the bully that he was not a pushover. If it wasn't for the fact that they were there on a mission, he might have been tempted to let Ianto get in a punch or two before stopping him, but that was a luxury they couldn't afford. However, he'd make an exception and tear the guy to pieces himself if he so much as touched Ianto again.

"He's with me," Jack stated emphatically.

"I just bet he is." The way the man sneered at Ianto, and then at Jack, in open disgust said as much for his views and opinions as the muttered terms of abuse he spat in their direction.

"We're here on Torchwood business, like I said," Jack growled out, his jaws clenched in anger. "Just call the goddamn manager and we'll ask our questions and be gone. Trust me, I'm as keen to get outta here as you are to get rid of us."

"No fucking way. You and your boyfriend in the fancy suit can get the fuck out of here before I call the cops. It's the rules, anyone arrested for possessing knives or firearms is automatically barred for life. If the pair of you don't piss off now, I'm calling the police."

Much as Jack was tempted to call his bluff, he had yet to figure out what the hell was going on with the Cardiff Police that had ended decades of tolerance and grudgingly rendered co-operation. He was beginning to wish he'd accepted Ianto's suggestion that, instead of him, he taken Gwen along with him to Albany Road. As it was, Jack had no intention of putting Ianto at risk of more vindictive acts of reprisal.

"Sylvia Bunthorne – waitress and barmaid, works here occasionally… now in a critical condition in hospital," Jack snarled, coming close to losing his patience. "Whatever caused her to collapse could be inside this place and if you, or your bosses, want to take a risk on more people getting sick and the whole joint being shut down, that's your problem now."

Swirling his coat dramatically, Jack turned towards the door, reaching out to gather Ianto up in his wake.

"Sylvia?" The bouncer sounded different as the hostility in his voice was replaced with concern.

"Yes – when was her last shift here?" Jack pushed for a quick answer having sensed a crack to exploit.

"Last night, local indie band playing – extra bar staff needed. She going to be alright?"

"I don't know," Jack snapped. He'd got an answer, but his mood had soured in the short time he'd been inside the club and he could tell that Ianto was fuming.

The moment the two men stepped out onto the street they were met by a sight that sent their respective bad moods plummeting even further. Attached to the front nearside wheel of the SUV was a large, yellow clamp.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jack was not a good passenger at the best of times, let alone in the back of a taxi, and Ianto was relieved when they got out on the Plas, even if he did have to run to catch up with Jack after paying the cab fare.

"Cardiff traffic police – that's Gwen's remit isn't it?" Ianto eventually broke the awkward silence. Jack just grunted in response, so Ianto took a gamble, wanting to evoke a reaction of some sort and he was prepared to take a risk. "That's unless she's too busy working on your 'special project' of course."

It worked. Jack came to a sudden halt, span around as if about to confront Ianto, but the slightly despondent look on his lover's face stopped him. He could hardly blame Ianto for being put out by his frequent, private meetings with Gwen, especially when he was keeping him completely in the dark about the purpose of the hushed conversations.

"Yeah, you're right, as usual," Jack sighed softly. "I'll get her onto it, see if she can get the SUV back before it gets dark tonight."

* * *

Tosh was busy checking on all the rift activity logs for the past several weeks, noting down every single event within a one mile radius of Albany Road. As she built up a picture of intermittent, low energy spikes, she watched Ianto trawling through Facebook and Twitter accounts for the students and school girls. He'd already called up the taxi firm and ascertained that the taxi driver had indeed picked up a fare on Albany Road the previous night. They just needed to find anything linking the remaining four victims and they were definitely onto something.

Meanwhile, Jack and Owen had taken the doctor's car to the hospital. Ianto had no doubt in his mind that Jack would get all the authorisation he needed to visit every single patient in the hospital and each member of staff if he so wished. He almost felt a twinge of sympathy for Owen, knowing that Jack wouldn't exactly be the best of company. In fact when he was in this type of mood, Ianto never hung around for long. Eventually, Jack would calm down and that's when he'd get a text at some absurd time of the night asking if he was still awake. He smiled to himself as he followed yet another thread of inane schoolgirl gossip looking for links between the two convent girls and Albany Road.

"You OK, Ianto?" asked Tosh, wondering what he'd read that had made Ianto sigh out loud.

"I'm fine, Tosh. Coffee?"

Before Tosh had the chance to reply, the alarms went off in the background signalling the return of Gwen. She looked sheepish as she walked over to Ianto's work station, a bunch of keys held out in her hand.

"What state is it in?" Ianto hadn't missed the look on Gwen's face and it had been almost three hours since they'd abandoned the Torchwood vehicle on the roadside.

"I'm sure it'll wash off," Gwen gulped as she recalled the particularly nasty graffiti that now adorned the sides of the usually pristine black paint work. "And the wing mirrors just need tightening up again … and-"

"Shit, I knew it," Ianto huffed dramatically as he picked up the keys and rolled his eyes. "Right – if you two want coffee, you're on your own. And Gwen?"

"Ianto?"

"It's your turn to wade through the tweets of teenage girls – to be honest it was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable."

Tosh shook her head as she watched Ianto storm off in the direction of the garage.

"I'll make some tea then shall I?" Gwen offered.

"Thanks." Tosh looked up, detecting a hint of guilt in Gwen's voice. "Is it really bad?"

"Oh yes. Put it this way, I was glad it was dark when I had to drive it back. It took a while to get someone out with the right keys to disable the clamp. Ianto's going to have a fit when he sees it."

"We'd better keep out of his way then I guess?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Ianto had left his jacket hanging up on one of the hooks on the wall of the garage. His waistcoat was unbuttoned, his tie loosened and his sleeves rolled up. He'd managed to hose off the dried remains of the eggs that had been thrown with some force at the sides of the SUV and he'd removed the worst of the graffiti with the solvent spray he'd stocked up on after his last trip to visit his sister. His arms ached from the effort of removing every last trace of the vile comments sprayed onto the body of the SUV. It was lucky that the tyres hadn't been slashed as well, otherwise Gwen wouldn't have been able to drive it back.

He stood back to check that he'd not missed anything as he went over the finish with a soft rag and a bottle of wax. From further back Ianto spotted a fragment of eggshell that had got stuck inside the ledge that ran along the roof. Frowning, he grabbed a damp cloth and reached out to dislodge it. As he did so, something sharp cut into the flesh of his thumb, causing him to yelp in surprise at the unexpected pain.

Dropping the cloth to the ground, Ianto looked at his thumb and seeing the tiny droplets of blood appearing, he put it in his mouth and sucked hard without thinking. Whatever it was, it didn't seem to have done much damage, there was a slight puncture wound, that was dripping blood, but that was all he could see. The last thing he wanted was to get blood on the paintwork he'd just spent ages cleaning up and polishing.

As Ianto leaned over the bucket to wring out the cloth, he started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. He felt vaguely nauseous and wondered when he'd last had something to eat, but the swirling dots of light that were invading his field of view made it hard to concentrate. He slumped down at the side of the SUV and tried to take a deep breath, feeling short of air all of a sudden. But however hard he tried, he couldn't, his throat felt constricted as if an unseen hand was tightening about his neck.

Trying desperately not to panic, Ianto grasped for the door of the SUV and hauled himself inside. He scrabbled around frantically in the glove compartment looking for the spare comm. unit and then swore as he dropped it into the foot well… he couldn't see it … it was too dark … getting darker… . Before losing consciousness Ianto summoned up just enough energy to drag his upper body over the steering wheel and then let gravity pull him down onto the horn.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I'm just saying we should report that place for letting in underage girls – they're meant to check. You heard what those girls said, they never get carded. They were just kids, the pair of them – anything could happen to them."

"Trust me, Owen, I would love to shut that place down, but there's something there that's making people sick and until we get to the bottom of this, we need to hold fire." Jack kept to himself his suspicions about the rough handling of Ianto at the hands of that damn bouncer, but he would bide his time and make sure the bastard paid for it. The bruising on Ianto's arms had meant that it had been days since he'd been able to hold onto him without making him wince with pain and that was beyond unacceptable.

"Bollocks. I say we all go in tomorrow and read the bastards the riot act. I bet they were responsible for getting the SUV wheel-clamped as well," Owen snorted as he heard Jack's muttered reaction. "I hope Gwen's got that sorted out now. You're a crap passenger."

"Yeah – she sent me a text while we were at the hospital, said that Ianto was having to clean it."

Owen turned to look at Jack and could tell in an instant that he knew that was not a good thing.

"Bloody hell, you are so going to owe him."

"I'll make it up to Ianto," Jack protested, but he did accept he was in deep shit over the whole SUV clamping incident, right back to the point where he'd insisted that Ianto accompany him to Albany Road against the other man's better instincts.

"You'd better, otherwise he'll make everyone's life hell. He'll sulk and not make coffee, or order lunch, not that it bothers me, but it makes for a crap working atmosphere."

"I will – I promise." Jack smiled to himself as he contemplated the power that Ianto managed to wield over them all, even though they were all perfectly capable of getting themselves hot drinks or phoning up for a pizza. "You wanna bet he's still in the garage, waiting for us to get back?"

"Waiting for you more like, to give you a bollocking for parking on double yellows again. We should have a special parking permit made you know."

"We shouldn't need one – the big letters spelling out Torchwood oughta be permit enough."

"You are an arrogant git you know," Owen ducked out of the way as Jack reached out to clip him about the head.

Still grinning, Owen swung his sports car into the entrance to the Torchwood garage, pausing just long enough to enter the correct code into the keypad and wait for the barrier to lift. It was while he had the window wound down that he and Jack both heard the sound of a horn blaring out. Owen turned to look at Jack and they both frowned. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Jack was the first out of the car, running over to the SUV – the driver's door was still open and he could see Ianto collapsed over the steering wheel. His first instinct was to feel for a pulse and it was only when he found one that he allowed himself the luxury of breathing out.

"Ianto? Speak to me… come on… Ianto!" Jack shook Ianto's arm in desperation.

"Out of the way – let me see him," Owen yelled out loud to be heard over the sound of the horn, anxious to assess the situation as quickly as possible.

Reluctantly, Jack moved out of the doctor's way, but he hovered close by, shaking with a combination of fear and anger.

Owen carefully eased Ianto off the steering wheel and back into the driver's seat. The sound of the horn was replaced by a nervous silence. A quick examination was enough for him to see that Ianto was in the throes of a severe allergic reaction, eyelids puffy and swollen, as were his lips, which were tinged with blue, hinting at cyanosis. Owen noted that Ianto's complexion was pale and clammy, before checking his hands to check he wasn't wearing any rings, just in case his fingers started to swell up as well. As Ianto began to partly recover consciousness, panic set in as he found himself unable to breathe properly or open his eyes.

"It's OK, Ianto, we've got you, you're going to be alright. Try to stay calm." Owen turned quickly to Jack and hissed urgently. "Fuck it … we need to get him out of there and lying flat, now!"

Jack responded rapidly and took hold of Ianto's shoulders as Owen took his legs. It wasn't easy as he was flailing around, frightened and unable to focus on what they were trying to tell him, but eventually they managed to get him lying down on the wet concrete floor of the garage. Owen pulled off his own jacket and bundled it up to place under Ianto's head and then leant down to gauge his breathing – it was shallow and rapid, and he could hear tell tale wheezing. He was grateful that enough sensations had returned for him to be able to feel Ianto's breath against the back of his hand.

Meanwhile, Jack had pulled off his coat and had thrown it over Ianto, not wanting him to get cold. He wished he could make eye contact, but Ianto's eyes were swollen shut, tears spilling from beneath the lids. Jack hushed Ianto telling him to save his breath, not wanting to contemplate that the words he was choking on were potentially his last.

"Jack – I'm going to get the heavy duty medical kit from the back of the SUV. I need you to try emergency breathing for him- we've got to get some oxygen into his lungs. Got it?"

Nodding quickly, Jack took over, tilting Ianto's head back gently and slipping a finger into his mouth to make sure his tongue wasn't obscuring the back of his throat. Then he pinched Ianto's nose, took a deep breath, sealed his lips over Ianto's mouth and forced as much air in as he could, pushing past the resistance. He kept one hand cupping the back of Ianto's head, desperately trying to reassure him and comfort him, although he was far from calm himself.

Again and again, Jack breathed into Ianto's lungs, willing him to hold on. Within moments, Owen returned and flung open the large case he'd grabbed from the SUV. A quick scan confirmed the visual symptoms; his blood pressure was too low and was steadily falling.

Without preamble, Owen grabbed a syringe from the kit and then plunged the needle straight through Ianto's trousers and into his thigh muscle. He ignored the strangled scream that tore itself from Ianto's lips as the pain caught him unawares. Jack's angry glare was less easy to dismiss.

"Epinephrine – should help raise his blood pressure, get some oxygenated blood to his brain." Only then did he move Jack out of the way to get a good look at the back of Ianto's throat – the light from his slim torch showing just how badly swollen his pharynx was.

Swearing with venom, Owen grabbed a pre-prepared syringe from his kit, a fast-acting sedative. Although he would rather set up an IV line to get some urgent medications into Ianto, there wasn't time for that, not while there was a serious risk of him suffocating to death first.

"What the hell are you doing, Owen?" Jack's eyes were wide with fear. He recognised the urgency with which Owen was taking action; he only ever worked on a patient like that when the situation was critical.

"Sedating him – I'm gonna have to intubate him. The epi should've worked by now, but his airway's still getting narrower. If I don't get a tube down his windpipe now, I may end up having to do a tracheotomy… and I really don't think you're going to want to see me cut into Ianto's throat."

"What do you want me to do?" Jack's voice was higher than normal, his own throat tightening as the emotions ran high. He had pulled Ianto up onto his lap and was cradling him in his arms. A tear was tracking its way down his cheek, but he was too intent on maintaining physical contact with Ianto to waste time wiping the moisture from his eyes.

"I need you to hold his head perfectly still." Owen cursed his damaged hand, he needed to be steady as a rock to use the laryngoscope to guide the flexible tube down Ianto's trachea. Biting his lip he steeled himself to do the best damn job he could. He couldn't afford to screw this one up. Ianto was running out of time.

Ianto had relaxed as the sedative took effect and that's when Owen set to work intubating him. Jack did a fine job, holding Ianto in firmly in place and whispering reassurances to him, words of comfort that were as much for himself and Owen as they were for their ailing friend.

"Got it! Thank fuck for that," sighed Owen with relief. He then quickly fixed a cervical collar around Ianto's neck to keep him from moving his head.

Once convinced that air was able to get into Ianto's lungs, Owen pulled at the rolled up shirt sleeve and tore it to gain access to a vein. It took him three attempts before he successfully managed to insert a needle and set up an IV port. The tension from the tricky intubation procedure had left him shaking.

"First things first, chlorphenamine – that should start to bring the swelling down." Owen informed Jack as he injected a dose of the antihistamine into Ianto's vein. "The rest can wait until we get him somewhere more comfortable. Jack – stretcher under the back seats, we need that and a blanket."

"Owen – is he going to be OK? Don't we need to get him to hospital?" Jack demanded as he leapt to his feet to fetch the stretcher.

"Until I find out how long he's been collapsed I can't say for certain. I'll know more once I can get some steroids into him and something to counteract the hypovolaemia-"

"The what?" asked Jack. He couldn't help but look worried as they carefully transferred Ianto from the floor of the garage to the stretcher. Both men took great care not to move Ianto's head or neck unduly.

"One of the main effects of the allergic reaction is leaky capillaries – excess tissue fluid builds up, that's what causes all that swelling. Also results in a drop in blood pressure due to low blood volume, that's the hypovolaemia I mentioned. We need to get him back into the Hub for me to sort that out properly."

Jack carefully tucked the blanket around Ianto before asking Owen once more if they should just take him straight to hospital.

"I could have him admitted, but I can deal with it faster here, and speed is what we need right now. Besides, I'd only demand that I take charge of his treatment anyway – and there's no guarantee they'd actually let me do that."

Jack swallowed hard as he took on board what Owen was saying.

"He is going to be OK, isn't he?"

"Like I said, that depends on how long he was out before we got here – I don't know how long he was unconscious for."

"Worst case scenario, Owen." Jack wasn't asking, he was demanding an answer.

"Possible renal or hepatic failure, maybe even brain damage. All we can do is monitor him for the next twenty four hours and hope he recovers more quickly than those kids we just saw in the ICU."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Watch the damn steps, Owen!"

"I am – it would be easier if you stopped rushing-"

"You're the one who said we had to move fast!"

On hearing the sounds of Owen and Jack arguing as they struggled to carry something large and unwieldy into the Hub, Gwen looked over towards them with curiosity. She was about to playfully tick them off for disturbing her and Tosh when they were working, but the words froze on her lips as she realised that it was a stretcher they were manoeuvring through the narrow corridor and that the body on it belonged to Ianto. Instantly she shoved her seat out of the way as she rushed towards them.

"Oh my God – what happened?" She was horrified by the sight of Ianto's swollen face distorted by the tube protruding from between his lips.

Catching sight of the shocked expression on Gwen's face, Tosh spun round to see what was happening and then she, too, was on her feet.

"What do you need, Owen?" Tosh called out, heading directly for the steps that led down into Owen's autopsy bay that dealt with the living, dead and indeterminate on a daily basis.

"Set up an IV stand and prep a 500ml fluid challenge… an oximeter and oxygen on stand by as well."

"Got it – come on, Gwen." Tosh took hold of Gwen's arm and took charge. It wouldn't help anyone, least of all Ianto, for them to stand around and gawp in horror.

"Thanks, Tosh." Owen was relieved that at least one of his colleagues was able to maintain an objective approach, because that was what Ianto needed, far more than sympathy and tears.

Tosh got Gwen to hold onto the IV stand as she hung up the bag of crystalloid infusion as requested by Owen. The stand was in no danger of falling over, but Tosh thought it wise to keep Gwen out of the way of the two men who gingerly carried the stretcher down the steps before gently setting it down on top of the autopsy table.

Once Owen had connected the IV line to the catheter in Ianto's arm, he took the oximeter from Tosh and slipped it onto the index finger of his patient's left hand. Tosh waited anxiously for the figures to register on the portable screen, eventually relaxing as she saw that the figures for oxygen saturation in the blood were within acceptable parameters and as her eyes met Owen's she could tell that he was also relieved. Although they had an oxygen cylinder at the ready, they were both aware of the fact that if they had to resort to artificial ventilation there were likely to be additional risks and complications. Owen would have had to make a call on whether or not to get Ianto transferred to a hospital ICU at that point.

"Is he going to be OK?" Gwen asked frantically, her voice trembling as she observed the silent dialogue between her two colleagues. She looked across to Jack, standing at the end of the stretcher, his head bowed over Ianto's prone form, forehead almost touching that of the younger man. Gwen wasn't sure who she should be most concerned about.

Owen sighed as he moved around to one side so that he could connect the IV line to the port he'd put into Ianto's arm. He really was in no mood to lie, spout platitudes or make out that all was going to be fine. They were all hovering about him wanting him to make everything right and he really needed more space to work in.

It was a given that Jack wasn't going anywhere, not while Ianto was in such a precarious condition, but he needed an assistant he could depend on to react fast and not ask unnecessary questions. Tosh was the obvious candidate. That left Gwen; he needed to get her out of the way, doing something useful. She was clutching hold of the IV stand, her eyes brimming over with tears as she bit her lower lip in a futile attempt to stop it from wobbling. Owen knew she was close to Ianto, but her reactions weren't helping him and they sure as hell weren't going to make this any easier for Jack.

"Gwen, listen up. There's something really important I need you to do for me - go check through the security camera recordings from the garage," Owen looked up as he injected a measured dose of steroids into the IV line. He was pleased to see Gwen looking at him expectantly, ready to take instructions. "I need to know exactly how much time passed between Ianto collapsing over the wheel and when I managed to get that tube down his throat. That should give me an idea of the maximum time his brain would've been deprived of oxygen."

"What about Tosh, couldn't she-?"

"I need Tosh to do some blood work for me. Whilst you're at it, see if you can spot anything strange before he collapsed. Anything that will help us find out what caused this. OK?"

"Yes, Owen." Gwen gave him a wonky smile in gratitude before dashing up the stairs, sparing Ianto one last look, before she headed for the nearest computer. She had a sick feeling in her stomach that this was her fault, she should have offered to help Ianto clean the SUV – at least that way he wouldn't have been alone when he collapsed. As it was she had no idea how long he'd been down there, unconscious, while she'd sat at her work station sipping tea and eating biscuits.

"I could've done that," mumbled Jack, as he straightened up, his eyes not leaving the prostrate figure on the stretcher.

"Really? Because I was under the impression you aren't going to be shifted from his side in a hurry." Owen raised an eyebrow and shook his head, he hadn't failed to notice that Jack hadn't let go of Ianto's hand. "But if you're going to hang around, you can do something useful instead of getting in my way."

"Anything."

"Loosen your grip on his hand and see if his fingers are any less swollen. Then you can get him out of those damp trousers. We need to keep him warm and dry." Owen figured that Jack could cope with that task safely enough, even in the slightly detached state he was in.

"I think they're getting better, they bend easier now as well." Jack held Ianto's hand loosely and gently flexed the fingers.

Pressing a quick kiss to the back of Ianto's hand Jack settled it onto the unconscious man's chest. Then he set about removing the cold, damp suit trousers, unbuckling the belt and undoing the button carefully before pulling down the zip. It felt odd doing this in front of Tosh and Owen, he could imagine Ianto's face if he could see this, he'd probably turn pink with embarrassment.

The puddles of water on the cold concrete floor had soaked into Ianto's clothes as they had worked on him in the garage. As Jack eased the sodden fabric from Ianto's legs, he could feel the cold, damp, skin of his thighs, the muscles underneath unresponsive and still, as if he was already dead and that chilled him to the core.

"You OK?" Owen asked as he noticed Jack shudder. It was never a pleasant experience, watching someone you cared about go through anaphylactic shock. Owen could see that Jack was not dealing with this well.

"It must have been something from that damn club," growled Jack as he tossed the shoes and crumpled clothing to one side and helped Tosh place a clean sheet and blanket over Ianto's body.

"Surely you'd've been affected as well?" Owen countered Jack's assertion as he pulled over a stool to sit on as he prepared to take blood from Ianto. "Unless your weird physiology makes you immune to the effects of whatever's causing this."

"Not if he was specifically targeted." Jack thought back over the past week and decided that it looked suspiciously as if his lover was being singled out for punishment. He held on tight to Ianto's hand, stroking his thumb over the slightly puffy knuckles, desperately needing reassurance that he was going to get through this. Too many things had happened to Ianto in too short a space of time for this to be coincidental.

"You don't really think this was deliberate do you?" Owen frowned as he drew a blood sample from the arm that Jack wasn't jealously guarding.

"I don't know what to think."

"Owen – I've got it!" Gwen yelled out, as if the staccato clatter of her boot heels on the steps wasn't sufficient to gain their attention.

"First of all – maximum time unconscious." Owen snapped, wanting the most pertinent piece of information first. He scowled as he held a piece of gauze against the inside of Ianto's elbow to stop the bleeding.

"Maximum time would have been eight minutes. Is that bad?"

"Could've been worse." Owen shut his eyes as he mentally calculated the risk, taking into account the fact that Ianto hadn't actually stopped breathing completely. "Now tell me the rest."

"OK, he was cleaning the SUV for a while, nothing odd, then it looked like he saw something on the roof. I zoomed in and all I could see was a piece of eggshell. Anyway, he went to wipe that away and I think he must have cut himself on a sharp edge – he pulled his hand back and sucked his thumb-"

"Hold up –" Owen stopped her mid flow and then grabbed hold of Ianto's right hand and saw for the first time the dark red scratch on the pad of his thumb. The area surrounding the cut skin was still raised and puffy. Owen quickly swabbed the area and placed the swab into a sterile sample tube. If Ianto had put the causative agent directly into his mouth, that could account for the rapid onset of symptoms.

"Eggshell?" asked Jack, confused, wondering what eggshells had to do with anything.

"Along with the spray paint, the SUV had eggs thrown at it," answered Gwen, looking upset. Once again she regretted not having helped Ianto get it clean. It now occurred to her that the offensive slogans painted on the doors and bonnet were directly aimed at him and Jack. She shook her head as she caught the tail end of something Tosh was saying.

"…immunoglobulins can be cultured inside eggs."

"What's that then?" asked Gwen, looking to Owen for a less technical explanation.

"Antibodies. There are specific immunoglobulins associated with severe allergic reactions. We need to find what's left of those eggs and test the remnants." Owen knew what Tosh was thinking of, but he wasn't totally convinced that she was on the right track. None of the other victims had been in contact with eggs as far as he knew.

"If that bastard did this deliberately. If he put something on the SUV-"

"Jack, I drove it back – I'm fine. It must be something else." Gwen shook her head in denial, not wanting to believe that the cause of Ianto's dire condition was something she'd brought back unwittingly.

"How are you feeling, Gwen?" Tosh asked.

"Apart from being worried sick about Ianto, fine… I'm fine, really."

"OK, let's deal with the facts we've got." Owen took charge, seeing that Gwen was feeling guilty and Jack vengeful, neither emotion conducive to clear thinking. "The nine taken sick so far – all had been on Albany Road, in close proximity to that club – but the others took about twelve hours before they got sick. That means there's potentially still time for Gwen and Jack to be affected."

"But why did Ianto react differently? Why did he collapse so quickly?" Tosh challenged.

"A more sensitised immune system perhaps? Or maybe because he ingested it and the others took it into their bodies by a different route, probably inhalation. I've taken some of his blood, I need to test it and see if there are any shared factors with our other eight victims."

"Where is their blood? I'll get onto the analysis."

"Shit, I left the sample case in my car. Tosh-"

"No, the garage may still be unsafe. I don't want to take any chances." Jack took a deep breath. He didn't want to leave Ianto, but neither did he want Tosh or Gwen exposed to possible danger. "I'll go fetch the blood samples. Is he stable?"

"For now, yes – and I'm keeping him sedated until I can remove that tube from his throat. At the rate the swelling's going down and his blood pressure's rising, it's going to be at least another twenty minutes – so you've got time."

"I'll try and find some of those eggshell fragments while I'm down there. Gwen, get onto the CCTV on Albany Road, I'm sure the council or the police must monitor that area – someone threw those eggs and I want to know who."

"Right you are, Jack." Gwen couldn't help but hope that the people responsible were just ignorant kids and nothing more sinister. The thought that someone would purposefully leave traces of a dangerous chemical on the Torchwood vehicle in the hopes of making one of them very ill was more than slightly disturbing.

As Jack and Gwen left the autopsy bay in opposite directions, Tosh started working on Ianto's blood sample, centrifuging it to start with to separate the plasma from the blood cells.

"What shall I focus on? Immunoglobulins? Antigens?"

"Run every test we have – I need to know what caused this reaction, then we might stand a chance of figuring out what the hell is responsible."

"How is he?" Tosh asked quietly, risking the question now that Jack was out of earshot. "Blood pressure looks better now."

Owen glanced at the screen of the monitor and nodded in agreement. Ianto's blood pressure had risen gradually, indicating that the combination of treatments was having a positive effect. However, he didn't want to risk removing the endotrachael tube until he knew for certain that the opening to his airway would stay open without it.

"Yeah, he's getting there. Swelling's going down in his lips and eyelids and his breathing is less wheezy. Let's just hope that he can be extubated before Jack takes it on himself to pay a return visit to Albany Road with retribution in mind."

"He's worried isn't he?"

"That's an understatement. I'd have said scared shitless. Mind you, it was definitely touch and go there for a bit." Owen paused and looked over to Tosh as he allowed himself to consider just how close it had been. "Fucking hell, Tosh, if we'd have been a few minutes later getting back – if I'd have let Jack stop for food on the way back, like he wanted to – it would've been too late."

"But you didn't and it wasn't. Ianto is going to pull through. He's going to be alright." Tosh forced herself to sound more confident than she was. But if anyone could save Ianto, she believed that Owen could.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Gwen was still checking through CCTV footage, chewing the lid of her biro as she made yet another note of blackouts in transmission and recorded the relevant time stamps. She'd been thwarted in her attempts to get images of the individuals responsible for vandalising the SUV. It struck her that Jack could have a point and that something had been planted on the vehicle and the plan was for it to be brought back to their base, otherwise why hadn't the tyres been slashed, or at the very least let down? Something wasn't making sense.

Shaking her head in frustration, she rested the pen on the top row of keys on her keyboard and set to typing out an email to her old work partner, Andy Davidson, asking if he could find out who'd been patrolling Albany Road that day and whether or not they'd seen anyone acting suspiciously. Hoping that he wouldn't just write back describing Jack and Ianto, she sighed heavily and started to go through the captures she had made from the footage she had been able to access.

She began with an image of the SUV outside the club, Jack leaning against it, eating chips as Ianto glared at him, followed by a series showing them both heading inside the club. There didn't appear to be anyone else nearby at the time, no one apparently watching them. The next series of images bore witness to a short, blustery shower of rain that left the tarmac of the road glistening wet and the black paintwork of the SUV decorated with shiny droplets of water, along with a smattering of dead leaves plastered to the windscreen.

There was also the small matter of a parking violation notice jammed under the windscreen wipers and, from a different camera positioned at the junction, a distant shot picking up the bright yellow of the wheel clamp. Gwen was disturbed by the fact that she'd been unable to find any footage of either the people responsible for immobilising the SUV or those who'd vandalised it; that bothered her as it gave credence to Jack's opinion that a faction within Cardiff Police was deliberately obstructing Torchwood.

The recordings of Jack's reactions on finding the car immobilised were all intact; Gwen smiled wryly as she observed that his body language was loud enough to compensate for the lack of actual sound. In the background Ianto was making a call on his mobile – probably summoning a taxi, a look of resignation on his face as he kept a close eye on Jack.

"I sometimes wonder why he puts up with me."

Gwen was startled by Jack's voice at her shoulder.

"Bloody hell, Jack, give a girl some warning why don't you!"

"He tried to tell me that going there would be a bad idea." Jack set down a small cold-box on the floor, the one containing the blood samples that Owen had collected at the hospital earlier. He leaned over Gwen's shoulder to get a closer look at the screen. He couldn't help but feel guilty as he looked at the image of Ianto on Albany Road earlier that day. "Got anything?"

"If by that you actually mean anyone, the answer is no … there's no indication that anyone went near the SUV apart from you and Ianto. It would appear that the cameras weren't actually recording at the time you got wheel clamped and then again when the SUV was spray painted and egged."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Jack exclaimed in disbelief. "That has gotta be deliberate. Those are police CCTV recordings you've pulled up aren't they?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Jack, but it really does look like you're right." Gwen shook her head sadly; she'd spent many an hour arguing with Jack that he had to be mistaken and that what had happened to Ianto had to have been a random incident involving a rogue officer and not a pattern.

Gwen had not been willing to accept that the police in Cardiff would condone homophobia or victimisation of anyone taken into custody. She'd agreed to help Jack find out exactly who'd been involved with Ianto's arrest in order to smooth relations with the constabulary, to sort out the misunderstandings so they could all move forward, however, she was still hitting brick walls with that particular line of enquiry as the relevant files had apparently been misfiled and were currently unavailable. But Gwen's conscience was prompting her to shift away from the comfort of denial and move back into the discomfort of reality.

"It does look like we're being targeted. You and Ianto in particular. What the hell is going on, Jack? Who's behind this?"

"I wish I knew, but I am not letting them win, d'you hear me, Gwen? We're gonna fight back. Don't give up – you know the drill – look at recordings from adjacent streets with any people or vehicles in common, cross match faces and number plates. I want to know who went in and out of the area outside that club in the time the SUV was parked there."

"OK, Jack." Gwen took a deep breath and resolved not to let Jack down. She had a feeling that they'd only just come across the tip of a particularly treacherous iceberg and that the only way they could survive this was to know just how much lurked out of sight.

"Meanwhile, I need to get this down to Owen and Tosh." Jack lifted the box from the floor, hoping it held some answers.

"Ianto's going to be alright now, isn't he?" Gwen turned to ask Jack before he'd taken more than a couple of steps. She'd convinced herself beforehand that Owen would miraculously revive Ianto, but chided herself for being overly optimistic. Yet again she'd immersed herself in the waters of denial, but she really didn't want to consider any other option.

"I hope so, Gwen, I really hope so, because if -"

Jack never finished his sentence. The sounds of Owen's voice calling out loudly caught his attention and without hesitation Jack was running in the direction of the disturbance he could hear down in the autopsy bay. Under the gruff barking out of commands from the medic, he could hear Tosh's voice firmly trying to reassure Ianto. That had to mean Ianto was conscious again. A crashing sound resonated as a dish of instruments was knocked to the floor. Then as he heard louder gagging and coughing, Jack knew instantly what was going on and dashed down to help.

"Jack – hold his arms! He's panicking. Gwen – go fetch some drinking water!"

"It's OK, Ianto – I've got you now." Jack made sure he wasn't in Owen's way as he took position on the opposite side of Ianto and firmly restrained him, making sure he knew who was holding him down. "It's gonna be OK. Trust me. Listen to Owen and do as he says."

Ianto became quieter on hearing Jack, the large warm hands over his beseeching him to calm down. But even though his movements became less frantic, tears still spilt over his cheeks. He was hurting and he couldn't speak, couldn't make himself understood. He'd thought he was dying and now he was awake and scared witless.

"Listen up, Ianto – you've got to take it easy or this is going to hurt more than it has to." Owen spoke softly, making sure that he made eye contact with Ianto and that he was able to understand what he was telling him. "Come on – you're having sex with Jack, you've got to have had bigger things than that down your throat!"

Suddenly, Ianto's movements were stilled, his red rimmed eyes widened and he forced every scrap of energy he could gather into throwing Owen the filthiest look he could achieve in the circumstances. A look that said 'I don't believe you just said that'.

Owen grinned, he'd managed to shock Ianto out of hyperventilating and entering a panic attack. He'd deal with the fall out of that comment later, once he'd safely extubated Ianto.

"That's better, now on the count of three I want you to take a cough and then we'll get this out of you – blink twice if you understand."

Ianto blinked twice, but didn't stop glaring. He could feel Jack's arms around him, holding him securely as he concentrated on the doctor slowly counting. On the mark he coughed harshly, feeling something solid being pulled past his vocal cords as Owen swiftly removed the endotracheal tube from his windpipe. The sensation of the end of the plastic tube scraping past his palate made him gag uncontrollably. Feeling his stomach muscles clench involuntarily Ianto turned to hang his head over the side of the stretcher quickly, glad to find Tosh was ready with a bowl as he vomited painfully. His throat felt sore enough already and the acid from his stomach brought even more tears to his eyes.

"Oh shit …" he croaked, clumsily wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Hey there, it's OK … you're going to be alright," soothed Jack, as much for his own benefit as Ianto's. Having noted the tone of Ianto's reactions he was reassured that no lasting damage had been incurred. He gently stroked Ianto's back as Tosh discreetly removed the bowl and fetched a moist cloth to clean his face.

"Take it easy now, don't try to speak too much, your throat's going to be sore for a while. Let me have a look – come on, open wide." Owen crouched down to shine a torch into Ianto's mouth, pleased to note that the swelling had mostly gone down, leaving some residual redness as a consequence of the intubation. "Gwen – you got that water?"

"Here." Gwen produced a paper cup of water which Ianto tried to take, only to see Jack take it first and guide it to his lips carefully.

Taking his time, Ianto rinsed his mouth out several times and spat into the bowl that Tosh was holding out once more. There was a foul taste in his mouth and he needed to get rid of it. Another cup of water was pressed to his lips with instructions to sip slowly and he was glad of the cool liquid as it seemed to soothe the rawness of the back of his throat, finally washing away the sour taste of the vomit. Despite the warmth of Jack's body close behind him, Ianto shivered – the blanket had slipped aside, revealing that he was dressed only in a damp shirt and boxers.

"Clothes?" he mumbled. When he'd first come round, he'd been terrified, finding himself on his back, with a tube down his throat. He remembered being in the garage, the last thing he recalled was feeling as if he was being choked and then nothing.

"You collapsed in the garage, in the SUV. We pulled you out, but you ended up in a puddle, That's how your trousers got wet, if you were wondering and in case you're worried, it was me that took them off, not Owen." Jack babbled, wanting to dispel the fear that he saw in Ianto's eyes.

Jack looked up at the rest of the team and hoped they'd take the hint and leave him alone with Ianto; they could see for themselves that he was alive and as well as could be expected. What Ianto needed most was rest and the opportunity to recover his dignity, which wasn't going to happen whilst he lay there dishevelled, snuffling and half naked while the others hovered expectantly.

"Right then – twenty four hours observation required and I reckon Jack will be doing that as a matter of course. We'll finish up here with the blood work and sputum samples." Owen steered Tosh away from the autopsy table and back towards the side bench. He turned to take a good look at Ianto. "You're going to feel knackered, mate, so I advise you get into something dry and hit the sack sooner rather than later. I want you to stay here and not go home, so that probably means using Jack's quarters, but I don't suppose that will bother him over much, right Jack?"

"So, your medical advice is for Ianto to spend the night in my bed?"

"Only you'd interpret it like that! What he needs is sleep-"

"He is still here and can speak for himself, just. Owen, thank you … for whatever you did…" Although Ianto didn't know precisely what Owen had done, he could tell from Jack's behaviour that it had been a close call. "Jack, before he changes his mind, please take me to bed, this slab of metal is bloody uncomfortable."

As Ianto gingerly levered himself off the autopsy table, he gratefully let Jack slide an arm around his waist to help him keep his balance.

Gwen picked up the blanket from the floor and carefully draped it over Ianto's shoulders, tucking the corners into his hands, so he could keep it from falling to the ground. Reaching out to give him a gentle hug, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, wanting to feel for herself that he was alright.

"Glad you're OK, sweetheart. You had us scared for a while there. You take good care of him, Jack, you hear me?"

"I will, Gwen, trust me I will." Jack pulled Ianto closer to his side, noting how cold he was and wanting nothing more than to warm him up and not let him go for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N** - please let me know what you think - there's a lot more of this to go yet, and the shortage of feedback is worrying...

To come is Jack's vendetta - a shooting in an alleyway and a shocking arrest ... Ianto gets angry with Jack and makes him listen to what he has to say ... as well as what the plant does next as it seeds scatter across the city ... and some comforting ... not necessarily in that order ;-) Or I could just watch the Olympics instead and then post after they've finished ...

Angsty x


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - **thanks for the reassuring reviews - here's a nice long chapter as reward

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Hold up a moment." Jack stopped to pull his coat off to provide Ianto with extra warmth. "You're shivering – put this on until we get to my room."

"God, that's lovely and warm." Ianto's voice sounded as though he had a cold, deeper than usual and slightly hoarse. He let Jack take the blanket as he gratefully slid his arms into the pre-warmed sleeves of the long, woollen coat. "I swear you must generate more heat than normal humans."

"Only when I'm either turned on or worried sick-"

"So that would be what… twenty three hours a day?"

"Very funny – although I can hold you personally responsible for about eighty percent of that." Jack smiled fondly as he took hold of Ianto's left arm and steered him towards the stairway leading to his office.

Ianto tucked his right hand into the coat pocket without thinking and then frowned.

"Jack – what the hell have you got in here?"

"Damn – eggshells!"

"What?"

"Eggshells – don't touch them!"

"They're in a bag-"

"I don't care! Don't touch the bag either!" Jack quickly grabbed hold of Ianto's wrist. The last thing he wanted to see was a repeat performance of Ianto collapsing.

Carefully extricating Ianto's hand from the offending pocket, Jack proceeded to pull out a plastic specimen bag filled with fragments of broken eggshell.

"Have I missed something?" Ianto wondered what had happened whilst he'd been incapacitated.

"Gwen looked through the security camera recordings – just before you collapsed you cleaned a piece of eggshell from the roof of the SUV and it looked like you might've cut your hand on it – your thumb." Jack held up Ianto's hand and pointed at the small dressing. "Does it hurt? It was kinda swollen."

"Not really – stings a bit, that's all." Ianto shook his head, he didn't remember cutting his hand on eggshell, and he didn't really think it would be sharp enough. But if Jack said that he did, he must have.

"I went back to collect samples for testing. Hang on here a moment – I'll get these to Owen and Tosh and then I'll be straight back." Jack sat Ianto down on the bottom step and gave him a stern look. "Don't go anywhere!"

"Where would I go wearing nothing but a shirt, underwear and your coat?" Ianto asked rhetorically. However, he could vaguely recall wearing something similar whilst hiding under the boardroom table, but this wasn't the time for hide'n'seek Harkness-style.

* * *

There wasn't much room in Jack's sleeping quarters for more than a bed and a few items of furniture for storing clothes, and definitely not enough space for a chair to place next to the bed. That's why Jack settled for sitting on the floor, with his back to the wall, so he could keep vigil over Ianto as he slept. By the time he'd returned from the autopsy bay, Jack had found Ianto curled up in his coat at the bottom of the stairs, barely able to keep his eyes open. He'd had to crouch down and gently jostle Ianto's shoulder to rouse him and tell him in no uncertain terms that it was "time for bed".

The fact that Ianto had meekly accepted that instruction with no snarky rejoinder had told Jack just how tired he'd been. As soon as Ianto was out of the cold, damp clothes, and tucked in snugly under several blankets, he'd drifted off to sleep almost immediately. Jack hadn't been surprised, not considering the probable after-effects of the various medications given by Owen and the shock of almost choking to death. Ianto snuffled in his sleep as he turned over, losing the blanket from his shoulders, but Jack was at hand to pull the errant bedcovers back into place.

Although tempted to shed his own clothing, slide into bed and snuggle up close to Ianto, Jack was too anxious to find out what had caused the life threatening allergic reaction in the first place, to allow himself the luxury of relaxing. He couldn't shake off the suspicion that someone had deliberately infiltrated his base with a toxin capable of laying waste to his team. He took it personally, not least of all because Ianto had been so badly affected.

When he'd handed over the eggshells for analysis, Jack had issued clear warnings that no-one, other than himself and Owen, were to enter the garage until they had established whether it was safe to go near the SUV. Owen and Tosh were working hard to determine the chemical composition of the toxin that had caused catastrophic reactions in the nine known victims. Until then, Jack wasn't taking any more risks, he'd even refused to let Tosh go in there wearing a hazmat suit. His team were all he had left and he'd learnt the hard way to value their lives more than he had in the past. Especially Ianto's.

Gwen had been deeply upset by Ianto's close call and had put up no objections to following Jack's orders and had subsequently relayed the information she'd gathered to his PDA, so he could review the evidence without having to leave Ianto's side. It was a testament to how deeply the younger man was sleeping that he hadn't been roused by Jack's reaction to the images of the insidious threats, written large in red spray paint on the sides of the SUV.

What Jack saw wasn't the product of mindless vandalism, it was maliciously targeted at him and at Ianto, by bigots who had observed the nature of their relationship and evidently disapproved. He was furious that, in spite of so-called equal rights, he was living in a time and place where it was still tacitly acceptable to single out individuals and threaten them, solely on the grounds of the gender of their partner. Jack looked down at Ianto and wondered how the hell he could protect him from extra terrestrial threats while they were under attack from individuals from within the community they defended, at risk to their own lives, on a daily basis. Except for the awful irony that his own existence was never in any real danger, unlike that of those he loved.

Jack rubbed his face and wished it was possible to take a holiday from Torchwood – just a few weeks – and take Ianto with him. With shirt sleeves rolled up and his hands resting on his knees, he couldn't help glancing at his impotent Vortex Manipulator, musing that if it was functional he could just whisk Ianto away for several months and then return in time to make it seem as if they'd merely taken the afternoon off. But where would it stop – months, years? He knew with a certainty that if he ever managed to take Ianto away from Torchwood, he'd never want to bring him back and put him in danger ever again. Maybe when this was all over, he could track down John Hart and see if he could make a deal. The sound of a tapping on the trapdoor above his head distracted Jack from drafting out Faustian negotiations in his mind.

"Oi, Harkness. Need a word with you – we've got results."

Climbing up the ladder and pushing open the entrance hatch, Jack glared at Owen.

"You could have woken him up!"

"I sent messages to you on your PDA and you ignored them. I didn't have many other options. Trust me this was the last resort and I got the job on the basis that you couldn't kill me."

Jack looked over at his PDA and saw the icon alerting him to new messages. He'd put it aside once the images had permanently imprinted themselves in his brain. He'd also muted the sound so Ianto wouldn't be disturbed.

"Do you need to come down here and check on Ianto first?"

"Not if he's sleeping. As long as his breathing sounds are OK and there's no wheezing, he's best left sleeping it off." Owen looked past Jack and from what he could see, Ianto was fine, lying on his side and fast asleep. The phrase 'dead to the world' came to mind, but even Owen's subconscious rejected that as inappropriate in the circumstances.

"Just the usual snoring." Jack gave Ianto one last indulgent look before effortlessly clambering up the ladder into his office.

* * *

"What have you got then?" Jack asked as he took his seat at the head of the table in the conference room.

Owen looked at Tosh and prompted her to start. She had her lap top set up and projected a series of three dimensional molecular diagrams on the screen on the end wall as she explained her findings. Owen had suggested she try to keep it straightforward, not that Jack was stupid, far from it, but he sensed that his patience was burning low and they needed him to grasp the importance of their discoveries.

"Right – to keep it simple, in all nine cases, including Ianto, the victims had antibodies in their blood with identical receptor regions – therefore all were definitely exposed to the same toxin. What's more, this toxin isn't on any of our databases or those at the HPA – they've come to the same conclusions that I have. But, I have been able to model the antigen structures that would have triggered the production of those specific antibodies."

Tosh saw Gwen begin to glaze over, so skipped the part where she'd identified the specific immunoglobulins.

"It's like finding footprints on a molecular scale, it gives us an identifying feature to look for, the antigens that triggered the reaction will fit the receptor sites on those antibodies and nothing else will. I'm still working on the sputum samples that Owen collected from the eight at St Helen's, but so far they've all tested positive for molecules complementary in shape to the binding sites on the antibodies-"

"In other words, they'd all inhaled the trigger molecules – just what I suspected." Owen tried, and failed, not to look smug.

"But not Ianto?" Gwen frowned. She was inadvertently putting into words Jack's own concerns. She was less concerned about the eight in hospital, only two of whom were still in ICU and more worried about her friend and colleague.

"No – but the swab I took from that cut on his hand had a high level of the antigenic molecules – in a much higher concentration than in the lungs of the other eight-"

"That's why we think he was affected so rapidly," Tosh added, looking from Gwen to Jack and sensing their concerns. "If it got onto his skin and was transferred directly into his mouth - the toxin would have been rapidly absorbed through the mucosal lining and into the lymph nodes."

Jack held up a hand signalling Tosh to be quiet whilst he considered what they knew so far. Pressing a knuckle to his lips as he turned the facts over in his mind Jack could only come to the conclusion that there were still more questions than answers.

"OK, so what we have is a partial ID on the causative agent, but nothing to match it with, so we're no closer to knowing if it's alien or just something as yet unknown. However, if Tosh and her friends at Porton Down are stumped, my money's on it being of alien origin." Jack waited for Tosh to nod in agreement and then continued. "Also the evidence suggests that the eight in St Helens breathed in the toxin and had delayed reactions, whilst Ianto's reaction was more extreme and faster probably because he touched the source of the toxin itself and then put it straight into his mouth. That can only mean that it was on the eggs-"

"Um… no," Owen interrupted and shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, Jack, but there's no trace of the antigens on any of the egg samples you collected from the garage – nothing that shouldn't be there."

"Damn – what else could Ianto have cut himself on?" Jack slammed his hands down on the polished wooden surface of the table. "There's nothing for it - I'll have to go back and search the garage and SUV– it's got to be there."

"I'll come with you," Owen offered. "Whatever it is can't hurt me."

"Anything else – what about you, Gwen? You've been very quiet – suspiciously so. What've you got?"

Gwen had really been hoping that Jack wouldn't ask her. She really, really didn't want to tell him what she'd found out. Not whilst he was in this mood.

"I've got names for you. The officers on the beat when you and Ianto were inside the club."

Gwen picked up a notebook in which she'd jotted down her findings. She swallowed hard and focused on the pertinent facts.

"Um… I managed to spot them as they walked past the shops on the stores' own CCTV cameras, got their numbers and got some inside help in putting names to badge numbers. One of them took a call within minutes of you and Ianto entering the club. Then they stopped in their route and turned back in the opposite direction, avoiding that end of Albany Road completely. Then later on, they turned up on the security camera recordings inside the kebab shop, chatting to the bloke behind the counter – they were there a while, having a cup of tea by the looks of it."

"Did you get a time frame on that?" Jack asked, his brow furrowed as the implications began to sink in.

"Um… well… it seems to coincide with the same time that we estimate the SUV was vandalised. It could be perfectly innocent -"

"Gwen – you know how much store I put in coincidences. Give me their badge numbers and names." Jack hadn't got any more leads and he needed to make someone or something pay for what had happened to Ianto and given the choice between a test tube of molecules and a couple of bent coppers, he knew which he was best equipped to deal with.

"Jack – what are you going to do?" Gwen shook her head, knowing exactly what Jack would want to do and wondering how she could avert certain disaster.

"Get some answers, Gwen. Although we may know what made those people, including Ianto, so ill they could have died. We don't know who did it, why or how … and I'm sick of waiting here to find out. I want names and patrol schedules. At best they were negligent, at worse they were complicit in what happened, either way I want answers before anyone else gets hurt."

* * *

While the Torchwood team argued over the wisdom in letting Jack unleash his fury on an unsuspecting pair of policemen, an overlooked, upturned bucket of dirty water had spilt its contents into a drainage gulley that ran the length of the underground garage. Soap scum floated on the surface carrying with it tiny scraps of egg shell and cradled inside one, as if travelling in a tiny boat, sat a spiny blue seed, its feathery fronds twisted and wet, no longer up to their function as a dispersal mechanism. But that was of no consequence as the seed came to rest on a narrow ledge just below the drain cover, its delicate eggshell shield preventing it from being washed further into the drains as it adhered to a film of organic residue clinging to the side of the drain. The seed coat had already split open as it had absorbed water and essential minerals, the warm temperature of the washing solution catalysing the reactions that resulted in a tiny rootlet poking out of the seed coat and anchoring in the sediment within the drains deep in the heart of Torchwood.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Hey there – how're you feeling?"

"Tired … thirsty." Ianto mumbled into the pillow, then frowned as he opened his eyes to see Jack peering over the edge of the bed at him. "Please tell me you didn't just wake me up to ask how I felt."

"No!" Jack began to shake his head in denial, but under Ianto's piercing gaze, he admitted the truth. "Well, yes, I guess I did. I'll just go fetch you a glass of water."

Jack sprung to his feet and dashed into the bathroom, leaving Ianto rubbing sleep from his eyes and trying to recollect what had happened that day. He coughed to clear his throat and winced as it felt sore and scratchy. Not only was his mouth dry, he also had the sort of headache he normally associated with a night out with Rhys and his mates.

As the blankets slipped off his shoulder he shivered and a quick peak under the blankets confirmed that he was naked. Ianto remembered Jack helping him out of his shirt and boxers and then while Jack was opening drawers to locate his spare clothing, he'd just slid under the bedclothes and grabbed hold of a pillow. It occurred to him that it wouldn't have taken much for Jack to have convinced himself that it was easier to leave Ianto naked rather than attempt to put any clothes on him.

"Warm enough?" Jack sat on the edge of the bed and helped Ianto to sit up. He dutifully made sure the blankets covered Ianto's chest and then shoved the pillows behind him so he could take a drink from the glass of water without choking. "Sip it slowly."

"What time is it?" Ianto asked, wondering just how long he'd been asleep.

"Just after eleven thirty."

"At night, yes?" Ianto frowned, having lost all track of time. The lack of any natural light didn't make it any easier to gauge if it was night or day.

"Yes – you've been out for a while, but it's still the same day." Jack reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair from Ianto's eyes.

"I take it the others have left?" Ianto sincerely hoped that the rest of the team had gone to their respective homes. He wasn't ready to face any of them yet; although he couldn't remember much in the way of details, he could tell from the haunted expression on Jack's face that it had been bad.

"About half an hour ago." Jack was glad to see that Ianto was coherent and more alert. He definitely seemed more like himself. Jack had been worried that sending Owen home may have been tempting fate, even though he'd assured him that Ianto was well on the road to recovery. "Gwen threatened to mutiny if she didn't get to see Rhys before midnight."

"Why's that? Was there a risk he'd turn into a pumpkin?"

"Not that I know of – although I did see one Welshman swell up and change colour earlier, mind you that was blue and not orange, which, for the record, is not a good look on you." The ghost of the fear that had haunted Jack earlier flitted across his countenance, only to be driven away forcibly as Jack attempted to lighten the mood. "Hey, did I ever tell you about the orange, shape-shifting hermaphrodite that- "

"The one with tentacles?" Ianto lifted a hand up in front of his mouth and waved his fingers about.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Jack exclaimed enthusiastically.

"No. Well… not an orange one. But if it had tentacles I don't think my constitution is up to listening to any of your lurid reminiscences." Ianto shuddered at the thought of some of the permutations of tentacles and orifices that Jack had described to him in the past. He'd once had to stop him drawing diagrams on the back of a beer mat in the pub and had thrown the incriminating evidence onto the open fire.

"Lurid? I thought they were exciting. Sorry."

Ianto breathed out slowly as he sunk back into the pillows.

"So, have you finished work for the night?"

"I really should go have another look around the garage, in case there's something I missed."

Jack didn't want to admit to Ianto that they'd drawn a blank with the egg theory and still had no idea what the source of the toxin was that had nearly killed him. There'd be time enough for that later, for now he just needed to make sure that Ianto was out of danger.

"I wanted to check on you first."

"So you're not staying then?" Ianto failed to hide the disappointment from his face. The sleep had taken the edge off the exhaustion but the events of the day had left him more shaken than he wanted to admit to Jack.

"Why? Did you want me to?"

Jack took hold of Ianto's hand in his and gently ran his thumb over the knuckles, feigning nonchalance, but really hoping he'd ask him to stay. He didn't want Ianto to think he was hovering over him or that he thought he was in any way weak. If anything, the weakness was his own, and its source was lying in his bed, looking unsettled and slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, um… not if you're busy… if you've still got things to do. It's OK, I was just wondering that's all." Ianto squeezed Jack's hand and shrugged, not wanting to come across as needy. "I'll just-"

"It's nothing that can't wait a few hours." Jack interjected quickly, instantly regretting having given Ianto the impression that he had other pressing matters that were more important than he was.

"Then, the answer's yes, I would like you to stay… please." Ianto couldn't miss the way the corners of Jack's mouth twitched as he tried hard to suppress a grin. He was relieved that Jack wanted to stay as much as he needed his company.

Jack rolled off the edge of the bed with a broad smile and shed his clothes in a manner akin to a dog shaking water from its coat – quickly and messily. He took more care sliding into the bed next to Ianto, but the force with which the younger man grabbed hold of his upper arms and manoeuvred them both so that Jack was lying on his back, legs pushed apart as Ianto lay between them rolling his hips against Jack's pelvis, made it abundantly clear that Ianto had no intention of being treated as if he were fragile.

Jack understood this – it was about affirmation of life, Ianto had come close to death and he needed to make sure they both appreciated just how alive he still felt. This was a role reversal for them as it was usually Jack who'd had a close call with death, if not a personal visitation from the Grim Reaper. But their response was the same either way. Nothing made them feel more alive than getting as physical as possible – hot and sweaty, breathing heavily and aching from unrestrained pounding that made their pulses race and blood flow fast in their veins. Those indicators of life were the ones that Jack and Ianto put more faith in than the ones that could be measured by any medical monitor.

Despite a nagging feeling that Owen would give them both hell if he knew what they were getting up to, Jack cast aside any doubts the moment Ianto's lips met his. If his own life was to be infinitely long and Ianto's tragically foreshortened as a direct consequence of working for him, then it would be wrong to waste the time when they were both naked and in bed together doing anything other than making love as if there were no tomorrow.

* * *

Later, as the two men lay breathless, caught up in twisted sheets, their sweaty limbs entwined, they were totally oblivious to the change in the weather in the city. Beyond the warm shelter within Jack's sleeping quarters, a cold wind blew in off the hills to the north, its strong gusts were detected by the weather station that automatically stopped water being pumped to the top of the fountain in the Plas. Without the water running down its surface, the mirrored facets reflected the revellers scattering as they dashed towards the main road to catch late night buses. Outside the fake Tourist Information Office litter swirled around, crisp packets skittered in drunken circles and empty beer cans rattled against one another. Boats tied up alongside the waterfront bounced up and down in the growing swell.

* * *

In the north west of the city, on a rooftop in Albany Road, the last clumps of seeds stubbornly clinging to the remnants of a shrivelled dark purple seed pod were finally dislodged and torn apart as they took flight across the city, buffeted by the strong winds as they spun out of control. Hundreds had already embarked on their maiden voyage, seeking surfaces to colonise high above the streets. These last few may have been tardy in their departure from the dead remains of the parent plant, but they had the advantage of a strong breeze to disperse them far and wide across the city.

As the seeds set forth on their journey across the skyline of Cardiff, their passage went completely unnoticed by the heavy set man stood hunched up against the cold outside of the club on the street below. His eyes were downcast, focussing on the drifting litter that was accumulating in the doorway, everything from empty cigarette packets to discarded polystyrene chip trays. He checked his mobile once more and sent off a quick text message. It had been a quiet night, a private party and they'd all left, so he had no valid reason to be hanging around outside, especially as that tramp that used to doss down in their doorway had died earlier on in hospital, well at least that's what the bloke in the kebab shop had told him.

Just as he was about to head back into the warmth of the club foyer, he spotted the police car turning at the lights. He shuffled his feet awkwardly waiting for it to pull up on the pavement, then darted across as a window rolled down and a hand beckoned him over. Ducking his head inside the car he listened carefully and took a thin white envelope, which he slid into the inside pocket of his jacket. As the occupants of the vehicle drove off, he had to step back quickly to avoid being splashed as the patrol car drove through a puddle by the kerb. Floating on the surface of the water had been a cluster of strange, feathery seeds, some of which had become lodged in the tread of the tyres and had been carried off into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **- It's my birthday today, but I have to work, online - a secret procedure whereby grade boundaries are established for this summer's A level Biology exam papers. I know that A levels mean nothing to most people outside of the UK... but, trust me, it's not how I'd choose to spend my birthday! Here goes - another chapter... if you're good, I could be persuaded to post another today ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Gwen stormed out of Jack's office, zipping up her leather jacket aggressively as she swore to herself. Glancing back over her shoulder, briefly considering going back to give him a piece of her mind, she was suddenly brought to a halt as she collided with someone who must have appeared from nowhere.

"What has he done now?"

"Oh, Ianto! I didn't see you there." Owen was right, he did need a collar and bell. Gwen couldn't help but notice that he wasn't wearing a tie, other than that he was wearing a suit as usual, as if he hadn't come close to death the day before. Gwen wondered if that was a trait of Jack's that was rubbing off on him, shaking off near death experiences as if they were just routine upsets, if so it wasn't a healthy one, not for someone who could die. "How are you feeling, sweetheart? How's your throat?"

"Much better, thank you. Jack's been very attentive… he even cooked scrambled eggs for me." Ianto smiled slightly, not willing to impart anything else about Jack's care regime. He shyly ducked his head down to hide the smirk on his face before raising it slowly and narrowing his eyes as he gave Gwen an appraising look. "Sooo, what's he done to piss you off this time?"

Gwen should have known better than to try to distract Ianto with enquiries about his state of health. As it was, she was on the cusp of confessing all and hoping their friendship would prove strong enough for him to forgive her the deception and secrecy. But she remembered the advice that Rhys had given her when she'd broached the issue with him. Even though she hadn't given him any details, his reaction had been that it was for Jack to be honest with Ianto and that she shouldn't interfere.

Rhys had been right of course; she'd just failed epically in one last attempt to persuade Jack to discuss his suspicions with the rest of the team and especially with Ianto. He may have had more experience at leadership than she had, but his insistence on dealing with matters in his own inimitable manner, devoid of diplomacy, infuriated her.

"Gwen? It must be bad if you're speechless." Ianto waved his hand in front of Gwen's face to get her attention. She'd been standing there chewing her lip as if desperately trying to tell him everything without saying a word. "Maybe if I just ask a few questions and you just nod or shake your head, that way you won't have to actually say anything. How about that?"

Gwen enthusiastically nodded her head. Trust Ianto to figure out a way of allowing her to relieve her burden without totally betraying Jack's faith in her. She knew it would be better if Ianto knew what Jack was up to. She just hoped that Jack would see it that way.

"OK – I take it this is something to do with your designated role as police liaison for Torchwood?"

Gwen nodded slowly and her eyes widened.

"Would it, perhaps, have something to do with procedures concerning the arrest of certain Torchwood personnel?"

Ianto nodded at the same time as Gwen did, he'd already figured out as much. It didn't surprise him, although he was slightly put out that Jack had enlisted Gwen's assistance, no doubt realising that he would have put a stop to it if he had found out what he was up to. He fought the urge to roll his eyes and focused on Gwen.

"And would I be right in thinking that perhaps the leader of Torchwood is intent on pursuing non-standard avenues of complaint? The sort of actions that create more paperwork than the perpetrator claims they save?"

Gwen's shoulders slumped as the tension left her and she sighed with relief. Without saying a word to Ianto, he'd worked out what Jack was up to.

Ianto took a deep breath and breathed out slowly, deciding to bide his time and not act rashly. It wouldn't do to behave as impetuously as Jack. One of them needed to maintain a level head and apparently that wasn't going to be Jack.

"Coffee?"

"I'd love one."

It occurred to Ianto later on that he should have just barrelled into Jack's office and had it out with him there and then, verbally. They would have shouted at each other, papers would have been thrown from the desk and, if Jack was feeling particularly petulant, chairs may have been sent flying. But there wouldn't have been any bloodshed, and definitely no fatal injuries.

* * *

Jack had got the details he demanded from Gwen – the badge numbers and work rotas for the men involved. She had tried to dissuade him from his course of action, but he'd made it perfectly clear that he was going to deal with this in his way and that he'd rather she kept her opinions to herself.

Gwen had been stubborn and refused to say who her informant was, but he'd followed her that morning and seen her meet up with her previous colleague, Andy Davidson, in the tiny café he knew was her favourite rendezvous site. He felt sorry for the poor guy, he was obviously infatuated with Gwen and would do anything for her. Jack could sympathise, he'd also found himself letting Gwen get away with behaviour he'd never tolerate from anyone else on his team, even Ianto.

From the vantage point of his office, Jack watched as Ianto offered his arm to Gwen and escorted her to his coffee making station. It looked as though he'd spotted the fact that she was annoyed and was doing his usual expert job in placating her. Jack smiled as he imagined Ianto resorting to chocolate biscuits and a mug of intensely flavoured mocha to take the edge of Gwen's anger. To a casual observer they had such different personalities, yet Jack had scratched beneath the surface of each and found, to his delight, similar fiery tempers and put it down to the passionate Celtic blood flowing through their veins.

Watching Ianto and Gwen sit down together on the sofa, Jack took his coat from the rack in his office and put it on. The Hub was quiet and relatively calm. Owen and Tosh were busy scouring the garage for traces of anything foreign or alien. They'd convinced him that as long as they both wore Hazmat suits and underwent full decontamination before re-entering the Hub, that it was a better idea for them to search than him as they had more patience than he did and he couldn't argue with the fact that Tosh had a far more methodical approach than he would ever have. Jack smiled, he was glad to see Owen and Tosh working so well together, professionally and personally; he'd noted the number of hours they'd spent together poring over medical scans, getting excited over charts of data. He wasn't sure what it was they were working at together, but he was pleased for them both.

There were ways of exiting the Hub silently and without detection that only Jack knew of, although he suspected that Ianto's studies of plans and blueprints down in the archives had allowed him to make discoveries that he was keeping close to his chest. A quick glance at his watch and Jack knew he'd have time to get where he wanted to by foot. He couldn't take the SUV, partly because Tosh and Owen were still scrutinising it and partly because he wanted to keep a low profile. With any luck he'd be able to call in later, tell Ianto he was dealing with a weevil sighting and meet up for a late supper without anyone being any the wiser to his actions.

But luck was something that Jack really shouldn't have counted on.

* * *

Ianto had been irritated when he went to deliver a mug of coffee to Jack's office to find its usual occupant missing. A post-it, on top of the phone, informed Ianto that he'd gone out weevil hunting to get some fresh air. Ianto shook his head despairingly, anyone else's significant other might go shopping or drinking to release tension, his either stood atop high rooftops or went out to wrestle with vicious aliens. There was no time on the note, which meant that Jack was out for the duration. He sighed wearily and tidied the paperwork before taking away the unwanted cup of coffee.

Any thoughts of hunting down Jack were put to one side as Owen and Tosh alerted him to the fact that they'd finished in the garage and were in need of assistance with decontamination procedures. They were waiting for him in the decon showers, ready to sluice off any organic matter from the surfaces of the Hazmat suits they wore. Although they could have got out of the suits themselves, it was easier to remove the bulky outfits if someone else unfastened the seals and disconnected the breathing apparatus, even if that was only attached to the one that Tosh was wearing.

Ianto helped Owen – even though the doctor wasn't personally at risk from anaphylaxis, they'd collectively agreed that it would be foolish to take a chance on him carrying the toxin back into the Hub. Owen cursed as Ianto helped him out of his fluorescent orange suit and argued vociferously that all it had achieved was to make him even clumsier than usual. Gwen gave Tosh a hand and held out a towel to preserve her modesty until she could get dressed without exposing herself to either of the men, which she realised was slightly hypocritical as they'd both stolen glances of their male colleagues in various states of undress in the past.

By the time that Ianto had made coffee, for those of the team able to enjoy it, and they'd gathered in the board room to share findings, it was apparent that Jack had yet to return from his so-called weevil hunt.

"I thought that was just a euphemism for him to take you somewhere in the SUV and shag you senseless?"

"So did I," Ianto deadpanned back at Owen.

"Well, if he'd have waited he could've taken the SUV – it's clear." Owen stated. "Nothing on it at all."

"What?" Ianto was taken aback, he'd been hoping for answers.

"It's true – you'd cleaned it to your usual standards, Ianto. There was no trace of anything left on the bodywork." Tosh shrugged almost apologetically.

"If there was nothing on it, what did that to Ianto?" Gwen grabbed hold of Ianto's hand and twisted it palm up to draw attention to the dressing on his hand, the only visible reminder of the events of the previous day. Something had hurt Ianto and she was no happier with that than Jack had been.

"Maybe it dissolved or decomposed once it broke through the skin?" ventured Tosh.

"Perhaps it's inside him, swimming around in his arteries," Owen suggested facetiously and then regretted it as Ianto paled instantly. "Just kidding."

"So… nothing on the SUV. That's good in a way, I suppose." Ianto run a finger around the rim of his cup of coffee, relieved that at least none of his friends were at risk of suffering what he'd gone through.

"You probably scrubbed away any evidence there was on it, ironically – but Tosh is analysing the dregs in that bucket you were using. It was tipped over, but there was still some liquid left inside."

"It's possible that there are residues left in there or maybe on the cloth." Tosh tried to sound optimistic. "I've got the extractions running now. We've still got results to work through from the samples Owen collected at the hospital as well, they may give us clues."

"Well, in Jack's absence, I suggest that you and Owen continue with the lab work and I'll check up on the latest prognoses for those still in the hospital," Gwen declared, assuming the role of second in command automatically.

"Suits me, beats watching you bastards drink hot beverages and stuff your faces with cake." Owen gazed longingly at the remains of the lemon drizzle cake that Gwen had brought in with her – apparently Rhys was a dab hand at baking.

Once Owen had left the room, Tosh drank the last of her coffee and guiltily dabbed the crumbs from her lips with a serviette, before following him. She felt bad for him, especially as their recent tests had shown that his sense of smell was returning, along with his sense of touch. Owen had got her to swear not to say anything to the others, not until they knew for certain that the changes in his brain activity were more than a temporary phase.

As soon as she was alone with Ianto, Gwen saw him close his eyes and sigh wearily.

"Maybe you should go home, get some rest, Ianto – after yesterday and all."

"No, Gwen. I'm not going anywhere until I've seen Jack."

"But Ianto, sweetheart, you look knackered-"

"Gwen, stop it. Just tell me where the hell Jack has got to."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - **Special treat as it's my birthday - a second chapter today - make sure you read 15 before this one. There may be a bit of a cliffhanger in this one ... and violence.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Come on, Gwen – where the hell is he?" Ianto's voice was dangerously quiet.

"Didn't he send you a text?" Gwen pointed at the mobile phone that Ianto had been staring at on and off throughout their meeting. "Weevil in Grangetown wasn't it?"

"Yep - a weevil in Clive Street, about an hour ago." Ianto picked up the phone as if it had offended him personally and checked once more, in vain, to see if there'd been any more messages since then.

"There you go, like I said, he's weevil-bashing." Gwen put on what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Really? How do you think he was intending to bring it back? Hoist it over his shoulder and walk through Cardiff with it? The bus? Taxi maybe? Or perhaps just book it in at a nice guesthouse until we could go fetch it later?"

Ianto was uncomfortably aware that his voice was getting more and more shrill, and he was worried that he was coming across as more hysterical than sarcastic. Gwen's hand patting his arm, in her most patronising of ways, confirmed that he had, indeed, crossed that particular line. He took a deep breath and allowed her to practise her placating skills on him.

"Ianto, sweetheart, I need you to calm down for me, please."

Gwen crouched down on the floor next to Ianto's seat and took hold of both of his hands. She wanted to do whatever she could to reduce the tension she felt emanating from him as he sat there, silently fuming.

"Come on, Ianto, we both know it's not exactly out of the ordinary for Jack to piss off and take out his aggression on a few unfortunate weevils. I had my reservations about that when I first joined Torchwood, but surely it's better that he does that than mooch around here making everyone else's life a bloody misery. Isn't it, love?"

Ianto sighed heavily. Of course it wouldn't normally be an issue, aside from the stains and tears in the coat that needed attention, but knowing that Jack was thinking of dealing with the rogue elements of the police single-handed did nothing but elevate his levels of anxiety.

"Except he's not out subduing weevils in Grangetown, is he?" Ianto pulled his hands free from Gwen's grasp and placed them flat on the table.

Gwen shrugged and bit her bottom lip. Ianto had that look on his face, the one that made it clear he wasn't taking any more shit. The look he gave when he knew someone had touched his coffee machine and broken it. The look he gave Jack when he taped a CB aerial to the wing mirror of the SUV that time. The sort of look that could even wring confessions out of Owen.

"I texted him back, offering to meet him and got no reply." Ianto didn't bother explaining to Gwen that on the occasions when Jack did go solo weevil hunting, he was usually more than grateful for a hand dealing with the clean up, not to mention the excess adrenaline. "Let's face it – there's a strong probability that he's got himself in trouble and I suspect you could point me in the right direction."

"Ianto, if he knows I told you-" Gwen could only too easily imagine Jack's reaction if anything happened to Ianto as a consequence of her sending him after Jack. He was determined to deal with this on his own, although she hadn't expected him to sneak off without a word to anyone.

"I'll take whatever flak he wants to throw around- once I've finished with him. I know he's not in Grangetown, Gwen. Come on, spit it out – where was he heading?"

"It's possible he could be in the Albany Road area –"

"Bloody hell! Please tell me it's not that bloody club again?" Ianto slammed his fist down onto the boardroom table making the cups rattle and the spiky sculptures wobble precariously.

"No, no, love, I don't think so." Gwen shook her head quickly, wanting to do whatever she could to remove that look of sheer panic from the face of her friend. "Jack asked me to find out when certain police officers were next on foot patrol in that area and it was this evening. So I think that might be where he was going. He mentioned tracking them down and having a chat with them."

"Which coppers?" Ianto had been running his hand through his hair, but stopped and then fixed Gwen with a worried look. "Not the ones that arrested me?"

"The ones that should have been around when the SUV got vandalised, but mysteriously took a detour for the time taken for it to be wheel clamped and trashed," Gwen tried to tiptoe around the nasty truth that she had been trying for days to avoid. "And yes - they're the same ones that arrested you in the club."

"Oh, this gets better by the minute! So instead of going about this using official, well established protocol, Jack's plan is to leap out of them on the street and scare the shit out of them until they confess all? That's just asking for trouble!"

Ianto stood up and rubbed a hand over his face, subconsciously noting the slight stubble that reminded him of just how long a day it had been already.

"That bloody man – I'm tempted to kill him myself. Right then, the SUV is safe now, so I'm going to see if I can find him before he gets himself arrested, or worse."

Ianto gave Gwen a grim smile and then turned on his heel and headed down the corridor towards the central area with a determined stride. Gwen dashed after him and grabbed his arm to slow him down, but was unsuccessful.

"Ianto! You're in no state to drive – I'm not letting you do this!" Gwen pointed out desperately trying to come up with some way of averting certain disaster.

"Fine, you can drive then." Ianto paused and put his hands on his hips as he turned to face Gwen. "I was going to suggest it anyway, so that I concentrate on tracking the bastard down. I'll just get the keys off Owen and see you in the garage."

Gwen fumed as she watched Ianto walk into the autopsy bay to get the keys. She overheard him mildly informing Owen and Tosh that they he was just popping out to fetch Jack, as if their leader was an errant child that had stayed out past his bedtime. There were times when she wondered which one of them was the most stubborn and pigheaded, and then sighed as she realised that she could give them both a run for their money on those two fronts.

* * *

As Ianto pulled the seat belt over his shoulder, he looked across at the steering wheel and shuddered slightly as he recalled collapsing over it. He was brought out of the memory as Gwen grabbed hold of the wheel in a white knuckled grip and turned the key in the ignition. Ianto opened the tracking program on the dashboard computer interface, initiated the search for Jack's mobile and did his best to block out the sounds of Gwen muttering about bloody automatics.

The SUV lurched into reverse as Gwen released the hand brake and then shot forward as she drove like a madwoman towards the exit. Ianto wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not that she was evidently just as concerned as he was. The fact that she'd taken a diversion via the armoury on the way to the garage and made sure they were both armed was as reassuring as it was frightening.

* * *

Both Ianto and Gwen were too worried about Jack for either of them to notice a pale blue tendril poking up through the grating on the drain. Even with the catalytic converter, the exhaust fumes that belched from the rear end of the SUV contained enough carbon monoxide to serve the needs of the small plant as it opened its pores to take in the gases it needed. Unlike the photosynthetic machinery of the native flora of Earth, this plant was quite adept at using any gaseous carbon based molecules for synthesising organic compounds. Its stored oils had allowed it to germinate and, although it had struggled in the poor light levels, there had been sufficient methane produced by bacteria in the drains to give it a boost and it was now finally strong enough to grow upwards towards the artificial light that flooded the underground garage. A coiled leaflet unfurled, as if lifting a weary head upwards, to bask in the halogen lighting.

* * *

Jack lifted his head gingerly, touching trembling fingers to his lip which smarted badly. His fingers came away sticky with warm blood. He spat a mouthful of blood and saliva onto the dirty pavement. Jack couldn't believe that he'd been stupid enough to get ambushed – following the two policemen into the alleyway and then finding himself cut off from behind. His assailants wore dark clothing and balaclavas, concealing their identities, and the policemen he'd been following had disappeared into the night as if they'd never been there. His attackers had pushed him further and further down the alley, out of sight from the street. Jack was outnumbered and unarmed – his gun having been removed from its holster and tossed aside when he'd been shoved to the ground and held down in a filthy puddle.

The group of men circled around, making it hard to keep track of where the next attack would come from. In the dark it was hard to discern just how many there were, but Jack thought there were probably about six of them. It wasn't until he raised himself up onto his hands and knees that they moved in again, unleashing yet another round of punishing kicks and blows. A steel capped boot made contact with his ribs, the telltale cracking sound and sharp stabbing pain down his left side causing him to collapse to the ground once more. The intensity of the pain radiating out across his chest momentarily took his mind off the aching in his lower back and the nausea curdling in his guts from repeated, brutal punches to his stomach.

Then out of the corner of his eye, Jack caught sight of something metallic, a dark shape catching the meagre light that reached this far. He reached out desperately for his Webley and just as his fingertips brushed the end of the barrel, a boot came stamping down on his hand, crushing the bones before kicking the gun out of reach. Jack screamed out in agony as fingers were broken and curled up automatically, his body reflexively assuming a position to minimise any further damage, even though he knew there was no point.

Jeering laughter and taunts echoed between the brick walls, coarse voices gloating over Jack's broken body. Then through the cacophony of vile insults he heard the scraping sound of metal on concrete. Eventually the snapped off section of rusty exhaust pipe entered his field of vision before it was swung up into the air. Before his brain had chance to register what was coming next, agonising pain exploded within his skull, obliterating all other thoughts and feelings.

Jack wasn't really sure what happened next, darkness was taking hold of him, its grabbing fingers dragging him relentlessly away from consciousness. He felt almost as if the ground was giving way beneath him letting him plunge downwards into oblivion. It was if all the sounds surrounding him were silenced, or at least muffled, all bar one – the unmistakable sound of the safety being released on a firearm.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Two narrow beams of torchlight flickered across Jack's prone body and then up at the man standing above him, metal pipe held high in the air, ready to strike once more. The attacker lifted his free arm up to shield his eyes from being dazzled by the brilliant white light. As his eyes grew accustomed to the sudden influx of light he could make out two shadowy figures, each with arms held straight out in front, holding both handgun and torch in clasped hands, with all the poise of those well versed in armed combat. One wore a long knee length coat, the other a shorter jacket, both were standing steady, taking aim at the man who held a rusty exhaust pipe over his head.

"Get away from him," growled a deep voice, heavily accented.

"This is a warning, we are armed – drop that weapon and put your hands above your head or we will shoot." A female's voice, also Welsh, issued a caution, something not necessarily appreciated by her colleague who swore under his breath.

"You've got to be fuckin' kiddin'. You 'aven't got the guts to shoot."

The assailant laughed as he swung the pipe over his head once more, intent on caving Jack's skull in. A shot rung out and the pipe fell, clattering to the ground, as the man screamed out in pain.

"Shit! You tryin' to kill me, you fuckin' wanker?"

"If I was, trust me, you'd be dead by now."

Doubled over, clutching his arm, trying to stem the warm flow of blood that was quickly soaking through the black jacket that he was wearing, the wounded thug was surprised to hear the woman whispering urgently to the man who'd shot him, as if trying to reign him in. He saw a weakness – she wasn't happy that her associate was so trigger happy. There was still a chance, so he turned to his five mates, who were standing back as if taking stock of the situation and hissed at them:

"Get them!"

"One step closer to him, or us, from any of you and you'll regret it."

Another shot rang out down the alleyway as a bullet was fired over the heads of the gang of thugs, effectively halting their advance.

"You're fuckin' mental!" one of the men called out, but the tremble in his voice gave away his fear. As did the sound of his boots on the pavement as he ran from the scene as fast as he could.

"Yes, you've got that right – he is bloody mad and if you want to make it out of here without needing a visit to A&E I suggest you piss off now." Gwen shouted out, hoping that they'd make good their escape, because she had a feeling that Ianto would keep shooting otherwise, regardless of her concerns.

As the scattered group of men turned tail and ran, Gwen dropped her gun to her side and dashed across to where Jack lay groaning. The man that Ianto had shot remained behind, leaning against the wall, looking on disdainfully as Gwen examined Jack's injuries.

"You're Torchwood aren't you? He fuckin' deserved what he got!" The loan attacker spat out, staring at Ianto. "We're not scared of you – you'll pay for this, you fuckin' gay bastard!"

"Really?" Ianto put the safety on his gun, tucked it away in his belt and then walked with determination past Gwen and Jack. He'd recognised this man's voice and there was no way he was going to let this go, no matter what Gwen said.

"Ianto! Don't -" Gwen warned urgently.

Ianto shook his head apologetically in Gwen's direction before grabbing hold of the man by the collar of his coat and shoving his face against the brick wall. Holding the thug in place with one hand around his neck, he took hold of the injured arm and twisted it back, bending it sharply at the elbow and wrenching the shoulder, eliciting a blood curdling cry of pain.

Gwen moved to get up and would have stopped Ianto, if it were not for the fact that Jack had weakly reached out for her hand. Looking down at him, their eyes met and she could see tears there, whether from pain or remorse, it was hard to tell, but she decided that whatever Ianto was going to do to the man who had hurt Jack was his prerogative and she would do nothing to interfere.

"You're a bully and a coward and I know who you are." Ianto spoke quietly, not wanting Gwen to hear the threats he was making, he suspected that she wouldn't approve. "You've pissed me off one time too many and if I were you, I'd be scared now. I can make things happen. I can have you disappear without trace. Or I can frame you for despicable acts that would have you rotting in prison for the rest of your life - do you understand what I'm saying?"

The club bouncer tried to struggle, but Ianto was stronger than he looked and wasn't letting him move an inch.

"I take it that was a 'yes'. Now, you're going to get your arse out of here. I'll give you until tomorrow afternoon to be out of Cardiff. If you don't leave town, trust me, I will come looking for you. Understood?"

Ianto squeezed his fingers into the bloody fabric sticking to the bullet wound and waited until the thug nodded his head before letting go.

"That's good, glad we understand each other. Now get the hell out of here and don't come back."

As Ianto released the thug, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his hands. He watched on as the man who would have killed Jack in cold blood stumbled away, swearing as he tripped over the abandoned boxes and litter strewn along the darkened alley way. He had a bad feeling about letting him go so easily, but there was no other option. Maybe if Gwen hadn't been with him... but that was something he'd never find out.

"For what it's worth, Gwen, get in touch with the police and explain that the gunshots were to do with a Torchwood investigation and that we have it under control."

Gwen sighed as she heard the tone of resignation in Ianto's voice. He'd been tired enough before they'd left the Hub that evening. She couldn't imagine how he felt now.

"What about Jack?"

"I'll stay here with him. You get back to the SUV and call from there. Park at the end of the alleyway and we'll join you once he's … you know."

Neither of them wanted to say that Jack's injuries looked bad enough to be near fatal. There was no point calling for medical aid, it would waste precious time and resources for the emergency services and if they did call out Owen, chances were that Jack would be on the road to recovery before he found them.

"OK, sweetheart – you be alright here?"

"Yeah. Lock yourself in the SUV though – just in case any of those idiots are still hanging around."

"What about you?"

"Still armed, Gwen and if any of those bastards returns I won't hesitate to shoot – OK?"

"Yes, Ianto – you do whatever you have to if it keeps you and Jack safe." Gwen took a quick look at Ianto, hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She needed to let him know that despite what he may think, she supported him.

"He'll mend from those injuries, won't he?"

"I… yes, yes, he'll mend from them." Ianto didn't want to tell Gwen what he'd spotted in the torchlight – the indentation to the side of Jack's skull was deep and wasn't the type of injury he was usually able to make a speedy recovery from. But if he died, then Ianto would be with him. Gwen didn't have to worry about that yet. He just needed for her to be safe in the SUV.

"Ianto… you sure about this?"

"Just go, Gwen."

Waiting until he heard Gwen running back to the SUV and the door shutting signifying that she was safe, Ianto sat down on the floor next to Jack and lifted his head carefully into his lap.

Jack's eyes focused on some point just above and beyond Ianto's face before he blinked slowly and tried to fix Ianto in his gaze.

"'nto … wha' …"

"Save your breath and don't you dare die on me. I need to have words with you and I can't if you're dead."

"Sorry…" Jack's eyelids fluttered shut as fought to stay conscious.

"Don't you dare – Jack! Don't fucking die – don't! Please, don't …" Ianto felt like shaking the heavy body of his lover violently. He wanted him to wake with a grin and a wink. He didn't want to see bloodied drool trickle from the corner of Jack's mouth as his head flopped to one side.

Ianto could see from the slow rise and fall of Jack's chest that he wasn't dead, not yet. A dark spot appeared on an unstained patch of his pale blue shirt and then another. He frowned, although there were tears slowly coursing down his face, running down the curve of his nose, he knew they weren't falling on Jack's shirt. Then a flash of light and a crack of thunder rent the air as the skies opened and a deluge of rain drops came spattering down, quickly soaking Ianto as he leant over Jack trying to protect him from the icy cold rain.

Eventually the moment came when the shallow breaths stopped entirely and Jack's body went completely limp. Ianto was shivering so much that he barely felt that moment. A few minutes later and his arms were grabbed hold of in a vice like grip as Jack lurched up, gasping frantically and gulping down lungfuls of cold, damp air.

Jack came to in a panic, that terrifying point where he surfaced back in the land of the living, like a drowning man suddenly pulled out of the sea. Grasping blindly his hands grabbed onto the strong arms that cradled him. Ianto. He'd know that embrace anywhere. Sighing with relief, his next instinct was to shudder, he was freezing cold and the man he was holding onto felt just as cold, and wet. Turning in Ianto's arms, Jack gazed up into his face. It was dark, but he could make out strands of hair plastered to the younger man's brow. He looked soaked through, which didn't make sense. It had been dry that night.

"Ianto?"

"Alive again? Good– let's get you back to the SUV, before we both die of hypothermia."

Ianto loosened his hold on Jack and then hauled him up from the ground and pulled one of Jack's arms over his broad shoulder, before dragging him towards the street. The SUV was waiting there, Gwen sitting in the driver's seat, her eyes wide and her expression unreadable.

At a signal from Ianto, the doors clicked as the locking mechanism was released and Ianto opened the rear door.

"Heated seats please, Gwen – it's bloody freezing out there."

"No problem, Ianto. What happened?"

"Later, let's just-"

"My gun – did either of you pick it up-" Jack interrupted as Ianto helped him into the back seat.

"Gwen?"

"No, I didn't-"

"Stay here – I'll go back and look for it."

"Ianto, you OK?" Jack was worried. In the lit interior of the SUV he'd seen how red Ianto's eyes and nose were, and the pained expression on his face. He looked as though he'd been crying and his voice was hoarse again.

"I'm just fine. Soaked through and stinking of whatever was on the ground in that filthy alley– but otherwise fine."

Ianto slammed the door shut on Jack and jogged back down the alleyway, taking the precaution of having his gun at the ready.

"Gwen! I told you not to say anything to him!" Jack hissed at Gwen.

"Don't you dare blame this on me!" Gwen turned around in her seat to glare at Jack.

"I didn't want him to know. I knew he'd be upset-"

"Upset? He's in pieces, you idiot! He's been sitting down there, holding you in a bloody storm for the past hour waiting for you to heal-"

"Heal?" Jack was confused. "But, Gwen, I died."

"Oh, that's just fucking brilliant! That means he's been sitting with you dying in his arms for at least an hour."

Gwen had kept in touch via her comm. with Ianto during his vigil, yet had taken him at his word that he was alright and that it was just rain. She was as angry with herself as she was with Jack, she should have gone to him and insisted that they just carry Jack back to the SUV and taken him back to the Hub. Gwen couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Ianto sitting there all that time, waiting for Jack to die.

"And you wonder why he's upset. If I was him I'd've bloody shot you as soon as you came round."

"An hour?" Jack recalled blacking out and had just assumed that was it and that he'd then revived shortly after. It hadn't occurred to him that he'd not died immediately.

"You had head injuries –"

"Yeah, I only just came round … I remember Ianto telling me not to die and then I came back and grabbed hold of him. I thought-"

"Really? You thought?" Gwen's eyebrows shot up as she stared at Jack with incredulity. Then she caught sight of Ianto running back towards them. "Shut up. He's coming back."

Jack sunk back into the leather upholstery grateful for the heat that was slowly seeping through. There were aches in every part of his body and his head was throbbing. But the pain in his chest had nothing to do with the physical beating he'd endured. The passenger door was wrenched open and Ianto leaned over the seat to hand two objects to Jack.

"OK – there's your Webley and your phone, both battered but otherwise intact. A bit like you."

"Thank you." Jack took the items that Ianto passed back to him. He tried to take hold of Ianto's hand but the younger man had ducked down to grab hold of a roll of plastic rubbish bags from under the seat.

"Right then, Gwen, why don't you drive straight back to your flat first. It's late and Rhys will be worried." Ianto was standing outside the vehicle, peeling off his dirty, wet overcoat and bundling it up before placing it into one of the large plastic bags. He tied the bag off before getting into the passenger seat and buckling up his seat belt. "Then I'll drive to the Hub, drop off Jack and then get myself home."

"Do I get any say in this?" Jack asked, wondering where everything had gone so badly wrong.

"No. I suggest you keep quiet until you can think of a good reason why I should ever speak to you again."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Jack sat in the back of the SUV, sullenly staring out of the side window rather than attempt talking to the other two occupants, who'd both made it perfectly clear that they were exceptionally pissed off with him and not in the mood for conversation. Inspecting the small rips in his coat and the miscellany of stains that showed up under the glare of the streetlights, he sighed quietly and silently conceded that they had a point. He was just profoundly grateful that neither of them had been hurt by the gang that had ambushed him, luckily they'd proved to be more capable of looking after themselves than he'd given them credit for.

When Gwen pulled up outside the building where she lived, Ianto grabbed an umbrella and ran around to the driver's door to open it for his colleague. He held the umbrella up to shelter her from the rain and offered his arm to chivalrously escort Gwen to the main entrance.

Jack felt envious of their comfortable friendship, which operated smoothly with no words spoken and no gestures misunderstood. He was also hurt that Gwen didn't so much as say goodbye to him, yet he could see, through the rain spattered windscreen, that she was pulling Ianto in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek before opening the door and disappearing from sight. Jack imagined her rushing up the stairs to be comforted by her husband. He was feeling monumentally sorry for himself, jealous of Gwen's cosy married life and her easy relationship with Ianto.

His mind made up, Jack seized the moment and slid out of the back seat and took the driver's seat before Ianto was half way back to the SUV. He took the keys out of the ignition just in time to hold onto them tightly, refusing to relinquish them as Ianto angrily wrenched open the door, holding out his hand demanding their return.

"Give me those keys now! What the hell do think you're doing, Jack? You're not really thinking of driving are you?"

Ianto angrily threw the umbrella into the back of the SUV and glared at Jack.

"Why not?" Jack shrugged insouciantly.

"Oooh, let's think – how about the fact that you were dead not half an hour ago, and I'd really like to get home in one piece tonight?" Ianto gripped the top of the door firmly, trying to ignore the rain that was steadily falling.

"You think you're in a better state to drive than me?" Jack challenged, pointing at Ianto meaningfully. "Ianto, you're half asleep on your feet – and don't lie to me. If you let go of that door I bet you'd fall flat on your face."

Ianto scowled at Jack, pissed off on a number of counts: first of all, Jack had taken control of the SUV, secondly he had picked up on the fact that Ianto was totally exhausted and lastly, he'd been tricked into speaking to Jack again, having been determined to give him the silent treatment at least until he'd dropped him off at the Hub.

"Come on Jack, give me the keys." Ianto tried wearily to coax Jack into cooperating. "The sooner we get you back to the Hub the sooner I get home."

"Why don't I just take you to your place first?"

"Because…" Ianto bit his lip, infuriated that he couldn't think of a decent argument. It was late and he really was feeling shattered.

"Get in, before you fall over."

The slamming shut of two car doors in close succession reverberated through Jack's skull, but the sound of Ianto grumbling as he got back into the passenger seat almost made it worthwhile. It wouldn't have surprised Jack if he'd stormed off and hailed a taxi. Thankful that there was still a remote possibility of making amends in some way, Jack made a point of driving more carefully than he normally did, not wanting to admit that his vision was still slightly blurred and a road traffic accident probably wouldn't do much to improve Ianto's mood.

"So, you really do want to go home, then? You weren't just saying that for Gwen's sake?" Jack glanced across nervously at Ianto.

Usually Ianto kept Jack company for the night at the Hub if he'd died and the fact that he was set on going back to his house was a clear indicator of just how angry he was. That and the way he was sitting, with his legs pulled as far away from Jack as possible, so there could be no 'accidental' contact.

"Why? Did you want me to come back into work?" Ianto's voice was clipped and sounded as if he was having difficulty remaining civil. "Because if you do, I'd appreciate the opportunity to get into some dry clothes first. Sir."

"Drop the 'sir'." Jack growled, refusing to be drawn into the argument that seemed to be brewing between them. "And no, of course I don't expect you to return to work at this time of night! I was kinda hoping for your company... and the chance to talk."

"Company? That would imply a relationship of some kind, the sort of thing where one person confides in the other – you know, tells them what they're up to, what they're planning-"

"I know you're angry with me-"

"Angry? That doesn't start to describe it – you were having the shit beaten out of you by a gang of mindless thugs in a stinking alleyway." Ianto sighed heavily with evident exasperation. "I think I would have shot the lot of them you know? Every single one of them. It was only because Gwen was with me that I didn't."

Jack's eyes widened, he knew that wherever possible Ianto avoided using lethal force and the fact that he'd got that close to shooting dead six men that evening suddenly hit Jack very hard.

"I'd have been OK – you do know that don't you?" He reached out to put his hand on Ianto's shoulder, glad that his gesture was not rejected. "Not that I'm not grateful that you were there. But it's not like they could've actually killed me permanently."

"That doesn't matter," snapped Ianto. "I still watched you die, felt your last breath on my hand, sat there as you groaned in agony with the slightest shift of your body, so I daren't move a muscle … and it doesn't fucking matter that you come back, you still die."

"I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare apologise. Not yet. You can wait until you've heard everything I have to say."

"I thought you weren't talking to me."

"Well, you managed to give me good reason to speak to you – I need to tell you exactly why I'm so bloody angry with you and I can't do that via mime. Actually, you know what? I probably could, but I suspect your head's taken enough of a bashing for one day."

"Oh."

"It'll wait anyway, we're near enough to my street now, you can just drop me off at the corner here –"

"No way," Jack shook his head vehemently. After the assault launched on him, there was no way he was just dropping Ianto off in the middle of the night on a street corner. "I'm taking you to your door."

* * *

"Definite activity in the somatosensory cortex - not just the motor region. That's great - and you said you could definitely smell the coffee earlier?"

"Yeah and the lemon cake - not sure if that's a good thing or not, though." Owen shrugged. "Not as if I can eat or drink any more."

The results of the scans they'd made of Owen's brain were displayed on the screens in front of them. They'd finally established that the pattern between stimuli and activity in the sensory regions of his brain was not random. The energy that had been channelled via the glove from Jack into Owen was beginning to activate more and more areas of his brain. He could see and hear, that was taken for granted, but other feelings were beginning to return.

Owen held out a hand and took the glasses from Tosh's face. He tentatively stroked her cheek and smiled. His fingertips could feel how soft her skin was. He'd never found out while he'd been alive.

"Tosh, now that Gwen's let us know they've found Jack, how about calling it a night and taking the remote rift alarm home with us?"

"Home?"

"Sorry, did I say that?" Owen looked confused until it dawned in him what he'd said. "I meant your place."

"No, that's OK – I like that." Tosh graced Owen with one of her shy smiles that spoke volumes.

"So, what did Gwen have to say? Was I right? Was he on a roof?"

"No, you lost that bet. She said she'd give us the sordid details tomorrow, but apparently Ianto is so pissed off with him that Gwen reckons Jack's in danger of being denied both coffee and sex for the rest of the year."

"Oh shit. That bad?"

"Yep."

"And they're heading back here and that's why you think we should make ourselves scarce?"

"Well, according to Gwen, Ianto was threatening to drop Jack off here and then go home on his own."

"But you don't think he will?" Tosh smiled as she spotted the way that the corners of Owen's mouth began to curl up in a grin.

"No fucking way – Ianto's not going to let Jack off the hook that easy. He'll strike while he's still livid. He's learnt the hard way that giving Jack breathing space lets him wriggle out of trouble time and time again."

"You've got a point there – but I don't think Ianto is quite such a pushover as he used to be."

"Definitely not – but Jack's been practising that pout for centuries now, he's got it down to a fine art."

"I'm almost tempted to hang around for the fireworks, but I'll just make sure that certain cameras look as though they're deactivated and then we'll watch the highlights tomorrow."

"Have I told you that I love a devious woman?"

"Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again." Tosh smiled broadly as she set the CCTV and then put all of the systems on standby. "Right then – nothing more we can do tonight anyway, the data we've got will wait 'till morning."

"Exactly." Owen held out Tosh's coat for her so she could slip her arms into the sleeves. "Come on, gorgeous, you need your sleep even if I don't."

* * *

"Can I come in?" Jack held back and waited on the pavement outside Ianto's terraced house, his reflection shimmering in the puddles.

"If I say no, are you going to call me to continue this by phone once you get back to the Hub?" Ianto paused, key in the lock. A quick look over his shoulder at Jack answered that question for him.

"Yes." Again the raised, defiant chin, the look that made it clear that Jack thought he was in charge.

"Then you may as well come in – I hate phone rows." Ianto sighed dramatically and pushed the door open.

"Who said we're going to row?" Brow furrowed, Jack was beginning to wonder if he should have just driven back to the Hub and given Ianto time to cool off.

"Me." Ianto dumped the bag containing his ruined overcoat in the hallway as he grabbed hold of Jack by his arm and pulled him into the living room. "Sit."

"Is this going to be a monosyllabic row where we end up having make-up sex on the floor?" Jack waggled his eyebrows hopefully and then stopped as the temperature in the room seemed to drop as Ianto threw him an icy glare.

"No."

Ianto stood by the door and took in the state that Jack was in. His hair was matted with blood and possibly splinters of bone, there were dried blood stains on the collar of his shirt and his coat bore silent witness to the punches and kicks that he'd suffered. Even though there would be no outward signs of those injuries ever having existed, Ianto knew that the residual, phantom pains persisted and that Jack would still be suffering a great deal of discomfort. He could also see in his eyes that there was a certain amount of damage to his psyche as well.

"Oh fuck." Ianto rolled his eyes, knowing he had no choice but to take care of Jack before yelling at him.

"What?" Jack frowned.

"Stay where you are."

With that, Ianto left the room and Jack heard heavy footsteps as the other man ran upstairs. Jack had expected to be ranted at, screamed at even – but he hadn't expected Ianto to retreat so dramatically. His confusion became that much deeper when he heard the distinctive sound of a bath being run.

"You haven't got any open cuts left have you?" Ianto called down to him from the top of the stairs.

"What?" Jack's eyes widened at what seemed to be a total non-sequitur. He took a chance and got up from the sofa and put his head out of the door. "No. I don't think so. Why?"

"Good. I'll put some of those Radox bath salts in – the muscle soak formula." Ianto didn't wait for a response; he just turned away and went back into the bathroom.

Jack was puzzled and didn't know quite what was happening, so decided to play it safe and wait in the hallway for further clarification from Ianto. Luckily he didn't have to wait for long.

"Why are you still there? Get your arse up here now. Bloody hell, that knock to the head really did affect you badly didn't it?"

"Ianto, what the hell are you on about?"

"I'm running you a bath – idiot. You've got dried blood in your hair, maybe even some brain matter – I know you like it to stick up, but trust me there are better products to use." Ianto grimaced as he watched Jack run his fingers over the sticky mess on the side of his head. "Not to mention the fact that you're probably aching all over. That and you spent over an hour lying in a dirty alleyway. To put it mildly, you stink."

Jack made his way slowly up the stairs to join Ianto. He couldn't help the silly smile that tweaked at his lips. Even when thoroughly pissed off with him, Ianto still looked after him. What the hell had he done to deserve this?

"Why are you doing this, Ianto?" Jack paused in the doorway of the bathroom, taking in the sight of Ianto, jacket discarded and sleeves rolled up, leaning over to add extra bath salts to the running water.

"I can hardly shout and yell at you if you're looking like a puppy that's been kicked." Ianto rolled his eyes to good effect. "Once you're clean and dry it'll be easier."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, not until you've heard what I have to say. Now get out of those clothes and get your stinking body into that bath. I'm going to grab a shower downstairs. I'll leave something for you to wear outside the door. Don't even think about coming downstairs naked. Got it?"

"Yes, sir. So, does that mean you're not going to scrub my back?"

"Don't push it, Jack."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Ianto was glad he'd had the downstairs cloakroom converted into a small wet room, not only did it allow him to clean up after dirty jobs without getting the rest of his home dirty; it also afforded him the ability, on this occasion, to get clean without having to share the bathroom with Jack. He needed the space. As he entered his kitchen he picked up his phone from the table and saw that Tosh had sent him a text, explaining that she'd taken the remote rift monitor home with her, so that they didn't need to worry about the Hub for the night. Ianto sent her a message back, thanking her.

He was grateful for several reasons, not least of which was the fact that he now had the rest of the night to sort matters out with Jack, once and for all, one way or another. He'd had enough and it was time to take a stand, before things deteriorated even further. Settling his hands on his hips, he focused awhile on breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth, he needed to centre himself in readiness for the oncoming battle that he knew was in store.

Padding barefoot around his kitchen, he opened the cupboard doors and pulled out a couple of cans of bolognaise sauce and a packet of dry pasta. If he still had an appetite by the time he'd finished with Jack, he wanted to make sure there was something that could be cooked quickly. Whether it was to be a meal for one or two remained to be seen.

Jack cleared his throat noisily to alert Ianto to the fact that he'd come downstairs and was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He figured it was a better option to announce his presence than to be caught out admiring the view as Ianto bent over to reach into the cupboard.

"I see you decided to go with the clothes. Wise choice."

Ianto wouldn't have put it past Jack to appear wearing nothing but a broad grin and a burgeoning erection –guaranteed to derail any argument he had in mind or to infuriate him further – it could have gone either way, given the mood he was in. He was also grateful that he'd picked out a pair of worn and baggy jeans for Jack to wear, along with a misshapen, unflattering, beige t-shirt; he wasn't taking any unnecessary chances, he knew exactly what he was up against. The trademark Harkness charm couldn't be eliminated altogether, but it could be constrained.

"I put the stuff I was wearing in the laundry hamper – is that OK?"

"That's fine… I suppose." Ianto frowned, Jack usually just left his clothes wherever he'd discarded them and he wondered if this wasn't an alternative ploy to wrong foot him, because if it was, it nearly succeeded and Ianto needed to be focused. "Right then, you'd better take a seat."

"That bad, huh?" Jack gave a half hearted smile, hoping that Ianto was feeling in a forgiving mood, and that he could sidle his way out of trouble.

"Oh yes – definitely that bad." Ianto fixed Jack with a hard, unblinking stare that made it abundantly clear that he meant business.

Any trace of a smile left Jack's face as he saw the combination of frustration, anger and hurt in Ianto's expression. Yet again he had the distinct feeling that perhaps he'd pushed this man beyond the limits of his tolerance, an achievement he wasn't particularly proud of, especially as Ianto put up with more crap from him than anyone he'd been with in a very long time.

Ianto waited as Jack slowly sat down, watching with interest as he placed his arms out in front of him on the pine table, hands flat on the surface – almost in a gesture of surrender. He was pleased that Jack had apparently dropped all attempts to flirt his way out of trouble and was hopeful that he may actually get him to listen.

Despite the temptation to stay on his feet and pace about the kitchen, glaring down at Jack as he unleashed his pent up anger, Ianto opted for sitting down in the chair opposite him. He was too tired to stay on his feet for much longer and there was something to be said for conducting this particular discussion eye to eye.

"First off I need you to tell me the truth. Did you go out looking for a fight because Torchwood was threatened or because of what happened to me?"

"What do you mean?" Jack challenged automatically, despite being fully aware of the fact that Ianto could see through his bluster. He always could.

"Your special project? The one with Gwen?" Ianto spoke slowly, spelling out what was bothering him in such a way that even Jack couldn't pretend not to know what he was getting at. "What exactly was the point of all that? Preserving the integrity of relations between Torchwood Cardiff and the police … or avenging me because some ham-fisted, bigoted arseholes pushed me around when I got arrested?"

"Both?" ventured Jack, regretting the word as soon as it passed his lips. He shrugged even though he knew it was too late to retract the suggestion.

"Bullshit. I was really hoping you wouldn't lie to me." Ianto shook his head in disappointment. "For fuck's sake, Jack, stop treating me as if I was born yesterday. I am not a bloody child. If I was, you really need to ask yourself what you think you're doing the next time you shove your hands down my pants."

"Ianto- !"

"NO! You do not get to act outraged by anything I say or do. You have lost that privilege." Ianto pointed an accusatory finger at Jack. "You see, if it was all about Torchwood not being able to rely on support from the local police force, you would have talked to all of us about your suspicions and we'd have dealt with it as a team. Any investigation would then have been conducted as a consequence of thorough research and proper surveillance – your rules, remember? Instead, you went rogue, got ambushed and had the shit kicked out of you!"

"I followed procedure, dammit! When it comes to liaising with the police, I rely on Gwen to -" protested Jack.

"You had her working on this in secret!" countered Ianto, before Jack had chance to finish what he was saying.

"I had my reasons. I'm in charge and you don't get to question me on how I run operations!" Jack yelled, slamming a fist against the table angrily.

"Oh, don't I?" Ianto sprang to his feet, refusing to allow Jack to intimidate him in his own kitchen. He was utterly sick of the fact that every now and then Jack still resorted to throwing that in his face. Yes, at the beginning of their relationship, it was quite clear cut, Jack was the boss and he did as he was told, make coffee, attack on command and bend over the desk and think of Wales. But not now, the lines had long since blurred and Jack valued him as much professionally as he did personally, or so he thought.

Moving swiftly around the table, Ianto firmly planted his hands on the arms of the chair effectively pinning Jack to his seat. Leaning in until he was barely an inch away from Jack's face, he looked straight into the older man's eyes, and took a deep breath, determined to have his say while he was still furious enough not to hold back.

"The fact that you kept everyone in the dark except for Gwen is an insult to all of us, especially me. I am neither a child nor some defenceless wimp whose honour you have to defend. Admittedly I'm not as old as you are, but in this century I am still old enough to be considered an adult. Believe me, I've had my share of confrontations with bullies and thugs before, long before you started making me the object of your public displays of affection. But, despite what you seem to think, I can take care of myself. And what's more, if I'm in a position where I can't, at least **I** know when to call for back up."

Ianto paused to catch his breath and allow Jack to absorb what he'd had to say. His throat ached from the effort he'd made to keep his voice under control and not to submit to the temptation to scream in the other man's face. He was determined not to let this discussion descend into a shouting match; he desperately needed Jack to hear some home truths.

"Yeah – well you can get hurt, you can die." Jack roughly shoved Ianto's arms out of the way so he could push himself out of the chair and stand up. The chair toppled to the floor in his wake. "I can't and that's why I have to take these risks –"

"Bollocks! That's no excuse for being so fucking careless!" Any attempt at restraint was now cast aside – Jack's use of what he liked to think of as his trump card never failed to enrage Ianto.

"I would've been alright – I could've been back at the Hub later on and you'd never have known any different." Jack poked a finger into Ianto's chest, punctuating the ill advised words that he let slip.

"And that somehow makes it OK does it?" Ianto took a step back, putting his hands on his hips to keep him from taking a swing at Jack, appalled at what he'd heard. "Yet another thing you'd have kept from me?"

"It didn't come to that though, did it?" Jack grumbled.

"You're fucking unbelievable – d'you know that?" Ianto grabbed hold of Jack's arms and pushed him against the fridge. "If- hang, on, what else have you kept from me?" Ianto sighed, knowing that was a question that would never be fully answered.

"Didn't Gwen tell you everything?" Jack jutted his chin, defiantly.

"No!" Ianto could barely credit the fact that Jack was attempting to imply that he'd been betrayed, whereas two people who loved him had done everything they could to save his arse.

"Really?"

"Just where I was likely to find you. Like me, she has this inexplicable sense of loyalty towards you. When you take us into your confidence, when you _trust_ us, we feel _so_ special, Jack." Ianto sighed in exasperation. His eyes shone with tears as he shook his head.

Leaning forward, Ianto let his forehead press against Jack's, breathing heavily. He loosened his grip on Jack's biceps, but was surprised when no move was made by the other man to break free.

"I'm sorry." Jack rarely apologised and the words felt strange in his mouth. "I just couldn't let them get away with that, the way they treated you. I just didn't stop to think … I didn't want you to have to face them-"

"Why not? You thought I couldn't handle it, didn't you?" Ianto moved back and tilted his head to one side as he tried to catch Jack's eyes. "If that's the case then you don't know me at all, never have and probably never will-"

"Don't say that!" Jack's hands darted out and cupped Ianto's face, forcing him to look at him. Jack floundered desperately, but there was part of him that felt that if he just held onto Ianto physically he could maybe rescue the situation before it spiralled totally out of control. "Please don't say that. You're right. Look Ianto, I can't help it if I treat you all as if you're kids. It's just that when it comes to what you're facing, you may as well be children."

"Spare me! After all we've gone through as a team you still think we're not ready? Bloody hell! Why do we even bother then?" Ianto raised an eyebrow as he went on to deliver his coup de grace. "But, if that's what you think, you'd better wait for me to grow up before you next try to get into my pants."

"You're not serious are you?" Jack stopped breathing briefly as he considered what Ianto was threatening. He dropped his hands from Ianto's head to his shoulders, but kept a firm hold, not wanting to let him go, in any sense of the word.

"Totally. If you want us to maintain a physical relationship, Jack, you have to treat me like an adult. You don't get to fuck me senseless one minute and treat me like a kid the next. I'm in my twenties, not my teens. I am not your plaything."

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him close, wanting him to hear every word.

"I've been working for Torchwood for longer than Tosh or Owen, not to mention Gwen. I've witnessed violence on a bigger scale than any of them. I looked on as my friends were cut down by Daleks and Cybermen. I crawled over their bleeding bodies to get out – to find Lisa. I came back to Wales ready to do whatever it took to save her. And I failed. Jack, **you** gave me reason to keep living. Now listen carefully – I don't expect you to treat me as an equal, not at work, but you've got to stop this shit. Otherwise whatever this… this thing we have is …it's far more screwed up than I'd ever imagined. You're not my bloody father, so stop acting like you are, otherwise I'll end up needing therapy, and there's no way I'm talking to Owen about this-"

"Point made." Jack slid his hands down Ianto's arms and leaned into him, sighing in resignation. "I just want to protect you all. I've got so damn close to losing you all. Dammit, I lost Owen and look what I did to get him back."

"Promise me one thing – never, ever do that to get me back." Ianto shuddered. "Don't you dare go looking for another glove. Just… don't. When it's my time, just let me go."

"I can't promise you that." Jack shook his head vehemently. He swallowed harshly, an unexpected lump in his throat making it hard to continue. "If there is ever anything in my power –"

"No heroic measures," Ianto paused, aware of the irony of that phrase when it came to Jack. "I guess that covers a multitude of sins when it comes to you though, doesn't it?"

"Can't you allow me some sub-heroic measures?" Jack pleaded, making an attempt at playfulness. "Kiss of life?"

"Fine – if I'm dying in your arms, I sanction you to snog the life out of me." Ianto's lips curled up as he reflected on his own dark humour. But he hadn't reckoned on the despondent pall that fell over Jack as he trembled in Ianto's embrace.

"Not funny, Ianto. Don't joke about that – I'm begging you, please?"

"Hey – it's OK. You know me, tear you off a strip about dying at the drop of a hat, but I can't be serious when it comes to my own mortality." Ianto pressed a kiss to the top of Jack's head and hugged him closer until the trembling abated.

"So – are we OK now?" asked Jack nervously.

"What's it to be, Jack? Are you going to treat me like the man I am, or a kid?" Ianto hooked his thumbs into the low slung waistband of the baggy jeans that he'd given Jack to wear and tugged him hard against his own hips, giving him a hint as to what the best answer would be.

"That's a loaded question, Ianto Jones, especially if you're going to do that," Jack gasped.

"Your answer?" Ianto arched an eyebrow at Jack as he slid his hands inside the loose jeans, smirking as he remembered that he'd not left out any underwear for the other man.

* * *

**A/N** - I wonder if this could get away with a T rating instead of M? There's nothing too explicit ... I posted my other fics as T and I know that the home page for fanfic doesn't show M fics unless they are selected for ... feedback would help, I've noted that some of the readers who left comments on the previous fics are not leaving reviews for this, so perhaps they've not seen it?

So what do you think - T or M?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Jack wriggled his bare backside against the cool quarry tiles, breathlessly chuckling into the sweaty locks of Ianto's hair that brushed against his chin, tickling his sensitized skin. He could feel the other man's warm breath on his chest, gentle and steady now, no longer panting rapidly, gasping for air.

"Hey there, you still with me?" Jack pushed the damp hair back from Ianto's forehead.

"Hmmm…"

Although the acknowledgement was barely audible, the heavy sigh gave Jack cause to smile.

"You know what? I really need to get you **that** mad at me more often."

"Don't you dare," grumbled Ianto hoarsely.

"Getting cramp here – think ya could move a little?" Jack arched his back and heard a few vertebrae click in protest. The cold, hard tiles weren't particularly comfortable and he was pinned down by the sprawling body of Ianto, who'd apparently lost the ability to move as soon as he'd pulled out of Jack and then collapsed on top of him. Considering how passionately forceful his love making had been, that didn't entirely surprise Jack.

"Ow!" Ianto lifted his head too quickly and cracked it on the underside of the kitchen table. He rubbed his scalp briskly in an attempt to soothe the throbbing pain. "How the hell did that get there?"

"**It **hasn't moved – don't you remember pushing me underneath here?" Jack braced his feet against the pine table legs as Ianto cautiously crawled backwards off his body and out from under the table.

Jack wasn't entirely convinced that Ianto had full control over his limbs as he watched him clumsily get his foot get caught up in bunched up t-shirt that had been thrown to one side in their rush to get naked. Looking past Ianto he could see two pairs of crumpled jeans carelessly strewn on the floor – he grinned as he recalled how they'd just ripped each others' clothing off in their urgency to feel skin, to touch flesh.

Leaning back on his haunches, Ianto surveyed the sight of his utterly debauched lover spread out on display before him. However angry he had been with Jack, he couldn't fail to smile at the sight of him stretched out on the floor. Smooth, hairless skin glistening with sweat, one arm folded beneath his head, showing off every well defined muscle from his chest to his abdomen and then lower still. The reddened bite marks on Jack's shoulders and neck were already beginning to fade, as were the scratches from where Ianto's nails had dug in when he'd finally achieved his release- so powerful it had hurt. He could see the faint traces of the bruises on Jack's hips from where he'd grabbed hold tight as he'd lifted his arse off the floor, all the better to bury himself as deeply as he could in Jack's ever welcoming body. Having no sense of modesty at all, Jack lay there, legs wide open, grinning broadly.

"You are such a slut," Ianto shook his head in mock despair. "But gorgeous with it."

"You're not so bad yourself. So, are you going to help me out from here or are you intending to keep me naked, tied up under your breakfast table as punishment."

"It wouldn't count as punishment – you'd be enjoying it far too much." Ianto shook his head trying to dispel the images that came to mind of various scenarios that would inevitably make him late to work. Springing to his feet, he winced as sharp pains shot through his knees and then reached out a hand help Jack to his feet. "Come on, I think you could do with another bath, or at least a shower – or you're not getting anywhere near my clean sheets."

"So I'm staying the night then?" Jack smiled hopefully.

"If you want to." Ianto tried and failed to look nonchalant as he stood, hands on bare hips, gazing at the equally naked body of his boss and lover.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be." Jack took a step closer to Ianto and reaching out to hold his head still, he leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Right then – you get showered and I'll clear the debris off the floor." Ianto pointed at the clothes and the chairs that had got knocked over. "Then I'm going to get something to eat – you hungry?"

"Starving." Jack watched carefully as Ianto stooped down to pick up discarded items of clothing before throwing them into the washing machine. He was amused at the turnabout from fiery, ardent lover to bashful young man. He put it down to the fact that he was probably coming down from an adrenaline high that had fuelled both his fight and his love making. "You sure about this?"

"For now, yes, so don't mess things up again. At least not until tomorrow."

Whilst Jack showered, Ianto put a kettle of water on to boil, and got the pasta cooking while he grabbed a quick shower in the downstairs cloakroom. He decided that there was no point getting dressed again, but he kept the towel wrapped about his waist, not really wanting to risk getting splashed with hot pasta sauce.

The sauce was heated through and the pasta draining by the time Jack reappeared, also wearing nothing but a towel. A very skimpy towel, but at least he wasn't completely nude.

"I wasn't sure if I was still forbidden from coming downstairs naked. Although I have to point out that it was you that stripped me out of the clothes you had me put on in the first place."

"The towel is good – just keep it in place."

Jack sat down as Ianto served up bowls of food and set them down next to the two large glasses of iced water he'd already placed on the table. As Jack tucked in voraciously, sex and fighting never failing to give him a healthy appetite, Ianto drank deeply, needing to rehydrate first, that and get his thoughts together.

"So – tell me, what makes you so convinced the police are up to no good? It could just be a case of simple, old-fashioned homophobia rearing its ugly head."

"There has to be more to it than that." Jack paused briefly, swallowing what he had in his mouth and taking a sip of water before continuing. He decided that he had to be honest with Ianto, especially after their earlier argument. "Someone must know something about whatever was put on the SUV when it was clamped on Albany Road – you touched it and it nearly killed you. If Owen and I hadn't got there when we did, you could have died."

"And you think that was deliberate?" Ianto lifted a single piece of pasta to his lips and blew on it to cool it down, his throat still sore from the intubation tube and yelling at Jack hadn't helped.

"Any evidence that may have existed showing who messed with the SUV was wiped. I can't help thinking one of those bastards nearly caused your death." Jack reached out to take Ianto's right hand, wanting to check that the swelling on the pad of his thumb was still going down.

"You've got no proof of that – it's just as likely to be a coincidence." Ianto squeezed Jack's hand, reassuring him that he was still alive.

"I don't believe in coincidences-"

"Here we go - fifty first century paranoid man speaking."

"Not paranoid," Jack mumbled, spearing several pieces of pasta onto his fork.

"So, let's see if I've got this right - a few teenagers, a couple of students, a shopkeeper, a waitress, a cabby and a tramp were all attacked to cover up for the fact that I was the main target? Now that doesn't sound ridiculous at all, does it?"

"Damn, if you're going to put it like that – I guess you've got a point." Jack sighed heavily and dropped his fork into the empty bowl with a resounding clatter.

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Feel free, I think you've got every right, seeing as how badly I've screwed up so far."

"I think you've been approaching this from a personal angle – you've been convinced that the police are out to get us personally. Yes?"

"It sure as hell looks like that from where I'm standing."

"Then stand somewhere else. I think what we really need to focus on is why the police are being so uncooperative with Torchwood. We need to find out what happened to rattle them so badly that they hold us responsible – there has to be more to this than meets the eye."

"What about what happened to you? To those other people? One man is dead –"

"Owen and Tosh were working on that, they'll have some answers for us. Last thing they had, before Gwen and I left to scrape you off the road, was that there were no traces of the active chemical on the SUV itself, but Tosh was going to run tests on the bucket and the cloth I'd wiped it down with."

"Nothing on the SUV at all?"

"Nope… but it had been left on the street for a few hours – on Albany Road. The other victims had also been outdoors on the road there before they fell ill." Ianto grabbed an envelope and started scribbling notes on the back of it as he developed his ideas. "What have we got? We know that the schoolgirls and the students had all been at the club. Maybe they'd gone outside for some fresh air, perhaps the two girls were those kids that tried to buy vodka in the shop next door? Then there's Sylvia, the barmaid, the homeless guy who was sleeping rough outside, the taxi driver picked up a fare there that evening, and Majid from the convenience store had a smoke outside. All were there in the same time frame – so there must have been some event – maybe an alien gas or something."

Ianto frowned as he took a mouthful of pasta and began to chew it thoughtfully.

"I was stupid – I should have talked to you," Jack picked up the envelope and stared at it, impressed with Ianto's logic. "I was blinded by my own hurt pride. I couldn't see past the fact that something had breached the safety barriers I set up around you all, you in particular. What we've got are two separate investigations – but I have a nasty feeling that we're going to need co-operation from the police and the hospital before we get to the bottom of whatever is causing people to go into shock."

"While you're feeling remorseful, can I make one more suggestion?" Ianto licked sauce from the corners of his mouth, not totally oblivious to the fact that Jack was mesmerised by the way his tongue flicked out to clean up every trace of the bright red sauce.

"Go for it-"

"Get Gwen to deal with the hospital and Owen to find out what's going on with the police."

"Why?" Jack was completely thrown. "Surely it makes more sense for them to tackle the field they've most experience in?"

"On the contrary – like you, they're too closely involved, both have too much of a vested interest to be able to be totally objective. Gwen isn't the best person to seek out corruption in the police force because she had a vocation when she joined up and doesn't want to be disillusioned. Meanwhile Owen hates hospital bureaucracy that stands in the way of patient care, so he has no time for managers and puts their backs up – a bit like you do."

"You're a genius, Ianto Jones! Now why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you stopped thinking the moment you saw the bruises on my legs from when I got arrested. I knew that would happen and that's why I tried to hide them from you."

"Damn, am I that easy to read?"

"Pretty much, but then I've been studying you closely for a while now."

"I've been watching you as well – I'm gonna team you up with Gwen and get Tosh to accompany Owen. How does that sound?"

"Perfect. Now I don't know about you, but it's way past my bedtime. Joining me?"

"Am I forgiven?" Jack spoke quietly, and his face was open and earnest. He needed to know that beyond the frantic coupling earlier and the companionable meal they'd shared, that Ianto had given him another chance.

"Until you do it again. But I'd really appreciate it if you could curb those suicidal tendencies of yours, at least while I'm the one picking up the pieces and mopping up the blood. I know it's selfish – but look at this way, it's not going to be forever-"

"Oh Ianto, how can you say things like that and then wonder why I do everything in my power to keep you with me for as long as I possibly can?"

Jack took hold of Ianto's hand, interlocked their fingers and then brought it to his lips, to kiss it softly.

"Come to bed. Maybe I can think of something to prove to you that you're forgiven."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

If it wasn't for the questions that remained unanswered, Jack wouldn't have let Ianto out of bed the following morning. Overnight, the younger man had started to snuffle in his sleep and had even managed to wake himself up with a loud sneeze. Despite protestations from Jack that he'd caught a cold sitting out in the rain, Ianto insisted he was fine and that there was no way he was going to let Jack go into work without him.

"Remember the conversation about me being a grown-up?" Ianto fixed Jack with a stare as he reached past him to grab hold of the box of tissues. "Well, this is me being old enough to know that Owen won't be writing me a sick note for a couple of sneezes and a bit of a runny nose."

"But Ianto…" Jack started to object until he thought better of it. "OK, I get the message. If I treat you like a five year old, you'll scream if I as much as look at you."

"Yep – that about sums it up." Ianto threw the used tissues into a waste bin and frowned as he took a good look at Jack. "Come on let's get to the Hub so you can get into your own clothes. You just look wrong in a hoodie and as for those jeans, they look positively obscene. They're not the ones I left out for you."

"Hey – those baggy ones just hung off my ass. Not a good look."

"You are such a vain bastard."

Ianto helped Jack into his greatcoat, hoping that it would cover up the jeans that clung to every curve and bulge as if they'd been painted on.

"Looked in a mirror recently?" Jack raised his eyebrows at Ianto indignantly. "Oh yes, make that about twenty times to straighten your tie, check the buttons on your waistcoat are shining and that there isn't a single fibre of lint on your jacket!"

"Standards, Jack – I have standards. It's not the same as being vain." Ianto grabbed hold of Jack's shoulder firmly, as he took a stiff bristled clothes brush to the worst of the dried dirt on the coat he admired so much.

Snatching the car keys from the shelf next to the coat rack, Ianto opened the door without further ado and made straight for the SUV. By the time Jack had chance to react, Ianto was already shutting the driver's door and adjusting the rear view mirror. Chuckling to himself, Jack shut the front door behind him and jogged to the SUV, not altogether trusting Ianto to wait for him before driving off.

* * *

"Anything, Tosh?" Owen whispered furtively as Tosh scanned through the files of recordings from Jack's office overnight.

"Nothing – absolutely nothing. Maybe Ianto is onto me and wiped the lot. Damn – I can't find a single trace of either of them having been here all night." Tosh looked disgruntled as took off her glasses and set them on the desk next to the keyboard. She'd had a bet on with Owen that could only be settled by viewing the argument that they were convinced had taken place between Jack and Ianto.

"No luck there then?" asked Gwen from the balcony overlooking the work stations.

"Zilch. What about you? Heard anything from either of them yet?" Tosh looked up at Gwen, pointing at the mobile she was clasping in her hand.

"Not a peep." Gwen clattered down the metal stairs to join Tosh. "What bothers me is that if Jack never came back here, and neither did Ianto, that suggests that Jack stayed over at his house last night. I really thought Ianto would hold out for longer."

"Maybe he gave Jack what for back at his place?" suggested Tosh hopefully.

"More like the other way round," muttered Owen.

"Piss off, Owen – you didn't see the state Ianto was in last night." Gwen thumped Owen on the arm, feeling the need to defend Ianto. "I've never known him that angry with Jack before."

"I'm telling you – I bet he succumbed to the Harkness charm. Either that or the overbearing, pompous –"

"Shhh! It's them!" hissed Tosh, alerted by the lights that started to flash as the cog wheel door slowly turned to open.

Ianto led the way, immaculately turned out, his head held high. A slight smile graced his lips as he placed the SUV keys on his own desk. Gwen looked over at Tosh and grinned – that simple gesture told them exactly who had the upper hand on that particular morning. Owen just shook his head and grimaced as he took in the fact that Jack was evidently dressed in Ianto's clothes under his own far from pristine great coat.

"Good morning. Who's for coffee?" Ianto asked.

"That would be wonderful, Ianto." Tosh smiled with gratitude, there was nothing quite like freshly brewed coffee to wake up her synapses first thing in the morning. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Tosh," Ianto glared at Jack, preventing him from blurting out anything about a cold. "Much better and I have Owen to thank for that – I'd give him a great big soppy kiss, but I don't think he'd appreciate it."

"You're welcome coffee boy, but I'll pass on the snog for now, wouldn't want to get Jack jealous," Owen turned his attention to Jack quickly, spotting the opportunity to ask what had happened. "So what about you, boss – rough night weevil hunting?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Jack muttered, stealing a quick glance at Ianto, who was just slowly shaking his head from side to side.

"Perhaps you'd like to change into something more suitable for work, sir and I'll prepare some coffee and take it to the boardroom?"

"Sure – briefing in fifteen minutes people – Tosh and Owen bring your findings." Jack gratefully accepted the prompt from Ianto."Oh yes… Gwen?"

"Jack?" Gwen gave Jack a quizzical look.

"Bring everything you've got on our investigation into the police situation."

"What? Can you clarify that … surely you don't mean…?" Gwen looked gobsmacked – perhaps the blows to his skull had managed to inflict permanent damage after all.

"Yes, I do mean that. The project I had you working on. It's about time to get everyone on board with that problem."

Jack winked conspiratorially at Ianto, which rather undermined the whole point of being more open with his team, but they were too taken aback by their leader's apparent personality change to notice Ianto roll his eyes in mock despair.

As soon as Jack had rushed off in the direction of his office, they all focused their attention back on Ianto.

"OK, Jones, what the fuck have you done with the real Jack Harkness?" Owen demanded. "Not that I'm complaining. I could grow to like this version you found."

"What would you say if I said I dumped him in the Bay with bricks in his pockets?"

"I'd say you'd been watching too much Dexter. Then I'd go check your stock of black bin bags."

"Ianto – what the hell did you say to him?" Gwen was in awe. She'd been trying for weeks to get Jack to share his suspicions with the others. Her wheedling and pouting had got her nowhere. There was a resolve behind Ianto's mild mannered façade that she couldn't help but admire.

"Not much – just a few home truths." Ianto had sought refuge in the comforts of the shining coffee machine and was busying himself grinding the beans in preparation for the first brew of the day.

"Not much?" Tosh was scrutinising Ianto over the top of her glasses that had she had propped coquettishly on the end of her nose. "Sounds to me like Jack is getting ready to spill the beans on one of his secret projects. Willingly. Have you been sneaking a look at my manual of evil persuasion techniques?"

Ianto shuddered briefly before carefully collecting the aromatic coffee grounds from the grinder.

"I am not worthy to be inducted into your league of evil interrogators, Miss Sato." Smiling at Tosh in the reflection on the coffee machine, Ianto shrugged slightly. "Perhaps I just managed to appeal to the side of Jack that really wants to take us all into his confidence."

"Bollocks, that doesn't exist! Trust me, I'm a doctor, I'd have found it by now if it did." Owen grunted in disbelief.

"I beg to differ, Owen, it's there – you just need to know where to look." Ianto winked at Owen before tucking his head down as he carefully arranged cups and saucers on a tray along with a small jug of milk and a plate of biscuits.

"Well there you go then." Owen stated disparagingly. "Not all of us are prepared to go those lengths to get through to the boss."

"Then it's just as well I am – isn't it?"

"Come on, Owen, you can help me pull together our report." Tosh tugged at Owen's arm, having been prompted by Gwen to give her some time alone with Ianto. On her way towards the autopsy bay, Tosh turned to Gwen and mouthed the word 'later'.

As soon as Tosh and Owen walked off to collect their data and findings from their respective desk tops, Gwen turned to Ianto and put her hand flat on his chest, stopping him in his tracks.

"Ianto, I take it you managed to talk to him – did he listen?"

Ianto sighed and gently bit on his lower lip before turning to Gwen and softly confiding in her.

"For now – but you know Jack. He'll have forgotten his promises by the end of the week, or convinced himself that he knows what's best for us all."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He means well, but… I think half the time he's afraid of getting too close to any of us, because eventually he'll lose us and the rest of the time he's terrified that if he keeps us at too much of a distance he'll lose his humanity. All I can do is try to steer him on an even course that will get him through the next few hours, days… however long I have…"

"And you're OK with that?" Gwen's fingertips gently brushed over Ianto's tie, pausing above his heart. "Seems a bit one sided to me. What about what you need?"

"It's all I have now, Gwen and to be honest, all I want."

* * *

Tosh and Owen sat at the head of the table together, ready to deliver their report on what they'd discovered as a result of their research to date. They looked across at Jack as he walked in and went over to Gwen, hand held out to take a thick file of paperwork from her. Owen assumed that must be her 'special project' as Jack relied on old fashioned paperwork when he wanted to keep secrets. Meanwhile, Ianto quietly moved around the table, distributing cups of coffee as he took satisfaction in watching the team start to work together properly once more.

"You first." Jack took a seat next to Ianto and prompted Owen to make a start. "Looks like you and Tosh have been working hard on all of this. What've you got for us?"

Owen screwed up his face, wondering for the second time, what kind of Faustian deal Ianto Jones had made to get Jack Harkness to sit down and listen to his team. He was pretty sure that he'd already sold his soul a while back, which left his body. Owen idly wondered if Ianto had asked for a receipt.

"Right then, so here's the big breakthrough that Tosh and I figured out last night, when we were still here working after the rest of you had abandonned us. The hospital pathologists concentrated on blood samples – that's what they sent off for analysis – all they show are the antibodies and by deduction, the nature of the antigens that triggered the adverse reactions. The same antibodies we found in Ianto's blood."

Owen paused as if to acknowledge the fact that yet again Ianto had narrowly escaped death. Looking across to where Ianto sat he could see that Jack had reached out to rest his hand on the younger man's shoulder, a gesture that actually made him smile.

"Anyway, when Jack and I visited the victims in hospital, I took sputum samples as well and they've helped us to go a stage further. I was looking for airborne particles of some sort … residue from some artefact that fell through the Rift maybe, but what we found is both better and worse."

"What is it?" Jack frowned, it was his prerogative to be enigmatic, not Owen's.

"Pollen." Tosh announced proudly.

"What?" Gwen looked confused.

"Look at this-" Tosh projected an image onto the display screen on the end wall.

She zoomed in from a low magnification to a much higher one to show the tetrahedral shapes in sharper focus, their facets displaying intricate patterns of dimples and tiny spines. On the points were small swollen areas that softened the shape.

"I thought pollen was all spiky when magnified." Gwen peered at the images, surprised by how delicate the designs were.

"That's only in insect pollinated flowers," explained Tosh. "The smoother pollen is the sort you normally get with wind pollinated varieties, like tree and grass pollens that trigger asthma attacks and hay fever."

"So it's just a case of really bad hay fever." Ianto frowned, absently pulling a handkerchief from his pocket to blow his nose. Catching the concerned look from Jack he mumbled quietly: "It's just a snuffly nose, that's all."

"No. I had Kew check this against their data base and they've got nothing like it– nothing even close."

"New species?" Gwen asked naively.

"Oh God – please don't tell me it's an alien plant." Ianto had images of Triffids invading the streets of Cardiff.

"Yes. Well that's what we think. It's either that or a more highly evolved Earth species from the future that has slipped back in time through the Rift." Tosh explained carefully. "The thing is that it's not meant to be here and its pollen triggered the dangerous reactions in those people."

"What about Ianto then?" Jack interjected. "He cut his hand on something - that couldn't have been pollen."

"Another part of the plant – if there's pollen, there's a full plant somewhere, out there and part of it must have been blown onto the SUV in the wind." Owen replied. "Then Ianto managed to cut himself on it and then suck his thumb – bloody idiot- and that's what triggered his anaphylactic reaction."

"So – it's not necessarily malicious – not a triffid then." Ianto appeared disconcerted. "Although I quite like the idea of triffids taking out that big bastard at the club. Oh shit, I need to get onto that today – Tosh I need your help with something-"

"Secret project, Ianto?" asked Jack feigning innocent inquiry.

Gwen gave Ianto a wide-eyed stare, recalling how he'd twisted the thug's bleeding arm behind his back.

"OK – maybe I happened to threaten a large gentleman who was about to completely cave your skull in." Ianto almost looked embarrassed at admitting to Jack that he'd become violent with someone purely because they were hurting him. "I might have told him that if he wasn't out of Cardiff by this afternoon I was going to set him up - "

"Ianto!" Gwen gasped in astonishment – no wonder Ianto had made sure she couldn't hear what he'd been saying.

"Nice one, mate." Owen was impressed.

"Sooo ... Tosh?" Ianto raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"Make me a macchiato, one of the special ones, and by the time you've put the milk on top I'll have it done." Tosh graced Ianto with a secretive smile that made it clear that it wasn't the first time the two of them had made such a bargain.

"You're on."

Owen coughed loudly to draw attention back to the satellite image he'd projected onto the screen.

"When you two have finished plotting the downfall of a deserving villain, let's get back to the alien plant. Having plotted the movements of our victims, I've come to the conclusion that our plant has to be somewhere in Albany Road. Which means we need to start looking there for strange looking plant life."

"What? Albany Road? Again? You've got to be kidding me!" Ianto rolled his eyes in disbelief.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Ianto looked as if the revelation that they had to return to Albany Road was the worst possible news he could receive. Jack caught the look of horror in his eyes and gently shook his head.

"No one goes back there until we've got a better idea what we're dealing with." Jack took the added measure of reaching under the table to squeeze Ianto's thigh, trying to reassure him that he'd not be expected to go back there any time soon.

"I want to know if anyone else has been admitted to the hospital with symptoms similar to the original victims. Gwen – you can work with Ianto on that. If any turn up I want you two to go and interview them, find out their movements – find out where they could have had contact with the pollen or the plant."

"We also need to locate that plant. I don't suppose there's anything we have access to that could remotely scan for vegetation on Albany Road?"

"Jack, we've got no idea what size this bloody thing is-"

"Owen's right – I can use satellite technology to distinguish vegetation from non-living components of the environment, but not on the scale required to pinpoint one single plant." Tosh looked at Jack apologetically. "Did you see any odd-looking plants when you were there?"

"I don't remember any plant life there at all – what about you, Ianto?"

"Vegetables, yes. Plant life, no." Ianto stated succinctly.

"Well at least they can't move." Gwen shrugged, wondering just how hard it could be to find an alien plant.

"Triffids can – would … I mean if they were like Triffids then they could move," Ianto mused.

"What's it with you and bloody Triffids? You expecting all the kids to turn weird next – the Cardiff Cuckoos aka City of the Damned? I've told you before that you watch too many old movies."

"Doesn't mean it's not a Triffid." Ianto said petulantly, as he took a chocolate biscuit from the plate, knowing it pissed Owen off when he ate the ones he used to favour. "You're the one who said it was an alien plant."

"Can't we tell anything from the pollen – the forensics people used to identify plant species from pollen samples found on bodies." Gwen said, cradling her coffee mug in her hands. "Can't we work out anything from what we've got?"

"Sorry, Gwen, it doesn't work like that – pollen analysis relies on previously identified samples. This stuff could've been made by anything from the size of a daisy to a bloody great big tree."

"I'd have noticed a tree." Ianto said taking another bite of the chocolate biscuit and looking down quickly to avoid the glare that Gwen was directing at him.

"So isn't there anything you can get from that pollen sample that could help us find this plant?" Gwen persisted doggedly.

"The air sacs on the pollen grains suggest that it's wind pollinated." Tosh pointed at a highly magnified image on the screen. "That would suggest it probably lives in exposed places."

"Like cliff tops or roofs?" suggested Jack, only too aware of what a logistical nightmare that could entail looking for a single plant on every roof top of Cardiff.

"Oh brilliant – if it's on the roof tops, it could be anywhere." Ianto rolled his eyes.

"It probably relies on wind dispersal for spreading its spores or seeds, whatever it is that it produces." Tosh sat down slowly as a whole new problem occurred to her. "And if it has released pollen, then there's a good chance it has reproduced."

"Oh shit – if it produced seed they could be anywhere." Owen shook his head in dismay.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't know for certain that it has managed to multiply." Jack held his hands up in an attempt to quell the panic. "Tosh – we'll need rooftop scans throughout the city – a radiating search pattern from that club on Albany Road. At least locate which roofs have plants growing on them, that will narrow down our search parameters."

"I'll cross reference weather patterns over the past few weeks. If its seeds are carried in the wind, we need to know which direction the prevailing winds were over the last few days, working forward from the time the first victims were affected." Tosh had already pulled up the meteorological data and was peering at it avidly.

"We'll eventually need to conduct a fingertip search, wearing gloves and masks to avoid contact or inhalation." Owen pointed out. "We're going to need more manpower, Jack, we can't do this on our own."

It was at that point that the phone rang. Jack leapt up from his seat to pick up the phone and grinned as he listened to the caller speak.

"Detective Swanson, how lovely to hear you again." Jack turned on the charm. "I was thinking maybe you could do me another favour-"

"What?" Jack's face fell, all trace of bonhomie deserting his features almost instantly. "Can you repeat that."

Jack put his hand over the mouthpiece and motioned to the rest of the team to keep silent as he put the speaker on, so they could all hear.

"_I said I'm sorry to disappoint you, Captain Harkness, this isn't a social call. I need the co-operation of Torchwood."_

"Any time, it's always a pleasure." Jack was frowning, wondering if Swanson was also onto the rogue elements working within the police force.

"_I don't think you're going to like this, Harkness. I need you to hand over one of your people for questioning."_

"Who?"

"_Ianto Jones."_

"Why him?" Jack demanded.

"_He's been implicated in a shooting on Albany Road last night. Bullets collected from the scene have been examined forensically and ballistics matches them to those fired from weapons registered as belonging to Torchwood."_

"So? We've been working in that area – you know we have." Jack said defensively. He'd found out a while back that the Cardiff Police scoured the areas where Torchwood had operated in an attempt to ascertain exactly what they did. Chances are that they would find bullets and no doubt had built up a catalogue of the weaponry used by him and his team.

"_There's been a serious allegation made by a member of the public. He claims your man ambushed him after he'd finished at work and tried to kill him."_

"Detective Swanson – that's quite an accusation." Jack swallowed hard as he looked directly at Ianto, who was shaking his head from side to side in denial. He'd found out, after the event, that Ianto had been upset at seeing him being attacked, but it hadn't occurred to him that he'd have tried to kill his assailants. "What makes this guy so sure it was Ianto?"

"_The victim of the assault has given a statement to the effect that the man who attacked him was the same man that was taken into custody for possession of a firearm in The Globe. He also stated that both you and Mr Jones harassed him earlier on this week. He claims there's some kind of vendetta and he's asked for police protection. We've shown him photos and he picked out your Mr Jones straight away."_

"Where is this guy, Kathy? Let me talk to him-" Jack pleaded, hoping against hope that he could persuade Kathy Swanson to let him question Ianto's accuser.

"_I can't allow that. He's under our protection, in hospital, with a gunshot wound. For God's sake Jack, we're looking at GBH or possibly even attempted murder here."_ Kathy Swanson sounded exasperated. _"I can't brush this under the carpet and let you and your people get away with pulling the Torchwood immunity from prosecution stunt. You know it doesn't apply to situations like this. There's no choice – either you bring him in for questioning or we arrest him as soon as he tries to leave your base. It will be much better for him if you bring him in voluntarily. You know that."_

"Give me an hour," Jack growled.

"_Half an hour and don't even think of making him disappear. Evading arrest never goes down well. Let's do this sensibly."_

"OK, half an hour and I'll call you back." Jack sighed as he switched off the speaker and sat back in his seat dejectedly.

"Oh fuck," muttered Ianto who had gone very pale.

"What the hell happened last night?" Jack demanded, looking from Ianto to Gwen.

"The shot Ianto took was aimed to disable, not kill! I was there!" Gwen had sprung to her feet, her eyes bright with anger. "That bastard is lying through his teeth!"

"She said bullets, plural." Tosh muttered. "That suggests more than one shot."

"I fired over the heads of the other thugs to scare them off. There were at least six of them and Gwen and I couldn't take them all on."

"Dammit, Ianto – you didn't have to shoot at them-" Jack growled.

"What was I meant to do – back off and watch them beat you to a bloody pulp?" Ianto shouted back.

"He did nothing wrong! Why are you taking this out on him?" Gwen snapped, angry with Jack. "Why can't we just tell them what happened?"

"We can't." Ianto shook his head sadly.

"What do you mean, we can't?" Gwen railed angrily. "Jack was being attacked and we stopped them-"

"It's our word against his." Ianto spoke quietly and slowly, all the while fixing Gwen with a stare that ensured she didn't interrupt him. "No CCTV, no witnesses other than his mates and, in case you'd forgotten, there's not a mark on Jack to show he was attacked at all. So all the evidence is on his side and there's none on ours."

"Bloody hell, you're up shit creek without a paddle." Owen stated bluntly.

Gwen looked from Ianto to Jack, who stood there, his shirtsleeves rolled up revealing blemish free skin, no outward signs whatsoever that he'd been bludgeoned to death less than twenty four hours ago.

"Oh shit – of course, not even a bruise. So what are we going to do then?"

"There's nothing for it." Ianto sighed wearily. "I'm going to have to turn myself in aren't I?"

"Jack –"

"Don't say it, Gwen, I know – this is all my damn fault. But I swear to you, I'll make it right. I promise I will."

Although his answer was directed at Gwen, Jack's eyes didn't stray from Ianto's. He made a silent vow not to let Ianto suffer any more as a result of his own tendency to rush in regardless of the consequences on those who followed in his wake. If the price of Ianto's loyalty to Jack was to be his freedom, then Jack was prepared to pay whatever it cost to release him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Gwen – I want you and Owen to go through that file of ours and see if there's anything there that I can use as leverage. Tosh – keep working on locating that damn plant. Ianto, with me."

Jack's face bore all the hallmarks of a storm about to break and no-one said a word to him as he left the boardroom with Ianto following close behind.

Ianto paused briefly to spare Tosh a small smile.

"Guess we'd better put that little project on hold for now – that and the macchiato, sorry."

"Me too, Ianto."

"Ianto!" the sound of Jack's bellow resonated down the corridor that led into the boardroom.

"Better go."

Owen waited until Ianto had disappeared from sight before turning to Gwen.

"How the fuck is he going to fix this?"

"I've no bloody idea Owen, but I'll be damned if I'm going to watch Ianto get locked up for this. Can't we just beat the crap out of Jack and drag him in as evidence?"

"Tempting thought, but he'd be healed before we got there and laying into him outside the station isn't going to help Ianto."

"I suspect this guy would only claim that he attacked Jack in self defence, even if we could make some bruises stick." Gwen ran her hand through her hair, frustrated with the whole situation. "And they weren't armed - at least not with guns. The only person to take a shot was Ianto."

"I'd like to hit Jack just for getting Ianto into this mess in the first place," Tosh declared as she struck the keys on her laptop far more forcefully than usual.

"Join the queue, Tosh." Gwen clenched her own fists, wondering how much it would take for Jack to realise that he couldn't take unilateral action without them all getting caught in the aftermath. She opened her file of paperwork and handed half of it over to Owen. "Right, Owen – why don't you look through these and see if you can spot something I missed."

"I can set up the vegetation-seeking program to work automatically. What can I do to help?" Tosh looked across at Gwen who was gazing at the reams of paper, desperate to find the answer to the reason why certain factions within the police seemed hell-bent on disrupting the work of Torchwood.

"Check CCTV footage – anything you can find from last night on Albany Road. If we can at least prove that there was more than one of them and that Jack was attacked, that would help. I know Swanson said there was nothing – but if it's been wiped, I bet you could find it." Gwen frowned, pressing her fingertips against her temples trying to think logically. "Also – I want the name of that bloody man in hospital. We might not be able to get near him, but the more we know about him the better. Hang on, didn't Ianto hint that he knew who this guy is?"

Tosh grinned, she'd already got the name, scribbled on a scrap of paper in Ianto's handwriting. She pulled up details of hospital admissions on one of the screens at her work station.

"That's easy, he's a bouncer at The Globe, Brian Morris - and yes, here he is, admitted to St Helen's Hospital last night. Currently in a private room with police guard."

"Morris, you say? Are you sure about that, Tosh?" Gwen demanded.

"Yes – why?"

"Oh shit. Owen, there's a piece of paper with the badge numbers and names of those two officers on patrol in Albany Road – is it in your pile?"

Owen rifled through the layers of documents and print-outs until he found a neon pink post-it with the relevant numbers and names.

"Morris, yeah, here it is. Common enough name, but you could have something."

"Tosh – run a search on those two men. If there's anything linking them, it may be just what we need to help Ianto."

* * *

Jack was tempted to pour a whisky for each of them, but a momentary attack of common sense told him that that smelling like a distillery wouldn't do Ianto any favours at the police station.

He made a quick call to Kathy Swanson, arranging to meet with her in an hour's time. She'd sounded suspicious and he fully expected that she'd already have a squad car heading their way, just in case.

From his desk, Jack watched on as Ianto collapsed on the sofa, elbows on thighs, head in hands, unable to look him in the eye. He could hardly blame him.

"Ianto?"

"The usual sentence for attempted murder is life. Ironically being locked up at Her Majesty's pleasure may actually extend my lifespan-"

"Don't talk like that. I'm not going to let you go down for this."

"How can you stop it? I shot the bloke and there is no evidence to support my reasons for having done so, which in the eyes of the law makes me guilty as hell."

"Torchwood is beyond the law-"

"Bollocks! **Y****ou **are beyond the law, Jack. The rest of us have to abide by it!"

"I'll talk to Swanson, get this mess sorted out-"

"They're going to charge me, Jack, you can't change that. I'll be up before the magistrate by this time tomorrow and then put in prison, on remand, until trial. There's nothing you can do to stop that."

"Bail – I'll bail you out." Jack gestured expansively as if that would be all that he'd need to do.

Ianto laughed humourlessly.

"For attempted murder? They won't buy that. All the reasons not to give bail would apply. And do I really need to mention the fact that, somewhere along the line, Torchwood have pissed off the local law enforcement organisations so much they're going to love putting one of us away." Ianto tugged at the sleeves of his suit jacket, intent on looking anywhere other than at Jack's face. "Ah well, I think I'm allowed to wear my own clothes until they actual convict me, so that's something -"

"Ianto – stop it! You sound as if you've already given up! What happened to the fighting spirit that got you mad enough to shoot that bastard in the first place?"

"That? Perhaps it was just a case of sexually transmitted bravado!" Ianto yelled angrily. "I thought for a moment that I could get away with acting like you. But I can't, because unlike the great Jack Harkness, I'm a nobody and they can throw the fucking book at me – "

"Is that really how you feel?" Jack was shocked by the vitriol in Ianto's words.

"Yes! No ... sorry, I'm just angry and… and scared, I guess." He didn't want to mention to Jack that Cardiff prison had a bad record when it came to violence amongst inmates sharing cells, including at least one death.

Jack put an arm around Ianto's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. He didn't need to ask why he was scared. The thought of Ianto being locked up in prison terrified him. He knew the type of men that were inside and what they'd make of Ianto. He knew what they would do to him and that thought alone was enough to tempt him to defy Swanson and smuggle Ianto out of Cardiff in the Sea Queen and spirit him away to Flat Holm.

"I could get you to safety until I get this sorted-"

"No, Jack. I have to do this. If we don't co-operate things will get even worse. We can't afford to antagonise the police right now – not with that plant on the loose, innocent lives could be put at risk."

"What about yours?"

"I'll survive." Ianto sighed heavily and then scowled at Jack. "That's as long as you don't insist on conjugal visits – that could prove a tipping point in my survival stakes."

"Don't! Don't even talk like that, because I am not going to let them lock you away." Jack swallowed hard, needing to reassure both Ianto and himself that he'd sort this out. "Torchwood authorisation –"

"Apparently means nothing these days. So what's our story going to be? May as well make sure we're all singing from the same hymn sheet."

"The truth. I'll appeal to Kathy Swanson's better nature – she's got a soft spot for me."

"Oh shit – I'm screwed aren't I?"

Jack was glad to see a spark of sarcasm reappear, however dim it was. He slid a hand behind Ianto's head so he couldn't move and then kissed him, slowly and thoroughly, taking great care not to appear too desperate, not to make it seem like a kiss goodbye. Breaking away, he rested his forehead on Ianto's and looked at the other man's eyes, half closed, his lashes fanning delicately across the pale skin.

"Those contact lenses – the ones we got Martha to use - are they repaired yet?" Jack asked, an idea coming to him.

"Tosh has been working on them, trying to enhance them - you know what she's like. Why, what have you got in mind?" Ianto frowned.

"I was thinking. If you were wearing those and they do take you into custody, at least I can keep in touch – make sure you're OK."

"Tosh managed to get the optical interface up and running again – still no auditory signals yet. Text messages can be sent to the wearer, but no audio."

"So, I could at least get messages to you?"

"Yes." Ianto nodded. The thought of Jack being able to keep in touch with him was immensely reassuring, even if he chose to send salacious messages that would inevitably make him blush. "Just be careful what you send, I may have company in my cell."

Jack enveloped Ianto in a large hug, not wanting to let him go.

"You haven't said this is all my fault yet," Jack mumbled into Ianto's hair. Gwen had been about to accuse him and he could tell from their faces that Owen and Tosh also held him responsible.

"Do I have to state the obvious?"

"No, but if I could take it all back-"

"You'd have done it all over again. It's in your nature and annoying as that is, you wouldn't be you otherwise."

Jack slid his hand inside Ianto's jacket and moved it slowly under the waistcoat, rubbing small circles at the base of his spine.

"We've got another half hour before we need to leave," Jack whispered into Ianto's ear, before lightly nuzzling at the sensitive spot on his throat.

"Jack … you can't be serious..."

"What do you say to me giving you something good to remember until I can stage my dashing rescue."

"And you think you can do that it thirty minutes?" Ianto raised an eyebrow. He suspected Jack didn't want him to be dwelling on the fact that it was all his fault in the first place.

Jack tugged Ianto's shirt tail, pulling it free from the back of his trousers, giving him access to bare flesh.

Ianto took a sharp intake of breath and slipped his hand into the pocket of his jacket to fetch out his stopwatch. Giving Jack a mischievous half smile he pressed the button.

"OK then, you're on. But you're down to twenty nine minutes, thirty five seconds and counting."

* * *

Hair still damp from his rushed shower, Ianto reached for the seat belt as he slammed shut the passenger door.

"Cutting it a bit fine aren't we?"

He was looking nervous despite Jack's continued assertions that he would make sure that any charges made wouldn't stick.

"I'll say it was the traffic." Jack turned in his seat to see how Ianto was faring. He couldn't help but smile at the flustered look on his lover's face. "Your cheeks are still pink – looks cute, she'll love that."

"Bloody hell, Jack. I very much doubt the 'just-shagged-by-Captain-Harkness' look is going to win me many brownie points with Detective Swanson."

"Don't roll your eyes – not with those lenses in!"

As Jack had been looking in the wing mirror at the time, Ianto wondered how he'd known he was about to roll his eyes.

"How did you -?"

"You make this little noise just before you do it, like a grumpy sigh."

"Do I?" Ianto frowned at Jack.

"Yeah, it's kinda cute."

"That's twice in the past few minutes you've referred to me as cute – the world's about to end isn't it?"

"Not today. I promise." Jack grinned, inordinately pleased that he'd managed to put a smile on Ianto's face, even though he knew it was just bravado. He'd known from the way that Ianto had clung onto him as they'd made love that he was fearing the worst. The fading scratch marks on his hips and thighs testimony to how much Ianto wanted to hold onto him, and he'd be damned if he didn't fight to keep him by his side.

Reversing the SUV sharply out of its parking space, Jack ran the rear offside tyre across the drain cover, making a clanking sound that echoed through the cavernous space.

"Easy – you'll wreck the tyres doing that! There are sharp edges on those grates."

As Jack put his foot down, speeding towards the barrier, neither man noticed the purplish smear of squashed leaves and flower buds that stained the floor of the garage. The outer layers of the delicate corollas had just been beginning to unfurl, the vivid colouration of the tightly packed petals bleeding viscous sap onto the dull concrete, a flush of vivid magenta in a sea of grey.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N **- Bonus today of two chapters as they are a both a bit shorter than previous ones.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Pulling up on the grassy verge of the police visitors' car park, Jack ignored comments from Ianto about getting ticketed. He really didn't care.

The police cars were parked in a multi-storey car park to the side of the main building. Neither Jack nor Ianto looked in that direction. Which was a pity, because if they had glanced just above the entrance barrier they would have noticed a dense cluster of flimsy looking, purple plants clinging to the eroded concrete at the edge, precipitously hanging onto the sparse layer of soil that had built up in the cracks. There was sufficient light on the outer edge of the car park for the plants to use in their metabolism, converting the rich supply of exhaust gases into carbohydrates in their leaf cells. These plants were flourishing in their secluded position and had produced abundant, arching flower spikes. The dark purple petals, perforated like lace and as delicate as filigree, were beginning to unfurl, exposing swollen blue anthers, ripe with pollen.

* * *

Before Detective Kathy Swanson got the chance to read Ianto his rights, Jack took her by the arm and whisked her to one side.

"Before you charge my colleague here, we need to have a private discussion – strictly off the record."

"Harkness – you're unbelievable." Kathy tugged her arm free and glared at Jack. "I asked you to bring him in as a courtesy, to spare us all the awkwardness of calling by at your secret base to arrest him – don't push it."

"Give me twenty minutes of your time, Kathy and then we'll go along with whatever you decide. You have my word."

"Ten minutes." Kathy wasn't going to allow herself to be pushed around by Jack Harkness, not on her own territory. She was aware of the loathing that many of her colleagues had for both Torchwood and the handsome man in front of her, but she'd worked with him in the past and had a grudging respect for what he and his team accomplished behind the scenes. She'd hear him out first, after all she had her own misgivings about this entire case, there was something about it that didn't ring true.

"What about fifteen – please?"

"Damn you, Harkness, you'll settle for ten minutes, off the record. Then I'm reading him his rights and the questioning begins. Are you going to act as his legal counsel as well by any chance?"

"It's my prerogative as leader of Torchwood to assume that role, as well you know."

Behind him, Kathy observed the younger, suited man stop himself from rolling his eyes. He didn't seem any more confident in Harkness' legal skills than she was.

"Fine – I'll have one of my officers take you to a room. I'll join you shortly."

Whilst the two men from Torchwood were being escorted to an interview room, Kathy topped up her mug of coffee from the pot. Hesitating only momentarily, she shovelled in two teaspoons of sugar and stirred them in quickly. She had a feeling she was going to need both caffeine and energy to deal with Captain Jack Harkness.

She dismissed the young officer who was standing by the door as she entered the room. Harkness and Jones were sitting next to one another on one side of the table. Standing with her back to the door she assessed them carefully. She'd not seen Jones in person before, although she had spoken to him on the phone before when trying to get through to his boss; he'd always sounded remarkably polite and had proved exceptionally reliable when it came to getting messages through to Harkness. His smart suit looked expensive and she wondered how well paid Torchwood employees were, or whether it was something he'd worn to give a good impression, although the crumpled tie disproved that theory. He was still considerably smarter than the other members of Torchwood she'd had the dubious pleasure of meeting in the course of various investigations; she recalled the cocky Londoner in his scruffy leather jacket and the efficient Japanese woman, both of whom had shown a dismissive attitude to police procedures.

Naturally Kathy remembered Gwen Cooper, the ambitious ex-policewoman, Andy Davidson's old partner. She'd assumed there was something between her and Harkness, especially the way the woman looked at him with obvious adoration whenever she'd seen them together. Harkness had certainly been exceptionally frantic that time one of their team had gone rogue and nearly killed Cooper. However, seeing the way he sat close to young Mr Jones, his hand lightly resting on the younger man's arm, she was beginning to wonder. The reputation of the man for sleeping his way through the population of Cardiff had preceded him, he'd flirted with her on more than one occasion. But she sensed something more here, which was a bloody nuisance. It was one thing having to charge a member of Torchwood with so much as a bloody parking offence, but if that person happened to be Harkness' latest conquest, then she really had her work cut out for her.

"You're staring, Kathy. I do hope our ten minutes start after you've finished trying to suss us out."

"Just trying to get a handle on the situation. I've not seen Mr Jones out in the field with you. What is his role in Torchwood?"

"That's classified."

"I bet it is." Kathy sighed, taking in the tight lipped smile from Harkness and the way that the younger man's cheeks seemed to flush slightly. _Oh yes, he's more than just a member of the team. This was going to be interesting._

Shaking her head in frustration, Kathy watched on, intrigued, as Jack pushed back his coat sleeve and unclasped the leather strap he wore on his wrist.

"I'd like to make sure this stays off the record." He looked towards the corner of the ceiling as he pressed a few buttons, smiling once the small red light on the concealed camera dimmed and then went out.

"Are you tampering with police equipment?" Kathy spun on her heels to observe Harkness' handiwork and pointed at the ceiling angrily. "Our budget's not as generous as yours, and I need that in working order."

"It'll work just fine, once our discussion is over."

Harkness flashed one of his trademark toothy smiles. But Kathy Swanson wasn't taken in by his charm, although she could see why it was so effective. To her he came across as a bit too flashy, his looks far too good to be true. She wondered if he used Botox, there were hardly any lines on his face and from what she'd heard, he'd been in charge of Torchwood in Cardiff since the turn of the millennium and had worked there for a lot longer than that. She'd have thought that would have earned him grey hairs and wrinkles.

Kathy took a sip of her coffee, placed the mug down in front of her on the table and took a seat. She took her watch off her arm and placed it next to the mug and then unplugged the tape recorder and popped open the back to remove the batteries. Nothing else was on the table apart from a box of Kleenex kept there for distraught interviewees. She'd been accused of being soft by suggesting they keep tissues there, that was until she explained that it was better than watching suspects smear snot on their sleeves.

"Your ten minutes start now."

"Whatever that man told you is not the whole truth. He wasn't ambushed, my colleague was defending me. I was the one under attack."

"Really?" Kathy tried not to sound too incredulous; at least he hadn't denied the shooting outright.

"Yes – have you got any CCTV at all from last night?"

"Some."

"Let me tell you what you should have – me entering that alley, yes?"

"Yes."

"After two of your officers entered the same alleyway?"

Kathy just nodded, not wanting to give him any clues. They'd already taken statements from the two officers concerned, who had apparently been checking up on some suspicious behaviour at the far end of Albany Road at the time, and had then taken shelter from the downpour in a café. They claimed to have heard some loud bangs, but thought they were the sounds of a car back-firing at the time. There was something not right about their accounts and she'd be following those up later.

"Then, after a short while, you'll have seen my colleagues arrive – Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones."

"In that ridiculous vehicle of yours?" Kathy took another sip of the strong, sweet coffee. "It's not easy to miss."

"You would also have seen Ianto helping me back to the SUV, where Gwen was already waiting – much later on, at least an hour?"

"Get to the point, Harkness."

"It's Jack." Harkness was leaning on the table, his hands clasped in front of him.

"Just tell me what you're getting at... Jack."

"This man, who claims to have been shot-"

"He's got a shattered ulna and had a bullet dug out of his arm in surgery this morning – I think we can safely take that as a given." Sighing heavily, Kathy glanced quickly at Jones, she didn't see any indication of remorse on his face, if anything there was a brief flash of contempt. That interested her – it suggested that this was no accident and that he really had intentionally shot the victim.

"OK, yes he was shot. Ianto shot the guy to disarm him, because he was about to kill me."

"And you couldn't take care of yourself?" Kathy deliberately looked Jack up and down. He virtually exuded testosterone. "I find that hard to believe."

"I was badly beaten, critically injured and unable to defend myself."

As Harkness rubbed his face with one hand looking frustrated, Kathy noted a look of concern on Jones' face. She could see that his lips were pressed together firmly and she could see from the telltale flick of his eyes up and to his left that he was remembering that scene and it disturbed him. Although the use of eye movement to detect lies was prone to manipulation, she'd caught him off guard at that moment and the honest anguish she saw in his eyes strongly suggested to her that Harkness's statement was the truth.

"You look fine now."

"That's the thing, Kathy and that's why this has to stay off the record." Jack leaned further across the table, his voice low and unsteady. He looked at Kathy as if he was about to reluctantly take her into his confidence. "I heal very quickly. I have no traces of those injuries now, but last night I had several broken ribs and severe head injuries that took me a while to recover from."

"For God's sake, this is your defence?" Kathy blurted out. She turned to Ianto and fixed him with a glare. "If I were you, kid, I'd get a real lawyer, or you don't stand a cat in hell's chance-"

"I can prove it," Jack interrupted, his voice steadier.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N -** make sure you read Chapter 24 first, this is a double post day.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"I can prove it." Jack interrupted, his voice steadier.

"How?"

"I need to get something from my pocket. OK?" Using slow movements, telegraphing his intentions, Jack reached into an outside pocket of his greatcoat.

"Try anything stupid and I'll call for back-up."

"Please – trust me?" Jack showed her the penknife he'd taken from his pocket and opened up the largest blade.

"Harkness! Put that thing away now! I'm warning you!" Kathy stood up and backed away towards the door, ready to call for assistance. "How the hell did you manage to get in here armed?"

"One minute – please." Jack didn't wait for Kathy Swanson's response, he just plunged the tip of the sharp blade into the palm of his hand and pressed down hard. Blood immediately sprung up around the wound and, as he pulled the blade free, more blood welled up inside the cut.

"Jack!" the younger man called out.

Kathy noted that he appeared angry rather than upset by his leader's dramatic demonstration. She caught a shared look between the two men as she dashed back to the table, her priority being the weapon, which Harkness pushed to one side, making it clear that he had no intention on using it on anyone other than himself. Trusting Harkness not to attack her, Kathy closed the knife and tucked it into the pocket of her jacket. She then grabbed the box of tissues. The look she'd observed between Harkness and Jones was something she'd file away for later consideration.

"What the hell do you think you're up to?" Kathy growled as she began to apply pressure to the wound with a wodge of tissues.

"It's OK – trust me," winced Jack and then tugged his hand away from hers.

Kathy Swanson watched on in horror as the bleeding came to a halt and the edges of the cut drew together, the flesh knitting together before her eyes. Harkness took the tissues she'd dropped on the table and used them to wipe clean the surface that he'd bled on and then his hand itself. She could have sworn she heard Jones mutter something like _'bloody exhibitionist'_.

"Nice trick there – is that something Torchwood is working on?" she asked cynically.

"No – just me. It doesn't just work on simple cuts, I could shoot myself and that would heal too, but that would take more than few tissues to clean up."

"Don't you dare!" hissed Ianto.

"So, let's get this straight," Kathy took a deep breath as she looked from the bloodied tissues to the unblemished hand that Harkness was holding up for her to see. "Last night, you were assaulted and your people took a shot at the attacker to defend you?"

"That's exactly what happened."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" Jack looked confounded.

"If you just miraculously heal, why on earth would they put themselves at risk defending you?"

Kathy Swanson was surprised when Jones spoke up. He'd left all the talking to Harkness up until that point.

"Just because he heals fast, doesn't mean he doesn't get hurt, that he doesn't suffer pain." He looked up at her directly, his pale blue eyes bright with the intensity of his feelings. He wasn't shouting, but his voice carried, strongly accented and tinged with anger. "That bastard had caved Jack's skull in with a metal pipe and was about to finish him off – we told him to drop his weapon. He was warned that we were armed, but he didn't stop. What would you have done?"

Kathy Swanson sat back, startled by the emotional display from the previously quiet man. She also noted the glare that Harkness gave him and the one returned. There was a spark of something between them, her earlier assumption that he was yet another notch on the bedpost for the apparently insatiable Captain Harkness needed to be modified, it would seem that his relationship with the leader of Torchwood was far more complicated than that.

"This isn't about me, Mr Jones. This is about an accusation of aggravated assault made by a badly injured man. If what the two of you say is true it's your word against his – and there's absolutely no proof that any injuries were inflicted on him." She jabbed a finger at Jack.

"Exactly. That's why you have to drop this charge, Kathy."

"Can't be done."

"This is Torchwood business and I have authorisation-"

"Is it Torchwood business? Were you conducting an investigation when you were attacked?"

"No."

"What were you doing there?"

"I can't tell you."

"Was the man who attacked you involved in one of your cases?"

"Not exactly, but-"

"Then what the hell is going on here? Because from where I'm sitting it looks like this bloke has got a valid case – it looks as if you had been harassing him. His story holds water. He said you'd both been to the Globe and given him grief and then you, Harkness, went back last night to have it out with him, he struck you in self defence and then your mate here came to your assistance and shot him."

"He'd been obstructing an investigation-"

"And that's how Torchwood deal with people who get in their way?"

"No!" Jack yelled out, his patience having been finally tested to breaking point. "You know me better than that. Just look through the records, the only civilians ever shot by Torchwood, on my watch, have been directly implicated in criminal activity. The Brecon-"

"Beacons? Yeah – I read the reports on that one. Not one villager suffered fatal gunshot wounds, although the paramedics were kept busy for hours afterwards."

Resting her elbows on the table and folding her hands under her chin, Kathy noticed that Jones had suddenly got a lot paler. Harkness also turned as if to check on him, patting his knee gently. She assumed that he was getting more nervous about the charges to be brought against him and that was perfectly understandable, all things considered.

"OK, I get it, the vendetta angle isn't your style. I'm sorry, but I have a duty to investigate this."

"So, you're not prepared to drop the charges?"

"Jack – I'm sorry, it's too late for that. I have to pursue this and unless you're willing to stand up in court and explain to the judge and jury how you got injured, and staged a miraculous recovery-"

"Not gonna happen."

"Didn't think so. But I have to follow procedure. I'll see what I can do to persuade the magistrate to issue bail when it comes up before him, but in the meantime I've got no choice but to arrest and charge Mr Jones."

"What if you can't persuade the magistrate?" The younger man asked, his face now composed as if accepting his fate.

"Then you'll be transferred to Cardiff Prison, on remand, until a trial date is set."

"That's unacceptable," growled Harkness, no longer hiding his concern as he reached out to grasp Jones' hand.

"Your ten minutes was up a while ago. If you'd be so kind as to reactivate our cameras, I'll bring in a colleague and we can go about the formalities of charging Mr Jones and transferring him to a cell."

"You're gonna keep him here overnight?"

"Yes – the earliest a magistrate will be able to hear the charge and consider any request for bail will be tomorrow morning."

"It's alright, Jack."

Kathy was surprised that it was the younger man who was trying to put the normally ebullient Captain Harkness at ease. Yet another clue as to the nature of their relationship.

"No it's not." Harkness was more agitated than he had been previously. "Kathy – I need you to promise me that no harm will come to Ianto if he is detained here."

"What makes you think there would be?" Kathy was beginning to sense another undercurrent.

"Just promise me."

"You have my word, Jack. I'll make sure he's treated properly."

"I'll hold you to that."

Kathy was normally adept at maintaining eye contact, but she had to look away from the face of the man glaring at her. There was something dangerous about him, a fierceness she'd heard about but never witnessed before. She knew in that instance, that if anything did happen to Jones, there would be hell to pay.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Where's Ianto?" demanded Gwen, standing feet apart, hands on hips.

"You know damn well where he is," Jack replied, stony faced.

"You bastard-"

"Do you think I wanted to hand him over?" Jack advanced on Gwen almost spitting the words in her face. "Don't you think I care that he'll be spending the night in a cell?"

"Instead of warming your bed?" Gwen didn't back down, but stood her ground and arched her eyebrows as she challenged Jack. "Yeah, I suppose that would be an inconvenience-"

"Don't you dare -" Jack ground his teeth painfully, determined not to expose just how much her taunts hurt. He knew the reason for her sarcasm was genuine concern about Ianto and he couldn't fault her on that and truth be told, he was furious with himself for having got Ianto into this mess in the first place and for allowing him to be taken into custody. On the lonely return journey to the Hub he'd barely been able to glance at the empty passenger seat without a wave of guilt washing over and threatening to drown him.

"Oi, calm down the pair of you – fighting isn't going to help Ianto, is it?"

Owen stepped between the two most volatile members of Torchwood, taking hold of Gwen by the arm and pulling her away from Jack. He knew she meant well, but she'd totally failed to read the subtle tells, the way Jack had walked in, head down and shoulders tense, his jaw clenched and his eyes not quite focused. He could see that Jack was as close as he'd ever been to striking Gwen and there was no way he was going to let the situation degenerate any further.

"Gwen, just let it go for now. Tell you what - why don't you and Tosh go out and grab a bite to eat and leave me to tell Jack what we've got so far?"

"Owen-" Gwen bristled.

"Good idea. I could do with a break." Tosh had been watching from the sidelines, but had caught the way that Owen had emphasised her name, a hint that he wanted her to help defuse the situation. "We could just go across the Plas to the café at the Millennium Centre – won't take long to grab a sandwich and a coffee. Come on, Gwen, you need a break as well, we've been at this non-stop for hours."

"Alright – but no more than twenty minutes, OK?" Gwen's resolve to make life even more uncomfortable for Jack weakened, the hollow sensation in her stomach betraying her and she knew that if she didn't stop to eat neither would Tosh.

"Half an hour – come on." Tosh was not about to make compromises, she knew that Owen needed to have enough time to talk to Jack before they got back. "These two may be able to keep going for hours without a break, but we're mere mortals. Come on, I need caffeine and maybe some chocolate fudge cake. What do you say?"

"OK then. Owen, if there are any developments while we're gone-"

"I'll call you. You have my word. Now go – both of you."

Owen stood patiently in front of Jack whilst the women collected their jackets and handbags before leaving the Hub. He could feel the other man's eyes boring through him.

"Did I put you in charge and forget to memo myself?" Jack placed his hands on his hips in a belligerent pose.

"Not exactly. However, until you start acting like a leader again, someone has to keep the peace around here. Unfortunately the best bloke for doing that isn't here right now."

Owen sat down on the sofa and motioned for Jack to join him.

"Sit down and tell me what the deal is – do we need to start baking cakes with skeleton keys inside yet?"

Jack laughed, appreciating Owen's attempt to lighten his mood. He folded in on himself as he collapsed onto the sofa next to Owen, his head in his hands, relieved that it was just him and Owen left in the Hub. He would never admit to defeat, but it was easier to let down his guard and show how worried he was when he was in the company of just one of his team. Despite having absolute trust in Kathy Swanson, he wasn't convinced that she'd be able to protect Ianto as much as she believed she could.

"That might not be a bad idea. Detective Swanson is dealing with the case, which is good news, she's honest and fair, but she still had to go ahead and charge him. He's up before the magistrate tomorrow and Swanson said she'd support my bid to have him released on bail until it either goes to trial or we get the whole damn thing dropped." Jack rubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath in an attempt to gain control. "In the meantime I could really do with some good news – did you guys find anything out that while we were gone?"

"Alien plant news or bent copper updates?"

"Start with the plant." Jack sighed as it occurred to him that Ianto had suffered as a consequence of both, but it had been the plant that had nearly killed him.

"Tosh's program located all patches of vegetation growing on the tops of buildings in a one mile radius from Albany Road – nothing particularly suspicious, but it could look just like any other weed and we haven't got a clue what we're looking for. We're going to have to search each area, by hand."

"I'll take the roofs – Ianto reckons I'm good on roofs."

"Really? I don't think that's something I want to picture somehow." Owen nudged Jack in the ribs with his elbow, determined to drag him out of his melancholy.

"Oh don't worry about that, Ianto is very strict about me not sharing any pictures-"

"Strict? Ianto?" Owen asked, looking thoroughly bemused at the idea of Ianto setting down the rules for Jack.

"Oh yeah, Ianto can be very … strict, when he puts his mind to it." Jack smirked as he looked up at Owen, grateful for the images conjured up to replace those of Ianto being cautioned in the police station.

"Enough, Harkness, the less insight I have into your weird relationship the better." Owen would never admit to being envious of the fact that the two men had grabbed what they could get inside Torchwood, neither stupid enough to leave it until it was too late. "We might not know where those plants are, but Gwen made a small breakthrough on the police problem – the bloke that Ianto shot? His name is Brian Morris. He's got a cousin in the police, who just so happens to be one of the two coppers you wanted to have a word with last night."

"What?" Jack snapped. _Those bastards – he'd make them pay. _"That does it, I'm going to that damn hospital and-"

Jack leaned forward as if to get up, only to be restrained by Owen's outstretched arm.

"Oh no you don't, Jack. You need to stay as far away from that bloke as possible. You'd probably end up scaring the bastard to death and, before we know it, Ianto will be up on a murder rap. Don't you think he's in enough shit as it is?"

"Damn. I really, really want to hit someone right now. I don't give a damn about the police guard – I need to talk to that bastard." Jack growled, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Again – not going to help Ianto." Owen reiterated. "But we can use that information if they try to pursue this charge, yes?"

"Maybe – but in the meantime it doesn't do much to help Ianto, does it?" Jack was beginning to see why Gwen was so upset at Ianto having been detained by the police. If the cousin of the man he'd shot was in a position where he could get to Ianto, he wasn't safe. "That does it, Owen –I want you and Gwen to go visit Ianto first thing in the morning, unannounced. He has the right to see his own doctor, and you need to check up on him after his collapse – yes?"

"Yeah, I should do. But why take Gwen?"

"Gwen knows her way around the police station. She can make sure you take the shortest route to get to the cells. Let's just hope they don't try anything on Ianto again before we get there. If they've laid a finger on him I want proof of it this time."

"Hang on a minute – what's with the 'again' and 'this time'?" Owen frowned. He wasn't reassured by the crestfallen look on Jack's face.

"The last time he got arrested he was verbally abused, roughed up and pushed down a flight of stairs."

Jack's expression darkened. He was now even less sure that Swanson could ensure Ianto's safety as she'd promised. The thought of him being incarcerated, unarmed and essentially defenceless in a cell overnight worried Jack. Ianto was in far too vulnerable a position.

"Fuck – why the hell wasn't I told about that at the time?" Owen exclaimed.

"He tried to hide it from me and figured you'd give him hell over it. I cleaned up the cuts and treated the bruising and there weren't any internal injuries."

"I'm glad to hear that, Doctor Harkness! Next time any of the team needs patching up, I'll just leave it to you shall I?"

"Drop the attitude, Owen. You were taking the piss out of him for having got arrested – are you surprised that he didn't want to let you know what else had happened to him?"

"I might have had a bit more sympathy for him if I'd known the full story. So this abuse ... homophobic by any chance?"

"Yeah… how did you-?"

"Your reaction to what was written on the SUV, when you looked at the CCTV images before Ianto got it cleaned it up, and the fact that you assumed the police were behind that."

"What? How-?" Jack was confused, he'd never made those suspicions known to Owen.

"Jack, we all talk to each other behind your back to figure out what the fuck you're up to. Ever since you pulled that disappearing stunt, we've made sure we compare notes on a regular basis. We might not have a fucking clue why you're doing what you're doing, but we do have a bloody good idea when, where and how."

"Oh." Jack looked offended and then hurt. "What about Ianto? Is **he** in on this?"

"No. Ever since he let Gwen know about Flat Holm, he's not been so keen to share. But he can be tricked into revealing more than he'd like to – Tosh has ways of making him speak."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Probably. I know I am. She's a wicked woman and Ianto has appreciated that for far longer than I have."

"Talking of Tosh – sounds like the girls are back." Jack heard the sounds of two sets of potentially deadly heels clipping the floor as Tosh and Gwen stepped off the lift platform, arm in arm.

"That was quick."

"Been out for twenty five minutes, Jack." Gwen handed over two brown paper bags and a handful of white, paper napkins. "Tosh bought you a tuna salad baguette and a piece of the chocolate cake – I said we should let you starve, but she didn't want to give Ianto anything else to worry about. You don't deserve either of them."

"I know I don't. I'm sorry, Gwen."

"Me too. I'm just … just so bloody pissed off that they actually arrested Ianto. You are applying for bail aren't you, Jack?"

"Yes, dammit – of course I am – it's his best chance right now. But it does mean he has to stay in a cell overnight and no, I'm not happy about that, not at all. But it was Ianto who insisted we played by their rules."

"So that's why you asked for the lenses that Martha used?" Tosh asked, suddenly remembering that Jack had asked her to hand them over shortly before he'd set off with Ianto.

"Yes. Ianto said you'd got the optical components working again."

"Yes, that radiation surge at the Pharm fried the bioelectronics, but I've sorted them so they can transmit visual signals and receive text input now. I've also managed to recalibrate the lip reading software."

"I know. Ianto told me. Can you have the signals routed through my personal computer as well as any associated software." Jack pushed back his sleeve to check the time. "Check it's working properly."

"I'll get straight on it." Tosh nodded her head quickly and then set off to do as Jack had requested. She always felt better having a specific task to work on.

"What are the exact charges, Jack?" Gwen sat down on the coffee table and looked at Jack more sympathetically. Tosh had been right when she'd told her that Jack would do whatever he could to look out for Ianto.

"Wounding with intent to murder. No wonder Ianto prefers to use a stun gun to one with bullets."

"There are huge government initiatives prompting local police forces to tackle gun crime. That's not going to help Ianto." Gwen sighed, not wanting to spell out just how valuable each successful prosecution was to the local police when it came to reaching their 'targets'. Jack hated politics and politicians at the best of times.

"Jack – what the hell's going on with the police?" Owen asked the question they all wanted an answer to.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's serious. We need them on side. They moan and bitch about us – always have, but never before have they directly interfered or stood in our way." Jack frowned. "The fact that Ianto got arrested last month, despite identifying himself as Torchwood, that's unprecedented. I've had Gwen look into the issue but she's not found anything – apart from a few coincidences that don't wash with me – the same guys patrolling the beat when the SUV was clamped and then egged… and last night I was ambushed whilst pursuing the same two policemen. Now you're telling me one of them is related to the guy that beat the crap outta me and ended up getting shot by Ianto."

"What the fuck is this all about?" Owen asked bluntly.

"I think it all goes back to the loss of the four senior police officers during those weevil attacks." Gwen suggested.

"You mean that time John and …" Owen faltered, not wanting to bring up Jack's brother at a time like this.

"Yes," Gwen replied, also reluctant to go into the details.

"There are two ways of looking at that." Jack narrowed his eyes as he considered the implications. "Either the men lost-"

"Men and **women**." interjected Gwen. "Senior police officials don't necessarily have to be male."

"OK … well I was just going to say that I doubt they were that well loved that we'd suffer this kinda backlash, but I guess I could be wrong."

"Bollocks." Owen held up a hand, putting a halt to what he could tell was pointless speculation. "Call me cynical, but it strikes me that if the loss of these top cops has had such a fucking profound effect it's probably because they were either taking backhanders or involved in a racket of some sort. Something that's gone to shit now they've been replaced. It's not like we're doing anything different to piss them off."

"What?" Gwen was taken aback. "I hadn't even thought of that."

"That's because you aren't as cynical as I am. I wouldn't mind betting it's drugs."

"Well done, Owen, your cynicism may well have solved the mystery." Jack slapped Owen on the back and grinned, Ianto had been right about getting Owen to investigate the police problem. "Get onto it, both of you – find out everything you can about the officers killed by weevils that night. Dig up every last ounce of dirt you can find. While you're at it look for links with Morris – anything to discredit him or his family may be what we need to get Ianto off the hook."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Peering at the image on the screen of his computer, Jack was wondering whether he should call Tosh to ask her what the hell was going on – it was darkened, with virtually no detail to be seen. After the damage the lenses had suffered at the Pharm, he'd left it to Tosh to do what she could to get them functioning once more and, although she'd yet to reconfigure the audio capability, she'd reassured him that visual signals were working well. He frowned and then had an idea. He typed a simple message:

R U OK?

The image flickered, bright flashes of light shut off quickly once more. Ianto must have his eyes shut. Then Jack felt guilty – what if he'd been asleep? Then again, what if he was unconscious? What if those bastards had already done something to him and Swanson hadn't been able to protect him after all. Jack's mind began to conjure up a series of scenarios, each one more panic-inducing than the last.

Gradually the dark screen in front of him was replaced by a sequence of brighter images, bare walls, bearing unidentifiable stains and cracks in the plaster, a solitary fluorescent tube flickering on the ceiling and finally a dented metal door, its paintwork scratched and chipped.

Sighing with relief that the shifting perspective meant that Ianto was awake and mobile, Jack still harboured concerns regarding his state of health. He needed to know if Ianto had just been resting his eyes or if there was a more ominous reason why he was on his back with his eyes shut.

BLINK ONCE IF U R OK!

The bright light was cut off instantly and then a second or two later returned. Jack sighed with relief.

RESTING?

One blink.

LOOK AROUND CELL - NEED TO GET BEARINGS

Jack hoped that Ianto would understand why he needed to work out the lay out of the room without him having to spell it out.

The view of the walls shifted as Ianto slowly sat up and looked slowly around his cell, from the door on one side to the extremely basic toilet facilities. He stood up and moved away from the hard bench to let Jack see the thin, plastic covered mattress that would serve as his bed that night. No blankets were in sight. Jack hoped it was warm in there, although he doubted it, he could see that Ianto still had his jacket on. If they'd have thought it out better they would have made sure he was dressed in something more suitable for an overnight stay in a prison cell.

Jack was frustrated, he wished they could talk. As expected, Ianto hadn't been allowed to keep his phone, which he'd handed over to Jack, not wanting the police to get their hands on the numbers he had stored on his mobile. They'd nearly had trouble with that until Jack claimed that it was Torchwood property and would be going with him. Jack glanced to the side of his desk, the area set aside for Ianto to perch on, devoid of paperwork, now occupied by the missing man's mobile and his stopwatch. The antique time piece had been left on Jack's pillow for him to find when he returned to his quarters; the private message making Jack's heart hurt a little bit more than it already was. It had been left running, ticking away the minutes until Ianto could return to press the button on the top.

Although his quarters still smelt of Ianto he didn't want the comfort, having seen the thin mattress that Ianto would be spending the night on, it seemed wrong, so Jack sat up all night at the desk in his office. He spent a while just watching the image of the ceiling, imagining he was lying next to Ianto. He could tell that Ianto was falling asleep, the periods of time when there were images being relayed were getting shorter and further apart.

Conversation was limited when all Ianto could do was to blink once or twice, especially when it became more and more obvious that he was having difficulty remaining awake at all. Jack idly wondered if any text messages sent when the wearer of the lenses was asleep would subconsciously enter the other person's mind, or whether they'd just wake them up. He risked sending one quickly, just to let Ianto know he was thinking of him and then sat back, keeping a vigil on his lover. If anyone disturbed his sleep, Jack swore that he would be crashing through the doors of the police station within minutes.

* * *

Bright and early the next morning Gwen picked up coffee and bacon rolls on the way to the Hub, knowing that Jack had probably stayed up all night and wouldn't have bothered to get anything to eat. She wasn't surprised to find Tosh already hard at work on her computer, Owen at her side. She was pleased to see them close.

"Jack – coffee and food – come and get it!" Gwen yelled in the direction of Jack's office door. She dumped the assorted bags onto the coffee table and took one of the hot, greasy rolls for herself. She didn't care about sat fat levels or calories; she wanted the comfort that salty, fatty foods delivered without fail. The added ketchup that oozed from between the two halves of the crusty white bread made it even more sinfully desirable. She didn't realise that she had been making obscene noises of appreciation until Owen coughed loudly and glared at her.

"Bloody hell, you're such an evil cow, Cooper, bringing in bacon butties – I bet you got them from my favourite greasy spoon didn't you?" Owen snarled in mock outrage. He didn't let on that he'd smelt them long before she took one out of its bag.

"Sorry, Owen, you've only yourself to blame for taking us there in the first place. Tosh – I got one for you as well, if you want it."

"Thanks, Gwen but I've already had breakfast – give mine to Jack. I don't think he ate at all after he came back here from the police station-"

"Thank you, Tosh."

Jack scooted down the stairs at break neck speed, coat tails flapping in his wake, the smell of the bacon no doubt luring him from his pit, which had been Gwen's plan all along. He snatched one of the brown paper bags, already soaked with grease, from the table and wrapped his mouth around the bacon roll. It never ceased to amaze his team just how much he could cram into his mouth at once. Smacking his lips loudly with relish he licked the spilt ketchup from the corners of his mouth, before smiling at Gwen.

"Excellent idea, Gwen, thanks for this. As soon as I've eaten, I'm going to call Swanson and see when Ianto's due to be called up before the magistrate. Actually, skip that, Tosh, can you check on the police internal server, find out when the judge will be hearing charges? I don't want them trying to catch us out. Whilst you're at it, pull up the feed from those lenses. I think Ianto's awake now."

"No problem, Jack." Tosh smiled to herself, she'd been keeping an eye on Ianto since she'd got in, not to mention the one-sided conversation that Jack had been texting since he'd first opened his eyes that morning. "He's still lying down. Doesn't look as if he's had any visitors yet."

"Good, the sooner I can fetch him home the better I'll feel." Jack was relieved that Ianto's night had been undisturbed, but he wouldn't be happy until Ianto was back in the Hub.

"That's assuming they'll let you post bail." Owen grunted, not liking to put a downer on Jack's optimism, but wanting him to stay in touch with reality.

"They will – and I can put my hands on whatever they ask for." Jack pulled a large roll of banknotes from an inside pocket of his coat and winked expansively at Gwen.

"In cash?" Gwen swallowed the last remnant of her breakfast quickly for fear of choking on it as she tried to work out just how much money Jack was holding in his fist.

"That way they can't demand to wait for payment to clear first, all they need do is count it out."

"Didn't it occur to you that walking into a courtroom with a huge roll of crisp fifty pound notes makes you look like a gangland boss and not a respectable servant of the crown pleading for bail on behalf of his employee?" Gwen tried to explain as patiently as possible.

"She's got a point, Jack – that's not going to look good." Owen shook his head, wondering just how much money Jack had accumulated over the decades.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of it that way. Dammit." Jack frowned, he had just wanted to expedite matters to get Ianto back as soon as possible, and he'd not considered how it might look to a magistrate. "Torchwood credit card?"

"No, Jack. What about-"

Whatever Gwen had been about to suggest was instantly dismissed as Tosh swore loudly and very uncharacteristically.

"Oh shit!" Tosh exclaimed. Her hands were trembled slightly, so she mistyped the usernames and passwords she needed to key in to access reliable sources that would confirm what she'd just discovered.

"What is it? Please don't tell me we've got rift activity – not today!" Despite her frustration, Gwen wouldn't put it past the universe to make the situation even more difficult than it already was.

Tosh didn't reply immediately, she just stared at her monitor and repeated her attempts to key in the correct sequence of passwords to access more secure sources. All the time, muttering to herself as her fingers flew rapidly across her keyboard.

"Tosh – report!" ordered Jack. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with the rift – not until he'd got Ianto back where he belonged. From where he was standing he could see the image from inside Ianto's cell, nothing had changed, so at least that wasn't the cause of Tosh's distress.

"Not rift activity – but there's been a state of emergency declared at the Central Police Station. Press releases to the local radio and television state there's been a gas leak, but the feed I intercepted to the emergency services requests assistance for possible CBRN-

"Oh my God, that means ... " Gwen bit her trembling lower lip, unable to continue.

"– they suspect chemical, biological, radiological or nuclear attack." Owen spoke the words that gave the acronym its power.

"Shit, they must suspect terrorism. What the hell's happened?" Gwen had dashed across to stand behind Tosh, she couldn't believe that the Cardiff police had been targeted for a terrorist attack, it didn't make sense to her.

"I'm trying to find out, Gwen," snapped Tosh, infuriated at her inability to find out exactly what was going on. "As soon as I access one source it goes down on me, they're closing down communications. All I've found out is the type of assistance requested."

"Tosh – what have you got?" Jack demanded, moving Gwen out of the way so he could lean over Tosh's workstation. He stared in horror at the 'Access Denied' windows that were popping up faster than Tosh could breach the multiple layers of defences that were springing up in response to the perceived threat.

"No details on casualties, but at least ten ambulances have been dispatched and more have been requested. Two fire appliances have also been deployed and, from what I can recover, an urgent request was placed with the Army for a CBRN response team."

"If it's not the fucking rift, what the hell is going on? Ianto's inside that bloody place!" Owen pointed at the virtual brick wall that lay between the team and their friend. "I don't believe in coincidences any more than you do, Jack. I smell a rat – a stinking rat."

Jack had his phone out, desperately trying to get in touch with Kathy Swanson, only to be put straight through to voicemail.

Meanwhile, Gwen had grabbed her own phone from the pocket of her leather jacket. She moved across to her own workstation, cradling her hands around the mobile to keep out the sounds of Jack shouting at his phone and Owen cursing loudly. Within minutes she was talking animatedly to the person on the other end of the line. Looking up to Jack she gave a quick report:

"I've got through to Andy Davidson – he was in his way in to work, says there are ambulances and fire engines arriving. No-one else has been allowed in. Nobody can get in or out of the station, including any off duty police officers. They've been told to assist with the barricades keeping the public out. Andy says that all he's been told is that there's been a gas leak… hang on, there are some ambulances leaving now, lights and sirens on … Andy? Are you there? OK – let me know if you find out anything, please. Take care, pet."

Gwen looked shell shocked and stared at Jack, hoping he'd be the one to make sense of it all.

"Right – Tosh, keep at it, if anyone can break through those firewalls, it's you – find out what's going on. Gwen – get to the hospital, push it all you can, I need to know what kind of medical emergency this is. You stand more chance of getting answers than Owen at this point in time. Find out whatever you can, take pictures, send them back here. Owen- you're with me, enough is enough, we're getting Ianto the hell out of there."

"Jack – didn't you hear me? They're not letting anyone in or out!"

"Do you really think I'm gonna let that stop me, Gwen?"

Jack looked from one member of his team to the next, chin tilted up, jaw clenched and eyes blazing. He exuded righteous fury and was ready to throw all the authority at Torchwood's disposal to get into that police station. Nothing on earth was going to get in his way, not now.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Ianto was lying on his front, arms folded under his head as a makeshift pillow, gazing at the locked door. Since Jack's lewd commentary had scrolled across his eyes earlier that morning he'd found himself severely pissed off – he knew that Jack had just been trying to distract him, but getting a hard on whilst locked up in a cell wasn't at all comfortable for a whole host of reasons.

Once Jack had signed off, with the words 'Gwen' and 'bacon butties', he'd resorted to focusing on images guaranteed to remedy the tightness of his trousers. He was relieved to have mentally eradicated the problem when he heard footsteps approaching, followed by the sound of keys jangling as the door was unlocked. He blinked several times, hoping that someone back at Torchwood was monitoring his situation, despite nothing having happened for several hours.

No text messages appeared. That worried him. Maybe there had been a rift alert, perhaps the team had grown tired of waiting for something more exciting to happen than seeing him take a piss. All such anxious thoughts of what was happening back at Torchwood were instantly dispelled as a heavy set man burst into the small room and dragged him forcibly off the bench he'd been lying on.

* * *

Back at the Hub, Gwen had already set off on her mission and Owen and Jack were just about to leave through the cog wheel door when Tosh called them back urgently.

"It's Ianto!"

Torn between needing to know exactly what was happening and wanting to get to the central police station instantly, Jack growled under his breath and then ran back to Tosh's workstation. Not for the first time he cursed the Doctor for disabling his wrist strap – he could at least have left the damn teleport function operational.

* * *

"On your feet, Jones! You're going to tell me what the fuck you lot have done this time. Bloody Torchwood, you bastards can't stop screwing things up!"

"What?"

Ianto tried to step back from the man whose hands were curled into fists around the lapels of his suit jacket. The man's eyes were bloodshot and his breath stank of stale cigarette smoke and cheap beer. He looked vaguely familiar, bulky with thinning hair. Ianto hoped that someone back at the Hub was getting this. Trying to remain pragmatic, he thought that at least they should be able to identify his assailant if the worst came to the worst.

"What are you talking about?"

Without warning, he was slapped hard around the back of his head, effectively shoving him closer to the man with the bad breath. In the periphery of his field of view Ianto could see another figure standing to one side, taller and wirier than the one in front of him, but equally intimidating, his sleeves rolled back to show forearms luridly covered with tattoos that looked as though they'd been there a while.

Ianto's arms were pulled back and twisted up behind his back, preventing him from moving. For a brief moment he considered head butting the man in front, stamping on the instep of the man behind him, and then finishing them both off with a series of well placed kicks to their groins. However, he sacrificed his instincts for self preservation in favour of giving the impression that he was as weak as they assumed. It occurred to Ianto that they might actually give something away if he let them rant on at him, perhaps something to help the team get to the bottom of what was going on.

"Don't talk bollocks!"

Spittle flew from the angry policeman's mouth, causing Ianto to jerk his head to one side in disgust.

"I don't know what the hell you're on about." Ianto spoke slowly, in the vain hope that his words would sink in better if he spaced them out slightly and pronounced each one as clearly as he could. He focused on the mouth of the man in front of him, hoping that Tosh's lip-reading software was still working.

"Let me put it this way – you tell us what Torchwood have done this time and maybe we won't put you in hospital."

NOT US!

Ianto blinked once, slowly, trying to let whoever was watching this back at Torchwood's base realise that he had understood. He was relieved that it confirmed that someone was following this and that they were able to work out what was being said to him.

"How the hell would I know? I've been locked up if you hadn't noticed, or didn't that occur to you, detective?"

DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES!

"Don't get smart with us, pretty boy."

BE CAREFUL!

"I have no idea what you're on about." Ianto didn't have to act, he was genuinely in the dark. "Give me a clue."

"You expect us to believe that? Within hours of pulling in one of Harkness's team – his special playmate no less- there's been an attack. What was it? Gas? Something in the water? Come on you piece of shit – tell us what it was!"

"Gas?" Ianto repeated, wondering what had happened while he'd been locked up. If Torchwood knew then surely someone would have given him the heads up. The man behind him was forcing his arms further up his back, intensifying the pain in his shoulder joints, causing him to wince.

"There are at least thirty coppers gasping for breath down in the canteen and more already on the way to the hospital." As if to help Ianto imagine the scene, the heavy set man placed a sweaty hand around his throat and began to squeeze. "Those wankers they sent in to run this place have declared a state of emergency. That means not a fucking stone will be left unturned until they find out what caused this – so if you know what's good for you, you'll tell us what your fucking boyfriend has done this time."

"I told you – I don't know!" Ianto protested hoarsely.

The external pressure on his throat was exacerbating the soreness he was still recovering from. Then it dawned on him – the plants! Whatever had affected him and the other victims had been released here at the police station somehow, but on a much larger scale. With any luck Tosh would be monitoring this. She'd make the connection even if the others didn't.

"Fine, play it that way."

Loosening his grip around Ianto's neck the burly copper let go of him and moved away slightly. He nodded in the direction of the man holding Ianto's arms as if signalling him to release him as well. Then he smiled, an insincere twisting of lips that didn't look in the least bit friendly.

"I'll be back later… but maybe we can leave you with something that might help jog your memory?"

"What-?"

Before he could complete his question, Ianto was spun around until he was facing the wall. Despite struggling to resist what was happening to him, he was unable to do anything to prevent his body from being slammed face first into the wall. The pain on impact exploded behind his eyes and nose, and a scream was wrenched from his throat. Behind him he was vaguely aware of running feet in the corridor outside his cell, someone knocking urgently at the door, followed by voices – his attackers lying about him having got violent and needing to be restrained.

A few moments passed and then the door clanked shut, the voices fading away into the distance. Opening his eyes he caught sight of bloody smears on the wall. Feeling slightly dizzy, he slowly sunk to his knees. He wondered where the blood had come from, so he gingerly touched fingertips to his face, they came away bright red with blood. Leaning forward he watched in dissociated curiosity as dark red splashes fell from his face to the floor, splattering as they dripped onto the white floor tiles. Touching one of the drops with his finger tips, he felt the sudden warmth as a larger splash of blood hit the back of his hand.

He shut his eyes quickly, not wanting Jack to see the blood, although he knew it was too late.

* * *

"Bastards!" Jack had smashed his fist down, knocking paper cups of coffee flying. The sight of Ianto's shaking hands dripping with his own blood incensed him. There was no way that somebody wasn't going to pay for this. Not now.

"Owen – will he be OK?" Tosh asked tentatively.

"Looks like they tried to shove his face through the wall… could've broken his nose."

"There's so much blood." Tosh could have kicked herself as soon as she saw the look on Jack's face.

"Nah – nosebleeds always look worse than they are." Owen had also caught sight of the way Jack couldn't look away from the image of Ianto's blood on his hands and on the floor of his cell. Rather than let on that they'd both seen Jack's fear, Owen slapped a hand on Tosh's shoulder as if to reassure her. "Come on Tosh, you've seen worse when I took you to see Wales play England."

"He's right, Tosh – but even so, they'd better not have broken that nose." Jack didn't need to add that he'd break more than a few noses in revenge if they had.

"He needs to pinch hard just below the bridge of his nose and to lean forward. He probably knows that already, but it wouldn't hurt to remind him." Owen pointed at Tosh's keyboard.

"Of course," Tosh quickly typed out the instructions for Ianto, anything rather than look directly at Jack.

"It looks like I was right, Jack – those dickheads are up to something and they're trying to keep it from their superiors." Owen put into words what they were all thinking, albeit probably not in quite the same way. "That suggests to me that the people they lost to the weevils were condoning it or had their silence bought –"

"Bribery maybe?" suggested Tosh who was gratified to see that Ianto was following Owen's advice and the bleeding was slowing down, although she could still detect a slight trembling in his fingers, evidence that he was in fair bit of pain. A quick glance to one side showed that Jack had also observed that, not surprising as he'd still been unable to tear his eyes away from her monitor. His fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles gleamed white.

"Maybe – but right now that's not helping Ianto. I want you to chase that up later, Tosh. Meanwhile, get some close ups of those guys – I want names." Jack sighed as he watched on as Ianto wiped his hands clean of his own blood on his dark suit trousers. It had to be bad for Ianto to deliberately wipe body fluids onto one of his favourite suit. "I've got a feeling that was just a warm up, we need to get him out of there before those guys make a return visit. However, I think I know what the cause of the emergency is."

"You think it's that plant, don't you?" asked Tosh having already considered the possibility.

"From what that bastard said to Ianto, it sounds like the same type of reaction, just affecting more people – so I'm guessing either a bigger plant or more of them. Maybe both."

"Shit – Tosh, you need to get onto Gwen and tell her to warn A&E of what they're dealing with," Owen instructed Tosh, before dashing off. "I'll go and grab some epinephrine shots – won't be a minute, Jack."

Owen rummaged through his medicine cabinet grabbing pre-loaded syringes of adrenaline and stuffed them into a bag. He wasn't sure when he should break the news to Jack that if Ianto was exposed to the plant for a second time, the effects could be more severe than before, however, he was going to make sure he was ready for any eventuality.

"Tosh, when you've called Gwen I need you to get Swanson on the line for me – don't let anyone fob you off, insist on speaking to her – use every override code we have at our disposal." Jack took hold of Tosh's shoulders, and looked her straight in the eye, wanting to make sure she followed his instructions to the letter. "Make it clear that we can help them solve their problem – at a cost. Ask her how many of her fellow officers have collapsed from anaphylactic shock. As soon as you get her on the phone, patch her through to me."

"Jack – you're not going to blackmail her are you?" Tosh did a quick double take. She was glad Gwen had already set off for the hospital, otherwise she'd be giving Jack severe grief over this. As it was he'd grabbed the keys to the SUV and was already walking away from her.

"Too damn right I am." Jack turned on his heel as he stood by the exit that led to the garage. "I've got information they need and they've got something of mine that I want back, in one piece."

"He's not a possession." Owen muttered, as he rushed up the stairs to catch up with Jack.

"No, but he's still my responsibility and he belongs here… with me," Jack said quietly and with such conviction that Owen chose not to challenge him on it.

Jack didn't wait for a reply; he turned quickly and headed off for the SUV. Behind his back Owen and Tosh shared a wary look, both fully aware that anyone not on Jack's side at this point in time was probably harbouring a death wish whether they knew it or not.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Stop!" yelled Owen, tugging at the wheel just as Jack was about to drive out of the Torchwood garage like the metaphorical bat out of hell.

"What now?" demanded Jack angrily.

"That looks like blood." Owen was pointing at the dark smear on the concrete floor of the garage.

"Blood?" Jack frowned. "OK – get out quick and check it out – but I'm not hanging around. If you're not back in here in ten seconds, I'm leaving without you."

"Got it." Owen flung open his door and darted across to inspect the stain more closely. He was puzzled because it had definitely not been there the previous day, he'd have noticed that when he'd scoured the place with Tosh, looking for evidence for whatever it had been that had caused Ianto to collapse.

Crouching down for a better view, Owen realised it wasn't blood at all, but the squashed remains of a plant. If the squashed remains were anything to go by, it had been a peculiar looking plant, purplish-blue in colour, with thin tendril-like leaves. _A plant!_

"Oh fuck!" It suddenly dawned on Owen exactly what he was looking at. He waved his arms to get Jack's attention and shouted out urgently. "Jack! Get over here – now!"

Despite his desire to get on the road as soon as humanly possible, there was something about the urgency of Owen's demand that persuaded Jack to get out of the SUV, even though he left the engine running.

"We haven't got time for this, Owen. I don't want to give those bastards time to pay Ianto a return visit."

"Me neither, Jack, but this is important – trust me."

"What is it? Something that came in on the wheels of the SUV?"

"No, I don't think so." Owen frowned as he took a pen from his pocket and poked at the grating that covered the drain. "Look – there's more of it, growing underneath here."

"And?" demanded Jack. "Is this really the time to check out the state of the drains?"

"I know you're in a hurry, but I need to get hold of this thing." Owen dug deep into his jacket pocket and found a crumpled sample bag. "There's no way I'm going to risk either Tosh or Gwen touching it – not considering the fact it was probably responsible for nearly killing Ianto."

"Damn." Jack dropped down onto his haunches to get a better look at what Owen was dredging out from under the drain cover.

"There was probably a seed or a spore on top of the SUV. Tosh picked up traces in the bucket Ianto used when he was cleaning the SUV. Chances are he washed it off after pricking his finger on it and it ended up in the dirty water. Looks like it germinated in this bloody drain. Fuck knows what it could have done if it hadn't got run over. But the good news is that now we know exactly what we're looking for."

Owen triumphantly held out a spindly, purple plant, its pale blue roots torn free from the detritus in which they'd sought anchorage. Not wasting any time, he sealed the remains of the plant in the plastic specimen bag.

"Right, Jack let's go spring teaboy – now we've definitely got something to bargain with."

Owen barely managed to shut the passenger door, before Jack slammed his foot down on the accelerator, propelling the SUV forwards, just brushing his foot against the brake in a token gesture of slowing down for the fraction of a second it took before the barrier lifted out of their way.

"OK, Owen, give it to me - what is your cunning plan?"

"I wouldn't mind betting there's a mass of these fucking plants somewhere at the central police station. I reckon they must've shed a shitload of pollen all at once and, just like on Albany Road, within several hours its victims collapsed." Owen peered at the contents of the transparent bag and grinned. "Thing is, now we know what it looks like and they don't. We've got a bargaining chip."

"Hey - that's brilliant." Jack also grinned, realising the leverage that it gave them. "If I wasn't driving I'd give you a kiss."

"That's alright, spare the lip action for Ianto. He appreciates it more than me."

Owen quickly snapped a few photos of the plant and sent them back to Tosh, with instructions not to go into the garage. He was anxious to analyse the plant, but it would have to wait until they'd dealt with the situation at the police station. Tucking the sample into a carrying case, Owen belatedly tugged the seatbelt over his chest, although he was in no danger of dying as a consequence of Jack's driving, he didn't relish a future with a face that had been through a windscreen and wasn't going to heal any time soon. And the way that Jack was throwing the Range Rover around each corner, with an alarming disregard for centrifugal forces, had Owen gripping the handhold on the door as tightly as possible.

"Look, I know that you're ready to go in all guns blazing, prepared to kick down every door you come across until we get Ianto out, but we are going to have to neogtiate to get them to unlock the bloody cell."

"Yeah, I know. But kicking down doors would make me feel so much better." Jack grimaced, the image of Ianto's trembling, bloodied hands still lingering in his mind.

The comm. unit on the dashboard lit up as an incoming call was being patched through from the Hub.

"_Jack – I've got Detective Swanson on the line for you."_

"Thanks Tosh, but before you patch her through, tell me - has Ianto had any more visitors?"

"_No, Jack. He's been left alone."_ Tosh had kept open the link from Ianto's lenses and had monitored him non-stop since Jack had left the Hub. In between searching databases for a match on the image of the men who'd assaulted Ianto and trying repeatedly to get through to Detective Swanson, she'd been sending her friend messages of support and encouragement.

"Good." Jack breathed a sigh of relief, glad that nothing more had happened as a result of their delay. "Put her through."

"_This had better be urgent, Harkness. I'm sure you know that we've got an emergency situation here. I can't afford to waste time talking to you."_

It was difficult to hear Kathy Swanson clearly as she was apparently outdoors somewhere. There were raised voices that she had to speak loudly to be heard over, not to mention the sounds of sirens blaring in the background.

"Oh trust me, Kathy, this won't be a waste of your time. I've got valuable information for you."

"_Save it, Harkness, I'm not in the mood for your crap – get off this line and stay off!"_

"Don't you dare hang up on me!" Jack bellowed in his most authoritative tone, the one that refused to be ignored. "If you want to know what you're dealing with, you'd better start listening to what I have to say."

"_How do I know I can trust you?"_

"Oh believe me, you can trust me a whole lot more than I can trust you."

"_What the hell's that supposed to mean?"_

"Ianto Jones. You gave me your word he wouldn't come to any harm. It really pisses me off when people break their promises to me."

"_I haven't a bloody clue what you're on about and right now I've got more important things to worry about than your bloody boyfriend-"_

"Like a whole shift's worth of coppers collapsing in the canteen for no apparent reason?" Jack spat out with a touch of vindictiveness in his voice.

"_How did you find out about that? That's classified!"_

"Oh you'd be surprised at how much I know." Jack said smugly, pleased that he now had the detective's undivided attention. "Now let's talk like civilised human beings. I think we can reach an agreement over this."

"_You bastard – you're responsible for this aren't you? There are rumours flying around the station that this is your work- they're true aren't they?"_

"No, dammit!" Jack was annoyed that the accusations hurled at Ianto in his cell were more widespread than he'd imagined. Yet more evidence that there were forces at work to sully the reputation of Torchwood within the hierarchy of the police. "However, I can confirm that it's linked to something we're investigating."

"_Jack – we don't have time for this. I'm trying to co-ordinate relief patrols and the emergency teams. If you have information that can help you'd better be prepared to hand it over, otherwise things are going to look even worse for Torchwood than they already are."_

There was a note of exasperation in Swanson's voice that told Jack that she genuinely wanted to believe him and work with him, but her back was up against the wall and she was taking a gamble in listening to him at all.

"We are not the enemy, Kathy. I know that I may have pissed you guys off in the past, but this has to stop, we have to work together."

"_It's not just me you're going to have to sweet talk this time, Jack. What have you got?"_

"Like I said, we can tell you exactly what caused your people to collapse, how to treat them and what you need to look for to prevent any more people being affected. I'm ready to trade that information if you're willing to co-operate with Torchwood." Jack didn't wait for a reply before closing the connection, although he could imagine Swanson's face.

"If I was her, I'd smack you one. You really do come across as an arrogant git, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah – it's what makes me irresistible," Jack grinned broadly, almost as if he actually believed that to be true.

Owen snorted in disbelief and made a mental note to ask Ianto if that's what kept him returning to Jack. He somehow doubted it was that.

The abrupt jolt as the SUV mounted the kerb put a halt to Owen's musings. Jack had been able locate the position of the phone that Swanson was calling from, thanks to information relayed to them from Tosh, who'd been busy tracing the signal back at the Hub.

Jack parked on top of double yellow lines as near as he could get to the makeshift police barricade. He could make out Kathy Swanson's figure leaning wearily on the open door of an unmarked police car, her phone in hand as she was no doubt trying to re-establish connection with him. As soon as he slammed shut the door of the SUV he caught her attention.

Striding across to meet her, his coat tails flapping about his legs, Owen in his wake, Jack shrugged off attempts made by uniformed police officers to halt his progress.

"Let them through!" yelled Swanson. She moved away from her vehicle and waited for Jack to get closer, her hands on her hips ready to tear him off a strip, yet at the same time suspecting that he really did have answers to their questions.

"Ready to listen to me?"

"Get on with it. Like I said, I'm busy."

"OK, I'll keep it simple. There is a very high probability that what's happening here is directly linked to a smaller scale incident last month, centred on Albany Road."

"Albany Road? What incident? Are you talking about your side kick getting arrested for waving a gun around in a crowded night club?"

"No," Jack stated firmly. "Eight people were admitted to hospital having gone into varying stages of anaphylactic shock. All had been on Albany Road the previous night, where they had all been exposed to the substance responsible for their condition."

"But Albany Road is miles from here." Kathy frowned. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"I'm pretty certain that what's going on here is down to the same source, but in a larger quantity this time around."

"What is it then? Gas leak? Toxic fumes? The specialists are on their way, if you know something that would speed up their investigation-"

"I know exactly what the cause is and it's not a gas. I'll tell you what it is and all I need in return is for you to release Ianto Jones from custody."

"I can't do that-"

"Yes you can. He can be granted police bail – you could even drop these ridiculous charges if you pushed hard enough."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Blackmail's a nasty word." Jack shrugged insouciantly. "Isn't it, Owen?"

"Yeah. This is more like bartering. After all we've got something you want and you've got something we want."

"Make that 'someone'." Jack's eyes narrowed and fixed Swanson in their glare. The false bonhomie had made a hasty exit and the fact that he'd withhold vital information in exchange for the freedom of Ianto Jones was inescapable. "One of our team that you're holding on trumped up charges."

"Who was assaulted in his cell not that long ago," Owen added, standing at Jack's side, his stance making it evident that Jack spoke for every member of Torchwood and that it wasn't just a personal mission.

"What are you talking about?" Swanson demanded, wondering if there had been something in that gossip she'd overheard earlier that morning. She really hoped that no one had been stupid enough to lay a finger on Jones. She also wondered if Harkness had the place bugged, he knew too much.

"We've got pictures to prove it." Owen could tell from the expression on the detective's face that she was rattled and decided to push it a little bit further. "As his doctor I've got a right to examine him anyway, so whether you like it or not, we are going to see him."

"So what d'you say, Kathy? We got a deal or not?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"No one is meant to be going in or out." Kathy Swanson attempted the impossible, which was trying to reason with Jack Harkness. "We've not received the all-clear from the CBRN team yet. In fact they've only just arrived on site-"

"I'm sure you could get us in if you put your mind to it." Jack nodded in the direction of the main entrance as if there was nothing standing in his way.

"First rule of emergency action is never to enter a dangerous situation if there's a chance you'll become another casualty to be dealt with. If this is something concocted by you lot, how do I know I can get in safely?"

"She's got a point, Jack." Owen didn't like putting the dampers on Jack's devil may care approach, but he could appreciate the woman's logic.

"You brought some of those face masks with you, didn't you Owen?" Jack turned to look at Owen and pointed at the large medical kit he was carrying.

"Yeah, I packed the lightweight ones with microfiltration units – should filter out any airborne particles that are responsible. I've brought plenty of adrenaline shots as well – just in case."

"Excellent – see, we're covered." Jack raised his eyebrows as if daring Swanson to find any other reason for refusing him access to the police station.

"What if it's a gas?"

"Told you – not a gas."

"I must be certifiably mad, putting my life in your hands."

"Considering I left the safety of one of my men in your hands, I can see where you're coming from. But seriously, I promise you, we know what's behind this and we can get you inside in one piece."

"Right then – make that me and one of my colleagues. I'm not going in outnumbered by you lot. And what's more, you're not going in with firearms, you can either hand them over to me for safekeeping or lock them in that armoured vehicle of yours, but there's no way I'm taking you two inside the station with guns. You can leave your earpieces behind as well – no unauthorised communications."

Jack wanted to object, and for a moment looked as if he was going to refuse to go along with the detective's conditions, but knew it would be futile. Apart from anything else, they were wasting time and the longer they spent arguing over details, the more time it gave for Ianto's assailants to pay a return visit.

"Give it here, Jack. I'll go lock them up in the SUV." Owen had taken his own gun from his belt and was gesturing for Jack to hand over his own weapon. Like Jack, he also realised there was no point arguing, there was too much at stake.

"Fine, here take the keys, you know which one opens the weapons store?" Jack placed his Bluetooth into Owen's open hand along with a set of keys.

"Yeah – while I'm there, I'll just check in with Tosh as well, see if she's heard anything new – won't be more than a couple of minutes."

Jack nodded curtly as he handed over his Webley in its holster. He was grateful that Owen was obviously thinking along the same lines as he was and also wanted to make sure Ianto hadn't been subjected to any further assaults.

"So, Kathy – we have a deal?" Jack offered Swanson a pale imitation of his usual dazzling grin.

"Tell me how we can get support personnel in and out of there safely and I'll get you in to visit Jones. Anything else will depend on whether or not you've been honest with me."

"Sounds fair enough." Jack had to acknowledge that he'd be just as wary in her position. Despite the aggravation involved, at least this way they could get to see Ianto. He was pretty sure that once Swanson saw for herself that she could trust him, and that Ianto had been assaulted, then she'd be more prepared to yield to the rest of his demands.

"Right, Jack, everything's as it was, no change so far." Owen called out as he jogged back from the SUV.

"Good." Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "After you, Detective Swanson."

Kathy Swanson was more than a little apprehensive about using the strange looking face mask, the way it seemed to mould to the shape of her face was peculiar and the texture of the warm, opaque material was like nothing she'd come across before. However, she was reassured that the two men from Torchwood were also wearing one each, even though the doctor had to be persuaded to wear one by his boss. It did seem strange that a medic would need reminding of the need to take a safety precaution, she thought that seemed odd, wondering if it was all a con and that the masks were a distraction and would make no difference at all.

They went in on foot, Swanson in front and a uniformed constable taking the rear to keep a close eye on Jack and Owen.

Walking past the entrance to the car park, all four were oblivious to the pale lilac clouds that drifted down, settling on windscreens and car roofs in a barely visible film. The sunny weather was ideal for the dispersal of the fine powdery pollen and it shimmered in the rays of sunlight that broke through the scattered clouds. If the people dashing around on the service roads weren't so occupied with ferrying sick colleagues to various A&E departments, they might have found the sight quite mesmerising. The last drift of pollen to descend was caught up in a sudden gust of wind and was dissipated before anyone witnessed its short airborne voyage from the first level of the car park.

* * *

Showing her ID at the staff entrance, Kathy Swanson led the way to the main reception area and gestured for Jack and Owen to sit down on the chipped plastic chairs that were bolted to the floor in the waiting area. Neither man complied, they were far too familiar with the tactic of intimidating your opponent by placing them at a lower level than yourself, to acquiesce to such a suggestion.

Owen took out a small scanner he'd already programmed to detect the antigens associated with the alien pollen and used it to sample the air around them.

"It's clear." He then proceeded to remove his face mask, knowing full well that he'd never been in any danger in the first place, but agreeing with Jack that it was hardly the time to expose his non-living status to the constabulary of South Wales.

"Right, I've got you this far – now I want more answers before you see Jones." Kathy cautiously removed her face mask and looked from Jack to Owen in quick succession, making it clear that they weren't getting any further until they gave her more information.

"What?" Jack scowled, despite being secretly impressed. Kathy Swanson never failed to surprise him, she had just done exactly what he'd have done. She now had them both on her territory, unarmed and realistically no nearer their goal than they had been before. There was nothing for it but to give in and tell her more about what she was having to deal with.

"If you're to be trusted, I assume what we're dealing with is something in the air. Particles of some sort that are big enough to be filtered out by those masks, but small enough to be inhaled. Once the victim breathes them in, they trigger off an adverse reaction. Am I right so far?"

"Not bad deductions." Jack should have known that Swanson hadn't progressed to detective without being able to make astute observations. "I can also tell you that it seems to be pollen of some kind. Owen?"

"Yep – except this doesn't just give someone hay fever, it can set off anaphylaxis in susceptible individuals. It can be fatal if not treated quickly enough."

"Like nut allergies?" asked Kathy perceptively.

"Yeah – except nastier."

"So the treatment is similar?"

"Pretty much."

"Now, we've told you how to avoid being affected and how to treat those already struck down, that seems like more than enough for now," Jack interrupted, he was growing impatient once more. "We'll tell you the rest after we've seen Ianto."

"Hang on a minute, I need to pass that information on and sort things out at the desk first." Swanson raised a hand gesturing for the two men to stay exactly where they were before she walked quickly across to the main desk.

Jack strained to hear what she was saying, it seemed that she was issuing orders to be passed onto the paramedics, amongst other commands that he was unable to make out. She then held out her hand and was given a large bunch of keys, despite the evident reluctance of the man behind the desk. The way his eyes shifted nervously to his left made Jack aware that there was something going on that Swanson was unaware of and that bothered him.

Swanson strode back to where Jack and Owen were waiting and rattled the keys at them inviting them to join her.

"Coming then?"

"Too damn right we are." Owen grumbled as he picked up his heavy medical bag and followed the detective through the double doors.

As Owen held the door open for Jack, he realised he hadn't followed immediately, but was standing still and quietly gazing back towards the desk sergeant. He was about to harangue Jack for checking out other blokes whilst Ianto was locked in a cell, that was until he caught sight of the expression on Jack's face. It wasn't the usual leer he doled out when he saw someone he fancied, it was the look he spared for appraising a suspicious situation. Owen squinted as he tried to figure out what was holding Jack's attention, and saw the young, dark haired man furtively talking on his mobile phone. Why would he be talking to anyone on a personal line when he'd just received instructions from a superior to perform certain tasks?

"You two coming or what?" yelled Swanson, one hand on hip, keys in the other, looking irritated.

"Yeah – come on Owen, no time to lose!" called out Jack as he dashed past him, shoving the double doors wide open as he sprinted after Swanson.

* * *

Ianto was sitting on the floor of his cell, his knees pulled up in front of his chest defensively. Tosh had sent a message minutes ago to say that Jack and Owen were on their way in and for him to hold on. He was touched by the simple messages she'd been sending to him, telling him that Jack would sort it out and that he would save him. It made him smile. Earlier on he could have taken on the two bloated thugs quite easily by himself, but his restraint had garnered information that his aggression wouldn't have. Ianto was also delighted to hear that Owen had found the plant that must have grown from whatever it was that he'd hurt his thumb on when cleaning the SUV. He was glad because it meant that there was less danger of either Gwen or Tosh going through what he'd been through.

However, he was growing increasingly pissed off sitting in a cell. He thought he'd had more patience, but it had been a long time since he'd eaten or drunk anything, his stomach hurt and so did his head, the latter partly because the two thugs had tried to put it through a brick wall. He tried to recall when he'd last eaten and thought it was probably the breakfast he'd had back at his house the previous day. Although he had been provided with a cheese sandwich there was nothing particularly appealing about the sweaty, pale cheese or the sliced white bread that was curling at the corners. One cautious bite proved that, if anything, it tasted worse than it looked. The lukewarm tea hadn't been much better.

It was warm and stuffy in the cell and Ianto's breathing was laboured, not helped by the fact that he was having to breathe through his mouth thanks to the damage to his nose. It had eventually stopped bleeding, but the dried blood had blocked both nostrils and he could taste it at the back of his throat. He really hoped that Jack and Owen had brought some water with them.

Ianto's hazy thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps outside the door. No voices, just footsteps. Two sets of footsteps, both heavy enough to belong to Jack and Owen. However, there was something wrong about the way they sounded, urgent, yes, but hushed as if sneaking up on his cell. Of course, they may have had to make a stealthy approach, but that didn't tally with what Tosh had told him. Ianto frowned and braced himself as he heard the sound of a key in the lock.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Is this the fastest way to the cells?" Jack asked anxiously, certain that PC Andy Davidson had taken him via a different route when he'd come to collect Ianto on that ill-fated evening a few weeks ago.

"No – but access is restricted during an emergency situation." Kathy explained. "As there was a possibility that this could have been a terrorist attack, the most direct access to the cells was automatically shut down."

"Damn," Jack muttered to himself.

"What is it?" Owen hissed.

"Something about the way that guy on the desk was acting. He was giving us odd looks, too."

"Bloody hell, Harkness, there are rumours that you lot are behind this. He was shocked to see me walking in with you two in tow." Kathy Swanson tried to explain, hoping she hadn't destroyed her career by co-operating with Torchwood on this occasion. "Are you always this paranoid?"

"Only when I know that somebody's out to get me – or, worse, the people I care about," Jack snapped.

"OK then – it's just through this door and we're back into –"

Kathy didn't get to finish what she was saying, the unmistakable sounds of a struggle alerting both Jack and Owen, who dashed off without waiting for her.

Although the cries for help were muffled, Jack would recognise Ianto's voice anywhere.

"Wait for me!" Kathy Swanson yelled out as she ran to keep up with them.

As Jack stood in the open doorway to Ianto's cell, the sight that greeted him made him see red instantly. The same two men who had attacked Ianto previously were back, evidently to finish what they'd started. The bulkier of the two was sitting on Ianto's back pinning him to the ground, holding his wrists with one hand in a tight grip, the other hand was clamped over his mouth and there was blood on it. The second man was kneeling by Ianto's side tightening a make shift noose made from his own tie around Ianto's neck. The bastards were trying to set it up to look as if Ianto had hanged himself.

Storming into the confined space, Jack grabbed hold of the man whose weight was crushing Ianto and hauled him to his feet for long enough to slam a tightly clenched fist squarely into his face. It was a brutal punch and Jack felt the man go limp in his grip the moment it connected. That didn't stop him from landing one more blow before letting the unconscious man fall to the floor in a heap. Jack quickly turned intending to deal with the other man.

However, as soon as the weight had been lifted from him, Ianto had rolled over onto his back and, having the element of surprise on his side, kicked out viciously with both feet, knocking the other assailant onto his back. Despite feeling dizzy from oxygen deprivation, Ianto scrambled quickly to his feet and, staggering slightly, grabbed hold of the man's shirt and pulled him up off the ground just enough to swing a right hook, smashing into the man's jaw. It was then that he became aware of Jack's arm around his waist, stopping him from falling over and firmly pulling him to his feet.

Although Jack could have intervened and would have happily knocked out the second of Ianto's attackers, he was only too aware of Ianto's need to tackle at least one of the men himself. But he had no intention of watching Ianto fall flat on his face in the process. In the background Jack heard Swanson urgently summoning back up at the same time as stepping between the Torchwood men and her two disgraced colleagues. She laid a hand firmly on Jack's arm and spoke with authority.

"I'll take it from here."

"You saw what they were trying to do-"

"Yes, I witnessed that. Trust me, they will be dealt with. I'll make sure they're suspended with immediate effect and have an IPCC case brought against them."

Owen pushed his way into the crowded cell quickly noticing that Ianto was looking pale and the only reason he was still standing was the fact that Jack was holding onto him tightly.

"Jack – let him sit down, he's not looking too good."

Ianto nodded in agreement as Owen took his arm and steered him out of the cell carefully before guiding him down to the floor as he slid down the wall. Jack looked on helplessly; his anger had consumed him so thoroughly that he'd not stopped to check on the state of Ianto, merely grabbed hold of him tightly. No wonder Owen chided him for treating the man like a possession. He quickly crouched down on the floor next to the medic who was loosening the tie from around Ianto's throat and inspecting his face for anything other than superficial injuries.

"Hey there – you OK?" asked Jack quietly. He couldn't help but notice the bloodstained shirt sleeves from where Ianto had tried to stem the bleeding from his nose. Ianto also appeared to be a little shocky, hardly surprising all things considered.

Within seconds they became aware of the sounds of many thick soled boots pounding down the corridor. Suddenly a cluster of police officers turned the corner and approached the three men sitting on the floor outside the cell. They were surrounded.

"Not them!" barked out Swanson. "In here. Morris and Evans are suspended, pending disciplinary action. I want them confined until they've been questioned. Keep them apart and I don't want anyone to speak with them or to communicate with them in any way. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." It was the officer that Swanson had chosen to accompany her back into the station with Jack and Owen . She trusted him, he was one of her men.

"Morris might need medical attention when he comes round properly, make sure you monitor any communication between him and the first aid officer. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, ma'am. What about the Torchwood people?"

"My responsibility. Don't worry about it."

Jack looked over Ianto's head to share a smile with Owen. They were closer to getting Swanson to see things from their point of view, a pity that it took Ianto nearly being killed to convince her.

As Morris and Evans were led away, Swanson stood silently watching over Jack Harkness with curiosity. He was quietly speaking to his injured colleague, coaxing him to take a sip of water from the bottle he was holding to his lips. For an arrogant, conceited bastard, usually so full of himself, he really looked as if the wind had been knocked out of his sails. If she didn't know all about his reputation, she'd be tempted to think that he cared more for Ianto Jones than he'd cared about anyone for a while. She heard the sound of someone coughing to get her attention and noticed belatedly that Dr Harper had stood up and was pointing in the direction in which her men had just gone.

"I think you'll find that the bloke Ianto is charged with trying to kill is Morris's cousin."

"I know. To be honest, I already had my suspicions. After Harkness left yesterday I took the liberty of checking up for myself. There have been a number of charges against Brian Morris for offences ranging from possession of drugs to GBH that never made it to trial. Eye witnesses developed last minute amnesia or evidence mysteriously vanished. Seemed odd that he'd be crying foul when he'd got what a lot of folk would say he had coming to him for quite a while now. It wasn't him getting shot that surprised me so much as the fact that he claimed it was Torchwood that had got to him and not one of the gangs he's pissed off."

"For fuck's sake – if you knew that the bloke was a dodgy witness why the fuck didn't you release Ianto?" Owen blurted out, angry on his friend's behalf.

"Procedures. Unlike Torchwood, we have them and I can't bloody well ignore them." _However much I'd like to_, thought Kathy to herself, ruefully. "Like I told Harkness yesterday, all you had to do was appeal for bail-"

Jack no longer felt any need to practise restraint, he'd had more than enough and there was no way he was leaving Ianto where he was for a second longer.

"I don't give a shit about bail, charges or any other damn nonsense!" Jack rose to his feet, shaking with indignation. "Under Torchwood authority 474317 I'm demanding the release of Ianto Jones and if you dare try to refuse, I'll take this straight to the top."

"Like I keep saying, I have to do things by the book – you know damn well that particular 'get out of jail free card' only covers the release of the leader of Torchwood, along with any other operatives taken into custody for the same offence."

Kathy felt as if she was bashing her head against a brick wall trying to get through to Jack Harkness.

"I did get to hear all about the drunk and disorderly charges you and Harper picked up, not to mention the bloody mess you two left to be cleared up!"

Owen hoped never to be reminded of the night he'd redecorated a cell with regurgitated Guinness. If he could have gone red with embarrassment he would have done, as it was he focused his attention on wiping away dried blood from Ianto's face.

"You can't just use your authority to get your team off anything from a parking fine to attempted murder at will. The charges still stand until we go to a hearing and under the current circumstances I haven't a clue when that's going to be," Kathy sighed, genuinely frustrated with the situation and really wanting to release Ianto Jones. "Look, I'm sorry, Jack, but there's nothing I can do."

Jack glared at Kathy Swanson briefly and then crouched back down on the floor next to Ianto.

"Hey, Ianto – can you hear me?" Jack cupped Ianto's jaw and tilted his head up so he could look him in the eye.

Ianto nodded and winced at the pain the action caused. His headache had got worse and the loud argument raging around him was not helping.

"I'm handing over control of Torchwood Three to you. Owen – you're witness to this. Ianto, do you accept command?"

Ianto frowned as he tried to figure out what Jack was doing and then, as it dawned on him, he nodded once more.

"Yep – I accept." His voice was hoarse and his vowels sounded decidedly nasal, but it was enough for Jack.

"Owen?"

"Yeah – I witness the transfer of leadership from Captain Jack Harkness to Ianto Jones."

"You can't get away with this stunt!" Kathy Swanson looked outraged. That was the last thing she'd expected him to do.

"Just watch me." Jack grinned like well fed shark. "Ianto – the code?"

"Um ..yeah – Torchwood authorisation…. Jones, Ianto – 4-7-4-3-1-7."

"Now you have no choice but to let him leave with us." Jack nodded at Owen and they both helped Ianto onto his feet.

"Hey – I need more answers!" Kathy Swanson demanded, furious at Jack's sleight of hand.

"Don't push your luck. A few minutes later and those bastards could've killed him."

"I'll make sure they pay – trust me, I'm a witness to what they were doing. In the meantime, there are innocent coppers out there in danger and you can help me save them. You said it yourself, Jack, we need to work together."

"As soon as we make it back to our vehicle, I'll send you a picture of what you're looking for. Deal?"

"Shouldn't I be agreeing to that with the new leader of Torchwood?" Kathy asked sarcastically.

"What d'ya say, Ianto?"

"That's Mr Jones to you … either that or sir …" Ianto mumbled. "But, yeah, whatever… sounds good to me. Just get me out of here."

"Whatever you want."

* * *

With Ianto's arms around Jack and Owen's shoulders to either side and their arms circling his waist, they all made their way out of the police station. Ianto was breathing heavily through the face mask as they slowly walked back to the SUV, but Owen figured that was mainly because of his blocked nose and not due to an allergic reaction. He was grateful that Kathy Swanson had assigned two uniformed police officers to ensure that no one got in their way, there was no telling how Jack would have reacted if they'd been held up.

Owen got in the back seat of the SUV with Ianto so he could take a better look at any injuries he'd sustained with the scanner he'd not wanted to reveal inside the police station. He didn't think the nose looked broken, it was swollen, but not especially crooked. However, there was a lot of blood on Ianto's sleeves and shirt from where it had bled freely. There were already the beginnings of dark bruising under his eyes and over the bridge of the nose. He'd wait until later before manipulating it to see if there were any telltale grating sounds. Owen didn't want to test Jack's temper by causing Ianto any further pain in one day.

At Jack's request, he sent Kathy Swanson several images of the plant that he'd found in the Hub. He had one close-up displayed on the computer screen inteh back of the SUV.

"Hey, Ianto, when you're feeling better, you can come up with a new name for the alien plant."

"Hasn't it got one?" Ianto asked.

"Nope, the honour of naming it is all yours."

"Let me see."

Owen swivelled the screen so that Ianto had a good view of the purplish blue plant.

"Hmmm… the purple people eater …"

"It's not a bloody Triffid – I told you before." Owen shook his head.

"I'll think about it … purple haze maybe … anyway I'm the boss, I'll call it what I want. And while we're on the subject I want some of those good painkillers. Not the paracetamol – my head's killing me."

"Right you are." Owen wasn't surprised that Ianto was demanding painkillers, he looked like hell.

"Oh yeah, and could one of you please call Tosh – she's worried," Ianto mumbled.

"How do you know?" asked Owen.

"Caps lock all over my eyeballs."

"Is he OK?" demanded Jack, who had just flung open the other back door of the SUV. He'd been explaining to the policemen loyal to Swanson how to use the face masks he'd given them. She was right, there were good coppers as well who didn't deserve to suffer because of the few bad seeds. But hearing Ianto spout nonsense made him think of head injuries and retribution.

"You seeing things, Ianto?" Jack slid into the back seat behind Ianto and wrapped an arm protectively around him.

"Lenses." Ianto waved a free hand in the direction of his eyes. "Tosh won't stop typing until someone tells her what the hell's happening."

"Jack – do as he says, call Tosh – remember he's the boss now. Ask her if she's heard from Gwen," Owen suggested as he put on a pair of clean latex gloves. "I'll get those lenses out for you now, Ianto. I think you've had enough of getting text messages drip fed into your head for the past twenty four hours."

"Hey, I stopped once he went to sleep last night." Jack defended himself quickly.

"You expect me to believe that?" Owen snorted.

"Owen – please get these things out of my eyes. I can't - hands dirty." Ianto muttered as he held up his blood stained hands for both men to see. Owen handed a packet of moistened wipes to Ianto and then leaned over him to carefully extract the special lenses.

"Don't stare at me like that, Harkness. You're making me nervous. Get up front and get us the hell out of here."

Jack was reluctant to lose contact with Ianto, but after pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head, he carefully withdrew his arms and settled him carefully back into the seat.

"Orders, boss?" Jack asked cheekily.

"Take me home, please."

"You've got it." Jack smiled. "Owen – does he need to go back to the Hub or can you treat him back at his place?"

"Just superficial bruising and cuts I think. Nothing broken or he'd have been screaming all the way back to the SUV. Should be fine."

"I don't scream." Ianto sounded indignant even as he slurred his words slightly, the painkillers beginning to take effect.

"Oh yes you do." Jack grinned broadly, happy to have Ianto back where he belonged. "Especially when I- "

"Too much information, Jack. Just drive." Owen put his hands over his ears, genuinely not wanting to hear what Jack said next. The fact that it was sufficient to make the tips of Ianto's ears to turn pink was more than enough for him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Thank god for that!" exclaimed Gwen. "I don't know what I'd have done to that pair if they'd come back without Ianto… yeah, I passed on Owen's advice… after that homeless guy died they've taken this whole business a lot more seriously. I think I'd better come back in, chances are we're going to be short staffed for a few hours at least … yeah, you're right, he definitely owes Ianto some downtime… Oh my God, Tosh! I don't believe you just said that! I'll see you soon, bye for now."

Gwen struggled to suppress the urge to laugh out loud at what Tosh had just said, she'd seen more than enough, just from walking into Jack's office without knocking, to provide the images to accompany the suggestion made by her friend. Tucking her phone back into the pocket of her leather jacket, Gwen grinned as she stepped through the automatic doors of the hospital.

She hadn't realised just how worried she'd been about Ianto until Tosh had called to let her know that Jack had managed to get him released. She'd been outraged that Ianto had been charged with wounding with intent to kill. She'd been there with him at the time and knew damn well that they'd given fair warning and Ianto had shot to incapacitate and nothing more. As for Jack handing him in to be locked up when it was all his damn fault in the first place – well, if she was Ianto, she'd be demanding some major compensation. An all expenses paid holiday came to mind, that's what she'd be asking for, at the very least.

* * *

Tosh smiled to herself, quietly proud at having shocked Gwen. Even though the alien plants were wreaking more havoc than before, she felt a surge of cautious optimism. She'd not slept well the previous night, tossing and turning in her sleep, anxious for Ianto, worried about how Jack was reacting. But now there seemed to be a light at the end of the tunnel, even if Owen would probably suggest it was an oncoming train. Jack had got to Ianto before he'd been throttled or hurt too badly and they now knew exactly what the plant looked like.

Earlier that day, after Owen had informed her that he and Jack were to be incommunicado when they went inside the police station, she'd had a sense of foreboding, one which she dearly wished hadn't been proved right. Having to watch on helplessly as those two thugs came back into Ianto's cell and proceeded to lay into him viciously, eventually coming close to strangling him with his own tie – that had been too much for her. She'd frantically captured as many images of the two men as she could, intent on hunting them down and killing them personally if they caused any permanent harm to her friend. Her mind had been going into overdrive, coming up with ideas for inflicting painful, slow deaths on the two men. Fortunately for the men in question, Jack had arrived in the nick of time to save Ianto, just like she'd told him he would.

She'd still not felt entirely at ease until Owen and Jack had got Ianto settled down in the back of the SUV. There was much yet to do, but at least the team was whole once more. However, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment when Owen had removed the special lenses from Ianto's eyes. She'd been secretly hoping that Ianto would forget he was wearing them and that she'd be able to observe first hand just how glad Jack would be to have him back. Ah well, she'd caught enough on the Hub's security cameras in the past to be able to fuel her imagination.

"Right then, avoid hot drinks and strenuous activity if you don't want to have another nosebleed. However, considering past form from you two, I'd suggest you wear an old t-shirt and keep a box of tissues close by."

"Owen, all I want right now is a shower and a few hours uninterrupted sleep. In a bed with a mattress and sheets," Ianto stated pragmatically. "Maybe something to eat. I don't think I've had anything since breakfast yesterday."

"Bollocks. Harkness – make sure he eats something. Those painkillers aren't meant to be taken on an empty stomach. You may be the boss, Ianto, but you're still a stupid twat – you should've said something-"

"Except if I had you would've just given me paracetamol, wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

"Instead I got you to give me drugs that actually work – so how does that make me stupid?"

"OK, I stand corrected – you're a clever fucking twat, sir." The sarcasm dripped from every word as Owen scowled at Ianto who lay on the sofa in his living room, an arm over his eyes blocking out the light. "Meanwhile, you need to take it easy. Make sure he does all the hard work."

"I always do." Jack said as he patted Ianto on the knee.

"No, you don't -" Ianto began to protest.

"I'm not talking about clearing up mess and making coffee, I'm talking about-"

"So am I." Ianto raised his arm away from his eyes to glare meaningfully at Jack.

Owen looked from one man to the other and quashed the urge to tell them they were acting more and more like an old married couple each day. Instead he gathered up his scanner and diagnostic equipment into his bag and stood up as if to leave.

"Like I said – if you two decide to ignore my medical advice, that's your look out. But you'd better trust me, if there's no sign of Ianto back at the Hub before the end of the day, Tosh and Gwen will be knocking the door down to make sure he's alright, because they won't take my word for it. Got it?"

"Yes, Owen – and trust me, if they turn up on my doorstep this afternoon, you will regret it." Ianto turned his glare on the doctor.

"You still taking this leadership thing seriously?" Owen frowned.

"Aren't you?"

"You make a fucking scary boss, Jones. I think I prefer Captain Mood-swing."

Before either Jack or Ianto could defend themselves, Owen was already out of the front door. Both men looked askance towards the bay window. Outside was the distinctive sound of the Range Rover's engine being revved up.

"He's taken the SUV." Jack sounded pissed off as he watched his transport disappear down the street.

"That's OK, we'll get him to come back and pick us up later." Ianto's tone was nonchalant. Whether that was down to the drugs or because he was revelling in the idea of being in charge was debatable.

"You'd get Owen to act as your chauffeur?" Jack raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"Why not? Jealous?"

"Maybe." Jack pouted slightly.

"Don't be. I was thinking of you more for the position of personal assistant," Ianto reached out and slapped Jack's backside. "But first of all I could really do with a quick shower."

"Want some help with that?"

"I said a quick shower. I don't suppose you could see if there's anything edible in the kitchen? I'm starving."

"For you, anything. Sir."

* * *

"Is he alright?" Tosh demanded as soon as Owen came through the cog wheel door.

"He'll be fine. Jack's looking after him back at his place."

"He'd better be or I'll have more than words with Jack Harkness when I see him." Gwen piped up from the sofa, where she'd been lying in wait for someone to return.

"Ah Gwen – glad you're back. Did you manage to download the files from the computer network like I asked?"

"Yes, Owen, I'm not stupid. Tosh has already opened the patient database – the names and prognoses of all those affected by the pollen are there."

"Great. Now we can start to develop profiles of those most likely to suffer ill effects from the pollen and develop a better emergency treatment strategy. Good work, Gwen."

"So, where's this plant you found?" Tosh asked eagerly. She'd seen the images that Owen had sent to her, but was keen to see the actual plant itself.

Owen gave one of his supercilious looks as he lifted the sample box from the floor and placed it on the nearest work surface. Taking his time, he slowly opened the lid, reached in and produced a small plastic bag containing the wilted purple plant. "All we've got to do is analyse it – figure out which aspects of its biochemistry it shares with regular plants and then decide on an appropriate herbicide. Its days are numbered."

"It doesn't look deadly." Gwen shrugged. "It looks quite pretty-"

"Maybe if you like your flowers with a touch of the gothic about them." Owen called out as he headed for the autopsy bay, Tosh following in his wake.

"So, what should I do now while we wait for Jack to come back in?" Gwen asked, looking lost as to what to do next. The analyses of the plant and epidemiology studies were really Owen and Tosh's areas of expertise, not hers.

"You know what, Gwen?" Owen turned slowly, taking in Gwen's belligerent pose, feet apart, hands on hips. He knew that if she was at a loose end she'd only distract him and Tosh from their work. "I think the boss would tell you to take the afternoon off, spend some time with your husband."

"I don't think Jack would say that." Gwen frowned, wondering what on earth Owen was on about.

"Who said anything about Jack? I was talking about Ianto. Didn't Tosh tell you?"

"Sorry, Owen - I was awaiting confirmation," Tosh said innocently.

"I can confirm it - Ianto is now the leader of Torchwood."

Owen grinned as he watched Gwen's reaction.

"What?!"


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N - please read! **

There's been hurt, so now comes the comfort - consider yourselves alerted to an adult scene in this chapter that would give it an M rating. No plot here. Just Jack looking after Ianto.

Also - there are 50 chapters to this fic, so it's not all over yet.

* * *

**Chapter 33**

"Ianto?" Jack called out for the third time.

His brow was furrowed, wondering if he was being ignored deliberately or whether he should go see if Ianto was alright. He'd heard the water from the shower being turned off ten minutes ago, followed by the sound of doors opening and closing. In his hand he held the plate of sandwiches he'd made for Ianto and he wasn't sure if he should take them up to the bedroom or whether Ianto would prefer to eat downstairs. Once too often had he made the dire mistake of getting crumbs in Ianto's bed, a crime more heinous than leaving dirty coffee cups in the sink if memory served him right. Jack put the plate back down on the kitchen table and covered the sandwiches with another plate before bounding up the stairs.

He smiled as he took in the sight of Ianto sprawled half naked across his bed, a bath towel coming adrift from his hips as he lay on his front, his face buried in a pile of pillows. The sound of gentle snoring filled the quietness of the room. Jack whispered his name once more just to make sure he wasn't awake and then quietly walked into the bedroom. Owen had said that the painkillers he'd given Ianto might make him drowsy, especially on an empty stomach.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed and slowly ran a fingertip down his lover's spine, taking note of each fresh bruise or red mark as his eyes followed the progress of his finger. He was tempted to push the towel away from his hips, but thought better of it. Glancing back at Ianto's face, yet again making sure he'd not woken him, Jack frowned as he saw the chafed skin about his throat from where the tie had been tightened. Jack realised that if he'd arrived on the scene any later than he had, the two men responsible for this would be lying in a morgue with broken necks.

"What's the matter?" Ianto mumbled, blinking at Jack.

"You're exhausted. You should get some sleep."

"Join me?"

"Is that an order, Mr Jones?"

"Oh yes – and get your kit off first – don't want that sticking into me." Ianto pointed at the large metal buckle on Jack's belt.

"I could just take the belt off."

"Everything off or I won't let you in the bed."

"So you're not handing command back to me any time soon?"

"No one to witness it, so it wouldn't count, and don't even think of inviting Owen into my bedroom."

Jack grinned as he quickly shed the clothes he was wearing. After a couple of centuries practice he had long since mastered the art of getting undressed before a potential bed companion had the chance to question the wisdom of having sex with Jack, and by the time he was standing there, proudly naked, any misgivings were thrown out of the window. It was how he believed he'd finally persuaded Ianto after all.

"You'll have to shift over so I can pull the duvet over us." Jack tugged the damp towel away from Ianto's hips leaving him naked on the top of the bedcovers.

"Don't steal all of it." Ianto crawled under the duvet, the cool air making him shiver slightly.

"As if I would!"

"You always do."

Sliding into the bed behind Ianto, Jack slid one arm under his body and circled his waist, pulling him back, so that Ianto's buttocks were pressed against his groin. Wriggling until he felt comfortable, Jack then used his free hand to begin tracing light patterns down Ianto's arm, chest, hip and thigh, spirals and circles, like those used to calm skittish horses. His hand sunk lower each time, his fingertips barely making contact with the soft skin in the dip that led down to the dark nest of curls in which Ianto's cock lay, responding to Jack's teasing. Ianto squirmed in Jack's arms, torn between wanting to sleep and needing to be made love to by Jack. The former would rest his body; the latter would give him solace from the depth of his soul to his tips of his toes. There was no contest.

Turning around in Jack's loose hold, Ianto rolled over onto his back, pulling Jack over on top of him. With no preamble they began to kiss, lazily at first, nibbling at each other's lips, the tips of their tongues just touching at first, as if warming up, before delving deeper, stealing breath, sealing desire.

Meanwhile, they explored each other's bodies with their hands, caressing, fondling, squeezing, holding, grasping. Their breaths became faster as their heart rates also increased, breaths coming out in short gasps of shared air as their lips barely lost contact. Temperatures rising, their chests became sweatier, causing them to almost stick to one another under the insulating weight of the duvet.

A knee pressed with determination between his thighs parted Ianto's legs to allow Jack's body to seek its goal. Sliding his hands under Ianto, Jack pulled him up, pressing harder to push against him, their cocks rubbing against one another, trapped between the two men's bodies that sought to become one.

"Ianto?" asked Jack breathlessly.

A quick nod in response was all the answer he needed.

An outstretched arm reached out for the nightstand drawer and what lay within. Jack didn't even need to bother looking as he grabbed hold of one of the many lube dispensers and pumped some into his hand, which he then carefully tucked back under the covers to prepare Ianto.

"You… don't have to be so gentle …" moaned Ianto as Jack worked began to work two fingers in and out, tantalisingly slowly.

"Yes I do ... although I must admit I liked you playing rough... in the kitchen… punishing me."

"Typical…" Ianto bit down on his lip as Jack curled his fingers slightly, brushing his large knuckles gently across that bundle of nerve endings that seemed designed to short circuit any conscious thoughts.

Jack grinned, the simultaneous gasp and eye roll confirmation that he'd got just the right spot. Shoving a pillow under Ianto's buttocks, Jack felt his lover's legs part involuntarily, his body beckoning him in. Slicking himself up quickly with another squirt of lube, Jack very gradually pushed his way inside Ianto's more than willing body. Aside from a little initial resistance, he was sure he could have slammed in with one smooth lunge of his hips, but he wanted slow, inch by inch, letting his lover's body consume him as he felt the warmth encompass him and the tightness clasp hold of him. Both men's breathing was now more erratic, alternating gasps and sighs, as Jack started to thrust in and out, putting his many years' experience as a lover to full use as he made sure to give as much pleasure as he took.

Feeling Ianto trying to squeeze a hand in between their sweaty bodies, desperately trying to reach his own cock, Jack quickly gathered it up with the other hand and held both above Ianto's head, taking total control. He wanted to bring Ianto to orgasm without either of them touching his cock. Nipping Ianto's lower lip with his teeth, Jack held his position, deep inside his lover, not moving, just feeling the tension flowing through the other's man's body as it urgently sought release. As Ianto began to push upwards off the mattress, almost begging for him to move, Jack took mercy on him and started to pump in and out, harder and faster in response to Ianto's demands. Eventually, as his thrusts became wilder and less coordinated, Jack achieved his goal as he watched Ianto screw up his face in what could have been either agony or ecstasy. With a loud scream, Ianto came hard, his internal muscles clenching around Jack; tipping him over the edge to his own noisy climax.

Still joined, Jack leant down over his spent lover, sweat dripping from his brow, panting heavily. He noted a small trickle of blood from Ianto's nose and grabbed a tissue to stem the bleeding.

"Owen's gonna kill me. You OK?"

Ianto was breathing too heavily to be able to speak, so he just nodded. But if Jack had any doubts, the look of unguarded love shining in Ianto's eyes convinced him that all was well.

Jack ruffled Ianto's hair affectionately, his breathing slowing back to normal.

"See, I was right – you do scream."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Kathy Swanson watched on from the safety of her office as several bulky figures in Hazmat suits swarmed over the staff multi storey car park. The CBRN specialists had initially protested that looking for plants wasn't their line of work, but in the end they had decided that given a choice of searching for small, toxic, mutant plants or devices containing biological, nuclear or chemical agents, they were happy to kill weeds for a change.

The deal breaker had been the location – Cardiff. There had been that many incidents in the city over the past several decades that it was taken as read that if something odd turned up in South Wales that required their assistance, then the department dealt with the suspected threat first and asked questions later. More often than not either UNIT or Torchwood stepped forward at that point and took over the investigation.

It had been a sharp-eyed policeman who had spotted the strange purple foliage first, just before he'd succumbed to a coughing fit and had been carted off to hospital. Kathy thought she'd heard that it was PC Davidson, but it couldn't have been, he wasn't on the duty roster.

The narrow strip of soil in which the plants had been growing had been scraped out and placed in biohazard disposal bags. A remote grasper had been used to collect some whole specimens for analysis, one of which was destined for Torchwood in accordance with the standing arrangement that any toxic or harmful substance, of unknown origin found in Cardiff, be submitted to the organisation for further analysis.

As soon as all visible traces of the plants had been removed, the ground had been scorched with blowtorches to ensure that any remains were destroyed. Vehicles in the car park and in the surrounding area were being wrapped in plastic sheeting in preparation for transfer to a special decontamination car wash facility. Decon showers were also being set up in the locker rooms for any personnel still on site.

Flipping open her mobile phone Kathy selected a number from her contacts list. It went through to voicemail, which surprised her, but she left a message anyway.

"The plants have all been located and neutralised. I've been informed that a sealed specimen is being dispatched by courier to your base. You're a pain in the arse, Jack, but thanks for helping us out. I'll do my best to spread the word that Torchwood assisted us in finding the cause of the problem and dealing with it. Give my regards to your boss, he'll be hearing from me soon."

* * *

"Message?" Ianto yawned as he stretched his arms out above his head. He could have happily curled up in bed and stayed there the rest of the day – even if Jack hadn't been sprawled out alongside him. However, he knew full well that their work was far from done for the day and that he'd have to make an appearance back at the Hub sooner rather than later to avoid an invasion by Gwen or Tosh, or heaven help him, both of them.

Jack was standing in the doorway, naked except for his wrist strap, holding his phone in his hand.

"Yeah – Kathy." Jack smiled to himself.

"If you cheat on me with her, I'll demote you. I'll have you know that I won't have my personal assistant acting like a slut."

Ianto tutted loudly as Jack feigned mock outrage at the suggestion.

"Who, me? Of course not, sir. I wouldn't dream of it – well actually that's not true, I can't control my dreams and just in case-"

"Jack. Stop there. That hole is quite big enough already, you can stop digging."

"Oops?"

"Didn't I ask you to get me something to eat a few hours ago?"

"Yes sir, that was before you ordered me to join you in your bed…sir."

"Yeah, well I'm even hungrier now. I don't suppose you found anything to eat did you?"

"If you must know, I did, I made you a sandwich – it's on the kitchen table. Shall I bring it upstairs for you?"

"What's in it?" Ianto frowned, wondering what on earth Jack could have found to put in a sandwich and whether or not it would still be safe to eat. The last thing he wanted was food poisoning.

"Cheese – that's OK isn't it?"

* * *

"Hang on – this is weird." Tosh called out from her computer.

"What've you got?" Owen asked in reply, reluctant to abandon the analyses he had running of both the plant he'd collected from the drain in the garage and the one sent to them by courier courtesy of the CBRN team.

"More reports of people collapsing, just like at Cardiff Central Police Station. Non allergy sufferers – all taken ill at more or less the same time, symptoms include difficulty breathing and wheezing. Several going on to experience full anaphylactic shock."

"What's weird about that? Sounds like another cluster of those bloody plants."

"Except that none of these victims are in Cardiff."

"What?"

"Four in Bristol, two in Bath, six in Portsmouth, one in Salisbury and three in Warminster – apart from the fact that they're all towns in south west England, there's no pattern-"

"Yes there is."

"Ianto! How are you feeling?" Tosh rushed up from her seat and dashed over to greet Ianto with a gentle hug.

"I'm fine – really."

"I hope he looked after you properly." Owen walked towards them and pointed at Jack.

"Oh yes – made me a sandwich and tucked me up in bed," Ianto winked at Owen. "Couldn't have been more attentive to my needs."

"I really hope 'sandwich' isn't some euphemism for one of your kinky games." Owen had caught the way Jack was leaning back on the nearest desk with a smug look on his face.

"Nope – it was cheese on wholemeal bread."

Ianto hadn't believed that Jack had actually made him a cheese sandwich. But it was a million times tastier than the one he'd refused to eat the previous day. The bread was fresher, the sharp-tasting cheddar finely grated and it had been covered to stop it from drying out. It had tasted all the better for the fact that Jack had made it for him; the number of times the other man had prepared him something to eat, rather than calling for takeout could be counted on the fingers of one hand.

"Ianto, what did you mean just then? You said there was a pattern?" Tosh asked suddenly.

"Well yes – it's obvious really." Ianto shrugged as he remembered what he'd been referring to.

"Fancy enlightening us mere minions?" Owen waved his arms to encompass himself, Tosh and Jack.

"They're all on the main train line from Cardiff to Portsmouth." Ianto stated as if he couldn't believe they'd not made the connection. Perhaps it was because he'd never had a car of his own until Jack had bought him the Audi and was more familiar with the destinations of trains from the various stations in Cardiff. He'd also handed out plenty of timetables from the tourist office as well. Sometimes it seemed as if the whole world gathered on Mermaid Quay for some unfathomable reason.

"So the plant decided to get on a train?" Owen asked sarcastically. "Triffids – 'letting the train take the strain'?"

"I doubt it. Not like they could buy tickets, could they, Owen?" Ianto responded sarcastically. "However, it does mean there must be some of those plants at the train station – maybe on the platform awnings?"

"Of course – that would explain it." Tosh began typing quickly – accessing the station's website to search for the exact platform from which the Portsmouth train departed. "Platform 2 and there's at least one train every hour, which means-"

"We need to send warnings to the health trusts responsible for each of those towns and cities, make sure they're ready to act." Owen grabbed his phone and dialled the number of his contact at the department of Health. "Nice call, boss, well done."

Jack was about to say he hadn't said anything and then realised that Owen's uncharacteristic compliment was directed at Ianto and not to himself. He shook his head ruefully only to find Tosh smiling at him.

"Jack? Did you really transfer power to Ianto? I saw what you did at the police station, but-"

"Owen witnessed it, I'm sure he confirmed it."

"Well, yes and he told Gwen as well."

Jack sighed; he should have known that Owen would have delighted in being the one to break the news to Gwen.

"So, just who is in charge – you or Ianto?"

"Me," both men said simultaneously. Jack scowled at Ianto who tilted his head to one side, silently challenging Jack.

"Trouble is that now he's got a taste of power, he won't give it up." Jack pouted petulantly, it was one thing for Ianto to take control in the bedroom, but this wasn't what he'd had in mind.

"Hey – how do I know that if I give up the position of leader I won't get locked up again?"

"He's got a point, Jack." Owen sauntered back to stand between the two men. "Right then, I've been in touch with the Health Protection Agency, and they're going to issue bulletins warning hospitals about sudden influx of patients needing immediate treatment. Paramedics are being equipped with extra epi-pens to deal with cases quickly."

"Good work, Owen," Ianto said with a smile, speaking up quickly before Jack could respond.

"However, someone should get onto the railway police and get that platform closed for now. They need to divert trains to different platforms until the plants are found and destroyed."

"Sounds like a job for Gwen." Jack looked around, surprised he'd not noticed she was missing earlier. "Where is she?"

"At home," Owen muttered. "Shagging Rhys I should think."

"What?"

"I told her it's what the boss would've wanted her to do." Owen said slyly, catching Ianto's eye.

"Excuse me?" demanded Ianto, flabbergasted. Was that really the sort of thing Owen thought he'd suggest as leader of Torchwood?

"Don't deny it - I used to hear you mumbling sentiments along those lines to yourself all the time. Now how did it used to go? Oh yeah - 'she's got her own boyfriend, why doesn't she just piss off home and shag him?'… sound familiar?"

"Context, Owen! That was ages ago and I had my reasons." Ianto spluttered, embarrassed by how jealous he'd once been. He didn't think anyone had heard him back then in the days when Gwen didn't seem to know when to call it a night, when she'd just sit around in Jack's office for hours, thinking everyone else had left for the night. Except he hadn't, he was there waiting for Jack. He'd thought Owen had left by then as well – obviously he hadn't and must have witnessed Ianto venting to himself in the kitchen one evening.

"Ianto? Something you want to tell me about?" Jack had caught the look on Ianto's face and was curious.

"Nothing to bother yourself with, Jack." Ianto rolled his eyes; he knew that tone in Jack's voice. "It's just Owen shit stirring for a change."

Not waiting to hear any more, Ianto made his way over to his own desk and opened a detailed street map of Cardiff. Something was bothering him.

"Owen – tell me more, later," whispered Jack. He'd not missed the tightly pressed lips of Ianto, the giveaway tell that confirmed there was definitely more to this than met the eye.

"Oh fuck. We've got a problem."

Ianto's exclamation rapidly got everyone's attention.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"What is it?" Jack demanded, automatically assuming the role of leader. Beyond the bruising that still surrounded Ianto's eyes he could detect a sense of alarm. The light hearted banter and gentle ribbing were abandoned as he recognised the serious expression on Ianto's face.

Ianto had the map spread out in front of him and had drawn several circles on it with a highlighter pen.

"I take it that we agreed that the plants at the police station got there the same way as the one Owen found in the garage – seeds, or whatever, stuck on the outside of vehicles parked on Albany Road?"

"Yeah – that's the only thing that could explain the distance they'd travelled." Jack rested a hand on Ianto's back and leaned over to try to work out what he was looking at.

"But if there are plants on the platform at the central train station, they couldn't have got there by human intervention surely – they must've got there by wind." Ianto pointed at the central train station on his map. Tosh, didn't you suggest that the seeds or spores were likely to be dispersed by the wind?"

Tosh shrugged as she moved to stand on the other side of Ianto to get a better view of what he was studying on the street map.

"That seems logical for a plant that produces pollen with air sacs – oh, I see what you're getting at. Hang on, I'll check that data I was looking up yesterday." Tosh dashed across to her computer and quickly pulled up a file she had set aside when the emergency at the police station had taken priority.

"Let me guess – the prevailing weather conditions a week ago would have included fairly strong winds coming from the north and north-east, across the city and towards the Bristol Channel, yes?" Ianto asked, even though he already knew the answer. He felt Jack's hand squeezing his shoulder tightly and was reassured by the unspoken encouragement.

"Yes, you're right… and if I superimpose the wind charts for twelve hours either side of the time when the SUV was parked on Albany Road on top of a map of Cardiff –" Tosh expertly manipulated the displays on her computer to represent graphically what Ianto had described, a looped sequence of broad white arrows moving steadily from the top right hand corner to the bottom left hand corner of the screen. "Got it – and Albany Road is almost directly to the north east of the train station."

"Hang on! That means-" Jack blurted out, clutching hold of both of Ianto's shoulders as he suddenly caught onto what had caused him to call out for their attention.

"Directly in between the site of the first incidents, involving people who'd been on Albany Road, and the central train station, here," Ianto indicated the locations he'd already circled on his own map. "We've got St David's shopping centre, the Capitol Building and the Castle."

Tosh shook her head slightly as she muttered under her breath.

"It's worse than that – once we factor in lateral drift and dispersion by warm air currents from those buildings, it's not so much a narrow corridor, but more of a cone shaped zone of dispersal." Tosh's fingers flew as she dragged out a shape not dissimilar to a witch's hat from Albany Road across the city centre.

"Oh, that's not good." Jack shook his head as he looked from Tosh's 3-D display to Ianto's paper map. Both told the same story. "The Millennium Stadium is in the danger zone as well."

"There's a six nations match against England at the weekend. It'll be packed, it always is." Ianto ran his hand through his hair. It was one thing evacuating a train station for a few hours, but calling off an international rugby match was another matter entirely.

"They are all places likely to be crawling with people outdoors. This just gets better and better." Owen was angry with himself. He should have known better than to think they'd got the situation under control. "We need to act fast, arrange evacuation procedures, and get any pedestrians off the streets and indoors. No way can the emergency services cope with the potential number of victims, without someone dying. There were less than ten affected first time round with one plant, thirty odd at the police station and another twenty say from the train station, so that means we could have at least another hundred go down. Maybe more."

"OK, first off, we need to contact Kathy – she's seen first hand what these plants can do, she'll be on our side. I'll talk to her - those locations that Ianto listed all need to be cleared and then searched for plants. Owen, any update on how we can kill them quickly?"

"I've not finished the full analysis of them yet, but I'd suggest paraquat. If our purple alien plant uses light energy, which we're assuming it does, then paraquat will act on contact and destroy the whole plant by generating reactive oxygen species – don't ask, it's all to do with electron carriers. It's the best thing going for wiping out weeds quickly. There's just one problem."

"Name it." Jack snapped.

"It's been banned by the EU since 2007." Owen shrugged apologetically. "It's lethal to humans by ingestion and over 90% of the fatalities caused by it were self administered."

"Damn-"

Ianto coughed and looked uncomfortable as he became the centre of attention.

"Um – we've got some. It's in the secure domestic chemicals store."

Owen gave Ianto the type of glare that said, in no uncertain terms, 'we're talking about this later' and then shook his head in resignation. He'd make sure that if there was any left after dealing with the alien plant that he'd supervise its storage.

"How much have you got stashed away?"

"Enough. It can be diluted for use."

The silent exchange between the doctor and Ianto wasn't missed by Jack. If the chemical had been banned in 2007 and Ianto had managed to get hold of some… the dates made sense, the Battle of Canary Wharf had been in July of that year. Without knowing there was a queue, he made his mind up that he'd be having words with Ianto later on the matter of stockpiling chemicals used to commit suicide.

* * *

Jack made the call to Kathy Swanson who was more than willing to arrange the evacuations of the sites identified as potential risk areas. She'd seen the chaos that had ensued at the police station and would rather avert that if at all possible. It wasn't difficult for her to persuade her superiors to authorise the operation under the guise of further gas leaks in the city. They had even put in the call to British Gas to send in vans to lend credibility to the cover story. Fire appliances were to be placed on standby, equipped with supplies of paraquat and protective clothing, they would be best equipped to gain access to the plants in order to destroy them if there were more than Torchwood could cope with.

With Kathy's assistance, local radio stations, including Red Dragon, broadcast alerts warning people to avoid the city centre for the rest of the day. Hotels and bars were prompted to instigate happy hours in a further attempt to keep as many people off the streets as possible. Jack was impressed at her creativity and imagination and idly wondered what it would take to recruit her to Torchwood.

Whilst Jack was busy liaising with the police, Owen had been in touch with the hospitals, who'd passed on his warnings to general practices and walk-in clinics in the city to be prepared. That left him to prepare emergency kits for each team member as well as the face masks which had proved invaluable earlier that day.

Tosh set to work on calibrating scanners to detect the signature antigens of the alien plant if they were present in the air. A quick check of the latest results on Owen's analysis gave her cause to frown, but she factored in the differences to ensure that the scanners picked up all variants of the alien pollen. There were sufficient variations in the biochemical make-up to require additional data to be input into the hand held devices, but she put it down to natural genetic diversity. However, she made a note of her observations and figured that she'd have to time to check them out later.

Meanwhile, Ianto made it his priority to seek out appropriate kit to help them deal with the plants. He found two slim canisters that could be pressurised and used to spray liquids accurately from a distance of several metres and set them to one side, ready for Owen to fill with the herbicide. To begin with he was ready to dismiss the armoury, thinking that weapons would be of little use to them in this instance, their adversary was incapable of running away from them or shooting at them, indeed it was the most insentient foe they'd dealt with for a long time, even if it could strike at them without them being aware of its presence. On second thoughts, Ianto decided that it wouldn't hurt to take a few flame throwers as a precautionary measure. If in doubt they could just torch a whole bunch of the plants without getting too close.

Relieved that they would be getting back up from the police in keeping civilians out of the way, Jack turned to the task of working out who should check which sites. It was then that Gwen came storming into the Hub, with Rhys in tow, alarmed at the news breaking of evacuations across the city.

"My god, Jack! What's going on out there?"

"Where the hell have you been?" countered Jack immediately.

Ianto watched on from the sidelines, wondering if they knew just how alike they were. It occurred to him that they didn't even realise that their poses were a mirror image, each with hands on hips, feet apart, ready to snap.

"Nice of you to join us, Gwen." Ianto strolled over and held out his hand to Gwen's husband, giving it a firm shake. "Good to see you, Rhys."

"Oh, Ianto, pet – your face!" Gwen exclaimed, seeing for the first time the swelling and bruising across his nose and around his eyes. She subconsciously raised her hand to her own face in sympathy.

Owen nudged Tosh who looked at him and winked. Neither of them had made a fuss over the state Ianto was in, both of them just pleased he was back with them. They were also sensitive enough to know that it would only serve to make Jack feel even worse than he already was about Ianto having been attacked in his cell.

"Nothing broken. I'm already feeling much better." He walked over to take his place next to Jack and reached out to put a hand on his arm, having noticed the anguished look in his face when Gwen had pointed at his bruised nose with horror in her eyes. "Where have you been then?"

"Visiting Andy Davidson in hospital. He was affected by the pollen. They discharged him this morning, so we gave him a lift home."

"Is he alright now?"

"Yes, thanks." Gwen gave Ianto a confused look, not sure if Owen had been winding her up about him now being her boss. It was odd that Jack was just standing there, grim-faced, not saying a word. They'd have normally ended up screaming at each other first before reaching an uneasy truce, especially when she had Rhys with her.

"Good, glad to hear it. Now, as you can see, we've got a bit of a crisis to deal with. Jack – do you want to explain?"

In a few words, Ianto had defused the situation and handed over control to Jack, seamlessly and without loss of face for anyone concerned. Jack didn't have a clue how he did it, but he was inordinately grateful that he could and more than a little bit proud of this man who'd stand by his side through thick and thin.

"We've good reason to believe there are alien plants shedding pollen at the train station, hence the cancellation of all services via Cardiff Central."

"Bloody hell," Rhys stated succinctly. As someone who worked in transport, he was only too aware of the chaos that would entail.

"Yeah – luckily the police are on our side this time and are assisting with the evacuations."

"What? After all the crap we've been through?" Gwen could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"This is more important than any petty disputes and thankfully the police agree with us. The problem we now face is that there could well be more plants growing anywhere between Albany Road and the train station, possibly as far out as the Millennium Stadium."

"So what are you doing about it?" Gwen demanded, getting back into her stride of questioning Jack mercilessly.

"Searching the major sites – rooftops, exposed areas where there might be enough soil for these things to grow. Owen reckons they can be killed with herbicides, so we've got some ready to take with us."

"Right then, well who's going where then?"

"I'll go to the Castle," Ianto volunteered. "I've read those bloody brochures so many times, I know the place better than most of the tour guides."

"We'll take the Millennium Stadium then-" Gwen turned to look at Rhys.

"What do you mean 'we'? This is no job for a civilian, Gwen," Jack growled, angry that he seemed to be losing control once more.

"Jack – you might want to reconsider that." Ianto spoke up softly. "If I'm right, I bet Rhys here would spot something out of the ordinary at the home of Welsh rugby faster than any of the rest of us. What do you say, Rhys?"

"Damn right I would, man. There's a game on this weekend and Banana's got us tickets – I've got added incentive."

Jack glared at Ianto briefly before shaking his head slowly.

"Alright then – this once. But no cock-ups like when we took you to the warehouse to deal with the space whale, OK? This time you do as you're told."

"Yes, Jack. Bloody hell, I'm not that stupid you know-"

"Tosh – why don't you equip Gwen and Rhys with scanners, masks and paraquat while Jack finishes giving orders?" Ianto caught Tosh's attention, knowing he could rely on her to help him prevent a fight between two men.

"Yes, Ianto, no problem."

Ianto kept hold of Jack's arm as Tosh led Rhys over to her bench. Gwen was following, but paused long enough to dash back quickly to plant a kiss on Ianto's cheek.

"What was all that about?" demanded Jack.

"Power sharing, Jack," Ianto replied calmly. "You can be all macho and bark commands and I'll just do what I always do … make sure things get done."

It was at that point that Jack began to wonder how many of his decisions had been Ianto's all along.

"Fine – then I'll take Capitol Tower."

"Good idea – you're definitely the man for tall buildings."

"We'll take the shopping centre then," Owen pointed from himself to Tosh.

"How long do we have to find these plants, then?" Rhys asked as he looked up from the picture of the purple leaved alien plant that Tosh had handed him.

"As long as the police can keep the public out of the way, I guess." Jack shrugged.

"Actually – it's a bit more urgent than that." Tosh looked up from her lap top, chewing her lower lip nervously as she took off her glasses and set them down.

"What do you mean, Tosh?" Jack sighed, knowing from her nervousness that it had to be bad.

"These plants have an incredibly short life cycle. Working on the evidence we've got so far, there's not much more than twenty four hours between them releasing pollen and then dispersing ripened seeds, ready to germinate and then, within one week, the new plants are apparently mature enough to flower."

"Damn. That means we've got less than a day to find and destroy all the plants before they disperse their seeds and start up all over again. We've gotta stop this now."

"There can't be that many of them -" Gwen protested.

"Don't you get it? It's like, what are they called? Daffodils? Those yellow flowers that make those big seed heads-"

"Dandelions, Jack. The daffodil is the national flower of Wales." Ianto rolled his eyes in despair. He wondered just how much time Jack had actually spent in Wales.

"Yeah – those ones, you start off with one plant with a few flowers and each one makes hundred of seeds and they get blown around by the wind, landing and germinating, each then producing hundreds more seed and before you know it, they're everywhere."

"Except this bloody thing grows ten times faster than your average dandelion. Its population size could grow exponentially." Owen explained the enormity of the problem they faced. "Oh fuck, we've got to find every single bloody plant before any of them get around to making seeds."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 **

Despite being torn between leaving the Hub unmanned and having every available body out searching for plants, Jack had reluctantly accepted Ianto's suggestion that Owen and Tosh should keep working on the biology of the plant – any clues on how to stop the plant reproducing could prove vital in their quest to prevent it from spreading. Owen backed up Ianto, saying he was still half way through his analysis of the plants and that they really needed a breakthrough if they were to stand a chance of success. Even though Jack accepted the change in plan, it irked him that the team seemed more willing to listen to Ianto than him, they'd not challenged him once on any of his ideas.

Jack watched as Gwen and Rhys left the Hub, heading for the Millennium Stadium in their own car. He then turned his head to catch Owen and Tosh rushing down to the autopsy bay, talking animatedly about something to do with genomic differences and tertiary structures of proteins. He could sense Ianto standing next to him and was about to say something but he was distracted by the sight of Ianto frowning as he reached a hand into his pocket, grasping for something that wasn't there.

"I've still got it." Jack smiled, he'd been wondering when Ianto would ask for it back. "It's in my office."

Ianto smiled back, relieved and pleased to know that Jack had found it where he'd left it on his pillow after the quick shower he taken before they'd set off for the police station. He followed Jack as he made his way to his office.

Jack held the stopwatch out for Ianto to take, letting him see that it was still ticking away the minutes.

"Tell me, Mr Jones, are you intending to evict me from my office any time soon?"

"I'm quite happy to share it with you Jack, as long as we get equal use of the desk." Ianto winked as he took the stopwatch in his hand and gently pressed the button down with his thumb.

"I'm sure we can reach an amicable arrangement regarding use of office furniture… sir." Jack caught the lecherous way in which Ianto was looking him up and down. "But for now, we've got alien plants to hunt."

"Doesn't sound as sexy as weevil hunting does it?" Ianto commented regretfully.

"No, but it's still potentially dangerous. Just make sure you don't take any unnecessary risks." Jack jabbed a finger in Ianto's direction, not having forgotten that he'd already fallen foul of the alien plant. "I'm looking forward to wresting control of Torchwood from you by naked mud wrestling – it's a tradition."

"No it's not – you were just upset that Gwen never took you up on the offer when you came back from your sabbatical. And, as I recall, no mud was mentioned."

"You just know you'll lose," Jack pouted.

"Have you ever watched any rugby, Jack?" Ianto asked nonchalantly.

"What's that got to do with mud wrestling?"

"Point made." Ianto grinned wickedly for a moment and then grabbed hold of Jack by the arm, propelling him towards the stairs. "Come on, let's go hunting."

* * *

Packing the SUV with the kit he'd set aside, Ianto asked Jack if taking the flamethrowers was overkill, but he just grinned and made a lewd comment about loving big weaponry. Realising that the more overtly sexual Jack's comments became, the more of a distraction he was trying to create, Ianto slammed the rear door of the SUV shut with more force than necessary.

"We're not going to find every single plant in time are we?" asked Ianto as he got into the vehicle and took his seat next to Jack.

"I doubt it – they're small, they don't need much soil and they could be growing on any rooftop between Albany Road and the sea." Jack shook his head as he passed one of Tosh's modified scanners to Ianto, having already tucked one into the outside pocket of his greatcoat, along with the set of binoculars he'd already picked up from his office.

"That's what I thought," Ianto sighed, slipping the scanner into a large holdall. Unlike Jack, he didn't possess apparently bottomless pockets and he hated it when bulky kit spoiled the line of his knee length overcoat. He'd never admit that to anyone, but it mattered to him. "If only there was something we could spray on the whole city from the air-"

"It's gonna have to be something that's non-toxic to humans, otherwise we'll end up with a solution that's far deadlier than the actual problem."

"So, not paraquat then." Ianto looked out of the side window as Jack drove past the clusters of tourists strolling around the Plas, all completely oblivious to the potential danger in the air. He held on tight as he felt the sudden surge of acceleration that meant that Jack was putting his foot down to beat the red lights.

"No – that's why I agreed to your idea of keeping Owen and Tosh back at the Hub to figure out an alternative way of killing the damn things, or at least stopping them from setting seed or whatever it is they do. A method not involving a chemical that can kill people."

Jack paused briefly and then decided there was no time like the present to grill Ianto on an issue that had been bothering him, ever since the younger man had first admitted to having some of the lethal herbicide stored away. The fact that Ianto was stuck in the seat next to him with no escape, short of throwing himself out of a moving car onto Bute Street, gave him the opportunity to pursue the matter.

"Talking of which – you feel like telling me why you had a stash of that stuff tucked away?"

Ianto bit his lower lip and focused on the traffic ahead, reading the number plates of the taxi and white van that he knew Jack was about to overtake, hoping he'd be able to hide any reaction. He'd known that Jack would ask him about that, he'd just assumed they'd be too busy to deal with it immediately and that he'd have more time to prepare his answer. He should have known better. An elbow nudging him in the ribs prompted him to speak up.

"To be honest with you, I'd forgotten all about it, until Owen said that it could be used to kill the alien plant." Ianto began to fidget with the fastenings on his holdall, unable to look Jack in the face.

"And?" Jack figured he'd only need six minutes to reach the shopping centre, so time was of the essence.

"It was a few years back. Things were different then. I wanted to have a fall back..." Ianto admitted quietly. He hoped that Jack would understand what he was referring to and not press him to be more specific. "In case things went badly wrong."

"I kinda thought they did." Jack rested a hand on Ianto's leg and gently squeezed his thigh.

"Yeah, well – when it came to it, it didn't seem such a good idea after all. She was already dead." Ianto swallowed nervously, finding his mouth unexpectedly dry. No matter how hard he tried to bury the memories of those events, they were never far from the surface. Regrets and remorse churned up any logical processing of his feelings, making it almost impossible to say exactly what he meant. "I screwed up and I... I wanted to make amends… Lisa would never have ... never wanted me to ... I couldn't do it ... couldn't give up..."

Ianto sighed heavily, knowing that he'd probably made no sense whatsoever.

"Thank you." Jack didn't trust himself to say more right away, but he needed to say something in return for the frank confession he'd got from Ianto.

"What for?" Ianto turned to look at Jack, momentarily confused.

"Being honest with me and … and for not taking the easy way out."

Jack knew it wasn't the same, but he'd frequently resorted to a bullet through his skull to take the edge off mental, physical and emotional pain over the decades. Naturally it was never permanent for him, so the stakes weren't in the least bit comparable. But he had a good idea of just how much Ianto had been hurting inside and he realised what it would have taken to fight the urge to seek an exit.

"I'm proud of you."

Ianto snorted in disbelief.

"No, really. Mind you, Owen may have a different opinion-"

"As far as Owen is concerned, I bought it in before the ban came into effect just in case we ever had triffids invading Cardiff." He'd already practised what he was going to say to Owen when he inevitably gave him the third degree about having paraquat secreted away.

"Ianto-" Jack growled, not happy at being asked to back up an outright lie, especially about something so serious.

"Please, Jack. It's over now, let it go."

"OK, on the condition that if you ever-"

"Jack, I work for Torchwood." Ianto could tell where Jack was heading and cut him off quickly to point out the irony. "A premature death is guaranteed for all. 'Die young and leave a beautiful corpse', that's the company's unofficial motto, didn't you know?"

"Indulge me, please? You know how much I love a challenge and if it's making sure you get to celebrate your thirtieth birthday I'll do whatever it takes."

"Fine, but remember one thing – I hate surprise parties."

"OK. No party. How about a holiday?"

"With our track record?" Ianto snorted.

"If I have to get the Doctor himself to steal a week for us to celebrate, I will." Jack said seriously. "We could be away for a week and back again without being out of the Hub for more than an hour!"

"Tell you what - you book it and I'll do my best to be available."

"That's a deal." Jack smiled to himself as he imagined where he could take Ianto for the holiday he deserved. He just hoped it wasn't tempting fate to do so.

Jack pulled up outside the main entrance to the St David's Centre, trying not to dwell on the morbid threads woven through the short conversation he'd just had with Ianto.

It had been agreed that they would meet with a group of police officers hand-picked by Kathy Swanson and brief them on what they were looking for in the St David's Centre. The men that Kathy had selected were old hands at fingertip searches for evidence and could work effectively as a team.

As Ianto's freedom was dependant on his perceived position as head of Torchwood, Jack let him do the talking, although he had to grudgingly admit that what his quieter colleague lacked in natural authority he made up for in natural charm. The officers assembled appreciated having a fellow countryman brief them on the potential threat to their home city, especially those who saw Torchwood as an organisation of outsiders, run by an American.

Ianto managed to get past the natural resistance and before long he was handing out filtration masks and distributing pictures of the plants for ease of identification. Jack leaned back against the side of the SUV watching on in admiration, however he was put on guard by the sight of one of the younger policemen approaching Ianto and taking him to one side. Not letting the smile slip from his face, Jack kept a wary eye on his partner, ready to intervene if necessary. What he overheard was enough to put his mind at rest.

"Excuse me, sir, a word if I may? Just wanted you to know that not all of us are like those arseholes, Morris and Evans. There are plenty of us who think they were well out of order and deserve what's coming to them. None of us are meant to say anything about the matter, not while it's under investigation, but I just wanted you to know that you and Captain Harkness have got our complete cooperation. We'll do whatever it takes to find these damned plants and wipe them out."

"Thank you, it's appreciated," Ianto said earnestly, genuinely taken aback by the apology.

Jack moved quietly to Ianto's side as the young policeman returned to his colleagues.

"That sounds promising. Glad to hear that we're not completely on our own."

"Yeah, I think we owe Detective Swanson the credit for that. We're going to need all the help we can get to find these bloody plants."

"Talking of which, you've got another group to help you out at the Castle. You gonna be OK dealing with them on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. There are six tour guides as well who've volunteered to help out – contacts of mine, you understand. I'm a big name in the Tourism Department I'll have you know."

"Doesn't surprise me for one minute. Who couldn't be impressed by Mr Jones?"

"I can cadge a lift there with one of Swanson's men, which means you can take the company car."

"You sure you'll be OK?" Jack asked anxiously, worried about Ianto setting off in a police car on his own.

"They're not likely to arrest me again in the middle of a search for dangerous plants, are they?"

"I hope not, for their sake." Jack looked grim faced. If anyone dared lay another finger on Ianto he wouldn't waste time talking.

"I'll just grab what I need from the SUV and then let you get on your way."

Once he'd collected his bag and another set of print outs and face masks, Ianto moved to the side of the SUV and leaned through the open driver's window which Jack had wound down.

"No falling off buildings if you don't mind. You make a hell of a mess on the pavement when you do that."

"I'll do my best, and you take care as well, yeah?"

Ianto took Jack's hand in his and grasped it tight; extracting the unspoken promise that he wouldn't take any stupid risks. Jack squeezed his fingers in return and looked him in the eye, not happy about sending him off on his own.

* * *

"Owen – look at this."

"What's that? DNA profiles for the alien plants?"

"Yes, if you look carefully the differences between the tandem repeat sequences for these two plants is more than significant. This is the one you found in the garage and this is the one sent to us from the police station."

"Yeah – I see, those microsatellites suggest a different genotype, but you wouldn't expect them to be identical would you?"

"I'd expect them to share a good proportion of their DNA profile – seeing as they're almost certainly from the same gene pool. There can only be one explanation for the changes here. Look at the DNA sequencing we've got so far – there must have been multiple point mutations."

"What are you thinking, Tosh?" Owen frowned, not wanting to voice his own thoughts until he heard what Tosh had in mind.

"Something in the air is causing them to mutate."

"Shit. It could be anything from pollutants to UV radiation. Bollocks, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, the bloody thing's are mutating as well. How the hell are we going to stop them now?"


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N **- Ok, so just the one review for the last chapter ... ah well ... there is action and drama coming soon ... one of the team is in peril

* * *

**Chapter 37 **

It was Rhys that ended up explaining the situation to the groundsmen at the Millennium Stadium. Gwen's attempts had only caused confusion and consternation. Despite her best efforts, all she'd managed to accomplish was to give the impression that those given the responsibility for tending the hallowed ground had failed in their duties. She could almost sense their hackles rising as they resented the implied criticism. Her crestfallen appearance did, however, have the effect of prompting Rhys to take action.

"It's like this, mate, these plants are nasty buggers. Their pollen causes the hayfever from hell – one sniff and you can't breathe." Rhys emphasised the point by wrapping a hand around his throat, poking his tongue out and rolling his eyes up.

Gwen sighed, on the short drive to the Stadium she'd told Rhys as much as she could about the threat from the plants. She wanted to make sure he was fully aware of the potential danger, so that he could remain safe. However, she'd told him that as far as the general public were concerned it was not an alien plant, it was just a toxic plant that had been accidentally released into the city.

"Fuck me. Where did you say they're from?"

To Gwen's annoyance the head groundsman took Rhys' melodrama more seriously than he had her carefully phrased requests for assistance. She briskly shook her head at Rhys, whilst glaring at him and hoping he wouldn't say they were alien plants.

"No idea, mate, but they reckon some seeds got carried on board one of the cargo ships that come into port. They come from all over. Somewhere tropical I suspect."

"Bloody hell – if it wasn't bad enough with the scorpions and tarantulas, now we've got poisonous weeds."

The explanation that Rhys came up with was as convincing as anything Gwen could have invented. She had to grudgingly admit that, even after all her experience talking to suspects, victims and witnesses for both the police and for Torchwood, Rhys could get people to listen where she failed.

"What do these things look like then?"

Gwen sighed with relief and offered the head groundsman, Tony, one of the print outs she'd brought with her.

"Doesn't look that dangerous. Have you got more of these? I can stick them up in the staff canteen maybe."

"Here you go – I brought plenty." Gwen handed over several more print outs. "It might not look much, but it's put at least forty people in hospital already."

"So you say, but we're on a schedule here, miss. We need to have that pitch ready for Saturday – it's got to be at its best and that takes time." Tony scratched his head and looked doubtful. "I can't see how we can spare the time to help you two search the whole stadium and grounds for some foreign weeds. If you want to look around go ahead, but I'm sorry we can't afford the time to help you. Come on boys, back to work!"

Gwen's heart sunk suddenly, she really thought that they'd managed to persuade the groundsmen to volunteer to help them. However, she'd underestimated the determination of Rhys Williams.

"Hang on a minute! Just stop and think about it - all it would take is just one stray plant. Imagine if one of our boys breathed in its pollen – just think of the consequences, man! It could cost us the match against the English."

Gwen thought better of correcting Rhys on the precise means by which the pollen affected people. His worst case scenario description was having the desired effect if the horrified expressions were anything to go by.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" demanded Tony. The threat of defeat at the hands of the English finally managed to impress upon him the severity of the situation.

"Aye – but it might make their players sick – that might not be such a bad idea," chipped in one of the younger men. "This isn't the best team we've fielded to be honest."

"Don't be daft - imagine if it was Mike Tindall that collapsed, the royal family would sue us!" Rhys exclaimed passionately.

"He's got a point there. Either way we'd better find these bloody things before it's too late. Remember what happened when we had to replace all the turf because of those bloody worms?"

A collective shudder from all present made it clear that no one had forgotten the autumn of 2008, when an attack by parasitic worms had damaged the pitch so disastrously.

"You need to take care." Gwen cautioned them before they set off on the hunt. "Don't get too close and if you see any of those plants spray them with some of this."

"What's that?"

"Paraquat – but don't tell anyone, it's banned by the EU," Rhys whispered conspiratorially.

"Between you and me, mate, I couldn't give a toss about EU regulations, if it kills the bloody things we'll use it. Right lads – you know the drill when spraying weedkiller – protective clothing, that means overalls, gloves and masks. Off you go, we'll meet down on the pitch in fifteen minutes."

"That's brilliant, mate." Rhys grinned. "Hey, Gwen, that gear should protect the men shouldn't it?"

"From what Owen said before we set off, any mask designed to filter out toxic fumes will keep out the pollen grains as well."

"Anything else, miss?"

"No – I don't think so. Except that if you do find any plants, it would help us if you could take a sample and put it in this container. Call me on this number." Gwen handed over a plastic tub and a card with the main Torchwood number on it. "Thanks for all your help, it's much appreciated."

"Anything to make sure the best team wins on Saturday, miss. As long as it's Wales that is."

"Dere 'mlaen Cymru!" Rhys punched the air with his fist.

"Cymru am byth!" responded several of the groundsmen with big grins on their faces as they headed off to do battle with anything that stood in the way of a Welsh win.

"Hey, Gwen love – those parasitic worms that invaded the pitch in 2008, they weren't alien worms were they?"

"I have no idea, Rhys." Gwen chuckled. Ever since finding out that not only did aliens exist, but that they were frequent visitors to Cardiff through the Rift, Rhys became quite excited at the prospect of any inexplicable event being a result of alien activity. "Come on, work to do."

* * *

Ianto accepted a mug of tea as he sat down in the visitors' centre where he'd arranged to meet the assembled group of tour guides and police officers. The tea was so strong he could feel the tannin coating his teeth on the first sip, which made him accept the sugar when it was offered, heaping three teaspoonfuls in make it palatable. The added energy boost wouldn't go amiss either he rationalised to himself. He also availed himself of the chocolate hobnobs as well. He couldn't help overhearing one of the older men moaning to a colleague that the only reason the biscuits had appeared was to impress the legendary Ianto Jones of the Welsh Tourist Board.

A chubby man, in tweed jacket and bow tie, ambled into the office, looking quite flustered. He took his wire rimmed glasses off and wiped them with a large handkerchief before perching them back on the end of his nose.

"Geraint Edwards, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir. We've heard so much about you." He grabbed hold of Ianto's hand and shook it enthusiastically. "I am so sorry I wasn't here earlier, but I got called to the front desk to deal with a coach party of school kids, turned up from Merthyr Tydfil. Sorted now, thank goodness. Can I just say, Mr Jones, that it's an honour to have you here, personally heading the investigation."

Ianto forced himself to smile politely and was immensely grateful that Jack wasn't with him. He would never let him live this down.

"We got the instruction to close the gates and to clear the place of visitors. The police said there were reports of poisonous plants in the vicinity. I'd like to reassure you, sir, that the castle walls are regularly sprayed to inhibit the growth of mosses and other plants, as a conservation measure."

"That's excellent news – well done, Geraint. I can call you Geraint, yes?" Ianto was genuinely pleased to hear that the walls of the castle had been treated, it made his task a lot more manageable. "Naturally, you understand that, in light of the outstandingly high volume of tourists that are attracted to the castle, it's in the best interests of the Welsh Tourist Board that any dangerous plants be located and destroyed before the castle can open its gates again."

It didn't take long for Ianto to have the tour guides eating out of his hand. They couldn't help but be impressed by the smart young man in the sharp suit and they eagerly studied the pictures they were given and asked lots of pertinent questions regarding how to handle the poisonous plants. It was Ianto's suggestion that the police officers each team up with a tour guide for more efficient searching of the extensive grounds.

* * *

Ianto could have asked for a lift, but he decided to walk the short distance to the building where Jack had been headed. He decided that he'd join him on his roof top, two pairs of eyes would be better than one he figured. The idea had been that from the top of the tallest building in central Cardiff, Jack would be able to check out the surrounding roof tops by binoculars and Tosh would record the findings on her satellite images before sending in the emergency services where there were positive sightings.

As he ran across Duke Street opposite the Hilton Hotel, dodging buses and taxis that sounded their horns at him angrily, Ianto tapped his earpiece impatiently.

"Come on, Jack, answer me," he muttered as he broke into a run. Jack wasn't answering.

Silence from Jack was never a good sign.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"Tosh? Have you heard anything from Jack in the last half hour?" Ianto tried not to sound too agitated.

"_He checked in about twenty minutes ago, but I've heard nothing since – is there a problem, Ianto?"_

"It wouldn't surprise me." Ianto shook his head as he stood on the pavement outside the Capitol Tower, staring up at the twenty five floors of glass and concrete. "Jack's never silent unless he's either causing trouble or up to his neck in it."

"_Tracing him now – he's on the top of the Tower. That's where he was heading, yes?"_

"Yep. Can you try to get through to him?" Ianto walked towards the front entrance, shaking his head in dismay as he saw the SUV parked up on the kerb.

Opening the back of the Torchwood vehicle, Ianto tried to figure out what Jack had taken with him. There was still a lot of kit left behind from what he could see, although it was nowhere near as tidy as it had been when he'd initially packed it.

"_Ianto – I'm not getting anything from Jack either, the channel's open on the comm.'s, but there's no response."_

"That's not good. I'm going up to see what the hell's happened to him-"

"_Ianto –you need to know that the plants are mutating" Tosh interrupted urgently. "Your scanner won't necessarily pick up any traces of them-"  
_

"I'll take precautions. Don't worry."

"_Ianto – you should call for back up. You don't know what you're facing-"_

"I don't have time for that – goodness knows what's happened to Jack! I need to get to him now!"

"_I understand, Ianto. Just – take care, please. Stay in touch and keep me updated – got that?"_

"Loud and clear. I've going in now, Tosh."

* * *

"Damn!" Tosh shouted out angrily.

"What's up now?" Owen had heard one side of the frantic conversation between Tosh and Ianto and wondered what it had taken to upset her.

"Jack's gone silent on a roof top and Ianto isn't waiting for back up, he's charging in with no idea what he's facing, that's what!"

"Fuck. I thought he knew better by now." Owen rubbed his face wearily and shucked off his lab coat in favour of a leather jacket. "Call Gwen – I'll meet up with her there so we can be on hand to rescue our heroic leader and his plucky sidekick if they need help." He had a niggling feeling that he'd be in need of his medical kit again before the day was through.

"Which one's which?" asked Tosh, her eyebrows raised.

"Does it matter? They're both capable of heroic stupidity."

"You've got a point. OK, then, so what do you want me to do?"

"Someone has to stay here." Owen didn't add that he wanted Tosh to stay in the Hub where she'd be safe – he still had some sense of self preservation. "I need you to keep an eye on those cultures of alien plant cells I've set up. As soon as we've got viable numbers of cells we can start to find out what it takes to kill the bastards."

"They're just plants, Owen! They're not exactly doing this with malicious intent."

"They're not just plants, they're alien plants that are making people sick and pissing me off. At least they can't affect me, so I won't have to worry about wearing a bloody stupid looking face mask."

"You can still carry pollen on your clothes remember – don't forget that. And if they have mutated -"

"Shit – you're right. I'll grab a hazmat suit from the locker room just in case."

"Owen - take care, please," Tosh called out after Owen. She was annoyed that he'd started to act like Jack, throwing himself in harm's way without a second thought. She'd hate for him to suffer permanent damage, not when they were discovering that his body was starting to show more signs of life.

"I'll be fine, sweetheart, you just doing what you're doing and we'll deal with this." Owen dashed back to Tosh's workstation and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm off now, let me know when you've got through to Gwen."

As Tosh waited for Gwen to answer her mobile, she tapped her feet impatiently. Not only was she worried about Owen, she also had a very bad feeling about Jack's unexpected silence. She suspected that both he and Ianto would be in need of as much support as the rest of the team could provide.

* * *

Ianto pushed his way through the small group of people gathered inside the lobby of the building. Office workers by the looks of their suits and security tags hanging from lanyards about their necks. He thought they were probably employed by the insurance company that was based in the Capitol Tower. He had no time for courtesy or politeness so he just barged his way through, ignoring the protests as he elbowed his way through the noisy throng. However, he found his path further blocked by a security guard standing next to a barrier in front of the lifts.

"What's going on?" Ianto demanded.

"Bloody Torchwood, that's what," grumbled the middle aged man, who looked at the end of his tether. "So don't bother trying to get back to your office, you may as well go join the rest of your mates over there. I think they're all going off to the pub."

Ianto shook his head as it dawned on him that the security guard had taken one look at his suit and decided he was another employee from one of the offices in the building.

"So you saw Captain Harkness? Tall bloke, big coat. Did he say anything? "

"You Torchwood as well then?" scowled the security guard.

"Yes – and if you could answer my questions I'd really appreciate it."

"He waltzed past me earlier and flashed a card saying he had authority to go wherever he wanted and then got on the lift without another word."

"That sounds like him," Ianto sighed. "Have you seen him since then?"

"No. But he did call me from the emergency phone in the lift. Told me he was sending down those blokes and that once they got to the ground floor I was to close off the lifts and not let anyone use them under any circumstances. Also said I had to get the building evacuated."

Ianto looked to the side where the security guard had indicated, spotting two men in blue overalls slumped on the floor around the corner from the lifts. One of them was still struggling to breathe, despite the ministrations of the St John's Ambulance first aider crouching down next to him.

"Who are they? What happened to them?"

"Window cleaners- they were up top, setting up the cradle and winch. I'd given them the roof access key first thing this morning. I've no idea what's wrong, but they both fell sick and it was your man that sent them down in the lift." The security guard shrugged. "I expect you'll be wanting to get up there as well, right?"

"Yes and I am not going up the bloody stairs." Ianto gave the security guard his stern look that he hoped would outweigh what he assumed had been Jack's threatening voice.

"He did say no one was to go up-" The security guard looked uncertain.

"I'll make sure he blames me, don't worry." Ianto rolled his eyes as he pressed the button to open the lift. That was when he caught sight of what was lying on the floor next to the ailing window cleaners – a Torchwood issue face mask. He realised that Jackmust have given his breathing mask to one of those men.

"Shit. Bloody idiot," Ianto muttered under his breath. He could only too easily visualise exactly what had happened and could imagine Jack collapsed somewhere on the roof top.

"Hang on. I need to fetch some more kit. Hold the lift and don't let anyone up there!"

Ianto dashed outside and opened the SUV. He had a feeling that now was the time to get the extra equipment out of the vehicle. He gathered the kit and strode back through the glass doors of the office block, ignoring the gasps from the secretaries and office boys as they witnessed what they thought was a fellow worker taking matters into his own hands with potentially lethal force.

"Is that what it looks like?" called out the security guard, looking horrified as Ianto sauntered past.

"What do you think it look like?" asked Ianto innocuously, pressing the uppermost of the buttons on the panel on the wall of the lift.

Before the startled man had the opportunity to respond, Ianto proceeded to press the button to close the lift doors. He slung the over sized weapon over his shoulder and fitted his face mask carefully, making sure that it was sealed around his eyes, nose and mouth. In one hand he held the scanner making sure he relayed the data back to Tosh. She was monitoring the input back at the Hub and was ready to give him any additional advice as and when he needed it.

Opening the door on the top floor, Ianto made for the stairs leading to the exit onto the roof top itself.

The scanner picked up nothing out of the ordinary – no signature molecules associated with the alien pollen. Ianto almost took off his face mask, but thought better of it. He'd suffered enough once already and wasn't keen on repeating the experience. Looking from side to side he couldn't see any sign of Jack.

The lift motor room, housing the machinery that operated the lifts, blocked off part of the roof from view and as he cautiously made his way behind it, he saw a huge swathe of purple plants. They were apparently thriving in the sediments that had built up in the lee of the concrete structure on top of the roof. These plants were very different from the ones he'd seen back at the Hub. They were much larger, with longer leaves and thick, cord like tendrils that seemed to be reaching out to clutch hold of pipes and any protuberances sticking out – allowing them to grow upwards towards the light.

As a ray of sunlight broke through the clouds it shone on something that wasn't purple. There was a dark blue shape partially hidden beneath a mass of tendrils. The shade of blue was familiar, as was the grey woollen fabric that was folded over it.

Running across to the half buried, motionless heap, Ianto reached out automatically to pull the tendrils away from the body.

"Fuck!" he swore into the plastic face mask.

He'd been startled as the sap from the broken stems stung his hands. Turning them palm side up, he could see that they'd already blistered. Cursing his lack of caution, he pulled out a pair of disposable latex gloves from a jacket pocket and rapidly put them on. He clutched hold of Jack's foot and shook it hard, hoping for some response, but there was none.

He then tried to pull the tendrils off of Jack, only to find his own ankles catching in the thick undergrowth of the plants – it was almost as if they were growing even whilst he stood there. A burning sensation on the back of his left ankle made him yelp as he realised that a tendril had wound its way under the hem of his trousers and had stung him.

There was nothing for it but to use the Torchwood issue flamethrower. It bore little resemblance to any type of flamethrower ever used for military or agricultural purposes, having been designed by Tosh with input from Jack. Hauling the weapon into position, he released the safety catches and pressed the ignition switch. Within moments the pressurised gas caught fire and as a jet of flame hit the edge of the plants they instantly shrivelled up and burnt to a crisp.

It was at that point Ianto realised that his suit wasn't going to protect him from the scorching heat, but there was no time to go all the way down to the ground floor, get kitted up in protective gear and then back again. Ianto adjusted the nozzle to direct a narrow, fierce blue flame at the plants in an arcing pattern, clearing a pathway to Jack.

Not wanting to risk setting fire to Jack, never mind his coat, Ianto stopped when he'd razed enough to be able to get close enough without standing on living plants. The fact that he'd yet to see any sign of life from Jack worried him sick. Carefully putting the flamethrower back by the steps leading to the lift shaft, Ianto ran back to Jack's side, rolled him onto his back, hooked his arms under the shoulders of his lifeless body and dragged him back to the door he'd come through. As a deadweight, Jack was very heavy.

Collapsing against the wall in the relative shelter of the lift motor room, Ianto pulled Jack onto his lap and took a good look at him. He was horrified to see the angry red sores across the usually handsome face – he looked as if acid had been thrown at him.

Pulling off the face mask, so he could take a deep breath of air, risking pollen for the sake of being able to repay the oxygen debt that had his muscles burning with pain, Ianto ran his gloved fingers through Jack's hair.

"Come on Jack, come back to me. Come on."

As he watched the sores across Jack's cheeks slowly begin to fade and heal, Ianto tapped his earpiece.

"Tosh? We've got a problem. You know you said the plants were mutating?"


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

An uncoordinated arm swung wildly into the air, only stopping as it collided with Ianto's bruised nose.

"Fuck!" Ianto flinched as the sharp pain penetrated his skull. Although getting accidentally thumped, kicked or punched was an occupational hazard of holding onto Jack as he revived, he could have done without any more injuries to his face. He sniffed uneasily, really hoping his nose wouldn't start bleeding again, as there was no way he'd mange to keep that hidden from Jack. "Easy there. It's alright, you're OK now … easy does it, Jack, I've got you."

Jack calmed down as he felt Ianto take hold of his arms, firmly restraining him to keep both of them from further harm. Much as he despised dying and the pain of being dragged back into the land of the living, it was undeniably easier when the first thing he heard was Ianto gently easing him back.

"Ianto?" Jack's voice cracked as he tried to speak. His throat felt swollen and raw, as if he'd downed a gallon of hypervodka neat. Jack twisted his head around to try to see Ianto, he needed to see for himself that he was alright.

"Best not to talk, you're still healing – looked like acid burns." Ianto spoke slowly, his lips brushing Jack's ear as he pulled him back against his chest. There were still reddened sores visible on Jack's face and he could feel him trembling slightly. It worried him that whatever had killed Jack was still affecting him. Ianto stroked Jack's head and did his best to reassure him as he shuffled around on the hard concrete floor to get them into a more comfortable position.

"Acid?" Jack mumbled, blinking in frustration, everything seemed blurred and out of focus. It usually took time after coming back to life for him to fully assess his physical condition and he was beginning to realise that not only was his throat sore, but his eyes were stinging. "Eyes? My eyes – are they… ?"

Jack tugged an arm free from Ianto's grip and was about to drag his hand across his face when Ianto intervened and grabbed hold of it. Not letting go of Jack's hand, Ianto turned him around in his lap so that he could check how well he was healing.

"Hang on. Let's see – yes, your eyes were damaged as well." Ianto grimaced as he saw the bloodshot whites of Jack's eyes and the blood-streaked tears that ran from them. "How bad does it hurt? And don't even think of lying to me."

"I thought you told me not to talk," Jack shot back, irritated for reasons that were still occurring to him. He was annoyed that he'd needed rescuing yet again. He was angry at himself for underestimating the potency of the plants' toxins and he really wished that Ianto didn't have cause to call him on hiding truths from him.

"Less of the attitude – stop pouting and tell me what you need." Ianto rolled his eyes and wondered idly about Jack's tendency to come back to life as if he'd got out of bed the wrong side. He was slowly learning that it took different tactics each time to snap him out of his mood. "What's it to be then? Smack around the head or do you want me to kiss it better?"

"And you accuse me of having an attitude?" Jack slurred as he reached up and put an arm about Ianto's neck before pulling him down until his face was close enough to steal a messy kiss. "Yeah, that worked, feel much better now."

The fact that Jack closed his eyes as he slumped back down into Ianto's lap failed to convince him that he was being completely truthful. Ianto shook his head in despair and once he was satisfied that Jack was resting in his lap comfortably, he tapped his earpiece and spoke urgently to Tosh. He was reassured to hear that Owen was on his way.

* * *

"Owen!" Gwen yelled out as she flung open the door of Rhys' car. "We're over here!"

"Thank fuck for that." Owen staggered across from where he'd been sitting down, tugging the protective hazmat suit up over his slim hips and then sliding his arms into the sleeves. By the time he reached Gwen and her husband he was struggling with the zip. "About bloody time- what kept you? Holding onto seats for the match on Saturday?"

"We got here as soon as we could, mate, so don't have a go-" Rhys strode forward, belligerently jabbing his finger at Owen.

"It's alright, love." Gwen put her hand out to calm her husband down. The last thing she needed was a row between Owen and Rhys. "So Owen – what's going on? Tosh said that Ianto needed back up, but she didn't give any details. Have they found something?"

"Sounds like it. Either I need to change the locks on the drugs cabinet, or Ianto was right and those bloody plants really are Triffids."

"What? Drugs? Triffids?" Rhys looked baffled.

"Rhys!" Gwen hissed at him in warning and then turned her glare back to Owen. "He's got a point though - what the hell are you on about?"

"Ianto reckons the plants up there are huge. He told Tosh they were growing fast enough to trap Jack in a web of tendrils and he thinks they were starting to digest him."

"You have got to be joking!" Gwen shook her head slowly from side to side. She was about to either burst out laughing or thump Owen for playing a cruel trick on her; that was until she saw the deadly serious expression on his face. "Owen, tell me you're taking the piss – Owen?"

"I only know what Ianto told Tosh, but it sounds like him and Jack are in trouble and could do with some help. I don't think you should risk going up there, but I've got nothing to lose – just make sure no one else follows."

"One more thing, Owen – just why are you putting the suit on?"

"Because the alternative is stripping off to make sure I don't carry any toxins back to the Hub with me. Jack might not mind going around stark bollock naked, but I'm not so keen."

"What about him and Ianto then?" Gwen's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. That was a sight she'd pay good money for.

"Have blankets ready and biohazard bags for their clothes. All in the back of the SUV. Might even be some spare clothes in there."

Owen didn't fail to spot the way Gwen's face fell, fortunately Rhys did. As he gathered up the kit he'd sorted out, Owen glanced over at Gwen who was unleashing her inner authoritarian on the assembled office workers. He resolved to have a good talk to her sometime in the near future; he thought she'd learnt not to take what Rhys offered for granted. It had taken dying for Owen to fully appreciate Tosh's companionship, by the time he'd recognised the depth of their friendship, he'd squandered his affections on shallow relationships, flings and one night stands.

* * *

"Ianto?" Jack stirred in Ianto's lap, trying clumsily to push himself up into a sitting position. "What the hell happened?"

Jack's voice was stronger and he was no longer shaking. The fact that it had taken a while for Jack to recover completely from whatever had struck him down on the rooftop had only served to make Ianto more anxious. It took a lot to knock Jack out that badly and despite Ianto's spree with the flamethrower there were still some plants left alive on the roof top. However, it did seem as if the fire doors were keeping them safe from harm in the lift motor room, which was a relief.

"I was hoping you could enlighten me." Ianto cleared his throat, getting ready to read Jack the riot act. "You sent down two men, one of them wearing **your** face mask and then instead of making a strategic retreat and calling for support, you decided to go back out there, to face the plants from hell on your own. What were you thinking? Oh don't bother answering that – I really don't think I want to know-"

"It wasn't like that, I-"

"Hush, you can hear me out first." Ianto pressed a finger against Jack's lips, silencing him. "By the time I arrive, not having heard a bloody word from you, I come up to the roof garden here and find you face down, being engulfed in a sea of purple fucking plants, blistered to hell … and dead, fuck it! You were dead. Again."

"Shit … I take it you're pissed off with me again?" Jack cringed as he caught the expression on Ianto's face that made any answer to his question redundant.

"No more than usual."

Ianto pushed himself up onto his feet and held out a hand for Jack. He was surprised when Jack seemed reluctant to accept any assistance and then winced when he realised why. Jack was staring at the blistered skin on the palm of his hand. Before he could move it out of sight, Jack had grabbed hold of him by the wrist and looked up at him, eyes narrowed and demanding an explanation.

"I tried to pull the plants off you by hand. I know, it was stupid."

"That looks bad – doesn't it hurt?"

"Not really, I'd forgotten all about that." Ianto frowned. He'd peeled the gloves off once he'd got Jack to safety, they were making his hands sweat and were sticking to the open sores. There was some discomfort, a slight itching and nothing more. At the time his priority had been Jack. It was only now that he remembered having burnt his hands at all.

"You make sure Owen sees to those. Is it just this hand or both?"

"Both," Ianto sighed in resignation. Somehow Jack had managed to turn the tables, making him the guilty party for having got his hands burnt, which seemed a bit extreme considering he wasn't the one who'd got himself killed by a bunch of plants.

Jack slowly stood up, carefully scrutinising Ianto for any other injuries, his eyes tracing a route across each shoulder, down the tie, slowly past the belt and down the thighs, and then his breath caught in his throat.

"Your suit is burnt! Dammit – is the acid that strong?" Jack glared as he noted the scorch marks on the fine wool of Ianto's dark grey suit trousers. He hoped that Ianto hadn't suffered any other burns.

"Bloody hell, not another suit ruined!" Ianto hadn't noticed the damage earlier, when he'd been sitting down with Jack draped across his legs, but he wasn't altogether surprised. "No – that's nothing to do with the plants."

"What was it then?" Jack demanded, trying to fathom what on earth could have caused the damage he could see.

"Flamethrower," muttered Ianto, turning away from Jack, not daring to see his reaction.

"What?"


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"What?"

"You heard." Ianto pointed at the Torchwood issue flamethrower he'd propped up against the wall in an unintentional juxtaposition next to a fire extinguisher.

"**That **flamethrower?" exclaimed Jack. "What the hell –? I'm damn sure I never gave you weapons training with that!"

"No you didn't. Oh, and, for the record, your idea of weapons training contravenes every law regarding harassment in the workplace ever drafted."

"Stop changing the subject! How did you even know about that flamethrower?"

"I found the specs one day when you'd all pissed off chasing ghosts or sex gas monsters or something."

"So, Ianto Jones, you got bored and played with the dangerous weapons I keep locked up in the secure store?" Jack shook his head and then grinned broadly. "See, that's what I love about you."

Jack's laughter broke the tension that had been building.

"You gonna tell me what you had to use the big flamethrower for?"

"The only way I could get through to you – believe it or not."

"Oh, I wish I'd seen that." Jack smiled fondly at Ianto and wondered what it would take to persuade him to give a private performance back at the Hub once all this was over.

Before Jack could broach the subject with Ianto, their attention was drawn to the sound of something bulky making its way up the stairs from the floor below.

"What the hell-?"

"Great – I see you two don't need me after all!" Owen groused as he let go of two heavy cases of equipment.

"On the contrary," Ianto grinned. "After all, you're the one collecting alien plant specimens. There are some out there that you haven't got in your collection. They'll need a new name – I'm thinking along the lines of 'teenage ninja mutant beanstalks', but it's not very short and snappy."

Ianto stopped as he realised that Owen was giving him one of those withering looks he usually saved for Jack.

"He's got burns on his hands. They need medical attention." Jack added, as if giving Owen a specific doctor-related task would take the edge off his irritation.

"Thank you, Doctor Harkness. I take it that you're OK now. Ianto called in to say that you'd got yourself killed by these new mutant plants – any side effects?"

"Alright, yes, I died, but I'm fine now, as I was just explaining to Ianto." Jack's assurances would have carried more weight if he hadn't forced them out from between gritted teeth.

"Oh yes, in fact Jack was about to explain to me how these plant managed to sneak up and kill him before he could defend himself – or just walk away for that matter."

Although Ianto was addressing Owen, he didn't take his eyes off Jack, making sure he didn't miss the fact that he was still pissed off with him and that the distraction hadn't made him forget what he'd been asking beforehand.

"Oh goodie, I love Jack's stories. Come on, let's hear it then." Owen's sarcasm served to bolster the anger that Ianto was feeling and between them they had Jack squirming slightly under their scrutiny.

"Yeah well – I get up here and find these two guys, one looks like he's having a massive asthma attack – so I put two and two together, figured there must be plants up here –"

"And totally ignored your own instructions about calling for back up?" Ianto interjected with a raised eyebrow.

"No! It wasn't like that – I was going to call in! But I couldn't see any plants and I didn't want to call in a false alarm, what with us beign thin on the ground, so … I kinda decided to have a quick look around first –"

"**Without** a face mask," interjected Ianto.

"He what?"

"Oh yes, he'd given that to one of the window cleaners –"

"Of all the stupid fucking-"

"I figured that it would be fine if I held my breath and had a quick look around! I needed to make sure there wasn't anyone else up here." Jack shrugged and almost succeeded in making his recklessness seem reasonable in the circumstances.

"So what the fuck happened?" Owen demanded.

"I tripped," muttered Jack.

"You what?" Ianto sounded incredulous.

"Hey – am I suffering déjà vu or have you two started sounding like twins?" Jack pointed at Ianto and then at Owen, seemingly aggrieved by the fact that they were ganging up on him.

"Let's go back to where you said that you tripped," Ianto gently bit down on his lower lip. "How?"

"I caught my foot on something – couldn't stop myself from falling." Jack was loathe to admit to having been anything other than athletic and dashing, especially in front of Ianto. "Must have lost my Bluetooth when I fell – I did try to call for back up, but I couldn't find it."

"That would have been when you were up to your neck in man-eating, acid secreting-triffids then, yes?" Ianto tried hard to rein in his anger, but was failing.

"Up to his neck?"

"They were all over him-"

"It's my irresistible charm, what can I say?" Jack latched onto an escape route from his humiliation and grabbed hold of it in grim desperation, although the grin was probably inadvisable.

"If you don't want your special privileges withdrawn indefinitely, I'd suggest saying nothing more along those lines." Ianto glared at Jack, before turning back to Owen. "More like Dorothy in the poppy field – out for the count."

"Any idea how it actually killed you?" Owen asked, hoping for some useful information. "DId it stop your breathing, like it did with tea boss here?"

Jack frowned as he tried to recall exactly what happened once he'd fallen into the mass of thick green tendrils. He didn't recall having a similar reaction to the previous victims of the plant.

"No, I don't think so. There was a burning sensation, like lemon juice on a cut – and then I couldn't see. I don't know what happened next … I don't remember a thing until I came round in here. Ianto rescued me." Jack smiled dopily at Ianto and was relieved to see his expression soften.

"Chances are there won't be anything in your blood to give us a clue as to what this mutation's special trick is."

"You want me to go back out there again to find out what happens?" Jack shrugged insouciantly, as if offering to go out and die was part and parcel of his responsibilities.

"No point." Owen shook his head. "With all due respect, Jack, your body doesn't exactly fulfil the requirements for any form of clinical or non clinical trials. I need to collect specimens to take back to the Hub, but as it won't affect me, we're not going to learn anything that way either."

"What about me?" Ianto asked.

"No!"

"NO!"

"Why not? Owen's got his kit here, he can be ready to counteract whatever it does – I could just go out there for a short while and see what it does."

"Not happening, Ianto." Jack took the precaution of moving in front of the fire doors and folding his arms across his chest.

"No fucking way am I taking a risk on not being able to cure whatever it does," Owen couldn't believe what Ianto was suggesting and to emphasise his point he spun Ianto around until he was facing Jack. "For a start **he** would tear me to pieces if anything went wrong!"

"OK, OK." Ianto held his hands up in surrender, knowing he was beaten when Owen agreed with Jack. "So what do we do then?"

"Am I back in charge now?" asked Jack, winking at Ianto.

"Don't count on it, Harkness", Owen commented wryly. "For all we know, Gwen's turned the power off to the lift and taken control by now."

"Don't even joke about that." Ianto looked horrified. "There's no way I'm carrying **that **all the way down twenty five floors of stairs."

Owen rolled his eyes as he spotted the over-sized flamethrower.

"Alright, how about this? I collect samples. Ianto gets to torch the rest of them and then we all get the hell out of here."

"What about me?" Jack asked petulantly, not liking the way he'd been sidelined once more. "Can't I get to torch the plants?"

"He's still got his face mask. Anyway, you'd better talk to Gwen, let her know you're both OK and while you're at it you can tell her you won't be needing the blankets after all. If there were any contaminants on your clothes that would've caused problems, Ianto would probably be dead by now."

"What?" Jack looked down at his coat askance. He'd not stopped to think that whatever had killed him could still be on his clothes.

"He's **not** dead-"

"Standing here – and definitely not dead." Ianto reached out to stop Jack falling into a self imposed guilt trap. "There's something else we need to do. We have to call off all the other search parties. There's no way of telling what's out there."

"Dammit, you're right," Jack sighed heavily. "There's nothing for it – we'll have to impose curfews, get the whole population of central Cardiff to stay indoors."

"Are you going to call Kathy, or shall I?" Ianto looked pained as he realised what Jack's answer would be.

"As far as she's concerned, you're the boss. After this, she's going to love it when I'm back in charge."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

The charred, twisted remains gently steamed as the rain began to fall on the roof top of the Capital Tower. Nothing recognisable had been left, although in a few places there were blackened silhouettes of frond-like leaves on the grey concrete, although they were becoming less distinct as the rain washed away the temporary prints.

Elsewhere in the city the rain provided a solution of nutrients readily absorbed by the increasingly diverse offspring of the original plant. Growing in an environment devoid of animals that would eat them, these plants had flourished in ways that would have taken so much longer on their home planet. On Earth, in Cardiff, they had found rich sources of hydrocarbons in the air, acidified rain water and ideal concentrations of the heavy metal ions they required. The pollution fed them.

The plants were adapted to survive on a world very different from the one the rift had delivered them to, but the conditions could not have been better for their success. Normally it would have taken several long generations for them to reach the stage where they were ready to exploit large protein-rich organisms as sources of amino acids, but here there were no obstacles in their development. The high levels of UV radiation also ensured that the genetic transformations that occurred in their complex life cycle commenced at a much accelerated rate.

In some places there were shoots of the frail pioneer stage plants growing out of blocked drains and gutters, but on the higher rooftops, where there were higher UV levels, the tertiary stage forms were thriving. Thick vines clung to anything they encountered as they grew, enabling the fronds of the finely divided leaves to absorb the wavelengths of light they favoured. As the plants' stems intertwined they fused with one another, to form a single organism, nutrients circulating about the whole, areas becoming specialised for specific functions. All they needed was a rich source of amino acids and they could embark on the production of two specific proteins for the final stage of their development – actin and myosin.

* * *

Ianto looked down at his bandaged hands and then across at the coffee machine longingly. Owen had taken great pleasure in pointing out how stupid he'd been to handle the plants with his bare hands – making sure to labour the fact that it wasn't as if Jack was going to get any more dead while he put on a pair of gloves. Naturally, Jack just leant back against the wall of the autopsy bay with one of his extra smug smirks plastered all across his face. Ianto had been gratified by Owen's less than complimentary comments regarding idiots who allowed themselves to be tripped up by a plant. He didn't normally go along with Owen's taunting of Jack, but there were times when he deserved it.

However, since putting through the call to DI Kathy Swanson, ordering an immediate curfew being placed on all the residents of central Cardiff, using the relevant authorisation codes, Ianto had found himself more or less sidelined in the Hub. Jack had sympathetically placed a glass of water and a bottle of paracetamol on his desk, knowing from experience that he'd be suffering a spectacular headache after the conversation he'd had with Kathy.

If only he knew the half of it, thought Ianto as he shut his eyes. However, there was no way that he was going to tell Jack that Morris and Evans had been released on bail, allowed to return to their homes. They'd been suspended from duty, pending a full enquiry, but otherwise free to go where they wished. Kathy Swanson had apologised profusely to Ianto, but had emphasised that the charges against the two men stood and that there would be a full investigation. In light of what Torchwood needed from the police in the way of co-operation and enforcement of a city wide curfew, it seemed churlish to kick up a fuss. Besides, Ianto knew just how Jack would react, so he decided it was prudent to keep that morsel of less than good news to himself. No wonder his head hurt.

The row that had exploded as soon as everyone had reconvened in the Hub had also contributed to the sharp stabbing pains that radiated from his temples across his skull. It was meant to be a debriefing to brainstorm for ideas on how to tackle the worsening situation. Owen had facetiously proposed dumping napalm across the central office district of the city, Gwen had taken him seriously and had reacted as only she could, which naturally prompted Owen to resort to baiting her even more. That's when Rhys had waded in to defend Gwen and support her arguments, which was the tipping point for giving Jack an excuse to yell at everyone to calm down. Jack had demanded they all respect each other's opinions, but he might have pulled it off better if he hadn't then gone on to comment on the effectiveness of the flamethrower and describe his recollections of the firebombing of London during the 1940's.

The end result of the discussion was an agreement that once they discovered an agent that would kill the plants, without causing wide scale defoliation or burning the city to the ground, they would have to find a means of dispersing it across every building and landmark for several square miles. Jack had been dissuaded from the aggressive aerial bombardment he was in favour of and encouraged to compromise on using a crop spraying plane instead. The only way to get Jack to compromise had been to agree that he'd be the one to fly it.

That was why Ianto was currently tasked with sourcing such a plane and falsifying the relevant licences that would authorise Jack to pilot such a vehicle. He'd painstakingly explained to Jack that having flown Lancaster bombers in the war and assorted spaceships in the future, didn't give him freedom of the air, at least not as far as the Civil Aviation Authorities were concerned.

Whilst waiting to hear back from a company in England, Ianto sat back and watched as Owen dashed from the autopsy bay to the hot house and back again. Tosh had set up a series of micro habitats in which to grow their plant specimens and apparently they'd already grown large enough for them to commence trials. In their meeting Owen had explained that, although he'd been surprised that the calluses from the tissue cultures had already begun to develop leaflets and roots, the rapid growth rate was advantageous in their race against time to find a suitable agent to kill the plants. Tosh had reported back on having made promising progress with the spectrographic analysis of the compounds she'd purified from the plants they had collected. Ianto was impressed with how well Owen and Tosh worked together and was optimistic about them discovering a means of saving the population of Cardiff from the plants he'd grown to hate with a vengeance.

Ianto sighed, beginning to feel even more useless, he spun around on his chair and looked up towards Jack's office where he was engaged in a frantic discussion with Gwen. He smiled as he saw Gwen throw her arms up in apparent despair at something Jack had said before storming out onto the balcony. He suspected the subject of their heated argument was Rhys, but at least he'd managed to be helpful – he'd gone out and collected food. Ianto watched on as Gwen grabbed her jacket and keys and called for Rhys to follow her, he couldn't help but sympathise with his fellow Welshman, and wondered if he looked just as pathetic loyally following Jack whenever he beckoned.

Shaking his head to clear images of loyal pets, leashes and collars, Ianto refreshed his mailbox unnecessarily – still no reply. He'd try phoning again in a while, but not before having some coffee. If he was put on hold once more and had to endure listening to the music these companies insisted on drip feeding into his brain, he would have to kill someone, or at least stun them, heavily.

Nobody seemed to notice as he made his way across to the kitchenette area, they were all busy doing something useful. Ianto felt clumsy as he tried to open the tin of coffee beans and pour a measured quantity into the grinder, but he took his time and succeeded without spilling any. His hands were beginning to feel itchy, which he put down to the ointment that Owen had sprayed on before covering the sores. He'd told Owen that there was no pain, and there hadn't been, but the itchiness was becoming more of a hindrance as he flexed his hands to manipulate the various levers that only he understood how to operate. It was like pins and needles, and it was getting worse.

"Shit!" Ianto shouted out in pain, dropping the tray of mugs he was moving out of the way.

The combination of Ianto screaming and the sound of half a dozen mugs shattering on the metal floors got everyone's attention.

"What's the matter? What is it?"

Jack had appeared at his side in an instant. Despite Ianto's assumption that no one had been paying any heed to him, Jack had been watching over him surreptitiously and had furtively followed him in the hope that he was going to brew some decent coffee. He'd been observing him going about the usual tasks, hindered by the bandages, but Jack knew better than to offer Ianto help when making coffee.

"Hey, leave them where they are." Jack took hold of Ianto's arm and held him back, preventing him from attempting to clear away the broken crockery. "What's wrong?"

"Just a twinge in my hand, that's all –"

Ianto rolled his eyes as he felt Jack's grip tighten on his arm. However, Jack knew him too well to believe that for one minute. He also realised that Ianto was feeling awkward about having distracted the rest of the team from their tasks.

"It's OK. I've got it – nothing to see." Jack called over his shoulder to Tosh who was hovering in the background with a worried expression on her face.

"Let me see. Come on." Jack took hold of Ianto's wrists and turned his hands to face palm upwards. The reddish stains leaking through in patches made it patently obvious that there was a problem.

"Oh." Ianto frowned, unable to deny the evidence that there was a problem.

"Ok, let's try that question once more. What's wrong?"

"They hurt," Ianto reluctantly admitted. "It's like someone's sticking red hot needles in my skin."

"I see – and that's your definition of just a twinge?" Jack's eyebrows twitched upwards. "Time to let Owen loose on you."

"He's busy-"

"And you're in pain. He's a doctor. He's our doctor and I'm sure he can fit you in for a quick consultation."

Jack escorted Ianto to the medical area of Owen's domain, bellowing for his attention.

"Owen – here, now!"

Ianto was forced to sit down on the edge of the table as Owen removed the bandages from his hands. As each layer of gauze was removed, the staining became more evident.

"What the bloody hell have you done?"

"Nothing. I thought you said that stuff healed acid burns. My hands are hurting more now than they were before I let you anywhere near them."

"Don't be such a wimp – stop exaggerating. It can't be that bad."

"Owen, he's got a point. There's blood on the bandages – maybe the blisters were deeper than –"

"Doctor Harkness – when I need your opinion I'll let you know."

Owen pulled over an illuminated magnifier that allowed him to get a better view of the damage sustained to Ianto's hands.

"Oh shit – this looks nasty."

"And yet again, no marks for bedside manner," Ianto was never sure whether the totally honest approach was better than the platitudes and euphemisms employed by most people in the medical profession, but he'd have settled for something a little less blunt.

"I'll compensate for that later", Jack winked.

"Shut it, Harkness. It's like his skin's being eaten away. Digested."

"Man-eating plants. I told you so!" Ianto grimaced, feeling simultaneously vindicated and revolted.

"Enzymes – of course. It's not an acid. I bet it's an enzyme – hang on, won't take a minute to check."

Owen dashed over to his fridge and then the bench to collect a roll of pH indicator paper and a cotton swab. Gently rolling the cotton wool bud over the weeping wound, Owen smeared the fluids over the surface of a Petri dish containing a clear gel. Then he tore off a strip of the indicator paper and dabbed it onto the open sores. Ianto winced.

"Right – it's not an acid, that is barely on the acidic side of neutral." Owen held up the indicator paper to show them that is was an orange colour. "I'd expect it to be red if it was acid that caused the burns. Whereas if you look at this," he held out the Petri dish of gel, which had a spiral pattern etched into the surface that hadn't been there before. "Proteolytic enzyme. What I can't understand is how come you couldn't feel it beforehand, it should have been hurting –"

"I can answer that", Tosh spoke up from the stairs where she'd been sitting quietly. She'd been worried about Ianto and wanted to see for herself that he was alright. "Neurotoxin. I've identified small traces in the swab you took from Ianto that match a compound I purified from the leaves of the plant you brought back from the roof top. It's similar in structure to bungarotoxin – the venom of a poisonous snake, a krait. The leaves and stem section we examined under the microscope showed tiny hairs with glands at the bases – perhaps some secrete the neurotoxin and others the enzyme?"

"So the plant paralyses its victim and then digests the proteins?" Owen frowned as he considered the awful implications. "That would also explain why Jack was unable to move- if he fell into a large mass of those plants, he'd have been injected with enough of the toxin to paralyse him. Ianto, mate, I owe you an apology – these are fucking Triffids. You were right all along."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N **- first of all an apology for throwing excess science into the last chapter without explanations. There is a reason for this - Tosh and Owen fully understand the implications, the rest don't - and that's where the readers come in - you, too, are meant to be in the dark until the true horror is revealed - so bear with me please - all shall be made clear soon enough. (In my defence, my science is more factual than anything seen in the actual show!)

However, as a hint, _actin_ and _myosin_ are the two proteins found in muscle ...

First of all, Ianto needs to be looked after before Owen and Tosh finally work out exactly what's going on with the plants and explain their findings to the rest of the team.

* * *

**Chapter 42**

"Wh...what?" stammered Ianto, distracted momentarily from the stinging pains in his hands. "Um, apology accepted, Owen. I'll make a note on the calendar later to commemorate this date. But before I get carried away, what's actually happening to my hands? What's the enzyme doing to them? Are they dissolving? Shit, they're going to fall off aren't they?"

"Stop panicking! It's nasty, but not untreatable." Owen pulled the magnifier back over and peered down it briefly. "Yeah, thought so - there are a few small puncture marks – probably where the sharp spines stuck into you, injecting the enzyme."

"Would now be a good time to mention that it got my leg as well?"

"You said it was just your hands!" Jack protested, annoyed with Ianto for not being totally honest.

"No I didn't! You saw my hands, so I couldn't exactly deny it. The plant just brushed the back of my leg - stung a bit at the time, but then I forgot about it-"

"And now?" demanded Owen.

"It's getting itchy," Ianto admitted, trying not to look at Jack who was glowering at him. "But it wasn't anywhere near as bad as my hands!"

"Bloody hell - I wonder why I bother, seeing as you two think you know better than me half the time," Owen grumbled. "Let's see it."

Ianto went to roll up his left trouser leg, gingerly tugging the fabric trying not to touch anything with the plams of his hands, when Jack swooped in and did it for him.

"You should've said something," Jack muttered irritably.

"When you've finished bitching, move out of the light so I can see what's going on."

Owen crouched down to lift Ianto's leg so he could examine the damage done.

"Looks like your hairy legs deflected the worst of it, tea-boss. There are just a few small blisters here."

"See, I told you I wasn't as bad." Ianto mumbled, wishing he didn't sound as petulant as he did.

"Right then, as long as you're not hiding anything else, I can start treating this." Owen paused to look over his shoulder to where Tosh was hovering in the background. "Tosh, do we still have any of that enzyme inhibitor? You know, the stuff we used to counter that digestive slime from those space slugs? Was there any left over?"

"If you mean that disgusting looking yellow gel, I think I saw it in the fridge earlier." Tosh opened the medical specimens' fridge and pulled out a glass flask labelled 'anti-slug slime'. "Yes – here it is. It looks revolting and it stinks."

Tosh held the flask out at arm's length and pulled a face that suggested she could smell it even though there was a glass stopper firmly in place. The liquid itself was viscous and yellow, and as it warmed up to room temperature it began to give off a very pale green vapour that was sublimating on the inner walls of the flask, forming a green crust of salts in the narrow neck.

"And you lot accuse me of having a crap bedside manner." Owen reached out to take the container from Tosh, wrinkling his nose as he picked up the same odour that she had detected. He considered that there was a downside to his senses returning. "Don't listen to her, Ianto. If I put a thin layer of this over those puncture sites it will work its way into your skin and it should bind to the plant enzyme and stop it digesting your hands. I'll get some on your ankle as well."

"That sounds painful." Ianto looked dubious.

"I'll numb the area first. Trust me, that's unless you prefer the option of being slowly hydrolysed by Triffid sap."

"Dissolved, you mean?"

"Not exactly-" Owen decided against explaining the difference between being digested and being dissolved, one look at Ianto's face, which was almost as pale as his own, prompted him to leave aside the explanations. It also occurred to him that as far as Jack was concerned neither condition was acceptable. "Look - it'll be fine. I'll flush out those blistered areas first and then apply this stuff. By tomorrow it should be healed enough to for a dermal regeneration procedure I've been working on."

"How long that will take to heal him?" Jack asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"So far the damage is just partial thickness, painful, but not much worse than second degree burns."

"That's easy for you to say, seeing as you can't actually feel pain anymore," Ianto grumbled, wishing that Owen would just get on with whatever it was he was going to do.

"At least you've got the luxury of being able to heal, so stop moaning and sit down on that chair-"

"How long?" interrupted Jack, putting a hand on Ianto's shoulder as he lowered himself into the chair that Owen had pushed towards him.

"A day or two tops, this new stuff is bloody good even if I say so myself. Don't fret, Jack, he'll be back in action soon enough."

"He'd better be."

There were times when Tosh despaired of the posturing of certain Torchwood personnel, who couldn't help but try to assert their own authority at any given opportunity. She sighed as she set out a tray of equipment for Owen, including several sealed plastic ampoules of saline solution, pipettes and a sterile swab kit.

"Thanks, Tosh," Owen smiled, wondering how she'd figured out what he'd need before he asked. However she did it, he was grateful. As he started to break the seal on one of the plastic ampoules of saline, Tosh firmly stayed his hand.

"Owen – before you clean Ianto's hands, we could do with another swab of the wounds. I'm pretty sure that if I can isolate the enzyme and analyse its primary structure, I'll be able to identify the range of potential DNA base sequences-"

"- and see which of the different types of plant we've collected has a corresponding sequence in its genome?"

"That's it." Tosh smiled as Owen nodded his head approvingly.

"Sounds like a plan – you think the mutations are leading to the plants producing enzymes then?"

"So far we've had allergenic pollen and now enzymes capable of digesting human flesh – sorry, Ianto." Tosh tried to look sympathetic as she heard what could only have been described as a muffled whimper. "I can't help wondering what else these plants can synthesise."

Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack and they shared a smile, both men bemused by the barely suppressed scientific curiosity that Tosh delighted in sharing with Owen.

"Jack – if this all goes horribly wrong, and I end up liquidised, don't try to get me into the morgue, just pour my remains into the Taff." Ianto decided it was time to remind the white-coated members of the team that he was still there and more than a little concerned at his prospects. He did trust Owen as a doctor, but he also knew that a little gallows humour wouldn't go amiss. "Downstream of the Brains brewery mind – I don't want to end up being pissed up against an alley wall."

"Nothing's going to go wrong, Ianto, after all Owen knows exactly what he's doing, doesn't he?" Jack favoured Owen with one of his special predatory shark-like expressions, all gleaming teeth and cold eyes. Failure was clearly not an option.

"Yes, Jack, I get it. Now piss off out of the way and let me get on with my job."

"Fine – I've got a call to UNIT I've been putting off for a day or three – better get it over and done with."

"Jack? Are you sure about that? Remember what happened last time?" Ianto sounded distinctly panicky at the prospect of Jack calling UNIT. "If you wait a few minutes, I'll call them on the hands free-"

"No worries. I'll have them eating out of my hand. You worry too much, Ianto." Jack shrugged and grinned, before turning on his heel and dashing up the stairs before Ianto could say another word to dissuade him.

Ianto looked desperately from Owen to Tosh and then sunk back on the chair, letting his head fall back on the headrest. He mouthed an expletive and shook his head in despair.

"Hey there, tea boy, looks like you're not the boss anymore."

"Fuck off, Owen, and give me some painkillers now. I'm anticipating a headache later."

* * *

Jack was rooting around in his desk for a piece of paper with a phone number on it that he'd lost and didn't hear Ianto quietly walk into his office. Ianto usually cleared his throat on the way in if he wanted to make sure Jack was aware of his presence. It was the creaking sound of the springs in the sofa that caught Jack's attention. He looked up to see the young man sitting on the sofa, his head flung back and eyes closed. Jack took advantage of the unguarded moment to take a good look at the bruising under Ianto's eyes and around his nose, he wasn't happy to notice they seemed even darker in contrast to his pallid complexion. He figured that lack of sleep wasn't helping the healing.

"Why don't you take a nap in my bed?" Jack suggested quietly. "You look as if you could do with it and there's nothing we can do until Owen and Tosh identify some way of killing this damn plant."

"With all due respect I'm not sure I'll be able to manage the ladder." Ianto held up his freshly re-bandaged hands and sighed. "I'll just grab a few minutes rest here."

"Damn." Not for the first time did Jack regret having his sleeping quarters in such an inconvenient place. "Hang on there."

"Not going anywhere," Ianto stated, exhaustion making his limbs feel heavy.

Jack quickly clambered down the ladder to grab a pillow and blanket. Returning to Ianto he helped him out of his shoes and jacket, loosened his tie and settled him down on the sofa. As Ianto's head sunk into the soft pillow, Jack tucked a blanket around his shoulders.

"Thank you," mumbled Ianto, smiling to himself as Jack's scent rose up from the pillow, enticing him into an even more relaxed state.

Jack could tell how shattered Ianto was by the fact that at no point had he objected or tried to resist Jack looking after him. Crouching down next to him and running a hand through his hair, Jack reflected on what Ianto had been through in the last twenty four hours, having been charged with attempted murder, locked up in a cell overnight and then assaulted in his cell by two thuggish policemen. Then after an all too short respite, he'd selflessly come to Jack's rescue and got hurt in the process. No wonder he'd virtually lost consciousness the moment his head touched the pillow. Jack cursed himself for not always remembering that Ianto was only human and actually needed to eat and sleep from time to time.

"I was wondering when he'd crash," Owen observed quietly from the open office door.

"Been a long day for him."

"No shit, Sherlock. Just came up to say that I've called Gwen and Rhys, told them not to bother coming back here tonight, and not to talk to any strange plants. I'll keep working through the night, but once Tosh and I have set up the next set of trials, I'm going to send her home to grab some sleep."

"Sounds like a plan – just make sure she does take a break."

"Yeah, I will. Keep an eye on him, won't you? He's pushing himself again, the only reason he's asleep now is because I slipped a sedative in with the antibiotic shot I gave him."

"You drugged the leader of Torchwood?" Jack feigned outrage. "He'll blame me for that."

"Not if you don't tell him about it. It wasn't much anyway, just enough to make sure he couldn't fight off the need to fall asleep. He's a bloody nuisance when he forces himself to stay awake. It also stops him tossing and turning all night long. "

"I don't think I want to know how come you know so much about his sleeping habits," Jack frowned, his eyes narrowing dangerously. He was all too well aware of Ianto's insomniac tendencies, almost feeling guilty that he'd often resorted to sex as the one guaranteed method to make sure Ianto slept solidly. "He really should be in a bed. I don't suppose you can give me a hand getting him down the ladder –"

"Oi! It was just a mild sedative I gave him, not a bloody elephant tranquiliser, which is what it would take to get him down there without waking him up." Owen protested loudly and then groaned as it dawned on him that Ianto hadn't stirred at all, which undermined his argument. He scowled at Jack, who just shrugged. "But you're right, that bloody sofa's not big enough for him to sleep comfortably. Let's see if we can shift him, I'll take his legs, you can take the heavy end. If he wakes up stuck half way down that ladder, you can explain."

"Yeah – I'll tell him that you drugged him so we could both have our wicked way with him." Jack winked lewdly as he carefully removed the blanket from Ianto and lifted him from the sofa.

"You wouldn't dare – he'd make you go without for at least a month." Owen smirked as he took hold of Ianto's legs, watching as Jack's face fell in horror.

* * *

Jack stretched out alongside the warm body, which lay curled up in the clean sheets next to him. Owen had drawn the line at helping him undress Ianto, but he'd managed to get his shirt and tie off easily enough and he'd never had any trouble getting Ianto out of his trousers. His first reaction had been to be angry with Owen for sedating Ianto without consent, but at least he could genuinely claim to be as much in the dark about it as Ianto.

"Jack?"

The lithe body unfolded and stretched out languidly, one gauze wrapped hand reaching out to feel for Jack's body.

"You awake?" Jack asked softly, not wanting to speak too loud in case Ianto was just talking in his sleep.

"I could've sworn I was dressed when I crashed on the sofa in your office." Ianto's forehead creased up as he tried to work out where he was. "Did you drug me?"

"No – that would be Owen and, before you ask, I didn't know anything about it until you'd passed out on the sofa."

"We're not on the sofa, are we?" Ianto went to scratch his head and then immediately regretted it as the bandages rubbed against the palm of his hand. "Ouch."

Jack rolled over on top of Ianto and took hold of his wrists, gently pinning his hands, palm up, either side of his head.

"In my capacity as leader of Torchwood, I'm going to order a king-sized bed," Ianto yawned as he arched his back up off the narrow mattress.

"It wouldn't fit in here," chuckled Jack.

"I'll have some new quarters developed out of the store rooms."

"Really? Why? What's wrong with my camp bed?"

"What you see as a challenge, other people tend to see as a bloody inconvenience. The rest of us haven't slept in a single bed since we were kids."

"So when are you going to implement this cunning plan?" Jack lightly kissed the warm throat that he had at his mercy.

"Seeing as you're my PA, I should get you to make the arrangements." Ianto wriggled underneath Jack, frustrated that he couldn't use his hands, but finding plenty of other ways to tease the man who had pinned him to the bed.

"What's in it for me?" Jack's voice grew husky as his body responded to Ianto's.

"You get to sleep with the boss."

"Anything else I get to do with the boss?"

"Well, now you mention it, I'm a bit incapacitated at the moment." Ianto looked from one hand to the other, both still held in place either side of his head.

"Why don't you let me take care of you?" Jack leaned in to capture Ianto's mouth in a kiss, enjoying having him essentially captive. "I'm sure I can manage that without you having to move a muscle. Now do you think you can keep your hands where I put them, or do I need to get the handcuffs?"


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Jack was pleased with his night's 'work'. He'd succeeded in his twin goals of sending Ianto to sleep with a smile on his face and making sure he knew just how much he meant to him. The marks on his wrists from the soft bindings he'd eventually had to resort to, in order to stop Ianto from gripping hold of either the sheets or his shoulders, causing himself pain, had almost completely faded away, which was just as well as he really didn't want to have to explain those to Owen. However, the marks he'd made just above Ianto's collar bone would still be there come morning, as would the ones on the insides of his thighs.

Ianto was curled around Jack's body, one leg hooked over his, holding him down and an arm draped across his chest. Jack cradled the bandaged hand in one of his own carefully, keeping it from harm. He had his other arm wrapped protectively about Ianto's bare shoulders, keeping him warm as he drew lazy circles on the exposed skin with his fingertips. Feeling Ianto's hips pressing against his thighs was testing Jack's resolve to let his lover sleep unmolested, but he resisted temptation, knowing just how exhausted he was. Instead of moving his hand down, under the sheets following the ridges of Ianto's spine, down towards the curves of his buttocks, he gently stroked Ianto's hair. Closing his eyes and focusing on the regular warm breaths caressing his chest, Jack let himself succumb to sleep as well.

* * *

Owen had been working throughout the night, scowling as the results of the DNA analysis came through. He'd need to sound out his conclusions with Tosh, but he couldn't see any other explanation. The sound of the alarm on the other side of the cog wheel door came as a welcome signal to him, there was no way that it could be Gwen, not at seven in the morning. Part of him felt bad that Tosh hadn't got as much sleep as she deserved, yet he couldn't help feeling relief that he had someone to share the bad news with before breaking it to Jack. If it was as bad as he thought it could be, he wanted a second opinion.

"Good morning … or is it?" Tosh was stopped in her tracks by the grim expression on Owen's face. "What's the matter? Is it Ianto? Is he alright?"

"As far as I know he's still in Jack's bed and I'm pretty sure Jack would have bellowed for me if he'd taken a turn for the worse."

"Thank goodness for that – but there is something wrong, isn't there? I can tell."

"You're getting as creepy as Ianto, you know." Owen pointed a finger at Tosh in accusation. "This is getting like how Ianto is with Jack - how he reads him like a book, one printed in large font size, with pictures, in colour."

"Is it the analysis?" Tosh pursued her prey, not put off by diversions.

"In a word, yes." Owen gestured at the computer screen he'd been gazing at for over half the night. "I need you to look at this – you set the program to hunt down sequences analogous to active sites on enzymes that break down peptide bonds, yes?" He waited for Tosh to nod, acknowledging that he'd correctly interpreted the aim of her program. "Right, well, as expected quite a few turned up. The program then extrapolated to seek out other hydrolytic enzymes and, amongst a whole load that are in all living cells, it ferreted out these two – I've double checked and they're almost perfect matches."

Owen pointed at the screen angrily and waited for Tosh to take in what he'd been staring at in disbelief.

"What do they match?" Tosh pulled over a seat to sit next to Owen.

"Restriction endonuclease enzymes. Enzymes that bacteria use to cut DNA. The bloody thing is equipped to slice and dice its own fucking DNA."

"Are you suggesting it can genetically modify itself? But that's not possible – plants don't have that capacity-"

"That's the snag – it's where we've been going wrong all along. We've been treating it like it's a plant – something familiar with chlorophyll, leaves and roots. Trouble is, it's not – it's an alien life form. It doesn't have to play by the rules for Earth plants."

"This changes everything – it's not mutating after all. It's transforming its own DNA – maybe there is still an environmental factor which is triggering the switching on of the genes to make restriction enzymes." Tosh frowned as she attempted to make sense of the new evidence. "Then the enzymes cut the DNA and rearrange it to form the genome we're seeing in the plants that attacked Jack."

"Yeah, it's more like a natural progression, not a chance lucky mutation. Something is stimulating these things to develop into different forms, with a different life cycle, producing chemicals that can paralyse and digest animals. All we need now is for them to start moving around and then we're really up shit creek without a paddle-"

"Oh my god." Tosh's face fell as something awful occurred to her. "There's something else, Owen. I didn't mention it before, because it didn't seem to make sense. It was late last night and I thought I must have made a mistake… maybe I contaminated the DNA sample… misread the profile ... but now it doesn't seem so far fetched-"

"Tosh, you're babbling." Owen reached out and placed his hand on Tosh's shoulder, attempting to ground her. "Spit it out – what did you find?"

"Base sequences for polypeptide chains integral to actin and myosin molecules."

"You've got to be kidding me." Owen wasn't surprised that Tosh had initially dismissed that finding. He would have done the same. "Bollocks – Ianto's going to have a field day when he finds out. Muscle proteins – no wonder they're looking for a protein rich diet."

"Just as well he dragged Jack's body away from them." Tosh shuddered, imagining what would have happened if the plants had digested Jack and used his amino acids to embark on the next stage of their accelerated evolutionary development.

"We've got to kill the bastards – every single one of them. We've got to do it before they reach the next stage."

Owen thought back to the innocuous looking purple leaved plant he'd peeled off the floor of the garage. He'd never thought for one moment that it had what it took to become an independently mobile, carnivorous monster. There had to be a clue in the DNA profile to help them find a weakness, a vulnerability, some way of killing the damn things.

"Tosh, take the keyboard for me, you're better at this than me." Owen wheeled his chair to one side allowing Tosh to sit at the computer. "Pull up the rearranged DNA sequences – all of them. I want to look through them again. I've got a hunch."

It didn't take long for Tosh to bring up the relevant display. She highlighted all the transformed regions of DNA in a different colour and as they peered over the details, scrolling along the strands, Owen saw the pattern that had eluded him earlier. The segments of transformed DNA had telltale staggered ends from where the ligase enzymes had inserted them into the plant's original genome, that was to be expected, but as they moved to the next integrated strand the sticky end was complementary to the previous one – meaning that they'd fit together like pieces from a jigsaw if removed and put next to one another.

"Can you copy out all those inserted sequences and assemble them together?"

"What are you thinking, Owen?"

"Just do it."

Tosh quickly set the program to select the highlighted sequences and drag them across to a line parallel to the recombinant DNA. As Owen suspected, each piece's staggered end neatly joined up to the next until there was one complete stretch of genetic material.

"Now I want you to fold it up and join the ends."

"What – make it into a loop? Oh my god, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"That I'm a fucking genius? Probably." Owen grinned, although he wasn't in the least bit amused by the prospects they were revealing.

"Plasmids, small loops of bacterial DNA – they have bacterial genes incorporated into their genome." Tosh's eyes shone with excitement at the discovery they'd made. "That would account for the restriction enzymes as well. The enzymes used for genetic engineering are all sourced from bacteria."

"I'm beginning to think it's a symbiotic organism - part plant, part bacteria. Like lichens but with bacteria instead of fungi-"

"And more ambition," noted Tosh wryly.

"Yeah, most lichens are happy enough clinging to a lump of rock." Owen shook his head with disgust. "Why do we always get the aliens with attitude problems?"

"But, Owen – if the plant's development is determined by genetic modification by bacteria, it probably relies on the bacterial component for other vital processes." Tosh was talking fast now, as she began to formulate a way of using the information to their advantage. "If we can find a way to kill the bacteria, we might be able to wipe out the plants."

"Fuck, that would be a bloody miracle if it worked, but I think you're onto something. All we've got to do is figure out what type of antibiotic the bacteria are susceptible to. There are antibiotic multi discs in the fridge, all we need is a culture of the bacteria. A quick Gram staining even, that would at least let us know if penicillin would do the trick."

Owen stood up and pulled Tosh to her feet, spun her round and gave her a big kiss on the lips.

"You're a bloody genius, Tosh, have I told you that?"

"Let's keep our fingers crossed that it's a nice regular Gram positive staining species then." Tosh grinned, delighted at not only having stumbled upon their best chance so far of destroying the plants, but also of having gained Owen's admiration.

"We need to get hold of some living bacteria to culture. Think our plants will be ready to harvest?"

"Only one way to find out. I haven't checked them since before I left last night."

* * *

"Hey there – you OK?"

Jack had been roused from his light slumber by the sounds of heavier breathing next to him and the agitated movements of his lover's limbs. Ianto appeared to be in the midst of a particularly vivid dream and was becoming increasingly restless.

Switching on the bedside lamp to get a better look, Jack leaned over Ianto to see if he was awake or not. He almost appeared feverish and it didn't take long for Jack to confirm that he was definitely warmer than he should be. There was nothing covering them but a crumpled sheet and a solitary blanket that barely reached as high as their hips.

"Ianto? Wake up – come on, wake up for me."

Jack gathered up Ianto's hands and held them to his face, pressing the fingers against his lips. Definitely warmer than they had been, maybe the treatment had caused a reaction and Ianto's body was responding and causing the fever. Either that, or it hadn't worked and he was getting sick. Jack slipped out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom to fetch a washcloth, soak it with cold water and wring it out.

By the time he'd returned, Ianto had crawled further under the blanket, clutching it to his chest to compensate for the lost source of heat, and was now shivering. That convinced Jack that all was not well and he pulled the bedclothes back and put the chilly cloth against Ianto's forehead. The reaction was instant, Ianto's eyes shot open and flicked from side to side, seeking out the cause of his rude awakening.

"What the fuck's going on?" Ianto was shocked to find Jack leaning over him looking worried sick.

"How are you feeling?" Jack cupped Ianto's chin in one hand to keep him focused.

"Why?"

"Stop asking questions and just answer them. How do you feel?"

"My head aches – but that might be because you chose to wake me up with a wet flannel. A kiss is more traditional you know and is more likely to put me in a good mood."

If Jack hadn't been so anxious he might have submitted to Ianto's oblique invitation. At least he was coherent, no slurring of words and his eyes seemed bright enough, maybe too bright, perhaps a little watery. But at least he had woken up.

"Fair comment, but you were tossing and turning – more so than usual. I was worried." Jack admitted in a quieter voice. "So a headache – anything else?"

Ianto looked up at Jack and was touched by the undisguised concern in his lover's eyes. He could lie and say it was nothing but a headache brought on by intense sex and dehydration, or he could confess to how he was really feeling. Seeing the look on Jack's face, he opted for honesty.

"Yeah, I do feel a bit shivery, but not cold … and I think that if I move my head too fast I might throw up."

"That does it- I want Owen to take a look at you."

* * *

"When did you last check the trials in the hot- I mean the herbarium?" Tosh asked as she followed Owen up the stairs towards the room that had once served as the boardroom.

"It was about four hours ago – they all seemed to be doing well, even those we'd treated. This had better work because nothing else seems to be touching the bastards."

Owen pushed open the door to the hot house, which he'd insisted on renaming the 'herbarium' after Gwen had taken great delight in describing how she'd found Jack and Ianto _in flagrante_ amongst the alien foliage. He wouldn't mind betting they wouldn't be taking their clothes off anywhere near any alien plants in the foreseeable future, even those two weren't that reckless.

"Fucking hell! They're all dead!" Owen couldn't believe it.

Every single plantlet that had been nurtured in its own separate sealed unit was shrivelled up and no longer thriving. The lights above them hadn't failed and the steady hum of the air pump was still going, but at some time in the past few hours all the plants they had carefully cultured had died.

"Isn't this good news?" Tosh asked tentatively. "Doesn't it mean we must have discovered something that kills them?"

"No such luck – they're **all** dead, including the fucking controls! We'll have to start from scratch, this is a bloody disaster!"

* * *

**A/N - Science stuff** ... the alien plants are part plant, part bacteria, not like earth plants at all. They can alter their own DNA to code for whatever the plant needs to make the most of where it's living ... it has now changed its DNA so its cells can make actin and myosin, the proteins that allow muscle cells to contract ... it was digesting Jack to use his proteins to build plant muscles ... once it has absorbed enough protein from its 'food' it can then start to make muscles and begin to move around ... it's nasty ...

Meanwhile, Tosh thinks that if they can get the bacteria cultured they could find out how to kill them and then the plants will die as well...

As for Ianto... any ideas what's going on with him now?


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N -** first of all, thanks for the feedback, much appreciated as it tells me how this is being received. It helps when posting daily to get the feedback so I can add notes if necessary.

Secondly, no apology for the science, even though it may well seem like gibberish to some of you! Torchwood was a science fiction show (although a lot of the science on it was not good!), hence the science I've written. I envisage Tosh and Owen discussing their research as scientists would, and I was a research scientist (I even have the PhD to prove it). They are experts and we should expect them to discuss the nature of their investigations at the level at which they understand it - I'm not going to dumb down their dialogue - but, it's perfectly fine for it to go over the readers' heads if they aren't scientists. Their discussions are meant to be as mysterious (to the non-scientist) as the alien itself, until they crack the solution to destroying it.

Like the sex scenes, skip over it if it makes you uncomfortable ... This chapter contains no science or sex ;-)

In this chapter, Gwen and Rhys return to the Hub, and tempers are wearing thin all round...

* * *

**Chapter 44**

"Owen! Here, now!" Jack's voice boomed out across the Hub. He'd headed for the autopsy bay first and finding it empty resorted to his standard method for locating members of his team not immediately visible from where he stood.

"Owen? Where the hell are you?"

"I'm busy!" Owen yelled back, shoving open the door to the hot house, almost knocking Tosh out of the way as he did so.

"Whatever you're doing can wait – get your ass down here now!"

"It won't fucking wait- but you can. I'll be down once I've finished up in here." Owen didn't wait for a reply, he just turned sharply on his heel and disappeared back into the hot house.

"I don't give a damn what it is – down here, now! Owen! Owen?" Jack was incensed that the doctor had turned his back on him.

"Jack – please just give us a few minutes – it really is important!" Tosh stood outside the hot house and pleaded with Jack. She glanced back, anxiously looking from the glass door behind which Owen was desperately trying to salvage what he could of the plants to extract bacterial cultures from and then back down at Jack's face, reddening with rage.

* * *

Gwen couldn't have picked a worse moment to walk into the central Hub area. She'd made the effort, yet again, to bring in breakfast for her colleagues, having persuaded Rhys to make a stack of sausage sandwiches which they'd wrapped in foil and put into an insulated food bag to keep them warm. She was expecting a very different reception to the one she got. She was surprised to see Jack wearing not much more than a pair of creased trousers and a white tee shirt, but before she could think of a suitably risqué comment to fling in his direction, he growled at her and then yelled out Owen's name.

Glancing up towards the upper balcony, Gwen caught sight of Tosh who was standing there looking exasperated, her hands on her hips. She guessed that Owen was in the hot house with the plants, but other than that she couldn't work out what was going on. Owen's appearance did nothing to clarify matters, when he re-emerged from the glass-walled room, clutching a handful of sealed sample bags.

"I need to deal with this first, then I'll see you." Owen stabbed a finger at Jack as he glared at him.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"Hey there – calm down! Both of you." Gwen shouted out, having heard more than enough. "The testosterone's so bloody thick in here you'd need an axe to cut through it."

"Gwen - keep out of this!"warned Jack.

However, by this point the loud noises had awoken the sleeping pteranodon who left her nest, screeching loudly. Gwen turned around to apologise to Rhys, but he was mesmerised by the sight of the prehistoric beast soaring across the upper regions of the underground cavern.

"Listen up the pair of you – shut up now and get your arses over here." Gwen's voice rung out loud and clear and as everyone's eyes were drawn to her, they didn't shift, not as she took her gun and pointed it from one of them to the other. "We've got enemies enough, without fighting amongst ourselves. Come here and then you can talk to each other without having to bloody scream. Do not make me take action that either of you will regret. I know a bullet isn't going to kill either of you – but I can make sure it inconveniences you."

"Bloody hell, Rhys, is this how she deals with arguments at home?" Owen noticed Gwen's husband standing behind her, looking decidedly awkward.

"You don't want to know, mate. But she did have training with the police on how to tackle domestics."

Owen noted the weary look in Rhys' eyes, even though Gwen missed it. He'd enjoyed his fling with Gwen, but there was no way he'd ever want to be married to her. She'd have made his life hell. He couldn't help but think that Rhys must have the patience of a saint.

Tosh followed Owen down the stairs from the hot house, shaking her head in despair. She could tell that any ceasefire between Jack and Owen was very temporary and the only reason they'd clammed up when they had was because of their feelings towards Gwen, which she'd never been able to fathom, but meant that they hated being shown up in front of her.

"Come on, Owen, I'll give you a hand with those." Tosh reached out to take the samples from Owen, afraid they might fall victim to any further confrontation between the two men.

"Morning, Tosh, sweetheart, how's it going?" Gwen winced as she saw how Tosh was looking at her. She'd not even realised that her colleague was there, she'd been solely focused on the two men.

"Not good, Gwen. Hello Rhys." Tosh bit her tongue for fear of saying something she'd regret and turned to greet Rhys, who was looking more and more uncomfortable with the situation.

"Morning, lovely, good to see you again." Rhys liked Tosh. To begin with he'd thought she was standoffish, but he worked out that she was just shy, and actually very nice, for someone who worked for Torchwood that was.

As predicted, the peace didn't last for long and as soon as Owen was on the same level as Jack, he found the other man in his face straightaway.

"I said I needed you – when I say that, you jump!" Jack snarled at Owen and shoved him forcefully in the chest.

Gwen rapidly stepped between the two men and raised her hand up to Jack who was bristling with rage.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Harkness? Why do you go out of your way to piss me off" Owen was fuming mad.

"What's going on, Jack?" Gwen demanded.

"Ianto's sick," Jack spat out as if that should be explanation enough for his fury.

"He's got a headache – which isn't bloody surprising, considering the bloody row you lot are making."

A deep voice got everyone's attention. Ianto slowly sauntered out onto the walkway outside Jack's office, his unbuttoned shirt revealing his bare chest. If it was Ianto's loudly voiced complaint that got the men's attention, it was his appearance that held that of Tosh and Gwen. In his haste to find out what was going on he'd barely been able to pull on his trousers with his bandaged hands, so they weren't completely fastened and were precariously clinging to his hips exposing a teasing glimpse of the flesh below his waist. It was commonplace to see Jack half dressed, or even naked on occasion, but sights of Ianto in any state of undress were exceedingly rare. The slight shadow of stubble on his chin only enhanced the image.

"And you've upset my pteranodon."

"**Your** pteranodon?" Jack retorted, his eyebrows raised.

"I found her and when was the last time anyone else fed her or cleaned up her mess?"

"Ianto – Jack said you're sick – are you?" Owen asked bluntly, even though he could detect that something was amiss from the way Ianto was leaning heavily on the railing.

"Maybe." Ianto shrugged.

"Give us a few minutes to sort these bastard plants out and I'll see to those bandages and give you a check up, OK?"

"That's fine by me-"

"Can't they wait?" interjected Jack, keenly watching the way Ianto was gingerly moving down the metal stairs to join them.

"No, Jack, I've got to get them back to the lab. Now-"

"Owen's right – we have to set up some cultures-" Tosh tried to explain, only to be interrupted by Jack.

"Why?"

"I'll explain later – trust me, Jack, this is important." Owen made one last attempt to impress upon Jack that he was serious.

"So is Ianto."

The object of his concern took hold of Jack's arm and squeezed it as much as he could with the bandages in the way. Ianto looked Jack in the eye and silently assured him that he was in no immediate danger.

"Let me," Ianto said quietly to Jack, before turning around to look at the assembled team. "Owen, why don't you and Tosh go do whatever it is you have to with that bag of stuff?"

"Right, come on, Tosh."

Owen led the way to his lab bench, and Tosh followed, but not before bestowing a grateful smile at Ianto.

"Is that food you two have got there?" Ianto directed his next question at Gwen and Rhys, pointing at the insulated bag on the floor.

"Yes, sausage butties." Rhys stated proudly.

"Why don't you and Gwen set it out in the boardroom – there's a microwave in there you can use if you need to heat anything up and there's a filter coffee maker on the sideboard."

"Onto it, mate." Rhys grinned, grateful to Ianto for giving him something to do.

As Rhys headed off in the direction of the boardroom, he half expected Gwen to follow him, but she didn't. Turning around to see what was going on to delay her, he saw Jack leaning close whispering something to her. He couldn't hear what he was saying, it was probably some Torchwood secret. But Gwen heard every word hissed into her ear and was embarrassed to have been caught staring.

"_Gwen? You've got a man of your own, keep your eyes off mine."_

As soon as Gwen had left the area, Ianto turned to face Jack, looking as if he wanted to apologise.

"You're getting all 'bossy' on me again," Jack raised his chin as he made his observation.

"Someone has to."

Ianto looked over his shoulder to make sure they were alone before urgently whispering to Jack.

"Can you do my zip up for me? It's like I'm wearing bloody mittens."

"My pleasure." Jack reached down to grip hold of the zipper, his eyes widening as he felt bare flesh behind the cold metal. "Ianto Jones … no underwear?"

"Bandages?" Ianto held out his hands to make the point. "I bet you're not wearing any either."

"So why didn't you stay put in bed, like I told you and wait for me to bring Owen to you?"

"Apart from the fact that you were screaming at each other? I know Owen's sense of smell isn't what it used to be, but that room has no air flow – it reeks of sex, the sheets are stained and there are dirty clothes all over the floor. That's not how I want to be seen by any doctor, let alone Owen."

Jack shook his head in dismay, but was secretly relieved. If Ianto was capable of being mortified at the thought of Owen seeing the state of his sleeping quarters then he couldn't be too sick.

"So, just how bad are you feeling?"

"Same as before." Ianto sighed. "Can we sit down?"

Jack led him to the sofa under the dragon mural and sat him down carefully. He then wrapped his arms around Ianto, hugging him gently, letting the younger man rest his head on his shoulder.

"Jack – if you promise to stop yelling, I'll let you be boss again."

"I kinda like you on top though, love the way you take charge." Jack smiled into Ianto's hair.

"I meant leader of Torchwood." Ianto pushed away slightly so he could glare at Jack.

"So did I." Jack grinned boyishly.

"Right then, well we'd better get a witness I s'pose, do this properly."

"Are you ready to go break the news to the kids then?" Jack asked quietly.

"Give it a few minutes. Let Owen finish what he has to do, then I'll get him to see what's wrong with me."

Jack tightened his hold on Ianto, not failing to note that he could feel the heat from his bare skin through the fabric of his own tee shirt.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Jack refused point blank to leave when Owen dumped a medical kit on the coffee table, perched on it opposite Ianto and indicated for Jack to leave.

"Bugger off, Harkness, I need to ask him questions and get the truth, not some watered down version that he thinks won't upset you too much."

"Yeah, and by the same token I need to hear your diagnosis first hand." Jack sat back on the sofa making it clear he wasn't going anywhere.

"Don't either of you trust me to be honest?" demanded Ianto indignantly.

"You have to admit it, tea-boss, no one touches you when it comes to keeping secrets …sorry, but it's true."

"What about Jack?" Ianto was outraged that Owen considered him more secretive than the man they knew virtually nothing about.

"Yeah, well, the thing is we've always known he keeps stuff from us, but with you nobody had a bloody clue until we nearly ended up with upgrades we didn't ask for."

"That's out of order, you bastard -"

Jack quickly grabbed hold of Ianto and pulled him back into his seat, sensing that he was about to lunge for Owen, regardless of the additional damage he'd do to his hands.

"Whoa there! Owen, shut up now before I let him hit you and Ianto, try to calm down, if he says anything else I'll punch him for you, OK?" Jack waited for both men to reluctantly agree before he continued. "Ianto – that agreement we made, is it still on?"

"Are you going to stop shouting?" Ianto asked truculently.

"I'll try harder, I promise."

"OK. Owen, in my capacity as your superior, I call on you to bear witness to the fact that I hereby hand over leadership of Torchwood Cardiff to Captain Jack Harkness."

"What?" Owen was only partly surprised, he'd not expected it to last as long as it had.

"You heard Ianto." Jack slid an arm around Ianto's waist, not aware of just how territorial he was being. "Now I'm boss again, I'm telling you to keep any non-medical opinions to yourself, examine Ianto and do whatever it takes to make him better again, got it?"

"I get the message. So, what's up?"

"He's feverish-"

"**He** would also really like the use of his hands back please." Ianto rolled his eyes, not wanting to elaborate on the fact that having to get Jack to help him take a piss was far more embarrassing than he could have imagined. "It would be nice to be able to do up my own … buttons…"

"Hang on – did you say he's running a fever?" Owen snapped to attention, he'd initially believed that Jack had just wanted him to change the bandages, freeing up Ianto's hands for all manner of tasks, both work orientated and more personal. However, Ianto had then confirmed that he did have a headache – but nothing had been said about a fever.

"Yes, that's what I said. He woke up hotter than he was when he went to sleep and not in a good way."

"Why didn't you fucking say so earlier, you bloody moron!" Owen swore loudly, wishing someone would have the sense to give him vital information and not just bitch at him for attention. By someone of course he meant Jack. _If he'd told him that Ianto was that ill …damn it, he had said Ianto was sick._

"You wouldn't wait to hear that, you stormed off. I can hardly tell you stuff if you don't stop to listen!"

"Please – stop shouting," moaned Ianto, his eyes shut tight and his head resting on the back of the scruffy sofa. "My head really is killing me."

Owen glowered at Jack – they'd already wasted precious time if his suspicions were correct.

"Right, let's get these bandages off first and see how well your hands are healing. With any luck I should be able to put some dermagel on the skin now." As Owen focused on peeling off the layers of dressings, he looked up at Jack's worried face. "Jack, if you're insisting on hovering like a bloody vulture, make yourself useful – there's a digital thermometer in my bag, check his temperature."

Jack dutifully positioned the thermometer in Ianto's ear canal and waited for the temperature reading to stabilise, as it rose higher and higher, so did his state of anxiety. He bit his lip as he saw the final reading was 38.9°C. Not far off a high fever, certainly much higher than it should have been.

"Told you so." For a change, Jack wasn't ecstatic about being right. He blamed himself – Ianto had been doing fine until he'd to come to his rescue on that damn roof top. He showed Owen the reading.

"Well done, Doctor Harkness, you got it right – feverish." Owen shook his head, he was surprised that Ianto was out of bed at all. "Did you say you'd got a headache as well?"

"Yep. And it's feeding off the aggression between the two of you – so pack it in, now."

"Any other symptoms?" Owen kept his eyes on the dressings he was removing, but he listened carefully for any hint that Ianto was keeping facts from him.

"Nausea… and dizziness if I move my head too fast."

"Any stiffness in your neck? Do you feel any more irritable than normal, if that's possible?" Owen really hoped the infection had not entered the younger man's central nervous system, he no longer had the manual dexterity needed for taking cerebrospinal fluid via a spinal tap.

"Not really – and I think I've got every right to feel pissed off, don't you?"

As Owen removed the last of the bandages away from Ianto's left hand he saw the probable cause of the medium grade fever. Although most of the blistered sores were showing good signs of recovery, there was one that looked inflamed still – the surrounding skin bright red, with a definite indication of the build up of pus beneath the healed skin.

Only a blood test would confirm his fears, but Owen knew that the antibiotic shot he'd given Ianto should have taken care of any common opportunistic bacteria ready to take advantage of an open wound. That meant that there was a very strong probability that the bacterial strains, resistant to the shot and currently on the rampage in Ianto's bloodstream, were from the alien plant.

"Bollocks."

"I thought you'd given him antibiotics?" Jack frowned as he saw evidence for a nasty infection. He'd seen enough infected wounds in his time to recognise the obvious symptoms. He also knew that septicaemia was the next stage if the infection resisted treatment.

"I had. This is … oh shit… I think this is from the plants."

"What – they've brought their own diseases with them?" Ianto asked, confused. He grimaced as he turned his head to look at Jack. "Next time I find you dead in the fronds of some alien plant I'm leaving you there."

Ianto glared at Jack, but they both knew he didn't mean it. Despite the fact that Jack would bounce back good as new again and again, Ianto could never abandon him. Both of them were well aware that one day that loyalty could prove fatal for Ianto. It reminded Jack of himself, when he'd been prepared to sacrifice everything for the Doctor, and that scared him senseless.

"Well – is that what's happened? We've got plants coming through the rift riddled with some sort of plant plague and spreading it to humans?" Ianto asked awkwardly, noting the fact that Jack was staring at him with sadness in his eyes and that Owen was looking distinctly sheepish as he cleaned and treated the sores on his hands.

"You really think it could be that simple? Unfortunately, no – the bacteria live inside the plant, they're part of it." Owen muttered to himself as he pulled a syringe and sterile glass tube from his kit. "I'll need a blood sample, Ianto. Then I'll give you some tetracycline – it works in a different way to penicillin so hopefully it will work. Paracetamol should take the edge off the fever and headaches as well."

"What's going on with the plants, Owen? What else have you and Tosh found out?" Ianto asked, looking over in the direction of the autopsy bay where Tosh was busy spraying down the bench tops and wiping them clean.

Jack smiled to himself as he picked up on the fact that Ianto was keen not to be the centre of attention for any longer than necessary. He was also correctly drawing their focus back to the urgent need to find a solution to the problem posed by the plants.

"If you two can get your arses over to the boardroom, we'll explain it to all of you at the same time. It gets technical, so the fewer times we let Tosh loose on the detailed analysis the better."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

"There you are – I wondered what was keeping you." Gwen smiled and tried hard to convince herself that she wasn't disappointed to note that Ianto's trousers were now safely secured about his waist and that his shirt was buttoned, although not all the way, which meant that she could just see the edge of a red bruise on his throat. Figuring out what it really was made Gwen feel awkward for noticing, especially when Ianto's eyes met hers. His hands were no longer in such thick bandages, in fact the right hand was uncovered and the left just had a slim dressing pressed to the palm and held in place with tape.

"Sausage butties?" offered Rhys enthusiastically, holding out a plate of sandwiches. Grease oozed from between the slices of bread from where the sausages had been reheated. "Ketchup or brown sauce?"

Ianto kept his lips pursed together and did his best to breathe through his mouth so he didn't have to smell the aroma of the food. It wasn't that he didn't like a cholesterol-packed breakfast butty, it was just that his stomach was still threatening to revolt.

Jack spotted Ianto growing paler and his complexion taking on a vaguely green hue, so he intercepted the plate and whisked it away. He was hungry and, despite his misgivings about Rhys coming in with Gwen, he was grateful for the thoughtful gesture.

"Great stuff, Rhys. I bet you make the perfect wife." Jack winked at Rhys as he sunk his teeth into the thick sandwich. "Ianto – any chance of sorting out the coffee?"

Although Jack could see that Rhys had already made the coffee, he wanted to give Ianto something to do that would spare him from facing food.

"Everyone got something to eat?" Jack looked around the table, glad to note that Tosh had finished her sandwich and was wiping her lips and fingers on a napkin.

"Everyone except Ianto," mentioned Gwen, scrutinising Ianto carefully as she reached out to take a mug of coffee from him.

"Later." Ianto spoke quietly, yet authoritatively. He knew that Gwen was concerned, but he didn't need her mothering, and he really couldn't face anything to eat. He resolved to put a few spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee, to keep him going for the time being.

"OK, sweetheart, but don't you go without and don't let that greedy bastard eat your share."

Jack tried and failed to look as if Gwen's comment was undeserved. He finished off the crusts of his sandwich and then wiping his hands on his trousers he took the seat at the top of the table and gestured for everyone to be quiet. Ianto took a seat to the left of Jack, next to Tosh. On the opposite side of the table, Owen sat across from Ianto so he could keep an eye on him and Gwen sat at the end, with Rhys hovering behind her, not feeling comfortable about taking a seat.

"Right, kids. First of all an update on the line of command – Ianto has handed control of Torchwood back to me again, which I am sure will come as a disappointment to many of you. Now, Owen – are you ready to tell us all what the hell crawled up your ass this morning?"

"Don't tempt me to ask you the same, Harkness," Owen sniped, staring from Jack to Ianto and back again. Out of the corner of his eye he noted that, unencumbered by bulky bandages, Ianto had regained the ability to make precise hand gestures.

"Come on, Owen, what the hell's going on?" Jack wasn't in the mood to be sidelined. "The longer you delay the more I get to thinking it's not good news."

"It's not – the alien plants we were growing are all dead." Owen stated.

"Dead? But isn't that brilliant news?" asked Gwen, a smile beginning to spread across her face.

"In a word, no – because even the ones we were trying to keep alive are dead," Tosh explained, looking up from her notes. "And as it turns out we need some living specimens."

"I don't get it." Gwen frowned, not understanding Owen's dour expression.

"She's got a point." Jack leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands. "I thought that the whole reason for growing them was to find a way to kill them."

"You don't know what it is that killed the plants, do you? And that's the problem." speculated Ianto.

"That's part of it," agreed Owen. "But we'd just discovered that they aren't really plants, not like any plants we've ever seen before that is."

"What?"

"They appear to be a hybrid life form - part plant and part bacteria." Tosh explained.

"That's the good news by the way," added Owen. "Although we can't exactly torch or napalm the whole of Cardiff, never mind douse it with weedkiller, we should be able to carry out aerial spraying with antibacterial chemicals."

"That's great. Hey, Ianto, you'll need to chase up that company again – I don't care if it's a helicopter or a plane, but we need one on standby asap." Jack grinned, eager to get into the air again and more than happy to conduct a bombing mission to destroy the plants that were threatening the population of his adopted home.

Ianto noted the gleam in Jack's eyes and made a mental note to get on the phone to the agricultural aircraft hire firm once the meeting was over. He'd also need to get back in touch with Kathy Swanson to organise the logistics of spraying the whole city from the air. However, he was tempted to leave that little problem to Jack.

"The trouble is we can't just spray the city indiscriminately with antibiotics." Tosh added quietly, hating to put a downer on the wave of optimism that was in danger of pulling the rest of the team away from the shores of reality. "We have to know the type of bacteria we're dealing with and how best to destroy them. If we're careful with our choice of antibiotic or whatever it is that it takes to kill the microbial symbiont, we should be able to minimise any environmental impact."

"Hang on – did you just say these things are some type of mutant half plant, half germ?" Rhys blurted out, having just assimilated the information. He couldn't quite believe that the others had taken that in their stride and moved on without questioning the whole monster plant bit. He looked at Gwen, hoping she'd tell him he'd got it all wrong and that there was nothing to worry about.

"No, love, it's not that simple-" Gwen reached back to take hold of Rhys' hand and squeezed it gently.

"No, it's not, it's actually a lot worse than that." Owen interrupted. "Analysis of their DNA suggests they're getting ready to grow muscles as well. We need to do something before these bastards crawl down from the rooftops and start prowling the streets looking for meat to feed on."

"Don't you go taking the piss, Owen Harper, that's not funny!" Gwen glared at Owen. She sometimes forgot that the whole concept of alien life forms was something new for Rhys to cope with and was angry at Owen for patronising her husband.

"Owen – tell me you're kidding." Jack's voice cut across Gwen's, demanding an answer.

"Sorry, Jack – it's a distinct possibility. The bloody things are altering their own DNA all the time, we think the bacterial component provides it with the enzymes to do that. Don't ask how - just trust me, they are. Meanwhile, Tosh has discovered that they've now got genes for muscle proteins and we already know that they can digest flesh."

"I can verify that." Ianto held out his hands palm upwards to prove the point.

"Bloody hell." Rhys slouched back against the wall next to the sideboard. "You've got to kill these things."

"Exactly. The bacteria are the key – if we can work out how to destroy them, we're onto a winner." Owen sighed. "The trouble is we need to culture the bacteria and now all the bloody plants have died and I haven't a bloody clue why."

"It must have been something you gave them." Gwen shrugged her shoulders not seeing any other valid explanation.

"Not necessarily," Rhys spoke up from where he was hanging around by the microwave.

"What are you on about?" Gwen twisted her head around to look over at Rhys, annoyed that he'd contradicted her in public.

"It's like my auntie Gladys' azalea. She gave a cutting to my mam and it died, nothing wrong with it – but the soil was all wrong. Maybe there's something you've not been giving them that they need to live."

"Well? Is he right?" Jack posed the question at Tosh and Owen, who looked askance at the idea that Gwen's husband had stumbled onto something they'd missed.

"They were all in individual biospheres, growing in nutrient medium, with a sealed, filtered air supply." Tosh selected an image from her files and projected it onto the screen at the end of the room.

"Why was the air filtered?" Rhys asked out of curiosity.

"To remove the pollutants out of the air. Seemed a good idea at the time." Owen tried and failed to keep sarcasm from his voice.

"So you made sure the air they had was completely clean, scrubbed of all impurities?" Ianto pointed at the image floating above Jack's head.

"Yes, that's exactly what we did."

"But the places we found them were in the centre of town. Albany Road, the train station – the air in those locations would've been anything but clean."

"Shit – you're right. There would've been exhaust gases –"

"Nitrous oxides, hydrocarbons, sulphur di-"

"Getting the picture, Tosh." Jack held his hand up to prevent Tosh from completing an inventory of all the additional gases present in the city's atmosphere. "So, our mutant plantoids need dirty air, is that what we're suggesting?"

"Sounds feasible and would explain why they're flourishing where they are and dying when we try to grow them." Owen glanced across at Tosh and could see that she was in agreement. "If all else fails, we just ban all vehicles and industry from the city and the surrounding area and the plants should die, eventually. Once they run out of pollutant chemicals accumulated in every nook and cranny and on every roof top."

"Do I look like the kinda guy who prefers a waiting game over bombing the bastards to pieces from the air?" Jack posed the rhetorical question and no one bothered challenging him on it, not even Gwen.

"Right then, so everyone needs to keep their fingers crossed that we can get some cultures of the bacteria from either the dead plants or Ianto's blood."

"Ianto's blood?" Gwen stared at Ianto, horrified.

"Yeah – he's got a fever, one of those sores on his hands got infected and the penicillin shot I gave him was useless. There's a good chance he's been incubating our bacteria overnight."

"Bloody hell, mate, no wonder you've not got any bloody appetite!" Rhys was upset on behalf of the young Welshman, although he was also relieved that he'd not rejected the sausage butties for any other reason than inability to face food.

"So, we can't do anything until we get some bacteria isolated and figure out the best way to kill them, is that what you're telling me, Owen?" Jack asked Owen loudly, trying to move the discussion forward. He also noted Ianto squirming in his seat, avoiding Gwen's pitying looks.

"That's the picture, Jack. But like you said before, we need to get a crop-spraying plane on standby at Cardiff Airport and someone needs to talk to the police. That twenty four hour curfew is going to be over before we find a solution."

"Damn, that's going to be tricky," Jack winced, momentarily regretting having persuaded Ianto to give back control when he had. "Right, Tosh and Owen, I expect you've got plenty to do – keep me informed of anything you find out."

Jack flicked a glance in Ianto's direction, ensuring that Owen knew exactly what he meant.

"Gwen, you need to get out to the airport to liaise there, take the latest satellite print outs. Take Rhys with you. We need to know where to begin spraying before these bastards set seed again. Ianto, you're with me, my office."

Ianto gave Jack a quizzical look but followed obediently, not wanting to create a scene in front of the others.

"What's the problem?" Ianto hesitated as he crossed the threshold into Jack's office. He watched from the doorway as Jack move purposefully to his desk. "Wouldn't it be easier if I just used my own workstation?"

"No. As soon as you've called the plane hire people and informed Gwen of the contact details, then you're going to lie down on that sofa and take it easy." Jack took Ianto into his arms and gave him a gentle hug. "You're exhausted and I need you at your best once we get the go ahead to source the chemical that's going to kill these damn monsters."

"Is that an order?"

"Does it have to be? Let the meds have chance to make you feel better. Please?"

Jack kissed Ianto on the forehead, pleased that it was no warmer than it had been earlier, but concerned that it was no cooler.

"When did this get so out of control?" wondered Ianto, sounding as weary as he looked.

"I don't know, but we've got one last chance of wiping these aliens out and we've gotta make it count."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

A clutch of grey and white feathers was swept up in a breeze and lifted free from the flat roof of the St David's Shopping Centre, taking to the air in a way the bird they'd come from never would again. The dead pigeon had been reduced to bare bones, stripped of every single scrap of flesh.

A tangle of slender purple tendrils appeared to be embracing the sad skeleton, even as the nutrients absorbed became assimilated by the plant itself. The sinuous stems then did something extraordinary. They twitched. The first contractions were so slight as to be almost indistinguishable from the passive movements as the wind caught the delicate fronds. Then they flexed with more force as a second wave of contractions crushed the brittle bones, rendering the fragile framework into nothing more than a small heap of broken fragments.

The plant joined others across the city that appeared to be awakening, testing their muscles as they stretched and arched their stems. When the first rays of dawn had filtered through dark clouds that morning, they had shone on a life form never before seen on Earth, unique in its many attributes. It was able to synthesise its own food using the light from the sun and hydrocarbons in the polluted atmosphere. Within its tissues a myriad of bacteria co-existed, feeding off the surplus nutrients produced by the plant-like cells, whilst secreting enzymes capable of rearranging the very genetic make up of those cells.

As a consequence of its internal genetic modification it could now digest any animal protein it came upon, scavenging carrion at first to supplement its requirements for amino acids to build its primitive muscles. The next stage had been reached and the strands of contractile fibres within its stems and roots were almost strong enough to enable it to descend from the rooftops to street level, receptor cells at the ends of the tendrils having detected higher concentrations of the scent of animal tissues, ripe for devouring.

It was no more sentient than it had been as a vulnerable seedling, but as a species it was advanced enough to respond to changes and opportunities in any environment, adapting rapidly to take advantage of whatever the dominant organism happened to be and in Cardiff that was humankind, and they were slowly waking to a new dawn, oblivious to the possible fate that awaited them. Their only hope for salvation lay in the work of a small team of people, deep underground in the redeveloped Cardiff Bay area. '_Bloody Torchwood'_ indeed, unappreciated and reviled much of the time, tolerated by the emergency services, yet if it was not for the Cardiff branch of the Institute established by Queen Victoria, the city would no longer be standing.

* * *

Ianto put the receiver back in its cradle and placed the phone tidily on Jack's desk. But before he could tell the other man the offshoot of his conversations, he was presented with a folded document inside a plastic wallet. Jack was sitting forward in his chair looking more than a little disgruntled.

"Ianto? There's a mistake on this."

"Can't see anything wrong with it." Ianto shook his head as he examined the forged details. "I'll have you know that private pilot's licence represents some of my finest work, which is pretty good considering the state my hands were in yesterday."

"Here, date of birth – see, it says 1967!" Jack snatched the licence back from Ianto and pointed at the birth date he found so offensive.

"An excellent vintage – lots of good things came out of that year. I could list them, but I imagine you saw most of them firsthand -"

"That would make me well into my forties!"

"And? Seriously, Jack, it's got to be realistic." Ianto looked down on Jack from his vantage point perching on the edge of the desk.

"But-"

"Get over it, Jack. Anyway, the plane's on its way to Cardiff and the company are sending out a ground crew to meet us, ready to prime the tanks with whatever Owen and Tosh decide will work best. Gwen's waiting for them and has all the relevant contact numbers."

"Good – that means there's nothing else you can do for now, other than rest." Jack patted Ianto's knee. "You're looking flushed and not from anything I've done, which isn't good."

"What about Swanson?" Ianto looked from Jack to the phone, feeling that despite the nagging headache that refused to go away completely, it might be safer if he was to speak to the detective inspector instead of Jack, who never failed to wind the poor woman up.

"I'll deal with that call. I can be diplomatic when I need to be – trust me. The only tough decision you have to make is whether you're going to have a rest up here on the sofa or in my bed."

Ianto glanced at the lumpy sofa and then down to the side of the desk where the entrance to Jack's bedroom was located. Then he recalled the state it had been in when he'd hastily got dressed earlier and, knowing he'd not be able to rest there without remaking the bed with fresh sheets, he sighed as he opted for the sofa. It may not be as comfortable, but he could just put his feet up and rest his eyes for a while.

"Maybe I'll just hang around up here, in case you need something – a file, coffee, whatever."

"Fair enough, but if you don't lie down and take it easy, I'll cuff you to the nearest convenient horizontal surface."

"You wouldn't-"

"Would so – and you know it." Jack pointed a finger at the sofa and raised his eyebrows in a silent challenge.

* * *

"Anything?" Owen wandered over to stand at Tosh's shoulder as she peered down a microscope, adjusting the fine focus to get a better view of the slide she'd prepared.

"Too early to tell anything from the cultures. But these slides show that the bacteria in Ianto's blood are almost definitely the same as those from the plant – spirilliforms, tight alpha helices, all Gram negative. Clumping together where they've been dividing. Here have a look."

Tosh pointed at the screen of the computer, on which she had displayed images from slides of the dead bacteria found in the plant tissue alongside a slide with a drop of Ianto's blood. Both showed distinctive coiled shapes, reddish in colour from the Gram staining that proved that not only were they related, but also that they were resistant to penicillin.

"I was hoping I'd be wrong – bollocks. As soon as possible I want a culture of those incubating with a mast ring – I need to know if the tetracycline I gave Ianto is going to work and make sure that there isn't anything else that might be more effective."

"I've already set one up – took a gamble, centrifuged some of the blood you took and made a plate up with some of the plasma. It's sitting in the incubator at 37°C with a multi disk."

"Thanks, Tosh. The sooner we identify the best antibiotic for Ianto the better."

"What showed up from the blood tests you ran?" Tosh asked tentatively.

"Mostly what I'd expect– cytokine high, C reactive protein as well – inflammation after all. Neutrophil numbers are also very high – which could indicate that his immune system is fighting the infection. Either that or it's being overwhelmed. But if his white blood cells are half as stubborn as Ianto is, I bet they're slugging it out with the alien bacteria as we speak."

"Is he resting now?" Tosh looked up towards Jack's office.

"Jack said he'd make sure he does – which means he'll tie him down if he has to, not something I really want to witness first hand."

"He may as well rest – Jack can deal with the police and Gwen will tackle the officials at the airport." Tosh pushed her hair out of her face impatiently and sat back on her lab stool, surveying the clutter that had accumulated across the bench top. She was frustrated that despite all they had discovered they were still no nearer a definitive answer. "The pressure's all on us now to find the right antibiotic, to kill the plants and to cure Ianto, and time's against us. What if we fail, Owen? I'm scared we're going to let everyone down."

"I've never known you be such a pessimist, Tosh." Owen was concerned, if anyone in the team could find a positive angle, or a solution, it was Tosh. If she was beginning to have doubts, then they were screwed. "But, you're right, there just isn't enough time to pinpoint the best antibiotic and even if we knew what it was, the practicalities of getting it in sufficient bulk to spray all over the city-"

"I know – and I've been thinking, the knock on effects of exposing an entire population, simultaneously to one specific antibiotic will provide ideal conditions for the evolution of antibiotic resistant pathogens. We could end up creating an even worse situation. MRSA could seem like nothing worse than a bad cold."

"Fuck." Owen cursed himself, he'd not enough considered that problem. "So much for that idea."

Owen watched on as Tosh grabbed hold of the bottle of antibacterial spray and began to disinfect the bench top where she'd been working, shifting pieces of glassware into a tray for sterilising later.

"Hang on – why bother with an antibiotic? It's not like we've got to treat anyone for an infection, apart from Ianto of course. What about a general antibacterial agent – a disinfectant?"

"What are you thinking, Owen?" Tosh peeled the latex gloves off her hands slowly, not taking her eyes off the medic as he took hold of the bottle of pink Virkon solution she'd been using.

"OK – take this stuff – it's biodegradable and naturally decomposes into inorganic salts, so it won't hang around in the environment. Also it's not toxic to anything other than bacteria and viruses – this stuff could be the answer."

"- and it's readily available in bulk!" Tosh grinned.

"Right – and what's more we've got access to a tame haulage company. Get onto Gwen, tell her we've got a job for Rhys. If this works, Jack's gonna love spraying the town pink!"


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

"What do you mean 'they're missing'? I didn't know they'd been released!...No, he didn't tell me… no, I don't know where they are, I told you I didn't know they weren't still locked up, like they should be! … … they what?... you've gotta be kidding me! … what the hell is going on, Kathy?"

Jack looked across to where Ianto was curled up on the sofa and shook his head. He listened on in horror as Kathy Swanson went over the conversation she'd previously had with Ianto.

"He's my problem, I'll deal with him later. But, trust me, if either of those bastards comes any where near him, or any of my team…yes, dammit, that was a threat! Look, Kathy, can we just work together on this for now – once we've dealt with the immediate danger I'll be more than happy to come in and discuss these issues. But right now … OK, I get it, not all of your guys are thrilled to be co-operating with Torchwood on this, but the alternative is … yes, they really are **that** bad… yes, I'll keep you informed …we should have an answer later today… can I leave it to you to arrange for media coverage and alerts? Thank you… I will."

Ianto had shut his eyes and drifted off despite himself. He was vaguely aware of Jack insistently asking to speak to Kathy Swanson. He'd wanted to wake up to listen in on that conversation, if for no other reason, than to know what harm Jack had inflicted on their already strained relationships with the police force, however he'd failed to remain conscious and had slid back into a numbing state of drowsiness that smothered Jack's conversation as effectively as a thick woollen blanket would have done. Subconsciously he was aware of Jack's voice dipping into that deep growl that signalled either arousal or anger. It was the slamming of the phone's receiver which not only woke Ianto, but confirmed which of the two moods Jack was in. Opening his eyes, Ianto blinked as he focused on the figure of Jack looming over him, his arms tightly folded over his chest, hands tucked under his arms. Jack was angry, bordering on livid if his body language was anything to go by.

"When were you going to tell me?" Jack glared at the crumpled figure on the sofa, sleepily blinking at him in confusion. He was furious, not just with Ianto, but with himself, he'd almost forgotten about the attacks on the younger man, the bruises around his eyes and across his nose stark reminders of what had happened to him. Jack saw it as a personal failure on his part not to have done more to protect Ianto.

"About what?" Ianto asked, his brow furrowed as he tried to work out what he'd said to Swanson that could have possibly annoyed Jack so much.

"Evans and Morris," Jack spat out the two names.

"Oh, that." Ianto winced as he felt the anger radiating from Jack.

"Yeah – **that**. It seems they admitted having carried out an assault on you that was fuelled by homophobia. That was apparently enough to satisfy Swanson's immediate superior who sent the bastards home, pending further enquiries."

"Homophobia?" Ianto frowned, yes, the insults flung at him had definitely been heavily weighted in that direction, but the reason he'd been assaulted had not just been about his relationship with Jack. "No question about that, but they were also pissed off with Torchwood. The special treatment I got wasn't just because of whatever it is we've got going on between us."

"I know," Jack sighed as he sat down on the arm of the sofa. "However, as of now, you're grounded. You don't get to leave the base."

"What? I'm not a twelve year old!" Ianto struggled to sit up, literally refusing to take Jack's pronouncement lying down.

"No – but you may as well have a target painted on your back!" Jack retorted, pushing Ianto back onto the sofa as he tried to stand up. "You're still sick dammit, so it's not like you're fit enough to evade two rogue coppers who've already tried to kill you once!"

"Not this again – how many times-"

"They've gone missing. They didn't report in when they were meant to and according to their wives they never made it home at all." Jack decided to keep quiet about Swanson's accusations that that he'd got rid of them, because if he'd known they were on the loose he would have been sorely tempted to make them disappear permanently. "You're not well – look at you, you're sweating. Please? For me? Just stay here until we can deal with this together."

"You expect me to sit here and wait?"

Before Jack had the chance to formulate an answer to Ianto's question, Owen stormed into the office.

"Jack? I heard yelling, so I take it Ianto's awake then?" He looked across to Ianto who was now sitting up on the sofa, scowling at Jack, with a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. "Oh good, you're sweating – that means the fever is breaking. Thank fuck for that."

"I still feel like shit," Ianto grumbled.

"Yeah – well it will take a while yet, you just need to lie down and rest."

"See, that makes two of us telling you to stay put." Jack glared at Ianto before turning his attention to Owen who looked eager to share some news and by the looks of it, it was good news. "What's up then? Found the answer?"

"We're onto something – bactericidal detergent – the surfactant will break through the waxy cuticle on the plants' leaves and get the active ingredient in contact with the bacteria. Won't permanently damage any other plants or animals, and the brand we're thinking of using is biodegradable."

"Will it work?"

"No reason it shouldn't. We should probably try it out on some living plants first. I'll do it, because they can't kill me. Tosh is finding a supplier that has large quantities in stock – if it works, we reckon that Rhys can take one of his trucks to go fetch the stuff and drive it up to the airport."

"That sounds brilliant, Owen. What do you need me to do?" Ianto asked as he leaned forward on the sofa keen to help. However, Jack put an arm out in front of him forcing him back into his seat.

"You're doing nothing! I've warned you once already about what I'll do if you try to move from this office."

"Don't bother rolling your eyes, teaboy." Owen shook his head. "You agreed to making him boss again, you've only yourself to blame and to be honest he's right, you need to stay here and get well. You've had a rough few days and if you don't take it easy voluntarily, I'll sign you off on medical leave."

"Bloody hell, you're ganging up on me." Ianto looked from one man to the other, realising that any arguments he could come up with would be instantly quashed.

"Karma, mate, it's your turn. Right, Jack – you up for some triffid hunting?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Jack grinned, happy that he could get out and take some decisive action. "Stop pouting, Ianto – anyone would think you were jealous. I'll see you in the garage, Owen."

After Owen left the office, Jack grabbed hold of his coat from the rack and pulled it on, but before following Owen, he turned back to the sofa and crouched down next to Ianto. Placing his hands on Ianto's shoulders, he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Just get well for me. That's all I want you to do – it might not seem much to you, but it means the world to me. Got it?"

"Yeah – love you too, Jack," Ianto whispered as Jack swept out, coat tails furling around his legs.

* * *

"Fucking hell! We're going to need a bigger bottle!"

"No shit, Owen!"

Retreating rapidly back down the rickety fire escape staircase, Jack held out a hand to Owen.

"Gimme that bottle, I'll just throw the lot at it."

"Don't get too close – and don't let it touch you," Owen shouted out instructions he figured Jack would probably ignore.

Unscrewing the spray dispenser from the bottle of disinfectant, Jack stealthily climbed back onto the roof top overlooking Albany Road. He was glad he'd not brought Ianto with him – he'd already built up quite an aversion to this part of the city. Slowly moving towards the edge of the wall, beyond which they'd witnessed the horrific outcome of the next stage in the alien plant's evolution, Jack was shocked when a tendril suddenly appeared in front of him, waving around close to his face, as if sniffing him. Taking a deep breath, Jack dashed forward and threw the entire contents of the bottle over the dark purple stems that were writhing across the tiled space towards him.

* * *

"Ianto? What are you doing down here?" Tosh looked up from her computer as she heard the stairs creaking as Ianto tried to sneak down to the main area of the Hub. "Both Owen and Jack said you weren't to get up."

"They're not here though are they?" Ianto asked petulantly. "You're not going to tell tales on me are you?"

"No, Ianto." Tosh replied, taking in the uncharacteristic scruffy appearance of her colleague, shirt untucked and feet bare. "How are you feeling? You're looking a little better."

"To be honest, I'm starving. I don't suppose you know if there's anything to eat?" Ianto hadn't been able to rest and after a while his rumbling stomach had forced him to leave the office in search of something to eat.

"If you sit down, I'll go find out – sandwich do?"

"That would be wonderful, thanks, Tosh." Ianto sat down at one of the computers, he may have been 'grounded' but he had no intention of being kept totally in the dark.

"You're welcome." Tosh smiled fondly at the way Ianto was surreptitiously logging into the mainframe. She could understand his need to know what was going on. However, the sight of him with his hair sticking out at odd angles and the stubble on his chin indicated that he was far from fully recovered. The Ianto she knew would never dream of looking like that at work. He looked as if he'd just crawled out of bed, after a very late night. "I'll make some tea as well, you look as if you could do with some."

"Any word from Jack? Or Owen?" Ianto tried to sound casual and failed.

"Nothing – but they can't get into too much trouble, can they?"

* * *

"Jack? Jack! What the fuck's going on?" Owen had been startled by the high-pitched screams he'd heard before everything had gone silent.

"It's OK – I think I've done it," Jack called back, out of breath, but sounding cautiously optimistic.

Owen wasted no time in joining Jack at the top of the fire escape. The plant was no longer moving, which reassured him immensely, its leaves were beginning to look flaccid, as if the life had been sucked from them and it appeared much smaller than it had before.

"So far, so good. I didn't expect it work that fast." Owen was impressed. "They must be totally reliant on the bacteria for all their biochemical functions – it's the only explanation for this."

"Are you saying it's dead? Is that a medical opinion?"

"I'm a doctor, Jack, not a bloody gardener. I'm not checking that fucking thing for a pulse. But it's looking pretty dead for now – if nothing else, harmless enough to be tackled with weedkiller or flamethrower to make sure it's not just playing dead."

"Are you convinced enough for me to go ahead and spray the whole of Cardiff with this stuff?"

Owen hesitated briefly and then caught sight of swollen areas at the end of the side shoots – flower buds.

"We haven't got a choice, Jack. It's getting ready to flower again."


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

"That's brilliant news, Owen. Yes, I'll get onto it straightaway. They're what? Damn – let's just hope that we can kill them before they do. See you soon."

"Well?" Ianto asked anxiously.

"It worked! Next thing is to confirm the order I made, get Rhys to pick the stuff up and then locate which areas Jack needs to target first. Owen said the plants are getting ready to flower again."

"Shit. If you want to get onto the suppliers and Rhys I'll make a start on target spotting – your program is still active, yes? The one to detect the plants from satellite images?"

"Yes, the short cut is 'Triffid tracker' – and from what Owen said, the plants are much bigger now – should be easier to identify clusters of them than it was before."

* * *

"What's up, love?" asked Rhys looking worried. He'd heard his name mentioned more than once as Gwen had taken a call from Tosh. He really hoped they weren't ordering him to be sent home, because if Harkness tried that, he'd refuse point blank.

"You've got a job to do, sweetheart. We need you to take a truck out to Parklands Industrial Estate – Tosh will send instructions directly to the Harwoods depot. They've found something that will kill the plants – you need to pick it up from the warehouse and bring it back here."

"Oh, right then, I'd best be off then." Rhys grinned broadly, delighted to have been entrusted with such a key role. He gave Gwen a massive hug, pressing a big kiss to her lips. "See you soon, love."

* * *

"You're meant to be resting – Jack will fucking kill you if he finds out!" Owen jabbed a finger at Ianto who was sitting at his desk scanning through roof top images, a half eaten sandwich in his left hand. "Tosh? I thought I told you he wasn't allowed down here."

Tosh shrugged as she looked up from her computer. "He was hungry, what was I meant to do, send him back to his room with nothing to eat?"

Ianto looked up bashfully, licking crumbs from his lips.

"Bloody hell, you're getting worse than him." Owen shook his head, realising that an unkempt Ianto had a certain charm that would have proved irresistible to Tosh's caring nature.

"I take it he's gone straight to the airport then?" Ianto was a little disappointed, but not surprised.

"Yeah – like a bloody big kid, he can't wait to get up in the air. I'm glad he dropped me off here first, not sure I could've taken one more story about his time in the RAF flying Lancaster bombers."

"He forgot his flying goggles."

"And white scarf no doubt. What are you doing down here anyway?"

"Eating – I was starving," Ianto quipped.

"I can see that, smartarse. I meant on the computer – what are you two looking for?"

"Big plants for Jack to spray first – Tosh said you reckoned some were about to flower, so we thought we'd identify some targets for him to start with."

"Good idea, but Tosh can take care of that on her own for now while I give you a check up. I'm not having you keel over before he gets back. He'll never let us hear the end of it."

"I'm feeling better, really," Ianto tried to protest, but Owen had taken him by the arm and was already pulling him out of his seat.

"Yeah? You still look awful, but that might be because you've not bothered getting cleaned up or properly dressed yet. Harkness might like having you ready to unwrap, but the rest of us have got used to you being suited and booted."

Owen didn't bother looking, but he could tell from the lack of smart retort that Ianto had just figured out what he probably looked like and was feeling embarrassed. That was good, if he was beginning to become more self conscious he probably was getting better.

Walking down to the autopsy bay, with Ianto trailing behind him, Owen was pleased to find a post-it from Tosh on his desk, stating simply: 'the Tet worked best'.

* * *

"I see – and you say this stuff is harmless to humans, but we should advise the general public to stay indoors until you've finished? This is the last time, Harkness. The only reason I've managed to persuade my people to co-operate is that two officers suffered burns from one of those bloody things up at the Castle… yeah, they're at St Helen's… that would be appreciated, thanks… I'll let them know your medic will be in touch … Good luck, Jack."

* * *

"Bloody hell – does he know what he's doing?"

"Says he's flown everything from biplanes to spaceships – so I guess he does."

"But, Gwen – did you see that! If he was any bloody lower he could go window shopping!"

"Um… maybe that was a bit low." Gwen bit her lip as she peered through the binoculars observing Jack's progress as he strafed the rooftops of the shopping centre and surrounding streets.

"He's going to crash into something, that's what he's going to do, if he keeps that up."

"Bloody show off , that's what he is…"

"Why did he have to fly the bloody plane? That other bloke does it for a living, wouldn't it make more sense to let him do the flying?"

"Rhys Williams!" Gwen raised her eyebrows and linked arms with her husband, pulling him close to her side. "This is Captain Jack Harkness you're talking about, you know, goes round in a bloody great big RAF coat? Did you think for one millisecond there was any way we'd have been able to stop him? Do you actually think he'd pass up on the chance to get behind the controls of a bloody plane, even a crop spraying plane?"

"He's not good at delegating then I take it?" Rhys huffed.

"Not really, no." Gwen sighed at what had to be the understatement of the year. "Shit - I bet half the population of Cardiff have sent pictures around the country of this by now. It's probably already on YouTube, 'madman takes to the air over Cardiff'."

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"Hope not, we've not got enough retcon for that many people. Anyway, Andy told me that all available officers were out on the streets, leafleting and going door to door to tell people to stay indoors. The cover story they're using is aerial spraying to kill a swarm of mosquitoes brought in on one of the container ships. The public have been told there's a risk they're carrying a potentially fatal exotic disease. So there goes tourism for the next few weeks."

"If only they knew just how exotic it was, hey? Alien man-eating plants, bloody hell…"

"Best they never find out." Gwen squeezed Rhys' hand, seeing how thrilled he was to be one of the few to know the truth.

"Amazing how gullible people can be, though – really, they'd believe anything."

Gwen chose not to remind Rhys how he'd once explained away various alien events as mass hallucinations, that had been a long time ago, before she'd even heard of Torchwood. She smiled and lifted her binoculars up once more, focusing on the solitary plane that swooped low over the landmarks of Cardiff, she could just make out a fine pink mist that descended from the edges of its wings.

* * *

"Did I ever tell you about the secret Spitfire squadron, equipped with gravity bubbles that left the Earth's atmosphere –"

"Stop bullshitting us, Jack." Gwen playfully slapped Jack about the head. "Honestly, you think we'll buy any old load of crap you tell us, don't you?"

Jack smiled to himself and shook his head. It wasn't surprising that the true stories were often more outrageous than those he fabricated. However, the memory made him momentarily melancholic as he wondered how many times in the twentieth century his path had almost crossed with a Doctor that wasn't his. He'd never been able to figure out whether they came before or after the one he'd first met, so he always avoided them, apart from that one fateful time when he'd been unable to resist the lure of the TARDIS as it landed on his front door.

Shaking his head to dislodge painful memories, Jack let Gwen and Rhys lead the way back into the Hub. Beyond them he could see Ianto, now clean-shaven and wearing a particularly fetching pinstripe suit. He was still looking tired, but no longer feverish and sickly.

"Ianto! Why aren't you resting up like you were told to?"

"What and deprive you of a hero's welcome?"

Ianto let himself be swept up in one of Jack's bone crushing hugs, before allowing himself to be kissed breathless by a Jack buoyed up on success. He wasn't feeling one hundred percent better, but a shower, shave and change of clothes, along with another dose of meds from Owen had certainly made him feel more like himself. He'd been mortified to have Owen point out to him that he looked like a slob and to have his dress sense criticised by a badly dressed zombie really was the last straw.

Jack didn't let go of Ianto as he looked across to Tosh, who was smiling at them both.

"All that's left is the clear up operation – the Fire and Rescue services are going to tackle that," she reported from where she was leaning against her work station.

"Thanks for co-ordinating that, Tosh." Jack graced her with a grateful smile.

"Is it really over then?" Tosh asked anxiously.

"Yeah – we've done it."

* * *

**A/N** : one more chapter to go...


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N **- here it is, the final chapter of Bad Seed ... beware of a scene of an adult nature in the second half of this chapter ... if you're skipping the sex, scroll down to the end to discover what's in an email sent to Jack from DI Swanson...

* * *

**Chapter 50 **

Jack insisted on buying champagne at the pub, even though Owen couldn't drink it and Ianto had been told in no uncertain terms that he was only allowed one glass. That meant Gwen and Tosh got to polish most of it off between them. Rhys settled for pints with whisky chasers, but slowed down when he noticed how tipsy Gwen was getting and decided to take her home while she could still put one foot in front of the other.

"I think I'd better pour Gwen into a taxi and get her home. If I let her embarrass herself in public she'll never forgive me."

"I'm not that… hic… it's early yet. Let's have another bottle. What d'you say, Jack?" Gwen ran her fingers up and down the neck of the champagne bottle before clutching it pornographically and raising it to her lips to drain the dregs. Keeping her eyes locked on Jack's she almost missed the table as she set the bottle down with a thud.

"Let Rhys take you home, Gwen." Jack leaned forward to move the empty bottle away from the edge of the table. "Do you need a hand, Rhys?"

"To the door would be good - I can manage from there."

Rhys helped Gwen to her feet and Jack took the other side, lending his support.

Owen nudged Ianto and pointed out the fact that Gwen had her hand firmly planted on Jack's backside.

"You should have words with her, Ianto, she's trespassing on your property."

"As long as she keeps her hands outside of his pants, I'll let her cop a feel without fining her."

"What if he returns the favour?"

"He'd better make sure I never find out." Ianto fixed Owen with a look that made it clear that he wasn't going to rise to the bait.

Glancing back towards the corner table, Jack saw the other two men deep in conversation. He was relieved when Ianto looked up and winked at him. It had looked like a serious discussion, but the look in Ianto's eyes was enough to let him know all was well. He smiled back and held the door open so that Rhys could get Gwen out into the fresh air.

"Good work today, Rhys – thanks for your help. Tell Gwen she's got the day off tomorrow, OK?" Jack patted Rhys on the back as he followed them outside.

"Thanks, Jack. I doubt she'd be up to much even if she did try to make it in." With Gwen leaning heavily on his arm, Rhys set a course for the taxi rank. "Come on, love, let's get home."

Jack watched on wistfully as Rhys and Gwen shared a kiss as they waited in line for a taxi. He was glad he'd persuaded Gwen not to let it drift, she needed Rhys. Sighing to himself, he returned to the warm, muggy atmosphere inside the pub just in time to see Owen and Ianto helping Tosh find her handbag that she'd apparently dropped under the table.

"I'll make sure Tosh gets home in one piece as well," Owen said.

"I'm fine-"

"I know you can take down a grown man with one jab from those bloody heels, but how about letting me practice my chivalry? You can let me pretend I'm seeing you home safely."

"Since you put it like that, I'd be ever so grateful if you could escort me home, thank you." Tosh maintained a straight face, just. "I'll just go to the loo first – won't be a minute."

As soon as Tosh was out of earshot, Owen sat down opposite Jack and Ianto, who were both looking unbearably smug. It didn't escape his notice that Jack's hand was resting on Ianto's thigh and that they were sitting a lot closer together than they usually did in public. He didn't want to think about what had been going on under the table all evening, but from the way Ianto had almost choked on his glass of fruit juice at one point, it was nothing he wouldn't put past Harkness. Jack had seemed particularly attentive, it always took nearly losing any of them that made him more appreciative of his team. The person he usually took most for granted had been the centre of his attention all evening. Owen couldn't resist teasing Ianto.

"Oi, teaboy – you might not have been drinking much, but I've seen him sticking his tongue down your throat, whenever he thinks no one's looking that is, which means you've probably had more alcohol than you should, considering your condition-"

"I'm not pregnant, Owen." Ianto rolled his eyes dramatically, "– not unless there's something about those bloody plants you never told us."

"What if I was to tell you that those bacteria could genetically change your internal organs, and that you could get impregnated by Captain Biggles here?" Owen laughed out loud at the sight of Ianto visibly paling.

"Don't even joke about that, Owen." Jack shook his head and wrapped an arm around Ianto's shoulders to pull him even closer to his side. "Make sure you take good care of Tosh and I'll look after Ianto."

* * *

Jack and Ianto didn't stay long once the others had all left the pub. Jack settled the bill behind the bar and then they made their way back towards the Tourist Office entrance.

"We could've used the lift you know – there's nobody around. Literally, no body – the place is deserted." Ianto commented.

"Yeah, they're still scared of catching the dengue fever or ebola – whatever rumour Kathy was spreading."

"So why are we going this way?" Ianto tugged on Jack's hand that was firmly clasping his own.

"Because nobody's around." Jack smiled enigmatically and swung Ianto around, capturing him in a tight embrace so he could kiss him soundly, halting any other questions.

As they continued along the boardwalk towards the side entrance to the Hub, the sound of water slapping the underneath of the wooden planks was loud in the still air. There was a light breeze coming off the water, but otherwise it was peaceful.

Ianto was about to reach into his pocket for the key, when Jack stopped him and pushed him gently towards one of the benches. Ianto didn't resist as he felt Jack's large warm hands insinuate themselves under his jacket, pulling his shirt from his trousers and then clutching him close. It was as if Jack was desperate to feel his skin once more.

Pushing Ianto down onto the bench Jack straddled his lap, trapping him beneath his body. He leaned in to capture Ianto's lips and mouth in a kiss that distracted him from what Jack's hands were doing. That was until the cool air made its presence felt on bare skin revealed as Jack unzipped his trousers and let them fall open.

"Jack? Let's get inside," gasped Ianto.

"That's what I intend to do." Jack's breath hitched as he nuzzled Ianto's throat, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin.

"I meant indoors," gasped Ianto.

"No... I want you... now and here… like you said, there's no one around."

Jack's hands moved down and were now pushing into his boxers sliding them down over his hips, allowing even more cold air access to his skin. Dropping to his knees on the ground between Ianto's legs, Jack grabbed hold of Ianto's hips and went down on him, knowing exactly how the sudden warmth after the cool air would feel. He smiled to himself as Ianto whimpered. Jack's talented tongue worked Ianto until he sensed he was on the verge of coming and then he moved back onto his heels.

Jack grinned as he heard Ianto swear and bash his head against the back of the bench in frustration.

"Not yet – get up." Jack's voice was low and breathless as Ianto staggered to his feet. He held out one hand to help him, whilst using the other one to drag his trousers down completely exposing him to the cold night air. Wrapping Ianto up inside his coat, Jack ran his hands all over the other man's body, even as Ianto returned the favour, their bodies pressed close together, their mouths seeking each other out, kisses messy, teeth clashing and lips bitten in their eagerness to ravish each other.

Reluctantly, Jack broke the kiss and turned Ianto around so he was facing the bench, the cold breeze making him shiver as the warmth of Jack's coat was withdrawn from him.

"'s cold."

"I'll warm you up …" Jack breathed warm air onto Ianto's neck as he whispered into his ear. "I don't want you to touch yourself at all … got it?"

Ianto nodded as Jack placed his hands on the back of the bench, carefully positioning him, nudging his legs further apart with a knee as he did so. Taking a sachet of lube from his coat pocket Jack then proceeded to slowly prepare Ianto until he could see his knuckles turning white as he gripped hold of the wooden bench. Unzipping his own trousers, Jack could feel Ianto tremble in anticipation as he heard the sound.

Jack ran the tip of his tongue over the edge of Ianto's ear and sucked hard on the lobe, delighting in the soft gasp that escaped Ianto's lips as he pressed closer.

"Ready?" he whispered. A short nod of the head was the only response he got, but that was good – if Ianto had spoken, he'd have known he'd not done enough.

Pressing in slowly, Jack took his time, the cool air on the back of his thighs a sharp contrast to the warmth of Ianto's back. Holding back, Jack moved out slowly and then forward once more, gradually filling Ianto, until he was in as deep as possible, pushing Ianto firmly against the back of the bench. Reaching around with one hand he traced a route down Ianto's chest and then ran his fingertips gently over the silky skin sheathing the hard flesh, before grasping it harder and pumping it slowly at first as he built up his own rhythm thrusting in and out of Ianto. Increasing his pace, Jack could tell from Ianto's grunts and gasps that he wanted this as much as he did. After weeks of sickbeds and gentle sex they needed something like this, rough and hard, outdoors.

Ianto's hands were grasping for purchase on the back of the bench, as he felt Jack slamming into him, faster and faster, losing control as he got closer to coming. Jack then changed the angle so he was hitting Ianto in just the right spot again and again, until the only thing holding Ianto up was Jack's arm around his waist as he came hard, spurting against the back of the bench. Jack then used both hands to hold on tight to Ianto's hips as he grunted loudly and came with a yell. Ianto felt Jack come deep inside him, and was aware of the older man collapsing on top of him as the weight pushing him down increased.

The edges of Jack's coat covered them both in a warm cocoon as their breathing returned to normal, keeping the cold night air at bay until they were capable of moving into an awkward embrace on the narrow bench.

"You OK?" Jack asked, pressing a kiss to Ianto's sweaty forehead.

"I think I've got splinters in my hands now and my knees are going to be bruised …but apart from that, I'm good." Ianto grabbed hold of the lapels of Jack's coat to pull the other man close enough to indulge in the type of post orgasmic kiss that conveys feelings more reliably than words. "You?"

"Yeah – I'm good." Jack grinned and hugged Ianto tight. "So, you were saying something about taking this indoors?"

* * *

As they slowly made their way up the stairs towards Jack's office, they both noticed the flashing light on the phone indicating a message had been left while they'd been out.

"Who could that have been?" wondered Ianto out loud. He had seen Jack set up the Rift monitor and other alert systems to divert urgent alarms to his wrist strap. Whoever had left the message had not needed their immediate attention.

Jack slid an arm around Ianto's waist as he pressed the button to play back the message. It was from Kathy Swanson.

"Harkness – this had better not be anything to do with you lot. Check your email."

That was it, short and to the point. Swanson had sounded rushed as if leaving a message quickly, not wanting to be overheard.

"What the hell's going on?" Jack sat down heavily in his chair and booted up his computer to check his email. Ianto sat on the edge of the desk nervously and was comforted as Jack reached out to take his hand.

There was nothing in the subject line or any other content – just two attachments. Jack opened them – coroner's reports, preliminary findings on the causes of death of two men – Evans and Morris. Jack took a sharp intake of breath and he heard Ianto swallow hard. The indications all pointed to the two men having been executed – they'd both been shot in the head and dumped in the river, making it more difficult to ascertain time of death. Very little forensic evidence had been found on their bodies, although they had both been found to have cocaine in their bloodstreams. One piece of evidence found had left the coroner thoroughly perplexed. But not Jack. Several broken red scales had been scraped out from under the men's fingernails.

Red scales, apparently fish scales. A footnote stated that pictures had been sent to the Natural History Museum to see if they could establish the species of fish from which the scales had come. Jack knew that they wouldn't find anything on their database. Not unless the Museum had kept quiet about its discovery of bipedal, air-breathing, drug-dealing blowfish and somehow he didn't think that they'd have been able to keep that from the media.

The pieces of a puzzle that had been bothering him ever since Ianto had been arrested in the club on Albany Road were slowly beginning to fall into place, and the picture that was emerging was one that Jack didn't like, not one bit.

"Jack? What's going on? What does this mean?"

"I don't know for certain – but I'm gonna find out."

**Fin ;-)**

**(if you think this smells like a fishy clue concerning a sequel, you could be right)**


End file.
